Finding my way back home (fic completo 14 capítulos)
by Silvicj
Summary: La vida parece sonreír a Steve, su relación con Danny es cada día más estrecha y sus sentimientos, aunque no pronunciados en voz alta, se sienten recíprocos. Pero entonces, en el preciso momento en el que ambos piensan en dar un paso más, un suceso hace que sus vidas se separen y crean haberse perdido el uno al otro. Será real esa pérdida? Volverán aencontrarse?


**Encontrando mi camino de regreso a casa**

 **(finding my way back home)** by Silvicj (01/09/2014)

 **Capítulo 1- A merced de la furia del dios Kane**

Existe una teoria que dice que, "Todo lo bueno, dura poco".

Y es que, si te paras a pensarlo fríamente, parece que cada vez que sientes que estás en la mejor situación de tu vida, o que dificilmente podrías ser más feliz de lo que lo eres, siempre sucede algo que lo estropea. En mayor o menor medida.

Y entonces tu existencia se reduce a una única cosa, luchar. Ya sea por amor, por tener salud o por conseguir más dinero para poder prosperar. Pero siempre todo acaba en ese mismo concepto. Pelear. Seguir adelante y alcanzar aquello que te da esa dicha que el mundo parece querer negarte, pero que sabes que, solamente por haber trabajado duro para ganarla, te la mereces.

Steve y Danny se encontraban en un punto de sus vidas en el que las cosas parecían mejorar por momentos. Tanto personal como profesionalmente.

El cinco cero se había convertido en la principal representación de la ley en toda la extensión que abarcaban las islas Hawaianas. El comandante Steve Mcgarret y su equipo eran la unidad más respetada por todos.

Personalmente, el SEAL no podía sentirse más afortunado. Dejar a un lado la Marina fue una decisión dificil para él, aunque se mantuviera en activo. Pero, tras cuatro años de servicio juntos, la familia que había logrado crear con la unión de ese equipo, con su cariño y su calor, había sustituido como su principal prioridad a su amado cuerpo de marines. Llenando en el proceso el vacío que un padre muerto y una madre desaparecida provocaron en su pecho.

Danny, o como él le llamaba, su "Danno", su compañero en el cinco cero, era el pilar básico de esa felicidad que ahora sentía.

Un rubio detective originario de New Jersey con un carácter tan complicado como grande era el corazón amable y leal que escondía en su pecho. Padre de una niña a la que Steve ya consideraba parte de su propia familia. La pequeña Grace. Un ángel de doce años al que no era capaz de decir que no a nada cuando le miraba con sus bonitos ojos marrones y sus largas pestañas.

En un principio, al recibir su traslado desde Jersey para instalarse en Hawai y vivir cerca de su pequeña, Danny y su esposa se habían divorciado y ella se había casado con un rico empresario de la isla, el detective añoraba tanto el asfalto de la ciudad que odiaba todo lo que tenía algún tipo de relación con el sol, el calor y la fina arena de la playa. Pero ahora, adoraba esas tierras isleñas tanto como el más antiguo de sus fundadores. Hawai, se había convertido en su hogar.

Chin Ho Kelly, un nativo de la isla, ex policia del departamento de Hawai y antiguo amigo de la infancia de Steve, y su prima Kono Kalakaua, una novata con mejores dotes que cualquier otro policia veterano en toda la isla, completaban el equipo del cinco cero. Y su querida Ohana.

Los sentimientos que Steve albergaba en su interior hacia Danny, eran el único punto pendiente que podía ensombrecer su perfecto día a día. Esconderlos, de vez en cuando podía llegar a causarle dudas y dolor de cabeza.

Pero no dejaba que aquello le afectara demasiado. Prefería tener a Danno en su vida, aunque solamente fuera como su mejor amigo, a vivir en un mundo en el que ese pequeño rubio de pelo siempre engominado no existiera. Eso era algo a lo que sabía que no tendría el valor de enfrentarse.

Así que Mcgarret se centraba en lo demás. En disfrutar de una vida que parecía ser casi perfecta.

Claro está, según la teoria antes expuesta, Kane, el que para los nativos de esas tierras era el regente dios supremo de la creación, no iba a dejar que disfrutara de ella mucho tiempo más.

Lo dicho... Cuando todo se tuerce, solo consiguen lo que quieren los que luchan por ello.

Pero... ¿Cómo puede uno pelear por seguir adelante cuando le han quitado todo aquello por lo que vivía?

Pronto, Steve iba a verse obligado a encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Esa semana había sido todo un reto para el equipo del cinco cero. Un caso de asesinato con coacción les había tenido ocupados durante varios días, y por fin, habían conseguido cazar al cabrón que casi vuela un edificio de oficinas con treinta personas dentro. Aunque a un coste elevado, ya que un policia del departamento de Lukela había muerto en el intento, y otros dos más se encontraba en estado grave en el hospital.

-Por un maldito día odioso que creía que nunca acabaría...-Grover, un hombre de color, de complexión robusta y cercano a los dos metros de altura, capitán del equipo de los SWAT que había colaborado con ellos en esa misión, como tantas otras veces, alzó su copa para pedir un brindis.

Estaban sentados en la terraza de uno de los bares más concurridos de la isla. Junto a la playa. Dispuestos a tomarse unas copas y charlar un rato mientras disfrutaban de la buena música para olvidarse de todo. Steve, Kono y Chin ya estaban con él. Danny llegaba tarde.

-Yo más bien diría por una semana odiosa...-rectificó Steve, alzando también su cerveza.

-Uo, uo, uoooooo ¿Pero qué es esto?... ¿Empezando sin mí?-ese fue el preciso instante en el que Danny apareció. Gruñendo sus quejas guasón mientras se acercaba al rincón en el que se habían colocado.

-Hey...-respondió Steve, con notado entusiasmo por verle- Madre mía, mírate... estás que echas humo.-soltó coqueto, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Danny se había quitado su "uniforme" de trabajo, e iba algo más informal. O todo lo informal que se podía ir sustituyendo un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, por un vaquero claro y una camisa azul.

Se sentó en la silla vacía que había al lado de Steve, (sabía sin necesidad de preguntarlo que el SEAL la guardaba para que fuera él quien la ocupara) y apretó la pierna de este con cariño a modo de saludo, sonriéndole mientras lo hacía.

La respuesta automática de Steve fue devolverle la sonrisa y acercar de forma inconsciente su silla más a la de Danny.

Cuando estaban juntos, era como si una fuerza invisible y extraña les obligara a tener que estar el uno lo más adentrado posible en el espacio personal del otro.

-Si hasta te has dejado el pelo al estilo salvaje...-bromeó Kono, haciendo referencia a su costumbre de llevarlo siempre engominado mientras trabajaba. Despeinado estaba claramente más atractivo.

-Oh, sí... ya veo. Tienes razón prima. Esta noche no se va a casa solo. Seguro...-esta vez fue Chin quien siguió la broma.

Grover lo único que podía hacer, era reírse mientras les observaba. Si se le ocurría seguir con esa broma, Danny podría tomarla con él. Y le había costado demasiado cogerle confianza como para arriesgarse.

La relación que Steve y Danny mantenían era muy especial. Todos sabían eso. Y durante los primeros meses en los que el capitán de los SWAT empezó a colaborar con el cinco cero, y más directamente con McGarret, su rubio compañero parecía no estar demasiado de acuerdo con tenerle cerca.

-¿Os creéis la leche de graciosos todos, verdad?-se quejó Danny, aunque en el fondo estaba encantado por el éxito de su cambio de look.-Esto es culpa tuya, lo sabes, ¿No?-afirmó mirando a Steve.

-Vamos, acepta un cumplido. Si estás guapo, estás guapo. Supéralo.-En lugar de negarlo, el SEAL siguió en sus trece.

Danny le miró fastidiado, intentando aguantar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara.

-Que os den a todos...-levantó la mano para que la camarera se acercara.- Un Daiquiri, por favor... aquí el amigo me ha dicho que iba a invitarme a uno, así que paga él.-aclaró señalando a Steve.

Un trueno hizo retumbar el cielo y Grover silbó impresionado.

-¿No había sitio dentro?-preguntó Danny, refiriéndose a la sala privada (y bajo techo) del bar.

El tiempo parecía querer empeorar. La noche estaba oscura. El cielo era grisaceo y los truenos y el aire amenazaban con traer una tormenta.

-Idea de Steve...-soltó Chin Ho, rápidamente.

Danny miró a su compañero con una ceja alzada.

-Ahí dentro hace mucho calor, Danno.-se defendió el SEAL- Además, no creo que llueva.

Seguramente el aire se lleve las nubes y al final no caiga ni una gota.

Otro trueno, esta vez más fuerte, azotó el cielo.

-Sí, tiene toda la pinta...-afirmó sarcástico el de Jersey.

Esta vez fue Steve quien le miró fastidiado.

-Anda, deja de quejarte ya que te van a salir arrugas, y tómate eso, ¿Quieres?... Sé que es tu favorito.-Ahora que por fin Danny se había acostumbrado a las bebidas típicas de la isla, disfrutaba recordándole que antes las odiaba.

La camarera ya había dejado el Daiquiri frente a Danny.Y justo cuando este fue a cogerlo y darle el primer trago, los teléfonos móviles de los cinco empezaron a sonar.

-No, no, no, nonono... de eso nada.-el detective de New Jersey fue el primero en quejarse.-Ha sido una semana de locos, un respiro joder...

-Es del centro de mando del FBI.-Afirmó Grover, mirando la pantalla del móvil antes de cogerlo.

-Oficina del gobernador.-dijeron Chin y Kono, al unísono.

-Denning.-Dijo Steve, en su celular se reflejaba el número privado de su jefe. El gobernador era la única autoridad frente a la que respondía el cinco cero.

-Ni se te ocurra cogerlo...- gruñó Danny.

-Danno...-Steve dudó un instante.

-Me lo prometiste, ¿Vale?-se quejó de nuevo, alzando un dedo como advertencia- Una noche, una sola noche de tranquilidad. Vamos nene...

Steve se pasó la mano por la cara agobiado. Sabía que todos y cada uno de ellos se habían ganado ese descanso esa semana. Y entendía su enfado. Danny fue quien se vio más afectado por las horas de trabajo. Grace y él apenas habían compartido un par de ratos en días.

-Lo siento, Danno... ¿Vale? Sabes que si no fuera importante él no llamaría en persona.-se disculpó sintiéndose mal por hacer lo que debía.

Danny sabía que no había nada que hacer.

-Me lo vas a compensar, ¿Entendido?... Esto me lo vas a compensar con creces.-Fue todo lo que dijo antes de contestar a su propio teléfono. Era Lukela.

Al responder a esas llamadas, pudieron averiguar que el caso por el que les habían arrancado del seno de su querido y merecido descanso, era lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que las oficinas de la policia, el FBI y el cinco cero se coordinaran para llevarlo conjuntamente.

Al parecer, el máximo representante de un cartel de drogas Colombiano, un ex militar americano llamado Sebastian Monroe, buscado en varios países y por distintos departamentos de las fuerzas de la ley estadounidenses, había puesto sus pies en la isla.

Era una oportunidad inmejorable para poder dar por fin con aquel asesino despiadado que había llenado las calles de medio país de drogas y delincuencia. Y para evitar que hiciera lo que fuera que le traía a tierras hawaianas.

-Esto es una mierda...

Steve se rio cuando escuchó a Danny quejarse a su lado. Apoyado en su taquilla y mirándole como si fuera un adolescente cabreado con el mundo por querer joderle.

Acababan de tener una reunión con todos los departamentos para coordinarse, y estaban en el vestuario que el cinco cero tenía en la planta baja de las oficinas. Chin y Kono les esperaban en la salida en diez minutos. Se acababan de colocar los chalecos antibalas y Steve estaba poniéndose la pernera de nylon para la pistola de mano.

-Venga, Danny, no te quejes tanto. Antes de que te des cuenta esto habrá terminado y nos estaremos tomando ese cócktel en el porche de mi casa. Te lo haré yo mismo si hace falta.

¿Quieres que te ponga fresitas dentro?

-Muy gracioso... es que... la redada tenía que ser precisamente en...

No necesitó terminar, Steve le leyó el pensamiento.

-¿A bordo de un barco?

Danny suspiró frustrado.

Sí, la redada en la que debían atrapar a ese cabrón narcotraficante, iba a producirse en un buque mercante con el que habían entrado en aguas hawaianas y en el que estaban anclados a pocas millas del puerto en esos momentos. Según las fuentes del FBI.

Así que, sí... Danny y su "poco amor" por los barcos y todo lo que pudiera hundirse en agua en general, no estaban nada contentos con el tema.

Steve acabó de ponerse la pernera y se incorporó. Se acercó a Danny, que estaba apoyado en la taquilla con los brazos cruzados, y se colocó frente a él mirándole comprensivo.

-Sé que esto es una mierda, ¿Vale?-le cogió de las mejillas al ver cómo desviaba la mirada, obligándole a volver a fijar sus ojos azules en él- Lo entiendo... De verdad. Te conozco. Sé cómo te sientes, y...

-No, no lo entiendes-le cortó Danny, visiblemente preocupado- esto me da mala espina.

Y era verdad. De pronto tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago que le ponía nervioso.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, es una redada sencilla. Y tenemos mucho apoyo técnico.

-¿Que por qué?-gruñó- A ver, déjame enumerarte... Estamos cansados de una semana horrible, es de noche, va ha haber tormenta, todo será en un puto barco enorme que puede hundirse con...

-Danno, Danno...-le cortó el SEAL, bajando las manos para cogerle del chaleco y pegándose más a su cuerpo, atrapándole contra la taquilla.-Relájate, ¿De acuerdo? No va a pasar nada malo. Te lo he dicho. Esto acabará antes de que te des cuenta. Entraremos ahí, cogeremos a ese cabrón y te pagaré la copa que te debo.-intentó tranquilizarle.

Vio el pecho de Danny subir y bajar lentamente. Trataba de calmarse.

-¿Lo prometes?-Y sonó totalmente resignado.

Steve le miró con cariño. Por algún motivo, durante un segundo, pensó que si algún día le perdía, no sería capaz de superarlo.

-Lo prometo.-Lo dijo volviendo a cogerle de las mejillas, llevando su frente hasta la del rubio y apoyándola en ella suavemente.

Debió ser un gesto fugaz, tocar su frente y separarse, pero volvió a ver suspirar a Danny, y se dio cuenta de que esta vez lo hacía de un modo distinto. Al mismo tiempo que le miraba a los labios en lugar de a los ojos. No parecía resignado, sino frustrado. Tal vez... ¿Tentado?

-Ok. Nene. Vamos, voy detrás de tí...-susurró el detective. Su tono de voz muy bajo, y el aire que salía de sus pulmones rozando los labios de Steve. Sus ojos sin poder dejar de mirarlos.

McGarret se mordió el labio inferior observando su reacción. Intentando contener lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Besarle.

-Bien... vamos...-contestó por fin. Al apartarse de Danny, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un instante tratando de centrarse.

 _Si supieras lo que me haces cuando me miras de ese modo_ pensaba Steve mientras se alejaba de su compañero.

¿ _Serás capaz de hacerlo algún día_? era lo que se preguntaba Danny, dejando la cabeza caer hacia atrás contra la taquilla conforme le veía alejarse de él.

No era la primera vez que sentía o percibía el deseo de Steve de besarle. Él simplemente esperaba a que se decidiera a hacerlo. Podía tomar la iniciativa, pero sabía que a su compañero el SEAL le gustaba tener el control de todo en su vida. Así que siempre pensó que algún día conseguiría reunir el valor para hacerlo. Aunque a veces perdía la paciencia y creía que eso nunca sucedería.

Solo esperaba equivocarse. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese día llegara.

Un buque mercante es un medio estupendo para traspasar las fronteras de un país a otro sin llamar la atención demasiado. Sebastian Monroe, contaba con ello.

Las leyes del pabellón de conveniencia, aunque respetan ciertas convenciones internacionales, están menos vigiladas en cuanto a temas de protección y seguridad del personal asalariado que viaja a bordo. De modo que, contratar a marinos cualificados y mezclarlos con sus propios mercenarios para que pasaran inadvertidos, no era demasiado complicado.

Encontrar la carga perfecta con la que camuflar los cargamentos de droga que transportaban tampoco fue un problema. Sobre todo cuando tienes un cerebro astuto y privilegiado para el crimen como el de Monroe.

El buque en el que viajaban era de tipo cisterna, o los también llamados "Tanque". Solamente contaban con una bahía de carga, que incluía uno o más tanques independientes creados específicamente para trasladar mercancía líquida. Su carga solía ser de tipo químico, de no más de cinco mil toneladas de peso muerto. (Algo que mantenía a las autoridades portuarias alejadas la mayoría del tiempo. Nadie quería arriesgarse a volar por los aires si había un mal cálculo en su gestión.)

Pues bien, en el interior de esos tanques, sumergidos en la substancia que transportaban, ya fuera fenol, amoníaco o gasolina, otro tanque diferente, perfectamente diseñado y preparado para ello, escondía el cargamento de psicotrópicas de turno con el que traficaran en esos momentos.

Durante años esa táctica le había surtido efecto. Viajó de un lugar a otro sin que supieran a ciencia cierta por donde entraba en el país, y por donde salía cuando su trabajo allí estaba hecho. Pero lo que no sabía Monroe era que, desde hacía varios meses, tenía un topo del FBI en sus filas.

En su última busqueda de personal para el buque, de entre los veinte hombres reclutados, uno no era lo que parecía.

Gracias a ese hombre, el FBI había averiguado que se anclaban cerca de la costa Hawaiana. El lugar en el que iba a ser su próxima entrega de mercancía. Y donde el equipo de Steve, en coordinación con los SWAT, les ayudarían a atraparle de una vez por todas.

Aunque claro, no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaban.

¿Y si Monroe fuera lo suficientemente listo como para haberse percatado de que tenía un traidor entre los suyos?

Según la fuente del FBI, la entrega de mercancía se iba a realizar a las 05:00 AM, con la primera luz del inicio del amancer, cuando ya había la suficiente claridad como para realizarlo con seguridad, pero sin riesgos a ser vistos.

Cuando Steve y su equipo se acercaron al buque mercante, eran las 02:00 AM, a esa hora, según el chivato de los federales, el personal, en su inmensa mayoría, estaba de descanso en sus camarotes.

Además de los cuatro componentes del cinco cero, veinte activos de los SWAT de Grover y diez agentes del FBI colaboraban en la redada. De modo que los diecisiete tripulantes que controlaban la nave, más los tres oficiales de mando que la guiaban, no parecían tener mucha oportunidad de escape.

A las 02:01, bajo una tormenta que empezó lenta pero prometía empeorar, cuatro botes pertenecientes a un buque de asalto anfibio de la Marina se acercaron al mercante, y el equipo de Grover tomó el barco desde popa, mientras el de Steve, junto con los federales, lo hacía por la proa de la nave.

El propio McGarret abría la marcha cuando pusieron sus pies finalmente en la cubierta, con su fusil de asalto Noveske N4 en posición y dispuesto a abrir fuego en caso de que fuera necesario.

Danny le seguía inmediatamente después, cubriendo su espalda como siempre hacía.

Se mantuvieron a cubierto escondidos tras los tanques amontonados en ese extremo del navío. Siempre antentos al posible movimiento de los miembros de la tripulación que realizaban el turno de vigilancia nocturno. Cuando tuvieron todos los flancos cubiertos y se aseguraron del número de vigías y su localización, fue cuando entraron en acción.

Grover dio una señal a Steve por radio, y este la traspasó a Danny y se pusieron en movimiento. Un toque del detective en el chaleco del comandante, en la espalda, a la altura de su hombro, le aseguraba su refuerzo y todo empezaba.

Durante varios minutos hubo una sucesión de señales, palabras y movimientos estudiados que les ayudaron a tomar el buque desde sus dos extremos y a detener a todo su personal.

Pensándolo fríamente. La redada fue demasiado fácil.

-Recuento.-ordenó Steve. Con una expresión que Danny sabía que decía que algo iba mal.

-Con los cuatro que tiene Grover en popa, un total de once tripulantes, dos oficiales, y el capitán. Ni rastro de Monroe.-contestó el detective.

Entre eso, y que en el exterior del navío el clima parecía empeorar por momentos, el humor de su compañero se oscurecía como la noche.

-¡Joder!-se quejó Steve.

Grover entró en el puente de mando donde el cinco cero retenía al capitán.

-McGarret, mis chicos han comprobado cada rincón de este jodido barco. Nada. Ese cabrón no está.

-Debía saber que veníamos…-dedujo el comandante.- Vuestro chico tiene que estar sucio.-afirmó, dirigiéndose a uno de los agentes del FBI.

-No puede ser él…

Y justo en ese precios momento recibía noticias de sus hombre por el auricular que llevaba en la oreja, y empezaba a gritar cosas que para otros parecían sin sentido, pero que Steve entendió enseguida.

-No, no, no… no lo toques. Corred, salid de ahí, ¿Me oyes chico? Si esa cosa expl…

Danny solo entendía que parecía estar histérico. Lo único que comprendió con claridad, fue la expresión de terror con la que le miró Steve, y las palabras que le gritó mientras le empujaba para que saliera del puente.

-¡FUERA, DANNY FUERA! ¡SALTA!

En una situación de vida o muerte, Danny nunca dudaría de su palabra. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Así que obedeció y salió corriendo del puente con toda la intención de tirarse por la borda si era necesario. Solo que no hubo tiempo de hacerlo antes de que llegara la explosión.

Todo retumbó bajo sus pies, las llamas envolvieron la popa del buque y este empezó a saltar en pedazos y a desmontarse frente a sus ojos. Lo único que pudo ver antes de que el caos se apoderara de todo y la oscuridad le venciera, fue a Steve corriendo en dirección hacia el lugar en el que había sido la explosión. Sabía que, a pesar de que su vida estaba en peligro, McGarret solamente pensaba en salvar al resto.

Su primer pensamiento cada mañana al despertar, era para Steve. Ahora, a punto de ser devorado por el agua y las llamas, el último, también estaba con él.

Cuando McGarret salió a la superfície, lo último que recordaba era haber intentado ayudar a los chicos de Grover que estaban atrapados en la popa del navío. Una nueva explosión lo hizo temblar todo por segunda vez y él acabó dando con su cuerpo de marine en el agua.

En cuanto consiguió centrarse, obviando el pitido de sus oídos y el fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de alguno que otro de los cortes sufridos por los trozos de acero del buque, solo hubo un único y desesperado pensamiento en su cabeza.

-¡DANNY! ¡DANNY!...

Lo gritó tanto y tantas veces como pudo. Aprovechó sus cualidades como buzo de la marina para nadar entre las aguas revueltas por la tormenta que azotaba la isla, y buscarle a un lado y a otro del barco, pero nada. Tras un tiempo que parecieron horas, cuando el barco de rescate de la guardia costera llegó hasta el lugar de la explosión, no había ni rastro del cuerpo de Danny.

Steve no se detuvo. No se rindió a lo que todos pensaban. Durante los dos siguientes días, en cada una de las batidas, de las inmersiones que se hacían en busca de supervivientes o restos de los desaparecidos en aquella explosión, estaba él. Buscando a Danny. Esperandole aparecer sano y salvo. Sonriéndole. Deseando abrazarle… Pero ese momento no llegó.

Varios días después, Steve tuvo que ser hospitalizado por un síndrome de descompresión.

Demasiadas inmersiones seguidas sin seguir las normas. Su desesperación pudo con él.

Finalmente, debido al resultado infructuoso de las operaciones de búsqueda y recuperación, en contra de su voluntad y por orden del gobernador, los equipos de rescate de la marina declaraban abortada la misión.

Daniel Williams y seis de los oficiales de los SWAT pertenecientes al equipo de Grover desaparecidos esa noche, fueron oficialmente dados por muertos cuatro semanas después.

Steve McGarret no derramó una sola lágrima por su compañero en las primeras semanas de su desaparición. Ni dejó que su propia familia le diera por muerto tampoco. Bajo su consideración, Danny seguía con vida todavía, solo que la marea y la tormenta debían haberle alejado de donde estaba al caer del barco.

Durante casi treinta días más, se tragó la angustia y el dolor, dejó a un lado su trabajo y le buscó. Estudió los mapas de las islas más cercanas al punto en el que el barco explotó, controló las cuentas bancarias de Danny esperando posibles movimientos en ellas, y no cesó en su empeño. Pero nada. No hubo éxito.

Fue tras el transcurso de esos dos meses, que una discusión con la madre de Danny provocó por fin el estallido que todos sabían que algún día llegaría.

-¡No, Basta! He dicho que se acabó. El funeral será el sábado. No hay más que hablar.-Clara Williams le gritaba enfadada mientras cuidaba de las plantas del jardín de su casa de Maui. Steve había ido a visitarla porque se había enterado de que iba a celebrar un funeral en memoria de su hijo.

Según el pensamiento de McGarret, eso no podía suceder. Si lo hacía, estaba poniendo fin a su esperanza. Admitiendo que Danny estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo puedes rendirte? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?-le gritaba a la madre de su difunto compañero.

Clara se levantó del suelo, donde estaba arrodillada junto a sus gardenias, y encaró a Steve. Quiso mirarle con furia, enfadada por no permitirle pasar página de una vez en algo tan doloroso como la perdida de su amado hijo. Pero no podía. No cuando le miraba a los ojos y veía tanto dolor en ellos como cuando veía en el espejo los suyos.

-Está muerto, Steve. Danny nos ha dejado…-y lo dijo con la voz baja y quebrada, sintiendo la agonía de los dos como una sola. Agarrándole de la camiseta a la altura del pecho para hacer hincapié en sus palabras-Debemos admitirlo. Tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que no volveremos a verle. Si es que pretendemos llegar a superarlo.

-Yo no quiero superarlo.-su voz salió apenas en un susurro apagado. Incluso decirlo en voz alta, le mataba.- No puedo hacerlo, Clara… No puedo… Danny no puede estar… Dios, Danny…-y ese fue el preciso instante en el que se quebró. Ella pudo verlo en sus ojos. Sentir cómo su corazón se rompía al pronunciar su nombre.

Cuando Steve la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar, todo lo que Clara pudo hacer fue sostenerle con cariño y dejarle deshacerse de esa carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

El día del funeral de Danny, el propio Steve fue quien entregó la bandera honorífica a Clara. Con las salvas de disparos características que honraban la muerte de un policia retumbando en sus oídos.

Cuando una de las manos del comandante, perfectamente uniformado con su traje de gala blanco de la Marina, entró en contacto con la de la madre del detective, al sujetarla, sus miradas se cruzaron y Clara pudo ver una lágrima traicionera recorrer la mejilla de Steve.

Siempre supo lo que su hijo sentía por ese hombre. Muchas veces se preguntaba si debía decírselo. Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que hacerle saber que Danny le quería solo conseguiría hundirle más en su miseria. Sobre todo, si como intuía, él le correspondía.

Según ella, Steve necesitaba entender de una vez que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo. Creía que realmente aquello le ayudaría a superarlo. Como lo hacía consigo misma. O con su marido.

El problema es que no contó con que el amor que Steve sentía por Danny era mucho más fuerte que cualquier teoria. Que no sería capaz de seguir adelante fácilmente. O lo que era más importante, no es que no pudiera hacerlo, es que de verdad no quería.

¿De qué le servía seguir con vida, si Danno no estaba en ella?

La viviría si no le quedaba más remedio, pero rezaría cada día para que fuera corta.

 **Capítulo 2: De ira y dolor**

Cada ser humano se enfrenta a la pérdida de un ser querido de un modo diferente.

Hay quien afronta el dolor dejando que se disipe a través de las lágrimas. Drenándolo hasta que no queda una gota de él. O hasta que es capaz de continuar con su vida sintiendo siempre una mínima parte de este enterrada en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Por el contrario, hay otras personas que cogen ese dolor y lo esconden en lo más profundo de su ser. Que lo moldean y se habituan a él convirtiéndolo en el coraje que necesitan para seguir adelante.

Transformarlo en fuerza de voluntad es, en ocasiones, un arma de doble filo. Ya que uno corre el riesgo de modelarlo erroneamente, de manera inconsciente, hasta sustituirlo por una rabia que no es capaz de controlar.

Steve era el claro ejemplo de ello.

En muchas ocasiones, su capacidad para centrarse en el trabajo escondiendo lo que sentía, había dado resultado. Con el tiempo, el dolor desaparecía y se acostumbraba a vivir con la pérdida. Pero no esta vez.

Tras celebrar el funeral oficial, y admitir de una vez por todas que su compañero había muerto, la furia que escondía en su interior se hacía cada día más grande. Lo que sentía al haber perdido a Danny no podía compararse con nada que hubiera vivido antes. Y conforme intentaba con más ahinco fingir que no le afectaba, más peligroso se volvía. Tanto para él mismo, como para el resto de personas que le rodeaban.

El propio gobernador Denning ordenó a McGarret tomarse un tiempo de descanso. Le aconsejó delegar funciones a su equipo y mantenerse al margen hasta que volviera a sentirse con fuerzas para hacerse cargo de todo. Según sus palabras, "para llorar la pérdida de su compañero y recomponerse en soledad". Sin la presión de todos aquellos que se preocupaban por él preguntándole todo el tiempo como se encontraba.

El problema fue que Steve no obedeció esas órdenes. Ni durante los primeros dos meses, cuando su obsesión le decía que Danny seguía vivo, ni tras el funeral. Volvió de inmediato al trabajo, intentando centrarse en algo que no fuera en esa pérdida. En lugar de querer mantenerse alejado del cinco cero, pasaba más tiempo en sus dependencias que en su propia casa. De algún modo enfermizo y retorcido, estar involucrado en el le hacia sentirse más cercano a Danno.

Incluso conducía su coche. Aquel camaro en el que tantas veces habían discutido. En el que siempre se sintió tan cómodo como en su propia casa. La ex mujer del detective, Rachel, no quiso oír hablar del vehículo, así que le pareció una idea estupenda que Steve se quedara con el.

Pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, el recuerdo constante de que Danny ya no estaba a su lado, todo lo que consiguió fue empeorar las cosas.

Apenas un mes después del entierro de Danny, Steve perdió el control por completo.

El cinco cero estaba inmerso en un caso de prostitución a menores. Diez muchachas de no más de dieciseis años desaparecidas en varios puntos del centro de Estados Unidos, habían sido retenidas por un vietnamita despreciable que, tras arrastrarlas hasta tierras hawaianas, las obligaba a prestar servicios a ricachones tan depravados como él.

Tras investigar durante días, por fin Steve y los suyos habían dado con el piso franco en el que escondían a las chicas. Con el refuerzo de Grover y sus SWAT, tomaron el lugar y arrestaron a los veinte miembros de la organización que Ngo Gyen Dang tenía bajo su mando.

Ya habían sacado a todos los mercenarios, excepto a Ngo, el jefe. Steve y Chin le tenían retenido y vigilado mientras Kono y los SWAT trasladaban las chicas a un furgón para llevarlas a la comisaria y poder identificarlas. Cuando, sin motivo aparente, el jefe del cinco cero se acercó a la silla en la que tenían al vietnamita encadenado, y empezó a golpearle como si quisiera matarle en el proceso.

Todos y cada uno de ellos sintieron náuseas al averiguar lo que ese cabrón hacía con esas niñas. Pero los gritos y los golpes que Steve dirigia contra su persona, se sucedían como si quisiera castigarle por algo mucho más grave y concreto.

Chin Ho intentó pararle, pero detener a un SEAL furioso que siente que no tiene nada que perder, no es tan fácil como parece. Aunque seas un policia entrenado y nada débil.

Agarró a Steve por detrás e intentó inmovilizarle, pero no lo consiguió. Así que tuvo que gritar pidiendo ayuda para que otros se percataran de lo que sucedía. Kono y Grover acudieron en cuanto le oyeron. Para entonces, el rostro de Ngo estaba casi desfigurado.

-¡Para, Steve, Para!...-gritaba la agente, colocándose frente a él para que dejara de golpear al vietnamita.

Grover y Chin le tenían inmovilizado por los brazos y la espalda. El primero incluso recibió un puñetazo en un ojo por accidente al hacerlo.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!... ¡Soltádme joder!-gritaba el SEAL, con el rostro cargado de furia- No es más que una niña… hijo de puta… Voy a matarte, ¿Me oyes? Voy a matarte…

Tardaron varios minutos en conseguir que Steve se tranquilizara. Y finalmente tuvieron que encerrarlo en una sala de interrogatorios y olvidarse de él hasta que hubiera pasado el tiempo necesario para volver a reunirle con el mundo real.

Supieron el porqué de su reacción al terminar de fichar a todas las muchachas que Ngo tenía retenidas. En cuanto los perfiles con sus fotos y sus credenciales llegaron a manos del equipo del cinco cero, tanto Kono como Chin vieron la respuesta de inmediato.

Entre aquellas niñas, hubo una que llamó especialmente su atención. Que les hizo reaccionar de un modo que debía parecerse mucho a lo que sintió Steve al verla. Solo que, tras la pérdida de Danny, la reacción del SEAL era más intensa que la del resto.

-Joder…-exclamó Chin, al ver la foto de la niña.

Estaban en la sala contigua de la que retenían a Steve. Mirándole desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Bueno, esto explica muchas cosas.-Afirmó Kono, observando el rostro de la pequeña en la imagen.-Se parece tanto a Grace…

-Sí… incluso podría ser su hermana.-otorgó su primo.

La niña en cuestión debía tener la misma edad que la hija del detective Williams. Mismo tono de piel, mismos ojos… El pelo lacio de igual tono marrón oscuro… incluso su expresión dulce y tímida.

Cuando Steve la vio pasar en aquella habitación, escoltada por un SWAT, con sus ropas desgarradas y aspecto de haber recibido una paliza, simplemente perdió el norte. El problema, era que últimamente lo había perdido con demasiada asiduidad.

-Ha reaccionado como lo habría hecho Danny. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Kono, preocupada.

-Lo sé.-asintió Chin. Ambos tenian claro lo que significaba aquello.

-Pero es la cuarta vez en menos de un mes, primo. Y ha sido la peor. Podría haberle matado… Han pasado tres meses. Y no lo está superando. Esto no va más que a peor.

-Lo sé…-Volvió a repetir el policia.-Y algo me dice que esta vez no vamos a poder hacer nada por

él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Kono le miró suspicaz.

-Grover va a entrar a hablar con Steve. Han llegado órdenes del FBI: Retener al comandante McGarret hasta nueva orden. Se le acusa de abuso de autoridad, agresión… bla, bla, bla.

-¡Mierda! No podemos dejar que le empapelen, Chin. Tenemos que hacer algo. Si pierde esto…

-No van a empapelarle… Denning no lo permitirá. Pero no veo ningún modo de ayudarle, a su pesar, el policia creía que alejarse durante un tiempo del trabajo que compartió con aquel que era el foco de su dolor, quizás pudiera ayudarle.-Tú misma lo has dicho, esto solo empeora. ¿Y si hubiera matado a ese tipo?

Ninguno de ellos quería traicionar la confianza de Steve, había sido para ellos parte de su Ohana durante años, sobre todo para Chin, pero su agresividad contenida se estaba convirtiendo en un inconveniente para todos.

-¿Qué va a pasar entonces?-preguntó preocupada la nativa.

Chin fue a contestar, pero en ese instante, la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió y Grover entró en ella.

-Creo que pronto tendrás tus respuestas.-dijo mirando al capitán de los SWAT desde el otro lado del cristal.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-fue lo primero que Steve preguntó al verle entrar.

Se fijó en su ojo ennegrecido por el golpe, que sumaba oscuridad a su piel, y en el pequeño derrame rojizo que tenía en su parte externa, pero no preguntó si lo había recibido intentando inmovilizarle horas antes.

El capitán se acercó a la mesa de interrogatorios y se sentó en la silla libre que había frente a la de McGarret. El comandante estaba esposado a ella con las manos hacia atrás. Todavía vestía su chaleco antibalas de kevlar. No habían conseguido reducirle lo suficiente como para quitárselo. Lo habían intentado, eso sí, pero tres oficiales inconscientes fueron el único resultado. De modo que desistieron.

Grover le observó con expresión seria, abrió el portafolios que llevaba en una de sus manos, y lo colocó en la mesa frente a Steve.

-Esto es de hace un mes… dos costillas rotas, la nariz desviada y un ojo morado.-empezó a explicar, mostrándole las fotos de varios individuos que había en su interior.

McGarret le miró visiblemente enfadado. Sabía perfectamente a quien correspondían todas aquellas fotos. Pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Este es de hace tres semanas. Un hombro dislocado, varios moretones en la cara, y otras tantas horas en la UCI por un golpe en la cabeza que pudo NO haber sido nada.

Steve le miró impasible. Con los dientes apretando su mandíbula.

-Esta, es de hace seis días.-continuó Grover- A este pobre imbécil han tenido que operarle la rodilla izquierda. Se la dejaste tan destrozada que ni siquiera saben si podrá volver a correr como una persona normal.

-Ese cabrón no era una persona normal. Era un maldito violador. Así que, si no vuelve a correr bien, el mundo tampoco pierde nada.-soltó sarcástico el comandante.

-Claro… entiendo.-contestó, molesto por el cinísmo con el que hablaba.- Imagino que entonces lo del tipo de hoy está más que justificado.

Vio como McGarret apretaba la mandíbula.

-Casi le matas, Steve.-su voz se suavizó, esta vez hablaba como un amigo.-Ese tío va a necesitar muchas horas en cuidados intensivos. Y otras tantas en cirugía de reconstrucción. Le has hundido tanto el tabique nasal podría haber muerto asfixiado allí mismo.

Le vio dudar un instante, intentando tragar su orgullo y fingir que no le importaba lo que decía, pero después Steve desvió la mirada de la suya, claramente avergonzado en su interior.

-Lo entiendo, ¿Sabes?-el capitán de los SWAT cerró el portafolios y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla.- Han sido unos meses muy duros. Sé que la muerte de Da…

Grover ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir su nombre. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que iba a pronunciarlo, Steve saltó de su silla e hizo volar la pequeña mesa de interrogatorios de un rodillazo.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¿Me oyes?-gritó furioso.

Durante varios minutos, el capitán de los SWAT no dijo nada, simplemente le miró entristecido.

Mientras tanto, Steve se paseó por la sala de un lado a otro, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando Grover creyó que era el momento adecuado, continuó hablando.

-Los del FBI quieren tu cabeza. Es el cuarta vez que te sobrepasas usando la fuerza contra un detenido, y no te pasan una más. Morrison quiere tu expulsión del cinco cero y que te dejen en manos de un tribunal militar.

-Bien por él.-Steve sonrió irónico. Sabía que ese agente del FBI buscaba joderle desde hacía tiempo. No le impresionaba que hubiera elegido un momento como ese para hacerlo.

-Denning se ha negado.-aclaró el capitán- No sé como lo ha conseguido, pero finalmente admitiran tu renuncia y lo dejaran correr. Se ha puesto en contacto con el General de tu unidad en los SEAL, en unas semanas te reincorporas.

-Sí, señor.-soltó Steve, con un tono guasón que no gustó nada al SWAT.

-No ves lo que estás haciendo, ¿Verdad? El dolor que causas a los que te rodean. Lo mucho que se esfuerzan por no perderte también a ti…

-Quiero hacer mi llamada.-fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Steve.

Grover se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta de salida.

-Todos le echamos de menos-se aventuró a decir, a pesar de la expresión de odio con la que le miró el comandante al hacerlo- Su persona aportaba algo a tu equipo, a esta isla, que nadie podrá sustituir. Jamás.

Steve apartó la mirada, cerrando los ojos un instante. El simple hecho de oir hablar de él le hacia sentir una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

-También tenía una influencia sobre ti que todos añoramos… Ni siquera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi sonreír. Cuando él estaba con nosotros, lo hacías todo el tiempo.

-Vete de una puta vez…-y lo dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Grover comprendió lo que sentía. Alguien como McGarret no podía permitirse derrumbarse delante de otros.

-Lo siento…- fue todo lo que dijo finalmente, abriendo la puerta y dejándole de nuevo a solas con sus pensamientos.-No creo que él hubiera querido que esto terminara así.

Esperar. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer Steve a partir de ese día. Tras presentar su dimisión del cinco cero en la oficina del governador, y desalojar su despacho. Aguardar a que los SEAL le llamaran y ordenaran un nuevo destino. No se despidió de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a darles la noticia. Seguramente, ellos ya estarían al corriente.

De pronto malgastar las horas de espera tumbado en su sofá, viendo la tele y vaciando packs de seis cervezas Heineken le pareció una idea estupenda. Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que entraba en un estado de relajación inducido por el alcohol que no le permitía sentir dolor.

Para cuando Cath apareció en su casa dos días después, la nube de ebriedad en la que flotaba Steve, ni siquiera le dejaba pensar con claridad.

La teniente Catherine Rollins era una esbelta morena de pelo lacio y metro setenta y cinco de altura que había servido junto al comandante en sus primeros años en la Marina. Su relación fue siempre compleja. Compañeros con derecho a algo más, lo llamaba todo el mundo. La realidad, era que Cath deseó desde el principio que pudieran llegar a dar otro paso, convertirlo en algo serio. Pero Steve nunca pareció decidirse a hacerlo.

Tuvo esperanzas de que así fuera un tiempo, pero entonces él regresó a Hawai y se unió al cinco cero. Y todas sus expectativas desaparecieron.

De la noche a la mañana Steve volvió a distanciarse. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta el porque. Aunque tuvo un presentimiento de cual podía ser el motivo la primera vez que le vio interactuar con Danny. Cuando vio cómo le miraba.

Desde ese día, Cath prefirió no pensar en ello. Hacerlo dolía demasiado. Al ver a Steve sonreír a Danny veía en sus ojos lo que siempre quiso para ella. Ahora sabía que nunca lo obtendría.

Así que se mantuvo al margen, y aunque continuaron siendo amigos y se veían a menudo, ya que ella estaba destinada en la base de Pearl Harbour, lo que hubo entre ellos parecía haber alcanzado un punto muerto.

Cuando entró en la casa del comandante, se percató de que ni siquiera tenía activado el sistema de seguridad. Algo extraño en el SEAL, que era todo un maniático de la seguridad.

-Steve…-entró y empezó a gritar su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La casa estaba completamente desordenada. Ropa tirada por todas partes, restos de comida, muchas, y muy variadas, botellas de alcohol vacías enterrando lo que debía ser el sillón del

salón…

-No me lo puedo creer…-susurró. Si de algo era maniático el marine, además de la seguridad, era del órden.-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?... ¡Steeeve!-volvió a gritar.

La televisión estaba encendida, pero él no estaba allí. De modo que salió a la parte trasera de la casa, la que daba a la zona privada de la playa.

Fue allí donde le encontró. Acababa de salir del agua y se encaminaba hacia la casa desde la orilla. Vistiendo un traje de baño azul marino. Catherine le vio pararse un momento, creyendo que iba a coger una toalla para secarse, pero se equivocaba, lo que había en su mano cuando se acercó hasta ella, no era otra cosa que una botella de Whisky.

-¿Four Rouses y el mar?... Se suponía que en el BUD/s de los SEAL os debían haber enseñado que esa no es una buena combinación.-soltó sarcástica.

Steve la miró impasible. En el entrenamientos básico de los SEAL, el BUD/s, había aprendido muchas cosas, pero en esos instantes todas parecían importarle bien poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cath?

Steve lo preguntó con tono molesto, sin detenerse a su lado, pasando de largo como si no la viera. -¿Es verdad que has dejado el cinco cero?

-Sip…-fue todo lo que contestó él. Y continuó caminando hacia la casa, dándole un trago a la botella.

Steve subió la escalera que daba al porche y entró en el salón todavía empapado. Mojando todo el suelo de madera. Se encaminó a la cocina, y sacó algo de comer de un armario.

-Sí… ¿Y ya está? ¿Dimites? ¿Te rindes sin luchar?-preguntó cabreada, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-No es que me hayan dejado muchas opciones…-el tono de Steve era de puro sarcasmo.

-No es que hayas intentado nada para evitarlo.-replicó la mujer.

-Soy un SEAL, hago lo que me ordenan-lo dijo cuadrándose como si se presentara frente a un superior. Después volvió a relajarse y siguió manipulando la comida que se estaba han ordenado que espere a mi nuevo destino, y es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Lo ves?

-Lo que veo es a un comandante condecorado medio borracho desperdiciando su vida. Ni siquiera me creo que te entre comida en ese estómago con todo el alcohol que tienes dentro. Acabas de salir del agua, y aún así apestas…

-Hey… -se quejó, falsamente indignado. Lo cierto era que le importaba una mierda lo que ella pensara de su olor corporal.

-¿Es verdad que has elegido como destino Siria?-preguntó, pretendiendo no conocer la respuesta. Aunque sabía perfectamente que al comandante le habían dado varios destinos a elegir, y él había cogido el más peligroso de todos. Solo quería oírselo decir.

-Eres un poco absurda, ¿sabes, Cathy?-ella tenía razón, el tono con el que le hablaba Steve dejaba bien claro que, a pesar del baño en alta mar, todavía estaba medio ebrio.-Ya sabes la respuesta, para qué preguntas.

-¿Por qué Siria? Hay conflictos internacioneles mucho menos peligrosos.

-Lo sé…-y lo que más le dolió a la mujer es que pudo incluso verle sonreír al respecto.

Por un instante, Cath sintió pánico de su expresión. Era como si Steve hubiera renunciado a todo.

Quería perderse en aquel destino incierto y no volver nunca más.

Quiso gritarle, enfadada por no pensar en lo que sentirían sus compañeros al perderle a él también.

En lo que ella sentiría. Pero respiró hondo y le habló tranquila.

-Sé que le echas de menos. Todos lo hacemos… Steve soltó una enorme carcajada.

-Vamos, no seas falsa.-criticó, acercándose a ella y parándose a pocos centímetros de su cara.- Ni siquiera te gustaba. Siempre tuviste celos de él.

Como respuesta automática, Cath alzó una mano y abofeteó su cara con fuerza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Lo siento… lo siento Steve…-se disculpó.-Yo solo… entiendo como te sientes. Yo también he perdido a compañeros en…

Steve tampoco la dejó terminar esta vez. Aunque no fue una carcajada lo que la hizo callar en esta ocasión, sino el grito de pura rabia que le dirigió el comandante.

-No… ¿Me oyes?-rugió, tan pegado a su cara que podía sentir su aliento caliente en ella- No puedes compararlo. Ninguno de ellos significaba para ti la mitad de lo que Danny era para mí.

Estaba tan furioso que las venas de su cuello se hinchaban y parecían querer explotar. Era como si de pronto el alcohol de su sangre se hubiese disipado y la sobriedad diera paso al dolor y la cólera que lo acompañaban.

-Steve…-intentó Cath, pero él ya no escuchaba.

\- Nunca lo entenderás. Sería distinto si hubierais sido cualquier otro el que cayó al agua. Podría haber enterrado al que fuera de mis hombres, de mis compañeros, y lo habría superado, no me importaría. -" _Pero no a Danno. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Danno_?" Eso último no lo dijo, pero estaba implicito en sus palabras.

Cath sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas conforme la confesión de Steve la golpeaba, pero aguantó el chaparrón en silencio y le dejó terminar de dirigir su enfado contra ella.

Él era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, del impacto que estaban teniendo sus palabras sobre ella. Quería que Cath se alejara de él. Que desapareciera de su vida como iban a hacerlo todos. Y sabía exactamente lo que debía decir para que así fuera.

-Maldición, hubiera preferido que fuese cualquier otro. Incluso tú.-vio las lágrimas empezar a brotar en los ojos de la preciosa morena de pelo lacio en cuanto dijo esa última frase.

-Adiós, Steve. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas en tu próximo destino.-lo dijo con el orgullo herido atragantándose en su cuello, y se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la salida.

Si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, Catherine le habría dicho que tuviera cuidado y que volviera sano y salvo de Siria. Pero ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que él quisiera seguir viviendo.

Las ordenes de presentarse en la base para dirigirse a su nuevo destino tardaron casi otro mes en llegar. Ya eran cuatro meses desde la desaparición de Danny, y cada día que pasaba, Steve se sentía más muerto que el anterior.

En su último día en Hawai, recibió la visita de aquella persona a la que siempre temió enfrentarse.

-Tío Steve…-la voz de Grace llegó tímida desde la obertura de la puerta por la que asomaba su cabecita morena.

Entró en el salón, pero no parecía haber nadie. Todo estaba en silencio y sumido en la oscuridad.

No fue hasta que vio las luces encenderse, que se dio cuenta de que Steve sí estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela.-eran las ocho de la mañana.

La niña le observó en silencio. Steve estaba sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera, vestido de uniforme. Junto a sus pies, estaba su petate, lleno y preparado para marcharse, y en su mano, había una botella de Jack Daniels cerrada. El comandante la miraba como si tratara de decidir si abrirla o no.

Grace miró el petate y después a él.

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad que te marchas?

-Tú no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿por qué debería responder yo a la tuya?

-¿Por qué me quieres y eres incapaz de decirme que no a nada?-intentó la niña, sonriéndole de un modo que le destrozó el corazón.

Steve había temido durante meses ese momento. Rachel no dejó a Grace asistir al entierro, de modo que no tuvo que enfrentarse al dolor de la niña y sumarlo al suyo propio.

Sabía que ella había aparecido por las oficinas del cinco cero en varias ocasiones buscándole, pero incluso en esas en las que él estaba allí y podía haber hablado con la niña, se las arregló para no tener que enfrentarla. "Está reunido" "Se acaba de marchar" "Ya te llamará cuando vuelva"… Siempre eran las mismas excusas alargando el plazo en el que no tuviera más remedio que vivir ese momento.

Ahora, la miraba a los ojos y veía precisamente lo que no quería. A su padre. Su misma sonrisa.

-Vete a la escuela, Gracie.-se levantó de la escalera, dándole la espalda, y metiendo la botella en uno de los bolsillos del petate. Después lo cogió y se lo colgó del hombro.-Si tu madre se entera de que no estás allí, se preocupará.

-A Rachel solo le preocupan su marido y sus nuevos gemelos. Ya no se preocupa de mí.-afirmó la pequeña con melancolía.-Ytú parece que ya tampoco…

-Grace…-el nombre de la niña salió de su boca con miedo, no se atrevía a girarse para mirarla.

Pero ella se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces, tiró de uno de los puños de la americana del traje del comandante, y le obligó a soltar el petate y volverse para encararla.

-Ni siquiera pensabas despedirte, ¿Verdad?

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Steve. No encontró el valor para contestar.

-Lo echo muchísimo de menos, tío Steve.-Grace rompió a llorar desconsolada, se abalanzó sobre él y se abrazó a su cintura.

Dejarse llevar por lo que sentía parecía algo imposible en esos instantes. Sabía que en cuanto ella apareciera de nuevo en su puerta, se derrumbaría sin posibilidad de tratar de no hacerlo. Así que Steve se arrodilló ante la niña, abrió sus brazos y la envolvió con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído lo que quería oír. Que él también le echaba de menos. Que no estaba sola. Que le tenía a él.

Grace era lo más importante para Danny. Steve no podía prometerle cuidarla, no cuando estaba a punto de marcharse en una misión suicida. Pero iba a asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien protegida en su ausencia. Fuera como fuera.

-Rachel debe estar muy preocupada…-dos horas después todavía estaban juntos.

Steve quiso llevar a Grace a la escuela, pero fue imposible convencerla. Era tan testaruda como su padre. De modo que, antes de marcharse hacia la base, salieron a pasear por la playa y terminaron sentados charlando en uno de los malecones cercanos a la casa de los McGarret.

-Solo él se preocupaba por mí…-contestó la niña, creyendo fielmente en sus palabras mientras su vista se perdía en la inmensidad del oceano que había ante ella.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto…-le corrigió Steve.

Grace se volvió y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te marchas entonces? Vas a dejarme sola…

Steve no pudo aguantar la pena con la que la niña le observaba, así que desvió la mirada y la clavó en el mar.

-No puedo quedarme, Gracie… Lo siento. No puedo.

Algo pareció cambiar en el interior de la niña, puesto que al ver la expresión de Steve, y el tono desesperado con el que le dijo aquello, se acercó un poco más a él y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Es porque le echas de menos, ¿Verdad?

Steve no contestó.

-Lo entiendo. Ojalá yo pudiera marcharme contigo… A veces le veo, ¿Sabes?... A Danno… -dijo con voz triste-cuando me despierto él está ahí, a los pies de mi cama. Luego me centro y me doy cuenta de que me lo estoy imaginando… Muchas noches sueño que vuelve, tío Steve… ¿Tú también?... ¿Lo has soñado alguna vez?

Steve cerró los ojos un instante, respirando hondo para armarse de valora y contestar. Por alguna razón aquella niña de apenas trece años le entendía mejor que nadie.

-Cada noche desde que desapareció.-confesó, esta vez mirándola fijamente, con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Un día se lo dije a Rachel, me dijo que decía tonterías.

Steve rodeó el cuello de la niña con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hasta su pecho, la abrazó con tanto cariño y tanta fuerza como pudo, y contestó lo mejor que supo. En aquellos instantes, no se trataba de él, ni de su dolor, sino del consuelo que debía darle a la pequeña.

-No son tonterías, Gracie. Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante, piensa que él siempre estará contigo.-Se sintió impotente por un momento y guardó silencio. Quería a esa niña como si fuera suya, y ni siquera sabía qué decir para evitar que se sintiera tan perdida como él.-Danno está ahí fuera… en algún lugar de ese océano, cuidando de ti… Prometeme que, mientras yo no esté, harás que se sienta orgulloso. Siempre que te sientas sola, ven aquí. Piensa en él y el resto de cosas no tendrán importancia.

Gracie le miró con una expresión que no supo descifrar. Era como si le analizara. Si se había creído sus palabras o no, no lo demostró.

-Haré que se sienta orgulloso si tú haces lo mismo…-sonó a chantaje total.

Gracie parecía conocerle mejor de lo que demostraba.

-Lo prometo…-aunque sabía que no sería capaz de cumplirlo.

Entonces Grace alargó la mano y sacó la botella que Steve habia escondido en un bolsillo del petate.

-Hey…-se quejó el comandante, cuando vio a la niña tirar la botella al mar. Solo que no sabía si su enfado era mayor por haberla tirado al agua, contaminandola, o por el hecho de no contar con ese elixir que le ayudaba a olvidar.

Grace le miró desafiante, y Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse. Después de todo, la niña seguramente tenía razón, no sería una buena idea presentarse ante el alto mando apestando a Whisky.

-¿Volverás pronto, tío Steve?-la escuchó preguntar entonces.

Pero en esa ocasión, McGarret no se atrevió a contestar. Si lo hubiera hecho, su respuesta habría sido "Espero que no".

Steve no se equivocaba cuando le dijo a Grace: " _Danno está ahí fuera… en algún lugar de ese océano_ " Sus palabras eran mucho más literales de lo que creía. Solo que no estaba donde ellos pensaban.

Kauai, Oahu y Maui son algunas de las islas más conocidas de Hawai, pero no son las únicas que forman este paradisíaco estado americano. Al noroeste de ellas, hay ciento treinta islas más, en su mayoría, deshabitadas. Las llamadas islas de sotavento.

Plagadas de atolones y arrecifes, son el lugar perfecto para desaparecer de la civilización y perderte en tierra salvaje. O incluso, para naufragar.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo Daniel Williams.

Tras ser arrastrado por la corriente originada por la explosión y la tormenta, y gracias a algún milagro inexplicable, su cuerpo inconsciente llegó hasta la orilla de una de esas islas. Una ubicada exactamente en la dirección contraria en la que debió hacerlo. O en la que le buscaron sus compañeros.

Nihoa era el nombre del lugar en el que tocó tierra. Conocida como Bird Island por los haole, que era como los hawaianos llamaban a los extranjeros, o Moku Manu por los nativos, era la más grande de las islas de sotavento.

Su localización estaba situada al noroeste de Honolulu, motivo por el que las operaciones de rescate no fueron fructuosas. Ya que, debido al temporal de esa noche, el pensamiento general fue que su cuerpo flotaría hacia el sur de Hawai.

Steve fue el único que buscó en dirección contraria durante aquellas semanas en las que se negó a darle por muerto. Pero sus cálculos tampoco fueron correctos. McGarret buscó más allá de Nihoa, creyendo que su "cercanía" a Kauai hacía imposible que naufragara allí. Las rachas de viento tan fuertes que azotaron el barco aquella noche, debían haberle arrastrado mucho más lejos. Le rastreó en las de Necker y Gardner entre otros puntos, incluso llegó hasta la zona privada de Lisianski, pero nunca en esa isla.

Era como una maldita broma del destino. Danny estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos de los

suyos…

Quizas simplemente las cosas debían ser así. Tal vez estaba escrito que el detective naufragaría en aquella precisa isla. Que nadie le buscara en ella. Y que fuera precisamente la persona que le encontró, la que debía hacerlo.

¿Y si recobrar la consciencia no sabiendo su propio nombre era lo que los dioses querían para Danny?

¿Y si su final no era más que le principio de todo lo que el destino tenía guardado para él?

 **Capítulo 3: Renacer**

Bird Island. – Cinco días después de la tormenta en la que desapareció Danny Williams.

La tribu de los Mauna llevaba asentada en la isla de Nihoa desde el año 1735. Décadas antes de que fuera descubierta por primera vez, por dos capitanes de origen inglés que navegaban a través de sus aguas portando mercancías de Alaska. E incluso antes de que se convirtiera oficialmente en territorio Hawaiano.

Gauko, por su parte, llevaba siendo el Kahuna de la tribu desde 1984, cuando apenas contaba con la edad de veinte años. Al igual que lo hizo su padre, y su abuelo antes que este.

La tradición marcaba que, fuera quién fuera el jefe que tomaba relevo al mando del clan en cada nueva etapa, un miembro de su familia debía actuar como sumo sacerdote, o consejero, de aquel que les lideraba.

Ahora, a sus cincuenta años, era consciente de que las cosas estaban cambiando. Y que su labor como consejero estaba a punto de ver su inevitable final.

No estaba falto de motivos. La forma de actuar del nuevo jefe de la tribu distaba mucho de las que caracterizaban las tradiciones típicas de los Mauna. No se conformaba con esconderse de la autoridad del gobierno Hawaiano, de mantenerse al margen viviendo de lo que la isla y sus tierras les proporcionaban. Sus expectativas de futuro eran de totalmente opuestas a sus creencias.

Y es que los habitantes de su tribu eran en su mayoría agricultores que vivían de los productos que cosechaban, así como de la fauna autóctona que cazaban. Pero Honua, que era el nombre del joven regente, desde que tomara el mando tras la muerte de su padre, estaba empeñado en hacer que las cosas cambiaran.

Uno los sus primeros movimientos del nuevo jefe, el más peligroso según Gauko, llegó dos años atrás, cuando había empezado a comerciar de forma "privada" con mercantes que provenían de la isla de Oahu, y que mantenían contacto con el magnate propietario de la isla de Lisianski. La única de las de sotavento que pertenecía a un gestor privado en lugar de hacerlo a las autoridades hawaianas.

Gauko le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Le dijo que aquellas transacciones acabarían siendo rastreadas hasta su tribu, que llamarían la atención más de lo debido sobre las personas erróneas. Y que, en cuanto eso sucediera, averiguarían que sus tierras eran mucho más fructíferas de lo que lo fueron décadas atrás.

Porque, para su desgracia, aquella situación se parecía demasiado a la vivida cuando el padre de Honua tomó el mando. El kahuna se estremecía solamente con recordarlo. Ya que, según su punto de vista, estuvieron cerca de perder todo lo que tenían. Tal y como pensaba que podría pasar en esa ocasión.

El único motivo por el que los posibles compradores privados se mantuvieron alejados de sus tierras aquella primera vez, fue que habían sido declaradas territorio protegido por el gobierno. En ellas crecían en exclusividad los últimos árboles de Koa existentes, por lo que los activistas de Greenpeace consiguieron que cesaran en el intento de querer explotar la isla.

Pero, si esta vez sucedía… si se atrevieran a entrar y averiguaran lo fácilmente explotable que podría ser para ellos esa tierra que creían dejada de la mano de dios… no era complicado adivinar lo rápido que cambiarían las modestas casitas y cosechas que los Mauna poseían, por fábricas y grandes edificaciones de lujo. Si ese día llegaba, su tribu no vería un mañana. Nihoa iba camino de convertirse en la próxima Lisianski.

Quizás para el Kahuna aquello fuera el fin de todo lo bueno conocido. O tal vez, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, exagerara en mayor o menor medida. En cambio, para Honua, era el principio de todo lo que ansiaba poder dar a su tribu.

La noche anterior, los ancianos más sabios de los Mauna se habían reunido con el jefe. Honua quería expandir sus negociaciones con otros proveedores provenientes de Hawai, y pedía la bendición de la tribu para continuar comerciando con los frutos de su esfuerzo.

Por supuesto, Gauko se negó en rotundo. Solamente veía inconvenientes en sus acciones. Sin embargo, el resto de los sabios, estuvieron de acuerdo con Honua. Quizás en otra época, cuando no habían podido disfrutar de las comodidades que, poco a poco, el nuevo jefe les había ido proveyendo, habrían estado de acuerdo con el kahuna. Pero ahora que gracias a ellas sus vidas empezaban a ser algo más fáciles… No cabía duda de a quién apoyarían.

Su desacuerdo con Honua, y el rechazo del resto de miembros de la tribu, hicieron que esa noche le fuera difícil conciliar el sueño.

Así que, ese era el motivo por el que Gauko se encontraba ese día en lo más alto del Miller´s Peak, la montaña de mayor altitud de la isla. Desde allí observaba toda la extensión que abarcaba el que, por el momento, continuaba siendo su hogar. Los estragos causados por la tormenta que varias noches atrás la azotaron, todavía se apreciaban en ella pero, a pesar de todo, lo único que él veía cuando la miraba era belleza.

Disfrutaba de los colores del amanecer reflejados en sus aguas, de la visión de los grandes acantilados y sus bosques de árboles centenarios, mientras pensaba temeroso en el futuro de su tribu, rogando a los dioses que le dieran una señal, que le indicaran cómo salvarla de lo que estaba por venir. Cuando de pronto avistó algo extraño en la orilla de la playa oeste.

Desde la distancia que les separaba, Gauko lo distinguía como un bulto borroso de forma alargada.

-¿Es esta vuestra señal?-preguntó, mirando arriba. Donde su fe le decía que Wakea, el dios del cielo, permanecía observándoles.

Cuando apartó la mirada de las nubes, un reflejo en la lejanía le hizo volver a fijar su vista en aquel extraño bulto en la orilla.

Gauko sonrió, de nuevo observando el cielo azul sobre su cabeza. Para él, aquello era una clara señal.

Así que, siguió sus instintos, que le decían con total seguridad que su avistamiento tenía que ver con sus plegarias, y bajó hasta la arena tan rápido como pudo.

No fue hasta que estuvo a apenas unos cientos de metros de él, que su visión le dejó percatarse de que, aquel raro bulto que había visto desde lo alto de la montaña, no era otra cosa que el cuerpo de un hombre blanco.

Gauko se acercó al Haole y, lentamente, le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo, que hasta el momento permanecía en la cara prácticamente contra la húmeda arena. Puso un dedo en la vena de su cuello, esperó unos segundos, y volvió a sonreír. Estaba vivo.

Ese hombre, era la señal de sus dioses. No sabía cómo, o en qué aspecto, pero tenía la certeza de que ÉL sería su salvador.

ºººº

Tras caer del barco en el que se llevaba a cabo la redada del cinco cero en coordinación con el FBI y los SWAT, el cuerpo de Danny Williams se sumergió varios metros en el embravecido mar, y fue arrastrado por sus olas hacia el noroeste de su posición. En algún momento en medio del infierno por el que pasaba, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

Cuando el detective recobró la percepción de lo que le rodeaba, se halló a sí mismo sujeto a un trozo de la tapa de la escotilla del navío, flotando a la deriva. Sin saber en qué rumbo, ni cuantas horas, o días, llevaba haciéndolo.

Entró en pánico casi al instante. Lo intentaba, pero no conseguía saber cómo, o porque, había llegado a la situación en la que estaba.

De pronto fue consciente de que tampoco recordaba su nombre, o quién era exactamente.

Intentaba concentrarse, y todo lo que veía en su mente, estaba terriblemente borroso.

Tenía un feo corte en la cabeza que hacía que le doliera como si alguien se la estuviera aplastando contra el suelo, y uno de sus oídos pitaba incesantemente, como si tuviera una bocina metida dentro y no pudiera apagarla.

Intentó incorporarse un poco sobre la tapa que le sujetaba, pero no lo conseguía. Algo iba mal.

Sus piernas y sus brazos no respondían como deseaba. Se sentía débil y torpe.

Cuando por fin consiguió subir la parte superior de su cuerpo a la tapa, se dejó caer sobre ella y lloró durante horas. Rindiéndose sin luchar por primera vez en su vida.

Y así, asustado y al borde del colapso, navegó sin un rumbo concreto durante cinco días.

Creyó que moriría de ese modo, tirado sobre aquella cosa a la que no era capaz de ponerle nombre, notando un agujero en su estómago y una sensación que tampoco sabía nombrar, pero que le hacía querer escupir las entrañas por la boca.

En algún momento, castigado por la hambruna y la desidratación, volvió a notar como, poco a poco, se iba desvaneciendo y perdía el conocimiento.

Y si hubiera llegado su hora, Danny habría muerto en medio de la inmensidad del mar. Pero no lo era. No había llegado su momento.

Aquel, para él, no era más que un nuevo comienzo.

Gauko pidió a dos de sus hombres de mayor confianza que arrastraran al Haole hasta su casa, una edificación aislada del resto de la tribu, en la parte más interior de las montañas.

Estaba construida adherida a un enorme árbol de pan de casi veintiseis metros de altura. Con paredes de listones de madera de Koa, y un ancho techo hecho de hojas de árbol de coco de hasta seis metros de largo.

Era diferente a cualquier casa de las que en esos instantes formaban el poblado donde estaba instalada la tribu. Ya que, ahora que contaban con los productos que el jefe conseguían en sus transacciones, estas tenían algunas facilidades añadidas.

La suya no. Su casa constaba solamente de dos estancias. Una grande que era la principal, donde el Kahuna, entre otras cosas, almacenaba sus hierbas y remedios en un pequeño baul hecho de la misma madera que la casa. Y otra que era un poco más pequeña, y estaba aislada de la primera con una especie de cortina hecha con piel de animal. Esta última era donde dormía.

No había electricidad, ni agua corriente. Gauko cocinaba los alimentos en un fuego de brasas situado en medio de la estancia principal. El baño, por así llamarlo, estaba situado en el exterior de la casa. Constaba de una pequeña caseta sin tejado, en la que había un agujero en el suelo, y junto al que tenía un cubo de agua.

En aquel lugar, poniendo en práctica todos los conocimientos curativos que sus ancestros le habían transmitido, el kahuna de la tribu de los Mauna hizo todo lo posible por no dejar que Danny traspasara el humbral de los vivos para ir hacia el de los muertos.

Y lo consiguió. Tras pasar por unas primeras setenta y dos horas realmente críticas, rogando a los dioses que no dejaran que su salvador se alejara de ellos, Gauko pudo hacer que Danny se mantuviera con vida. Aunque, a aquello en lo que el rubio estaba sumido, no podía llamársele exactamente de ese modo.

Danny permaneció en un estado comatoso casi seis meses. Anclado a una pequeña cama improvisada en el hogar del kahuna, fue cuidado con cariño por la única persona que pensaba que aquello no era su final. Que volvería a renacer.

Gauko tuvo que soportar las habladurías de toda la tribu durante la mayoría de los meses que Danny pasó inconsciente. Todos creían que perdía el tiempo con él. Que jamás despertaría.

Pero lo hizo. Ciento setenta y ocho días después. Pero sí, despertó. Y el miedo, la incertidumbre y la angustia, fueron sus primeros sentimientos.

A causa del traumatismo ocasionado por el golpe recibido en la cabeza, y como secuela por los meses de inactividad a causa del coma, cuando Danny despertó, se hallaba privado del correcto funcionamiento de las principales habilidades motoras. Sus piernas estaban tan débiles que casi no podía caminar, y sus brazos tan lánguidos que apenas podía sujetar objetos con sus manos. Incluso hablar, era lo más parecido a un esfuerzo sobrehumano para él.

Recordar quien era… simplemente parecia algo imposible de lograr.

Acudían imágenes a su cabeza. Rostros, lugares, colores… pero su imposibilidad de comunicarse correctamente no ayudaba a que pudiera darles una forma concreta. Intentaba que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero resultaban sonidos apenas reconocibles.

Durante los primeros días de aquella tortura, el deseo de morir podía verse reflejado en sus ojos.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Gauko mantuvo su fe. No se rindió. Le cuidó, se ocupó de volver a poner en marcha su cuerpo, de recordar a sus piernas su fortaleza, y a sus brazos su poder. Y, a falta del suyo propio, le dio un nuevo idioma con el que comunicarse. Ayudándole a recobrar su seguridad perdida.

Los primeros meses también fueron duros. La rabia y el desconsuelo parecían querer acabar con Danny, obligarle a rendirse. Pero esta vez el rubio no lo hizo. Se mantuvo firme, testarudo como, a pesar de no saberlo, lo era antes de naufragar, y salió adelante haciendo alarde de una valentía que le valió su nuevo nombre.

Desde ese día, dejo de ser Danny Williams, para convertirse en Koa pu'ali, el "guerrero" que, según Gauko, sobrevivió al azote y la crueldad del mar para ser el portador de un mañana mejor para su tribu.

Claro está, esa última parte, el kahuna nunca la compartió con los suyos. Honua y él ya estaban en suficiente desacuerdo por motivo del tema del comercio con Lisianski, como para añadir ese significado a la existencia de Danny.

De modo que, desde entonces, Gauko dejó que el jefe de la tribu creyera que había cesado en su empeño de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y se ocupó únicamente de Danny. De prepararle.

Esperando al día en que recibiera una nueva señal para actuar en consecuencia.

Cuando su pupilo fue lo suficientemente capaz, le enseñó a desenvolverse en el hábitat en el que ahora vivía. A cazar, pescar, luchar...

Al principio, casi nadie tenía esperanzas en que aquel extranjero pudiera adaptarse a la vida en la tribu. Pero, al cabo de varios meses, los cambios que vieron en él, bien le valieron el beneficio de la duda.

Sus ganas de aprender, sumadas a su inteligencia y su destreza, se vieron recompensadas con el respeto de varios miembros importantes de la tribu de los Mauna. Entre ellos, del propio Honua.

Que, a pesar de no admitirlo públicamente, empezó a seguir sus progresos detenidamente.

Lo único que Gauko lamentaba de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era no poder darle a Danny las respuestas correctas a las preguntas que, una y otra vez, el haole de cabello dorado le hacía.

 _¿De dónde vengo? ¿Quién soy_? Esas eran las que más le escuchaba pronunciar. Por más que agradeciera que el Kahuna le salvara la vida, que se hubiese convertido en su mentor, era consciente de que procedía de un lugar muy distinto a aquel. Su aspecto lo delataba día a día. ¿Y si tenía una familia en algún otro lugar?

-No sé cómo llegaste a esta isla-siempre le contestaba Gauko, mintiéndole solo en parte- ni quién eras cuando apareciste en la orilla de la playa medio muerto. Pero se que ahora eres Koa. Eres uno de los nuestros. No lo olvides nunca.

A causa de esas mismas preguntas, y por un motivo tan egoísta como desesperado, el kahuna mantuvo al hombre alejado de los haole que aparecían de tanto en tanto por la isla. Los que pertenecían a la asociación de "comerciantes" amigos de Honua. Creía que, si alguno de ellos acababa por reconocerle, su esperada salvación nunca llegaría.

Se sintió más tranquilo cuando, al cabo de un tiempo, Danny, al no recibir las respuestas deseadas, simplemente dejó de preguntar.

Con lo que Gauko no contaba, era con que había otra persona en la tribu que sí estaba dispuesta a dárselas.

Mar de Arabia – En algún punto del actual infierno particular de Steve McGarret.

El gobierno norteamericano finalmente se preparaba para entrar en acción en suelo Sirio. Las órdenes eran castigar a los hombres de Bashar al-Assad por el supuesto uso de armas químicas para conseguir una ventaja en el conflicto civil que actualmente castigaba el país, y por culpa del que habían muerto cientos de personas.

El objetivo "oficial" de la misión, era provocar un ataque que debilitara a Assad. Haciéndolo retroceder, pero sin derrocarlo ni destruir sus fuerzas. Algo que provocaría un caos todavía mayor en el país.

Diferentes grupos de soldados de la Marina norteamericana, entre los que se encontraba el de los

SEAL de Steve McGarret, habían sido llamados para una reunión de emergencia con el Mando

Central de Estados Unidos, encabezado por el general del Ejército Lloyd Austin, y el almirante Bruce Clingan, de la fuerza naval europea.

Tras aquella reunión, Steve fue destinado al portaaviones USS Nimitz, que ya estaba situado en el Mar de Arabia, a la espera de recibir la orden de atacar. Para McGarret, tener la oportunidad de estar en primera línea de fuego era toda una bendición.

Solo que sus expectativas no se vieron alcanzadas. Pasaron varios meses, y el conflicto con Siria no parecía querer salir del punto muerto en el que se había sumido. Las órdenes de atacar debían haber sido inminentes, pero parecían no llegar nunca.

Eso no hizo más que acrecentar la oscuridad interior que se había apoderado de él desde que perdió a Danno.

Pasado un año de la desaparición de Danny Williams, el comportamiento de Steve había decaído de tal manera, que se había ganado el sobrenombre de "el loco".

Su escuadrón de los SEAL fue llamado para varias operaciones mientras esperaban noticias del conflicto con Siria. Y a cada cual que asistía, su deseo de morir se hacía más y más obvio.

Hasta que llegó el día en que su comportamiento puso en peligro a dos soldados de su propio equipo. Y uno de ellos, estuvo a punto de morir debido a una laceración en un pulmón.

Vestidos con indumentaria árabe para no ser reconocidos, pisaban suelo Sirio en misión completamente extraoficial y de reconocimiento. McGarret, el oficial de mayor rango, abría camino a través terreno montañoso por el que debían llegar al punto acordado. Cuatro oficiales más, le seguían vigilantes y con sus armas ocultas pero dispuestas. Cuando, sin saber de dónde salía, empezaron a recibir fuego enemigo y tuvieron que resguardarse entre las rocas como pudieron.

Las órdenes recibidas por el oficial de comunicaciones fueron salir de allí a toda prisa y buscar el punto de extracción. La prioridad, ante todo, era que el gobierno americano no se viera implicado en el conflicto oficialmente por el momento.

Pero Steve se cegó y desobedeció la orden. Abriendo fuego contra los enemigos, y dispuesto a eliminarlos a todos. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que debía hacerles pagar. Por la emboscada, por abrir fuego contra su equipo, en nombre de los niños y otros civiles asesinados por su causa… y, ¿por qué no? Quizás también un poco por el imperecedero dolor que sentía tras la muerte de Danny.

Su respuesta vengativa y descuidada hizo que uno de los soldados abandonara su posición a cubierto para cubrirle. Consiguiendo con su sacrificio que uno de los proyectiles enemigos atravesara su pecho, cercano al pulmón. Un segundo SEAL se desplazó hasta él, intentando volver a ponerlo en una posición en la que sus vidas no corrieran peligro y pudiera atenderle para evitar que muriera. Lo que recibió ese valiente, fue un disparo en la pierna que, minutos más tarde, no facilitó lo más mínimo su extracción de terreno Sirio.

Y así fue como a Steve todo se le fue de las manos de forma definitiva. Y como sus acciones tuvieron un resultado que pudo ser fatídico.

-Si esa bala hubiera rozado un poco más el pulmón, Joe, ese chico no habría sobrevivido.-Tras el catastrófico final de aquella misión, su superior directo se puso en contacto con el mentor de McGarret. Joe White.

-Debes entender que Steve ha pasado por una situación muy complicada. Ha perdido mucho durante este último año. Hasta ahora su hoja de servicios…

-Es precisamente debido a su hoja de servicios por lo que estamos hablando. De ser de otro modo, estaría encerrado en un calabozo.

-Sí, señor…-fue lo único que Joe pudo contestar.

-Lo envío de vuelta a casa. Arréglalo, White.-ordenó el general.- Otra más y su hoja de servicios me importará tanto como el papel higiénico con el que me limpio el culo.

Joe fue a contestar, pero el sonido de la línea comunicando le indicó que toda palabra sería inútil. Se pasó la mano por su blanquecina y cada vez menos poblada cabellera, y se preparó para empaquetar sus cosas y dirigirse a la base.

El sermón de Joe había sido claro y conciso. La vuelta al cinco cero era la única opción que le daba el general Austin. O regresaba a Hawai y recomponía su vida, o sería degradado y dejaría de ser parte de la Marina americana.

Aquello debió ser el toque de atención definitivo, el que le despertara de la pesadilla en la que permanecía sumido desde que Danny murió. Pero Steve recibió la noticia de su retirada temporal de los SEAL como un motivo añadido a su desgracia. Voló de regreso a su hogar con el pensamiento contrario al que esperaban, y su mente dispuesta a perder el tiempo ahogándolo entre el alcohol y la desdicha.

Hasta que aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Honolulu, se dirigió hacia las puertas de llegada que daban al vestíbulo, y vio a una niña mirándole con sus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones, y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Portando un cartel en el que rezaba " _Bienvenido a casa, tío Steve_ ".

Se paró frente a las puertas de llegada y la miró impactado durante unos instantes. Su mente revivió de pronto las mil y una ocasiones en las que había visto a Danny abrazar a esa chiquilla. Todas y cada una de las que le escuchó decir que ella era lo único que había hecho bien en su vida.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la niña se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza.

Envolviendo su cintura con sus delicados brazos.

"Sabía que volverías" la escuchó decir.

"¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo podías saberlo?" Se oyó preguntar a sí mismo. Aunque sin saber de dónde salían realmente las palabras. Él siempre tuvo claro que no volvería.

"Danno decía que siempre cumplías tus promesas" esa respuesta, fue el verdadero toque de atención definitivo.

Steve apenas percibió la lágrima que recorría su mejilla cuando le devolvió el abrazo. Ni cuando levantó la mirada y vio la escolta que llevaba la pequeña. Compuesta por sus dos antiguos compañeros en el cinco cero. Kono Kalakaua, y Chin Ho Kelly.

-Aloha, jefe…-pudo leer en los labios de la agente. Mientras, a su lado, su primo le sonreía con cariño.

-Aloha…-susurró él, apenas siendo capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Y abrazando con más fuerza a la niña.

Ese día, y en ese momento, fue en el que Mcgarret decidió dejar de desperdiciar su vida. En el que dispuso, que haría honor al recuerdo de la persona que había perdido. Y a la única conexión que le quedaba con ella. Grace.

Era hora de dar un paso adelante. De pasar página. Debía esforzarse por cuidar de esa niña. Por darle un futuro como el que su padre soñaba para ella.

Había llegado la hora de superar lo de Danny. No de olvidarle, pero sí de dejar que su pérdida se convirtiera en algo secundario.

Se prometió a sí mismo que se sobrepondría. Tenía que asimilar que nunca más volvería a ver a Danno. Y aprender a vivir con ello.

El problema con las promesas, es que uno no siempre puede controlar que las cosas sucedan como desea.

Tal vez Steve estuviera dispuesto a asimilar que no volvería a ver a Danny, pero el destino tenía la intención de demostrarle lo contrario.

Quizás no fuera muy a corto plazo pero, sus caminos, ciertamente iban a cruzarse de nuevo.

En ese mismo instante, en Nihoa (Bird Island)…

Esa mañana, Koa había acudido a la playa con un par de miembros más de la tribu. Apenas despuntaba el sol por el este, estaban pescando a pocos metros de la orilla, donde varios bancos de peces facilitaban la tarea si se realizaba con el arpón manual con el que los apresaban. Y, a diferencia de cómo se sentía el antiguo Danny la primera vez que pisó Hawai, que odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mar y su líquido transparente, él adoraba la sensación del agua cubriendo parte de sus piernas, acariciándole los pies.

No era consciente, por lo centrado en su labor que estaba, pero Koa estaba siendo observado mientras pescaba.

En el último año, Honua había contemplado desde lejos los progresos del haole que Gauko rescató en la orilla de la playa oeste.

Habían intercambiado palabras en numerosas ocasiones, siempre en el idioma de su propia tribu, algo que le asombraba bastante, siendo tan evidente por su aspecto que no pertenecía a ella, y desde un primer momento, el jefe de los Mauna había sentido una curiosidad innata por él.

No sabía el motivo, ya que Koa parecía mantener las distancias entre ellos, pero había algo en ese hombre que le atraía de una forma innegable.

Acercándose un poco más a su posición, Honua estudió detenidamente sus movimientos, perfectamente ensayados y exactos, mientras perseguía con la mirada su siguiente presa. Y no pudo evitar dedicar unos instantes a deleitarse con las líneas que perfilaban el cuerpo del haole.

Tras ese tiempo en la isla, había cambiado considerablemente.

Cuando Gauko le encontró, era una masa apenas inerte de huesos y piel. Ahora, después de fortalecerlo con las enseñanzas del kahuna, con el duro trabajo de supervivencia en Nihoa, Koa podía estar orgulloso de los nuevos músculos que lo definían.

Un rayo de sol impactó en el agua deslumbrando a Danny, que apartó la mirada y se percató de que Honua le observaba. La forma en la que sus penetrantes ojos azules se clavaban en él, tan tímidos y desconcertados, a pesar de la fuerza que desprendían, le hizo respirar profundamente.

El jefe de la tribu alzó una mano, saludándole. Y el haole simplemente hizo un gesto, apenas imperceptible, con la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

Honua no podía evitar sentirse tentado. Pensar en que Koa le parecía un espécimen insólito. Diferente a todos los hombres que conocía. Incluso a los otros haole que acudían a la isla para negociar con él. Además de tener los ojos de un color que podía fácilmente compararse con el azul turquesa del mar, su altura reducida y su cabello dorado le llamaban la atención de una forma indescriptible.

Le parecía divertido que el haole vistiera según la tradición de los Mauna. Solamente con aquel taparrabos que escondía lo más preciado de su cuerpo, pero que dejaba a la vista zonas que bien le valían al jefe más de una noche de plácidos y humedos sueños.

Sabía que el motivo de ello era su relación con Gauko. El kahuna de la tribu le había acogido como su pupilo, y se estaba asegurando de enseñarle todas y cada una de las tradiciones de los Mauna que creía no debían perecer jamás.

Otro aspecto en el que Honua y Gauko no estaban de acuerdo. El progreso de los Mauna, no era visto de igual modo por ambos. Para el kahuna, residía en mantener sus antiguos valores. Para el regente, lo hacía en admitir los nuevos avances y abrazarlos junto a lo que eran. Bendiciones.

Aparentemente, el jefe de la tribu había sido un jóven con suerte. Un altercado ocurrido cuando tenía apenas diez años, le obligó a pasar la mayoría de su infancia en Oahu, bajo la tutela de un diplomático americano. Su padre, el que fue el anterior jefe, le envió allí como pago por una ofensa que el muchacho realizó contra el haole.

Ahora, quince años después, Honua agradecía en parte haber tenido que pagar con ese tiempo de su vida aquella deuda. Ya que, lo aprendido lejos de la isla, le había enseñado mucho sobre todo aquello a lo que podían aspirar los Mauna, ahora que él decidía el camino a seguir.

Una de las cosas de las que se había ocupado en primer lugar el jefe de la tribu, había sido de proveer a su gente de ropas adecuadas. Y muchos de ellos ya las utilizaban, y vestían de forma similar a como lo hacían en la capital. Pero, el kahuna, se negaba a dar ese paso. Y quería asegurarse de que Koa seguía sus directrices.

Claro está, Honua no iba a permitirlo. El haole provenía de un lugar avanzado. Bajo ningún concepto accedería a que Gauko le estancara en un pasado que no le correspondía.

Danny salió del agua con varios peces ensartados en su caña de pescar. Pasando junto a él y apenas mirándole de reojo tímidamente.

-¿Sabes que en la aldea pueden proveerte de arpones de verdad, no? Bien podrías conseguir una con la mitad del género que llevas en ese palo.-le dijo Honua, con tono amistoso, y en el idioma de la tribu.

Danny se volvió a mirarle, observó su caña de pescar, después la que portaban los otros tres pescadores, y se percató de la comparación de la que hablaba el jefe.

Ellos alzaban arpones de acero contra sus presas,mientras que Koa, utilizaba una caña de bambú afilada por él mismo.

-El kahuna dice que…

Honua soltó una carcajada en cuanto Koa empezó a hablar.

-No todo lo que dice Gauko es correcto, ¿Sabes?-se acercó a Danny y le quitó el palo de la mano, observándolo detenidamente.- Es un consejero, no un dios.

-Tiene gracia. El kahuna dice lo mismo de ti.-contestó Koa, con un tono desafiante que le sorprendió.

-Touché…-sonrió Honua, agradecido de poder oír su voz más de dos minutos seguidos.

Danny le miró curioso. No había entendido esa palabra.

-Quería decir que, tienes razón. Ninguno de los dos lo sabemos todo.

Danny asintió, le quitó la caña de bambú, y se dispuso a alejarse.

-Pero, ¿Sabes lo que sí sé?-dijo entonces el jefe. Al ver a Koa volverse de nuevo a mirarle, aprovechó la ocasión que siempre había esperado.-Sé cómo se llama esto en tu idioma.

El haole le miró desconcertado.

-En tu verdadero idioma. Quería decir… Y también sé cómo llegaste realmente a esta isla, y cuándo. Y repito, de verdad. No la versión que él te cuenta. Que ha contado a todos los que todavía creen que su palabra está regida por los dioses.

Danny empezó a avanzar hacia él en cuanto escuchó esas afirmaciones. A cada una nueva, su curiosidad aumentaba y sus ojos empequeñecían.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-preguntó. El kahuna no hacía más que advertirle sobre Honua, le era dificil confiar en él.

-Porque, a diferencia de Gauko, yo no te necesito para reafirmar mi autoridad. Pero sí, deseo ayudarte.-contestó seguro el jefe.- Sé que has estado haciendo preguntas. Y yo quiero darte las respuestas que se que él te niega.

Danny miró al suelo, aturdido por la información que Honua decía poseer.

Por más agradecido que estaba por todo lo que Gauko había hecho por él, siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que el kahuna le ocultaba algo sobre su llegada a la isla. Y no poder recordar con claridad nada de su antigua vida, le atormentaba en sueños cada noche.

Unos meses atrás, después de un arrebato de ira de Danny, Gauko decidió explicarle la "verdad" sobre lo ocurrido. Le dijo que debió naufragar con su familia, ya que,el mismo día de su llegada a la isla, dos cuerpos más fueron hallados, sin vida, en la arena de la orilla.

Esa afirmación hizo que Koa dejara de pensar que podía haber alguien ahí fuera, que le estuviera buscando. Y estaba convencido de que, los rostros que veía en sueños mientras dormía, debían corresponder a los miembros fallecidos de su familia.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Nihoa, poco a poco había recuperado partes de lo almacenado en su conciencia, de su sentido común y su "antigua alma". Pero no conseguía recordar nada claro y concreto sobre su anterior vida.

Sin embargo, su mente parecía reactivarse extrañamente mientras dormía. Mostrándole mucho más de lo que veía despierto.

Había dos rostros que se repetían una y otra vez. El de una niña pequeña, de sonrisa alegre y ojos oscuros pero amables. Y el de un hombre. De una inigualable mirada intensa y dibujos en la piel.

Al pensar en eso, Koa se dio cuenta de que había un cierto parecido entre ese desconocido de sus sueños, y el jefe de la tribu. Los dos eran bastante más altos que él, de cabello negro, constitución robusta, y marcadas facciones viriles. Solo que los ojos de Honua eran marrones y rasgados, y los del ocupante de sus visiones, verde azulado y redondeados.

Quizás fue ese el motivo por el que cedió, por el parecido. Por la atracción que de pronto sintió.

Pero, finalmente, accedió.

-Has hablado de mi idioma, "el verdadero" ¿Cuál és? ¿Por qué quieres enseñarme a hablarlo?preguntó.

Honua sonrió satisfecho.

"I ka 'ōlelo nō ke ola, i ka 'ōlelo nō ka make"-dijo, pronunciando un antiguo proverbio hawaiano. "En la lengua hay vida, en la lengua hay muerte". -No podemos vivir sin saber expresar lo que sentimos. Ni morir sin saber decir de dónde venimos.

Danny le miró alzando una ceja, incrédulo. Y sonriendo de un modo que nunca le había visto hacerlo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

Honua volvió a reírse. Divertido y fascinado por aquella sonrisa.

-Lo tendrá en su debido momento.-contestó el jefe- Vamos. Sígueme… Es hora de que consigas algunas respuestas.

 **Capítulo 4: De espejismos y descubrimientos**

Dos años pueden resultar no ser demasiado en la vida de cualquier otra persona, pero en las de Danny y Steve, aquel tiempo era equivalente a toda una eternidad.

Ambos, en cierta manera, habían dejado atrás su antiguo yo, abrazando un nuevo comienzo, al que ninguno tuvo más remedio que aferrarse.

Cada uno de ellos lo sentía así por un motivo distinto. Pero del mismo incuestionable modo.

El por qué sus caminos decidieron volver a juntarse casi setecientos treinta días después de separarse, solamente aquellas fuerzas divinas que dibujaron el sendero a seguir, lo conocían.

A Danny, veinticuatro meses en una isla apenas conocida y aislada de la civilización, le habían valido para forjarse una nueva personalidad. Para dar vida a un nuevo personaje que interpretar. Y se había centrado en ello, cada día con más ahínco.

Curiosamente, Honua fue quien tuvo mucho que ver con su evolución. El tiempo que pasaban juntos, era para Danny una manera tangible de sentirse algo más cerca de quien era realmente.

Y es que, a pesar de los ruegos del kahuna, el jefe de la tribu, había revelado al haole todo lo que sabía del día en que apareció en su playa.

El tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces. La verdad sobre su llegada. Que no hubo más cuerpos a parte del suyo. Y, sobre todo, que cabía la posibilidad de que todavía hubiera alguien allí afuera, lejos de esa isla, que llorara su ausencia.

Koa, como todos seguían llamándole al no tener el modo correcto de hacerlo, se apartó del lado del kahuna desde ese día. Sintiéndose agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mantenerle con vida, pero también traicionado por sus mentiras.

Todos los meses que había estado creyendo que nadie vivía para añorarle, imposibilitada la opción de que alguien pudiera continuar buscándole.

Honua fue el más beneficiado al respecto. Ya que, al dejar de ser el pupilo del kahuna, Koa pasó a ser uno de sus hombres de confianza. Un amigo. Y, aunque no lo decía abiertamente, con el tiempo, alguien muy importante para él.

Danny aprendió muchas cosas durante su segundo año en Nihoa. Sobre todo de sí mismo. Y, en su gran mayoría, fue gracias a Honua.

En primer lugar, el jefe de la tribu hizo lo prometido. Enseñarle a hablar de nuevo correctamente su verdadero idioma. El inglés.

Cuando lo hubo dominado lo suficiente, (cosa que no le costó demasiado, todo parecía estar ahí dentro, solo que necesitaba un empujoncito para dejarlo salir) le contó cuál era la posible explicación más aproximada a su singular pérdida de memoria.

-Probablemente se deba a la herida que tenías en la cabeza cuando te encontraron inconsciente en la playa.-le empezó a explicar Honua aquel día.

Estaban sentados junto a la orilla de la cala este, dejando que el agua fresca de primeras horas de la mañana acariciara sus pies. Como tantas otras veces habían hecho.

-Existe algo llamado "traumatismo craneal". Una manera de decir que tu cabeza recibió un golpe y, de algún modo, se rompió. Haciendo que tus recuerdos se borraran en parte. O que se perdieran en algún sitio por ahí dentro-bromeó el jefe, poniendo un dedo suavemente en la frente de Koa- y no sepan muy bien como volver a salir a la superficie.

-¿Y por qué veo cosas mientras duermo?-preguntó, dándole un manotazo juguetón en el dedo que había colocado en su frente.

Al principio Danny guardaba las distancias entre ellos, pero ahora todo era distinto. No se había molestado por el contacto, ni por el trato cercano de Honua. Al contrario. Su relación iba estrechándose cada día. Y, curiosamente, aquello le hacía sentirse bien.

-No lo sé…-contestó, dejando caer los hombros- A lo mejor tienes más acceso a tus recuerdos mientras duermes… cuando estás completamente relajado… Puede que tu amnesia no sea más que

transitoria.

Danny le miró confuso. Sabía hablar el idioma, pero todavía había muchas palabras complejas que le descolocaban.

\- Quiero decir que, quizás sea temporal.-se corrigió el jefe, intentando que le entendiera- Si realmente se debe al golpe, puede que con el tiempo hayas ido recordando cosas porque estés volviendo a recuperar tu memoria. O, al menos, una parte de ella.

Honua no lo decía por animarle. Lo cierto era que, durante los últimos meses, y cuanta más información nueva almacenaba su cerebro, este parecía mejorar considerablemente. Koa todavía no era capaz de recordar con exactitud demasiadas cosas coherentes sobre su pasado, pero sí había conseguido volver a ser un poco más la persona civilizada que seguramente era, y no el hombre de instintos salvajes y limitados en el que le había convertido Gauko al salir del coma.

Cuando el kahuna de la tribu le enseñó a cazar, a luchar, y a moverse por la isla como uno más de sus habitantes, lo hizo de un modo que convirtió a Danny en el ejemplo perfecto de indígena de aquellos que por primera vez pisaron esa isla siglos atrás. Ahora, gracias a la intervención del nuevo jefe, continuaba caminando descalzo a pesar de su empeño, pero, al menos, había conseguido que no se pasara el día trepando por los árboles, o escalando las paredes de las montañas como si fuera una araña.

El problema era que Danny no confiaba demasiado en las buenas expectativas de su amigo. Creía que recuperarse del todo era algo que nunca pasaría.

Honua observó como Koa se quedaba pensativo.

-Ten paciencia.-pidió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro con cariño- La forma en la que funciona el cerebro humano es algo que todavía, hoy por hoy, no se puede predecir con exactitud. Además, últimamente has hecho muchos progresos. Quizás consigas recordar sus nombres. O quienes eran.

Él era el único al que le había hablado de las dos personas a las que veía en sueños. Los dos mismos rostros repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-¿Y si no lo hago?...-preguntó frustrado.

Aquel día, Honua pudo ver una tristeza en los ojos de Koa que nunca antes había visto. Tal vez fuera ese el motivo por el que contestó lo siguiente, a pesar de no querer pensar en esa posibilidad por el dolor que le provocaba.

-Bueno, siempre podemos intentar encontrarlos nosotros a ellos.

La mirada esperanzada con la que le observó Koa le dolió tanto como le emocionó.

-¿Crees que podríamos…

-Si es lo que quieres…-contestó Honua, en parte apenado. Oírle decir que quería volver a ser quien era, no le agradaba. Pero pensar en que llegara a poder hacerlo, lo hacía aún menos.

-¿Cómo? Si ha pasado tanto tiempo como dices…-dudó.

-Cuando estés preparado-afirmó el jefe, viéndole poco convencido- podrías empezar a acompañarme en los viajes a Oahu. Puede que consigamos averiguar algo.

La sonrisa que le regaló Koa, fue el mejor y más angustioso presente que nadie le había dado.

Aquella conversación con Honua, y, sobre todo, la reacción de este, le hizo pensar a Danny en lo que realmente quería hacer con su futuro.

¿Se conformaría con ser feliz con su nueva vida en la isla? ¿O deseaba averiguar la verdad de quién era?...

Aunque claro, cabía la posibilidad de que esta no le gustara demasiado. ¿Debía arriesgarse con esa probabilidad?...

Y es que, otra de las cosas que Danny había aprendido sobre sí mismo durante aquel último año, era que, a pesar de que muchas de las cosas que Honua le hablaba que podían aguardarle en el exterior de la isla, la vida allí, le resultaba prácticamente perfecta.

Adoraba adentrarse en las montañas, cazar, pescar descalzo en las aguas cristalinas de sus playas… De algún modo que no entendía, se sentía en paz en ese lugar. Libre.

Así que, finalmente, dejó que ese segundo año pasara sin llegar a decidirse por una de sus dos opciones. Y se limitó a volver a crecer como esa nueva persona.

Hasta que, en una noche de tormenta, una tan intensa y brutal como la que le llevó a naufragar en la isla, tuvo un sueño que le hizo decidirse por fin.

En las imágenes que lo componían veía al hombre de los dibujos en los brazos. Tatuajes, le había dicho Honua que se llamaban. No podía distinguir con claridad donde se encontraban, ni las caras de las tres personas que les acompañaban, todo estaba borroso a su alrededor. Lo único que percibía con claridad era esos dibujos. Y su rostro. Sobre todo su sonrisa y su mirada.

Sumido en ese sueño, se vio sobrecogido por los fuertes sentimientos que se apoderaron de él al interactuar con el misterioso desconocido.

Las imágenes se aclararon levemente, y se encontró a sí mismo en escena que notaba incomprensiblemente familiar. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de lo que creía que era una mesa, en algún lugar que no podía reconocer, pero que estaba al aire libre. Lo sabía porque el oscuro cielo tronaba sobre sus cabezas, amenazando tormenta.

El desconocido se apoderaba de su espacio vital como si fuera propio. Sin que a Koa le importara lo más mínimo. Al contrario, parecía darle deseoso la bienvenida a su comportamiento. Bromeaba con él, coqueteaba, incluso en algún que otro momento le sentía rozar su piel de forma descuidada. Manteniendo un contacto que se intuía necesario entre ellos.

Lo que percibía era algo bastante similar a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Honua. La camaradería, la confianza, el respeto, la atracción… solo que todo aumentado de una forma desconcertante.

Entre flashes de risas y el murmullo divertido de distintas voces, empezó a escuchar varias palabras en inglés. Todas confusas y desordenadas.

Pero de pronto esos dulces momentos desaparecieron, y dieron paso a un sentimiento de angustia repentino y doloroso.

El sonido de la tormenta empezó a hacerse más fuerte a su alrededor, y pasó de estar en aquel plácido lugar, a estarlo en otro oscuro, frío y húmedo que tampoco reconocía.

Las voces y las palabras que escuchaba empezaron a entremezclarse, a sonar asustadas y nerviosas. Y entonces llegó, la única frase que consiguió oír con claridad.

¡CORRE DANNY, SALTA!

Cuando despertó, con la respiración desacompasada y el pulso acelerado, le era complicado describir lo que había visto. O aquellas personas que aparecían en su sueño.

Aunque no a él. El hombre de los tatuajes, y la frase que escuchó de sus labios, eran lo único que fue incapaz de olvidar.

¿Danny?... ¿Sería ese su nombre?

No sabía quién era ese enigmático personaje de sus sueños, pero algo en su interior le decía que, si continuaba apareciendo en ellos una y otra vez, debía tener una conexión importante con su antiguo yo. Así que, en cuanto esa mañana salió el sol, corrió hasta el jefe de la tribu, y le hizo saber su intención de aceptar su ayuda.

-Mañana viajo a Oahu para reunirme con uno de los nuevos compradores de coco.-Honua pasó el brazo alrededor de su cuello y le atrajo hacia su enorme cuerpo, apretándole de forma cariñosa. Imagino que querrás acompañarme entonces, ¿no?

A pesar de que la diferencia de edad era tangible, claramente Koa era mayor que el jefe, al menos cinco o seis años, no podía evitar sentirse de algún modo responsable de su pequeño haole.

Danny le sorprendió abrazándole con fuerza como respuesta.

-Gracias amigo…

A pesar de la sonrisa con la que contestó ante su agradecimiento, Honua no se sintió tan feliz con la noticia como fingió estarlo. Sobre todo cuando, instantes después de hacerle el ofrecimiento, Koa le contó el sueño que dio motivo a su cambio de opinión. Pero el jefe prefirió no dejar que lo supiera.

Después de todo… ¿Qué probabilidades había de que alguien le reconociera dos años más tarde?... Poco quedaba ya de la persona que era antes. Ni siquiera su físico era el mismo.

 _Seguramente ya le habrán dado por muerto_ pensó, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Pero nada convencido. ¿ _No?..._

Se cumplía el segundo aniversario de la desaparición de Danny. (Steve nunca consiguió tener fuerzas suficientes para referirse a aquello como su muerte). Y sabía que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por dar un día memorable a la dulce Grace.

Así que, durante esas veinticuatro horas, se tragaría el dolor del recuerdo de su pérdida, y trataría de hacerla todo lo feliz que pudiera.

En cuanto se despertó esa mañana, se arregló a toda prisa y se metió en la cocina a preparar su desayuno favorito.

-Es hora de levantarse, princesa…-gritó, para que la niña le oyera desde su habitación.

Tras la marcha de Rachel y Stan a Miami un año atrás, por cuestiones de trabajo del empresario, Grace había quedado bajo su tutela legal temporal.

Y es que había sido prácticamente imposible conseguir que la niña quisiera alejarse de suelo hawaiano y de la que ella decía que era su verdadera familia, el cinco cero. Por lo que, de mutuo acuerdo (tampoco es que Rachel insistiera demasiado en que su hija permaneciera con ella y su nueva y perfecta familia) decidieron que se quedara con Steve hasta que el trabajo de su esposo en Florida terminara y volvieran a Hawai.

-Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela, tío Steve…-la escuchó gritar desde su cuarto.

-Diez minutos, princesa…-fue todo lo que contestó el comandante.

Quince minutos después, la niña se sentó a desayunar en la mesa. Ataviada con el uniforme del colegio, los brazos cruzados y expresión molesta.

Steve se acercó a ella, desayuno en mano y sonrisa perfecta en su rostro. Le dejó el planto delante y esperó la reacción.

-¡Mis favoritas!-exclamó eufórica. Al ver las tostadas típicas hawainanas. Cubiertas de piña, jamón y queso fundido.

-Extra crujientes, princesa.-Steve le guiñó un ojo y se sentó en la silla libre a su lado.

-Gracias, tío Steve…-Grace se inclinó hacia él y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

-De nada, pequeña.-contestó él, de todo corazón.-Y ahora, come. Ah, y mánchate cuanto quieras.

Hoy no hay escuela para ti, nos vamos a pasar el día a Kailua beach. Tú, yo , las olas… surf.

Grace quiso decir algo al respecto. Gritar de alegría y abrazarle con fuerza hasta dejarle sin respiración. Pero saber el motivo por el que hacía aquello, intentar animarla por el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, cuando sabía que él mismo debía estar tratando de no pensar en ello a cada segundo, hizo que no fuera capaz de nada más que acercarse de nuevo a Steve y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Venga princesa, come… va a ser un gran día.- Lo dijo siendo consciente de cómo se sentían ambos. El jefe del cinco cero conocía ya a aquella niña como si fuera su propia hija, sabía que el significado de aquel día estaba anclado en su interior tanto como en el de él.

Grace respiró profundamente antes de apartarse de su lado, sonrió, y atacó a su desayuno como si no existiera un mañana.

Al principio le costó acostumbrarse, la tensión que le acompañaba las primeras veces, no le dejaba disfrutar de los nuevos lugares que conocía. Pero ahora, tras semanas visitándolos, Koa empezaba a habituarse al ambiente que regía en los puertos en los que atracaban cuando iba con Honua a hacer algún intercambio. El sin fin de cuerpos que caminaban en una y otra dirección, gritando y discutiendo sobre ventas o compras realizadas.

Estar atento por si alguien le reconocía, fue una de sus principales prioridades en las primeras ocasiones en las que pisó otra isla que no fuera aquella en la que ahora vivía. Pero, tras tantas y tantas decepciones al respecto, había dejado de pensar en ello.

Esa semana debían reunirse en Kualoa point con un cliente que les compraba el coco para proveer a varios comercios de la zona.

El mercado semanal del lugar era un sitio perfecto para los negocios de Honua. Koa se sentía impresionado por su manera de llevarlos. A pesar de los temores de Gauko, el jefe de la tribu los llevaba de un modo nada secreto, y tan sosegado que parecía que controlaba cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-se acercó a Honua, que comprobaba la mercancía transportada desde Nihoa mientras esperaba al cliente, y puso una mano en su espalda.

-No…-contestó el jefe, sonriéndole al comprobar que el contacto era el de su mano- descansa un rato si quieres.

-¿Voy a buscar algo de comer?

-Claro… eso sería genial. Tengo tanta hambre que ahora mismo sería capaz de comerte entero…sonó mucho más coqueto de lo que tenía planeado hacerlo.

Danny sonrió avergonzado antes ese comentario.

-Vale, eso me ha dado miedo. Ahora vuelvo.-afirmó, intentando no pensar en que sus mejillas ardían como el infierno.-su mano había permanecido en contacto con la espalda de Honua todo el tiempo, solo cuando se dispuso a alejarse, dejó de tocarla.

El jefe hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres, que en seguida empezó a caminar detrás de Koa.

-Honua…-se quejó Danny, haciéndole ver que eso no era necesario. No necesitaba una niñera.

Era capaz de cuidarse solo.

-Está bien…-el jefe hizo otro gesto a su hombre para que le dejara tranquilo.-Pero ten cuidado, ¿Vale?

Danny le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

El jefe de la tribu sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al verle alejarse. Siempre que Koa paseaba a solas por alguno de los puertos en los que negociaban, lo sentía. Pero sabía que no era miedo a que le ocurriera algo, sino a que, en una de esas ocasiones, alguien le reconociera y le apartara de su vida para siempre.

 _Tranquilo… Hoy no será ese día_ se dijo. Como tantas otras veces.

Solo que, esta vez, era la primera que se equivocaba.

Kailua beach era uno de los lugares favoritos de Grace. Danny la había llevado allí en numerosas ocasiones en sus días de padre e hija, y la niña guardaba un sitio muy especial en su corazón para ese lugar.

Steve y ella pasaron casi toda la mañana en la playa. Surfeando y jugando a la pelota en la arena sin molestarse en mirar el reloj, o en contestar al móvil, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Incluso el gobernador Denning estaba informado del único día libre sagrado de McGarret, así que, solo una emergencia nacional podría separarle de esa niña en esos momentos.

Cuando se cansaron de sentir su piel salada tostarse al sol, se encaminaron al paseo marítimo y pasearon por el hasta alcanzar el mercado que llevaba hasta Kualoa point.

Grace disfrutó deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de los puestos que había en el mercado, comprando baratijas y cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención. Cuando ya casi habían terminado, llegando a la zona que conectaba con la parte del puerto en la que se hacía la compraventa de materias primas, la niña se detuvo y le miró con un enorme y adorable puchero.

-Necesito ir al baño.

Steve la miró fastidiado. Justo en ese momento, era él quien estaba disfrutando comprando anzuelos nuevos para su caña de pescar.

-Tú siempre tan oportuna.-miró a su alrededor y vio un bar a poco metros de ellos. -Vamos, conozco al dueño de ese local, te dejará pasar.-y dejó los anzuelos donde estaban con expresión resignada.

-Puedo ir sola, tío Steve.

-De eso nada.-se negó él.

-Son veinte metros.-se quejó ella.-Ya no soy una niña, ¿Sabes? Puedo ir sola al baño.

Steve resopló, conformándose al no tener otro remedio.

-Está bien.-Te doy cinco minutos.

Grace sonrió satisfecha, se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y corrió hacia el bar.

-Diez minutos. Aprovecharé para comprar un helado.

-El mío de chocolate…-le gritó.- Y te estaré vigilando. Justo desde aquí.

No habían pasado más de un par de minutos, Steve se deleitaba de nuevo con la mercancía que pretendía llevarse a casa para su próxima salida de pesca, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien pasaba por su lado y casi le arrollaba.

Fue a decir lo siento en el preciso momento que escuchó al otro hombre disculparse.

-Lo siento, colega…-dijo una voz increíblemente familiar.

Se volvió para mirarle y sintió como si su corazón se parara.

Solamente vio el rostro del hombre unos instantes, ya que se disculpó, le miró fijamente un segundo, y continuó caminando con varias bolsas en las manos. Pero habría vendido su alma al diablo jurando que era Danny.

Por un momento creyó que se equivocaba, que alucinaba (tampoco habría sido tan extraño, estuvo viéndole en alucinaciones allá a donde iba durante meses al regresar a Hawai) y apartó la vista intentando centrarse.

Pero entonces volvió a mirar hacia el desconocido, estudiándole mientras se alejaba, y todo en él le recordaba terriblemente a Danny Williams.

Su ropa no era la típica que siempre llevaba su compañero, ya que vestía un pantalón vaquero caído y una camiseta de tirantes blanca cruzada en la espalda. Pero tenía su misma estatura y complexión, a pesar de esta última ser aún más musculada. Y llevaba el cabello rubio, visiblemente más largo, tanto que lo tenía peinado hacia atrás y sujeto con una pequeña coleta en la parte superior de la cabeza. Pero el color era exactamente el mismo. Su forma de andar, era igualmente tranquila pero decidida. Incluso su trasero, aquel que tantas veces había contemplado y adorado, era igual. Redondeado y de un tamaño perfectamente proporcionado.

Steve volvió a apartar la mirada. Cada vez más turbado. No podía ser. Simplemente alucinaba de nuevo. Hacía dos años que Danny había desaparecido, si estuviera en Oahu, le habrían encontrado.

Además, si fuera él, le habría reconocido al mirarle.

A pesar de estar completamente convencido de que se equivocaba, el subconsciente, y la esperanza todavía no perdida del todo, le hizo volver a buscar al desconocido.

Le costó un poco, pero le encontró de nuevo. Estaba en la zona de compraventa de mercancía, a pocos metros de donde estaba él, junto a otro hombre, un tipo isleño y que no pasaba desapercibido a su lado por su gran estatura. El supuesto doble de Danny estaba de espaldas a Steve, y el otro hombre tenía un brazo pasado sobre su cuello, hablando con el rubio de forma bastante amistosa.

La necesidad que sintió de acercarse a comprobar si era Danny, empezó a crecer en su interior de forma inevitable.

 _¿Y si fuera él?..._

 _No es él…._

 _¿Y si lo fuera?..._

 _No lo es…_

 _Nunca encontraron su cuerpo…_

Su sentido común y su esperanza peleaban sin descanso.

Steve volvió a apartar la mirada, fijándola en el lugar en el que debía estar Grace. Vio a la niña ya en la calle, comprando los helados a través del ventanal habilitado del bar. No podía moverse de donde estaba. Ella no tardaría en acercarse.

Miró de nuevo hacia el desconocido justo en el momento en que este se volvió.

Y entonces la vio. Su sonrisa…

¡ _Es él! ¡Tiene que ser él_!-gritaba su conciencia a pleno pulmón.

Aquella sonrisa no podía pertenecer a dos personas distintas.

Steve empezó a sentirse mareado, así que se llevó las manos a la sien y cerró los ojos. Contó hasta diez hacia atrás, como hacía al principio de desaparecer Danny, cuando tenía aquellos ataques de ansiedad, e intentó calmarse.

Y cuando abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el rubio… Nada. Ya no estaba.

Solamente el hombre alto continuaba en el lugar en el que debía estar el otro.

Observó los alrededores angustiado, pero ni rastro de Danny. El moreno hablaba con un cliente, pero no había nadie más con él.

Ese fue el instante en el que apareció Grace.

-Tío Steve…-la sonrisa desapareció al ver el rostro, pálido y aterrado, de McGarret.- ¿Estás bien?

Parece que hayas visto un fantasma…

Por algún motivo, quizás por haber utilizado esa precisa expresión "ver a un fantasma" a alguien que creía muerto, el día del aniversario de desaparición, Steve se derrumbó del todo.

-Yo…

No fue capaz de continuar. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, después sintió como si el aire no entrara correctamente en sus pulmones, comenzó a agobiarse y se llevó las manos al cuello.

Grace se asustó viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma exagerada, como se ponía aún más blanco y parecía perder la mirada en la nada.

-Oh dios, tío Steve… ¿Estás teniendo otro de esos ataques?-preguntó asustada. Sabía qué hacía tiempo que no sufría una de esas crisis.

McGarret tuvo que acercarse a la barandilla del puerto, agacharse y apoyarse en ella mientras bajaba la cabeza y la metía entre las rodillas para no marearse. Para acompasar su respiración. Grace se arrodilló a su lado, regalándole palabras de consuelo, y acariciando su cabeza. Sin importarle lo más mínimo las personas que pudieran estar mirándoles.

 _La estás asustando… contrólate joder… la estás asustando_ \- se dijo el comandante. Tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado, tío Steve?-preguntó preocupada la niña.

 _No puedes decírselo… a ella no… cálmate joder_ se rugió.

Tardó varios minutos en hacerlo, pero lo consiguió.

-Lo siento, princesa…-fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir.-Lo siento… creía que podía con esto. _Pero no puedo_ es última parte no la dijo en voz alta.

Grace se dejó caer a su lado.

-Lo entiendo, tío Steve… Es este día.-afirmó comprensiva- Sé que has estado esforzándote por mí.

Pero no tienes que hacerlo…

Cuando se sintió con corazón suficiente, Steve se levantó y la ayudó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Grace le miró resignada, obedeció, y se levantó para marcharse.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Cuando antes lo hagamos, antes será mañana.

Pero ese día todavía no había terminado. Estaba lleno de sucesos que iban a cambiar las cosas para todos. Y Steve, en particular, pronto iba a averiguar que lo que había visto en ese puerto, no era producto de su imaginación.

No todos los negocios marchaban tan bien como Honua pretendía. Uno de sus clientes, socio del magnate que poseía la isla de Lisianski, estaba muy interesado en triplicar los cargamentos que recibía, y el jefe, al no querer explotar más de la cuenta los recursos de los Mauna, llevaba negándose varias semanas.

Al parecer, el cliente se había cansado de sus negativas. Y ese día, en el puerto de Kualoa point, Koa apareció con la comida justo cuando discutía con él.

-¿Todo bien?-la expresión furiosa con la que miró al cliente hizo que Honua se riera.

Si le dejaba. Koa sería capaz de ensartar a ese imbécil en una caña de pescar y tirarlo al mar.

-Todo bien.-afirmó Honua.-Deme un momento, señor Makano. Enseguida vuelvo.

Cogió a Koa, pasando un brazo sobre su cuello, y se apartaron unos metros para hablar a solas.

-Ese tío no me gusta.-afirmó Danny.- ¿Qué quiere?

-Digamos que no acepta un no por respuesta.-Honua le miró divertido. Le gustaba ver que se preocupaba por él.

-Yo puedo enseñarle modales.-contestó el rubio, apretando la mandíbula cabreado.- no puede ser difícil, si yo he aprendido, él también.

-Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gustas cuando pones esa cara de enfado…-Koa se ruborizó al instante, sonriendo avergonzado- Me encanta ese lado salvaje casi tanto como que te ruborices cuando te digo estas cosas-admitió Honua. Le encantaba jugar con él de ese modo.

La respuesta de Koa fue darle un empujoncito para apartarle, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Deja de decir tonterías.-pidió- Acaba de una vez con ese idiota y vámonos a casa.-y se alejó de él en dirección a la pasarela del puerto que llevaba a su barco.

Danny caminó cabizbajo hacia la embarcación, creyendo estar perdiendo toda esperanza de averiguar algo sobre su pasado. De que alguien le reconociera.

Y es que, por un instante, al chocar con aquel desconocido en el mercado, había creído reconocer en él al hombre de los tatuajes de sus sueños. Al cruzar sus miradas, sintió como si le conociera.

Pero la vergüenza, como siempre le ocurría, le había hecho apartar la mirada.

Y es que, aquel desconocido, incluso tenía tatuajes como el de sus sueños. Solo que las mangas de la camisa que llevaba, anchas y largas, no dejaban ver claramente el dibujo que había bajo ellas.

Mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la de aquel hombre, en busca de Honua, estuvo tentado de volverse para mirarle de nuevo. Pero finalmente, los pensamientos derrotistas le obligaron a no hacerlo.

Si aquel hombre fuera el misterioso protagonista de sus sueños, seguramente le habría reconocido.

Y no había dado muestras de hacerlo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, y acabó caminando de vuelta al barco ocupando su mente en el posible motivo por el que aquel cliente podía estar tan molesto con Honua.

Lo que no sabía, era que, precisamente a consecuencia de los imprevistos ocasionados por el desacuerdo del jefe con aquel hombre, su misterioso hombre de los tatuajes, estaba a punto de encontrarle.

Apenas dos días después del incidente en el mercado, Steve recibió la visita de Kamekona en las oficinas del cinco cero.

El gigantesco dueño de la mayor franquicia (o eso creía él) de venta de gambas de la isla, acudía a él en busca de un favor. Por supuesto, lo primero que pensó Steve al escuchar su versión de los hechos, era que Kamekona había vuelto a juntarse con la gente indebida.

-Lo siento, Kame…-fue su primera respuesta- no puedo poner a tu disposición los efectivos del cinco cero sin un caso que pueda respaldarse con pruebas. Si realmente tu amigo ha desaparecido, han de pasar las cuarenta y ocho horas de rigor hasta que los de Lukela empiecen a buscarle.

-Pero, Steve…-se quejó el enorme vendedor- Te he dicho que el amigo de mi amigo vive en la isla de Nihoa. Los de lukela no tienen jurisdicción allí. El gobernador…

-¿Nihoa? ¿Estás de broma? –Se burló el comandante- esa isla solo está poblada por tribus,

Kamekona… no quieren saber nada con…

-Las cosas han cambiado por allí, amigo… te lo estoy diciendo-le interrumpió- Enoe dice que el jefe Honua ha hecho que todo mejore que está negociando en los puertos y…

-Y al parecer ha negociado con quien no debía.-le cortó Steve.-A lo mejor le debe pasta a algún pez gordo y ha metido la pata.

-No… no me estás escuchando, tío…-contestó cabreado Kamekona- Enoe es de fiar, y dice que el nuevo jefe es de confianza. Además, yo mismo le he comprado mercancía varias veces y es un tío legal.

-¿Y entonces por qué se lo han llevado?-preguntó Steve, visiblemente frustrado.

-Porque este tío quiere hacerse con el control de la materia prima de la isla, y el jefe no se lo ha permitido. Enoe dice que el pez gordo ha amenazado con matarle si no trabajan para él.

-¿Y quién es el pez gordo? Si se puede saber… -El dueño de Lisianski.

-¿Es broma no?

Kamekona le miró enfadado.

-Vale…-concedió Steve.- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a ese tal Honua? Ni siquiera sé

cómo es…

-Te lo puedo describir-volvió a interrumpirle.-Yo le he visto varias veces.

McGarret vio la cara de desesperación de su amigo, y finalmente, no fue capaz de seguir negándose.

-Está bien… ¿Dónde fue la última vez que le vieron?

-Estuvo en Kualoa point hace dos días.

Eso llamó la atención de Steve considerablemente. Era una casualidad demasiado extraña. Tras lo sucedido en el mercado, quiso comprobar las cámaras de tráfico de la zona varias veces, buscando al desconocido que se parecía a Danny, pero no se había atrevido a afrontar la posible desilusión.

-Puedo intentar acceder a las cámaras de tráfico y sacar una imagen del rostro de Honua. De ese modo podríamos establecer una orden de búsqueda y empezar a investigar…-vio que Kamekona le miraba perdido, y decidió que no era necesario explicarle procedimientos que no entendía-Anda

ven…

Steve salió de su despacho y se dirigió hasta el ordenador central del cinco cero, con Kamekona siguiendo sus pasos de cerca.

Chin y Kono habían salido a comer, así que estaban solos en la oficina. Algo que no le venía mal si no quería tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones innecesarias.

Steve tecleó las órdenes correctas y accedió a las cámaras de Kualoa point. Tardaron varios minutos, pero por fin Kamekona reconoció en una de las imágenes a su amigo Enoe, junto a dos hombres más. Uno era Honua. El otro… ninguno de los dos era capaz de admitir lo que estaba viendo.

-Es…-Kamekona no se atrevió a decirlo, ver el rostro de Steve, la expresión con la que miraba la pantalla, y la imagen del hombre que se veía en ella, era suficiente afirmación.

-Es Danny…-el nombre salió de su boca apenas en un susurro.

No había sido una alucinación. Era él… Tenía que serlo.

Steve alejó a toda prisa del ordenador y se metió en su despacho. Cogió varias cosas, y salió igual de rápido que entró.

-Vamos…

-¿A dónde?-Kamekona empezó a andar tras él tan deprisa como pudo para alcanzarle.

-Nos vamos a Nihoa.-esta vez no iba a parar hasta asegurarse de la verdad.

Capítulo 5

Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, Steve habría volado a Nihoa en helicóptero y aterrizado en la isla solamente un par de horas después de tomar la decisión de ir hasta ella. Y lo mejor de todo, es que habría tenido varias opciones para conseguir lo que quería.

Podría haber llamado a su antigua compañera, Catherine, o a alguno de sus superiores en la Marina y pedirle que le devolviera un favor de tantos que cualquiera de ellos le debían.

Pero, tras lo sucedido los dos últimos años, en los que su comportamiento desacreditó la mayoría de sus logros, tanto personales como de su historial de combate, parecía que las deudas que todos ellos tenían con el comandante, habían quedado en el olvido. Así que, contar con su ayuda parecía algo impensable.

Llamar al gobernador y explicarle lo que se disponía hacer, tampoco parecía una buena idea. A pesar de que todo iba bien entre ellos últimamente, gracias a los buenos resultados de las investigaciones del cinco cero, contarle que creía que Danny seguía vivo, solo conseguiría que le encerraran en el loquero más próximo.

Por más que le doliera, ni siquiera podía contárselo a sus compañeros. Mucho menos a Grace. Todos y cada uno de ellos creerian que desandaba el largo camino que había recorrido para volver a recobrar la estabilidad emocional.

Así que, Kamekona era todo lo que tenía.

Y quizás no pudiera volar hasta la Nihoa en un tiempo reducido, pero la posibilidad de encontrar allí a Danny bien merecía la molestia de navegar hasta ella.

Finalmente, encontrar un barco con el que hacerlo, no le costó demasiado. En lo que respectaba al cuerpo de marines de los estados unidos, tal vez estuviera en proceso de recuperar el perdón, pero para aquellos que le habían conocido, y apreciado, toda la vida en territorio hawaiano, Steve ere merecedor del perdón desde el mismo momento que había vuelto a pisar sus tierras. Era uno de ellos. Y por mucho que pensaran que se había vuelto loco tras la supuesta muerte de su compañero, nadie le negaba la ayuda.

Steve dejó a Grace en casa de Kono, alegando como excusa que necesitaba unos días para ayudar a un amigo de Kamekona (algo que no era falso del todo), pidiéndoles a ella y a Chin que le cubrireran con el gobernador Denning, y se dispuso a partir sin mirar atrás.

Eran las cinco de la mañana del día después cuando puso sus ojos sobre la embarcación por primera vez, y se quedó parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, observándola detenidamente.

Era un barco pequeño de pesca, modelo Lugremar de color blanco. Se notaba que estaba usado, pero se veía prácticamente nuevo. Casi siete metros de eslora, y poco menos de tres de manga. Perfecto para la distancia a recorrer.

Subió al barco y empezó a escudriñar su interior. Motor Yanmar de 180 cv, 35 nudos por hora máximo, Gps furuno, Halador de 300 kgs, generador y pantallas para pesca… -¿A quién dices que le has robado este barco?

McGarret no lo decía en serio, pero es que aquella embarcación tenía demasiado buena pinta para ser un préstamo legal. Y conociendo los tratos "poco fiables" de su amigo el vendedor de gambas, no estaba seguro de si fiarse.

Kamekona se hizo el ofendido. Justo como él esperaba.

-No puedo creer que no confíes en mí, hermano.

Steve soltó las cuerdas que amarraban la envarcación y se acercó a él.

-Kame…-le puso una mano en el hombro- puedes estar seguro de que, en estos momento, eres la única persona que puede decir que confío en ella. Estás aquí, ¿No?

El enorme hawaiano aprovechó la ocasión para decir lo que no se había atrevido hasta entonces.

-¿Crees que es él de verdad?

Steve tragó angustiado.

-Eso creo…-apartó la mirada de su amigo y miró al frente mientras ponía en marcha el motor del barco- Eso espero…

Lo cierto era que, si se estaba equivocando, esta vez no creía que fuera capaz de superarlo.

Kamekona no se atrevió a decir nada más al respecto en todo el largo viaje que les ocupó el trayecto de doscientas ochenta millas que separaban Honolulu de Nihoa.

Durante todas aquellas horas, Steve permaneció con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. En ella podía ver miedo e incertidumbre. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, también esperanza.

Y es que la había recuperado cuando pensaba que ya casi la había perdido por completo.

Pero no. De pronto el destino le daba una segunda oportunidad, y le mostraba que debía continuar creyendo.

Danny estaba vivo. Ahora lo sabía. Y en tan solo unas horas, le tendría delante. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Eran tantas las preguntas que le asaltaban… ¿Por qué estaba en aquella isla? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a casa?

Había estado en Oahu. Chocó con él. Le miró a la cara. ¿Por qué no le reconoció?

¿Sería realmente Danny? ¿O solo alguien con un parecido dolorosamente exacto?

Después de dos años creyéndole muerto… ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando le mirara a los ojos?

Temblaba solo de pensar en volver a ver esos ojos azules de cerca.

Cuando por fin tomaron la isla de Nihoa, tras un largo viaje de ocho horas, lo hicieron desde la zona sur de esta, entrando por la bahía Adams. Con un sol de justicia sobre sus cabezas, anunciando el momento más caluroso del mediodía.

En cuanto anclaron en la pequeña Bird Island, vieron a dos isleños abandonar sus arpones de pesca en la arena y correr por la playa en dirección al interior de la jungla.

-Esta claro que van a avisar de nuestra llegada. Prepárate, por si acaso. Si tu amigo no les ha advertido de que íbamos a aparecer, quizás no seamos bienvenidos.

Steve movió la mano hacia atrás instintivamente, rozando su pistola reglamentaria, que estaba escondida entre su pantalón cargo y su camiseta. Después cogió su mochila y dio un salto para bajar del pesquero.

Kamekona le miró preocupado. Sabía que McGarret no tenía pensado utilizar la fuerza para conseguir la información que quería. Pero también que estaría dispuesto a usarla si era necesario para encontrar a su compañero.

No tuvo que hacerlo. El propio Enoe, el amigo de Kamekona, fue el que les dio la bienvenida a la isla pocos minutos después.

Steve le vio aproximarse, acompañado de los otros dos isleños, los tres ataviados con vermudas, pero descalzos y con el pecho al descubierto. Su aspecto debió parecerle amenazador, porque de forma inconsciente su mano fue hacia atrás de nuevo, buscando la pistola.

-No, colega… eso no será necesario.-advirtió Kamekona, antes de que los hombres llegaran hasta ellos.-¡Hermano!…-le escuchó decir después, alegremente. Cuando el que era Enoe, un hombre de unos treinta años, pelo negro, y de su misma gran embergadura, pero delgado y atlético, se acercó a él para abrazarle.

Steve contempló curioso como los otros dos hombres se quedaron unos pasos atrás, vigilantes.

-Gracias por hacer esto, amigo. Estoy en deuda contigo.-afirmó el isleño, refiriéndose a lo rápido que Kamekona había acudido en su ayuda cuando se lo había pedido.

-No me las des a mi, dáselas a él. Steve es la ayuda que los Mauna necesitan.-aclaró el hawaiano. Obedeciendo, Enoe alzó la mano para ofrecérsela a McGarret.

-Comandante, es un honor conocerle.-empezó a decir, en un inglés que denotaba que sus viajes a

Oahu eran bastante comunes- He oído hablar mucho de usted. Gracias por…

-No las des todavía-le interrumpió Steve- antes de encontrar a tu jefe, necesito cierta información.

McGarret no perdió tiempo en dejar claras sus prioridades. Se descolgó la mochila del hombro, sacó de su interior la foto correspondiente a una de las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia de Kualoa point, y se la mostró. Había esperado dos años, no iba a aguardar un minuto más.

-Este es tu jefe, ¿no?-preguntó, señalando a Honua en la foto. Enoe asintió.- ¿Quién es el que está con él? –esta vez lo preguntó poniendo el dedo en la figura de Danny.

Enoe miró a Kamekona confuso, pero al ver que este asentía instándole a que contestara, lo hizo.

-Es Koa.

-¿Koa?-repitió Steve, levantando las cejas curioso.

-Koa pu´ali. Así le llamamos. El guerrero haole que llegó del mar.

Steve tragó con fuerza. Ansioso.

-¿Quieres decir que naufragó?

Enoe asintió.

-El mar lo arrastró hasta la playa hace dos años. Casi no quedaba vida en él. Nuestro kahuna le curó. Él fue quien le dio ese nombre. Porque no sabemos como se llama de verdad. Ni siquiera él lo sabe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó, temiendo la respuesta que claramente seguía a esa cuestión.

-Su cabeza no esta bien. No sabe quién es.-contestó Enoe.- el mar borró su antiguo espíritu y le dio una nuevo en esta isla.

Toda esa información golpeó a Steve de un modo absolutamente arrollador. Era como si de pronto todo tuviera sentido. La casualidad había querido que aquella tormenta arrastrara a Danny hasta el único lugar en el que no le habían buscado. Desprovisto de memoria y casi muerto. El suyo había sido un destino cruel y desafortunado.

La presión de aquellas revelaciones hizo que sus piernas flaqueran, y por un momento necesitó agacharse, sintiéndose incapaz de permanecer de pie. Se quedó en cuclillas, con una mano frotando su frente y otra apoyándose en la arena para no caerse.

-Tiene que ser él.-Lo dijo Kamekona, pero era exactamente lo que pensaba Steve en esos instantes.

Cuando se sintió con fuerzas de volver a sostener su cuerpo, se alzó y miró a Enoe, que le observaba confuso y curioso.

-Escúchame…-fue una orden casi más que una petición- Moveré cielo y tierra para encontrar a tu jefe y traerle a casa. Incluso me ocuparé de ese millonario de Lisianski. Me aseguraré de que no vuelve a nombrar siquiera esta isla sin tener miedo a tragarse la maldita lengua.-Steve lo dijo tan seguro y serio que Enoe asintió, claramente satisfecho- pero primero necesito que me lleves con él.

Quiero verle.

Enoe miró la foto, en la que McGarret volvía a señalar a Danny.

Una vez más, el isleño miró a Kamekona, buscando consejo.

-Haz lo que te dice, hermano… cumplirá su promesa.-afirmó el hawaiano.- Ese hombre de la foto, era parte de nuestra Ohana. Tenemos que encontrarle.

Comprender cómo debían sentirse su amigo y el comandante ahora que el jefe de la tribu había desaparecido, no fue difícil para Enoe.

Se volvió y miró a los otros dos isleños que le acompañaban, les hizo una señal para que se acercaran y les habló en su idioma.

-Traed a Koa. Decidle que hay un haole aquí que nos puede llevar hasta Honua.

Los dos hombres obedecieron y se alejaron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué les has dicho? ¿A dónde van?-desconfió Steve, moviéndose instintivamente hacia ellos.

La variedad de idioma polinesio que hablaban era bastante parecida a su hawaino natal, pero en ciertas palabras era dificil de comprender para él. Así que, no entender todo lo que había dicho, le mosqueaba bastante.

Enoe se puso frente a él para cortarle el paso.

-Ellos le traeran.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos?-se quejó el comandante, empezando a ponerse más nervioso de lo que desearía. No podía perder a Danny ahora que le tenía tan cerca.

Kamekona se interpuso entre los dos.

-¿Qué problema hay, Enoe? ¿No confías en mí?

-Confío, hermano. Pero no puedo dejar que un haole acceda al lugar en el que se encuentra Koa.

Aquello asombró a Steve. No solo por el hecho de que no consideraran a Danny un extraño, sino por el hecho de que le consideraran parte de su tribu. Eso le hizo pensar en todo lo que debía haber pasado su amigo durante esos dos años.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó, y esta vez su expresión le dejó claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Koa no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras Honua estuviera retenido por esos hombres. Está organizando un grupo en la aldea para empezar a preparar el primer cargamento que los de Lisianski nos exigieron cuando amenazaron con matarle. Hemos tratado de convencerle de que sería inútil intentarlo, si cedemos eso solo hará que nos pidan más. Pero está preocupado por el jefe y no escucha. Es muy tozudo.

Steve sonrió nostálgico. Aquello era muy propio del Danny que él conocía. Aferrarse a su vena testaruda, arriesgarse y sacrificarse por sus amigos. Solo le dolía el hecho de que estuviera haciéndolo por alguien totalmente ajeno a su entorno.

Por un instante, se sintió extrañamente preocupado. Toda la información que había recibido le decía que su Danno era el hombre que había naufragado en aquella isla, pero que, el que ahora residía en ella, también era alguien completamente distinto.

Ese hecho le asustaba más que cualquier misión suicida en la que hubiera participado.

Al final no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a sus enseñanzas de SEAL y hacer uso de la paciencia que estas le habían dado para ser capaz de relajarse y esperar. Junto a Kamekona, se sentaron en la cálida arena blanca de la playa, y aguardaron pacientemente a que los dos hombres condujeran al nombrado Koa hasta ellos.

Su entrenada mentalidad de soldado empezaba a maquinar la forma perfecta para reducir a los enemigos y adentrarse en la selva a buscar a Danny justo en el preciso instante en el que una figura emergió de entre los árboles.

Para Steve, verle aparecer en la lejanía fue lo más parecido a estar soñando despierto. Conforme se acercaba, podía ver con más claridad que realmente era él. Tan distinto, y tan parecido al Danny de siempre, que se sintió inhabilitado para moverse durante los primeros instantes.

-Por Kamehameha el Grande…-soltó Kamekona, poniéndose de pie a su lado tan rápido como su enorme cuerpo se lo permitio, y nombrando alucinado al santo soberano que unificara las tierras de Hawai.- es él…

Su afirmación pareció la confirmación que el comandante necesitaba para ser consciente de que no alucinaba. Haciendo que Steve se levantara de la arena. Y, mirándole fijamente, como si no quisiera perderle de vista para que no desapareciera, empezó a andar hacia Danny, que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, entornando los ojos como si intentara averiguar quienes eran.

Cuando apenas quedaban cien metros para que se cruzaran, Steve dejó caer la mochila que llevaba en su mano.

-Dios santo…-murmuró para sí.

Y es que era él. El tipo del mercado. Llevaba su mismo atuendo, solo que, esta vez, al igual que los otros isleños, iba desprovisto de ropa de cintura para arriba, y descalzo. Con su pelo peinado del mismo modo, con aquella pequeña coleta.

Lo mejor de aquella revelación, era que ya no cabía lugar a dudas. Sí, ese hombre era Danny.

Cuando por fin se alcanzaron, ambos se quedaron inmóviles al principio, observándose.

Steve tuvo que luchar con todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. La alegría contenida, el alivio de volver a verle con vida tras dos años pensando que estaba muerto, el dolor de ver que no le reconocía.

Dejó que la saliva bajara por su garganta lentamente, de una forma atropellada y lacerante. Y le miró aguantando las lágrimas, con los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos.

-¡Joder!…-exclamó- han sido dos años… dos malditos años… ni siquiera sé que decir.-susurró angustiado. Y de pronto, sin ser capaz de contenerse, se avalanzó sobre él y le abrazó.

Danny se quedó en silencio. Con sus brazos moviéndose torpemente, atrapados por los de Steve. Como si no fuera capaz de decidir si debía devolver el abrazo o no.

-No me reconoces, ¿Verdad?-preguntó el comandante. Sabiendo la clara respuesta, aquella era la pregunta más desgarradora que había tenido que hacer en su vida.

Veía como Koa le miraba confuso. Y creía que el rubio seguramente veia a alguien a quien no reconocía. Pensando que no sabía por qué motivo le estudiaba de ese modo.

Pero lo que veía Danny era muy distinto a lo que el comandante creía. Lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que reflejaba su rostro, no era confusión, sino sorpresa. Conforme había visto a Steve acercarse, había sentido una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

No fue hasta que le tuvo a menos de un paso, que pudo contemplar sus tatuajes, claramente visibles gracias a la camiseta de tirantes gris que vestía, que las imágenes de sus sueños se agolparon en su cabeza.

En cuanto reconoció los dibujos, sus ojos azules se posaron en los de Steve. Siendo consciente de quien era. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que el hombre se avalanzó sobre él y le abrazó.

Y sobre todo, le habló.

Su voz, fue el último y definitivo desencadenante para su complicada memoria. Era él. Ese, era el hombre a quien tantas veces había visto en sus sueños. El que le llamaba "Danny".

Instantes después, cuando Koa intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo para atreverse a hablar, el desconocido le hizo aquella pregunta. Su respuesta, consiguió una reacción en él con la que nunca habría sido capaz de soñar.

" _No me reconoces, ¿Verdad?"_ La pregunta resonó en su cabeza rubia como si fuera el eco en una cueva.

Koa negó con la cabeza, viendo como el hombre frente a él bajaba la mirada entristecido ante su negativa.

-No te recuerdo-aclaró, con un tono que al otro le pareció serio y algo distante- pero sé que te conozco.

Steve volvió a levantar la mirada, con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos como si acabaran de devolverle la vida.

\- Lo sé porque te he visto.-afirmó Koa.- En mis sueños… a ti y a esa pequeña.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Steve ante esa afirmación fue reírse de forma histérica y aliviada. Se llevó la mano a la boca y la tapó intentando ser capaz de detener su nerviosismo. No era la forma en la que hubiera deseado que Danny le dijera que era el hombre de sus sueños, pero no podía hacerle más feliz oírlo.

-Grace… su nombre es Grace.-afirmó, tratando de comportarse de forma civilizada, y no haciendo lo que deseaba. Saltar sobre él y abrazarle y besarle durante semanas.-Es tu hija.

Koa… Danny… le miró abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

-¡Oh...!-exclamó, eso no se lo esperaba-Tengo una hija.-parecía bastante asombrado de saberlo.

Steve se rio. Divertido e incrédulo. Las lágrimas cada vez siendo más dificil de retener.

-Sí, y te echa muchísimo de menos.-afirmó, diciendo lo siguiente sin poder contenerse.- Al igual que el resto. Como yo. Dios, Danny no tienes idea de…

-Ese es mi nombre, ¿no?... ¿Danny?... –le interrumpió, entornando los ojos dudoso- te oía decirlo.

"Corre, Danny, salta"

Steve tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando le escuchó decir esa frase. Fue la última vez que le vio.

Cuando le dijo que saltara del barco porque iba a explotar.

Sobrecogido, necesitó apartarse un instante. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia Kamekona, que le observaba en la lejanía junto a Enoe. Ambos expectantes por su conversación, pero conscientes de que no debían acercarse hasta que se lo pidieran.

Cuando Steve volvió a encarar a Danny, su mejilla estaba húmeda.

-Sí, es tu nombre. Eres el detective Danny Williams, del cinco cero de Hawai. - se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano cuando vio al otro mirarla curioso.

-¿Y Tú…-empezó a decir. Pero el SEAL se apresuró a contestar lo que imaginaba que quería saber.

-Yo me llamo Steve… Comandante Steve McGarret, del cinco cero. Eramos compañeros.

Danny le observó silencioso durante unos instantes más, después alzó la mano, y se la ofreció para que la estrechara.

Cuando sus palmas entraron en contacto, y sus dedos se entrelazaron, la conexión entre ellos fue tan fuerte que ninguno pudo ignorarla.

-Tú no estás aquí para ayudarnos a encontrar a Honua, ¿Verdad? Steve McGarret…-preguntó, respirando profundamente y rindiéndose a la evidencia. ¿De verdad había llegado por fin ese momento?

Danny continuaba sujetando la mano de Steve mientras hablaba, por algún motivo, la forma en la que le miraba ese hombre, le hacía sentir algo que le impedía querer soltarla.

-No…-contestó, conteniendo la respiración un segundo y soltando el aire de un golpe mientras volvía a reirse nervioso.-No. Estoy aquí para llevarte a casa.

Danny se quedó pensativo. Aquello era lo que había querido durante mucho tiempo. Saber quién era, de donde venía, si había alguien que todavía le buscaba… y, sobretodo, quienes eran aquellas dos personas a las que no podía evitar recordar en sus sueños.

Pero ahora que lo había conseguido, su sentido del deber, y por qué negarlo, el miedo a lo desconocido, le decían que no podía simplemente marcharse sin mirar atrás.

-No puedo irme.-dijo soltando su mano. El terror que vio reflejado en los ojos verdes de su supuesto compañero, le hizo apresurarse a aclarar sus palabras.-No hasta que haya ayudado a Honua.

-¿Estás de broma?... ¿Por qué?-y esta vez Steve sonaba más molesto que asustado.

Dos años, dos malditos años creyendole muerto. No pensaba volver a perderle ahora que le había recuperado. Aunque tuviera que obligarle a hacerlo, le llevaría consigo de vuelta a casa.

-Porque es mi amigo. Ha sido el único amigo de verdad que he tenido durante todo este tiempo. Les debo mi vida a los Mauna. No puedo abandonarles ahora que es mi turno de devolverles el favor.

Steve se tranquilizó ante su respuesta, y asintió comprendiendo. Se acercó un poco más a él, haciendo que Danny tuviera que alzar la cabeza por su altura, y le miró fijamente. De nuevo con una intensidad que le hizo sentirse atrapado.

-Ven conmigo a Honolulu.-rogó- Le he dado mi palabra a Enoe de que les ayudaría, y lo haré. Te lo prometo. Pondré todos los medios de los que dispone el cinco cero a disposición de tu amigo.

Le buscaré, le encontraré, y con ello les devolveré a los Mauna el favor que nos hicieron a ambos.

La nuez de Adán de Danny se movió lentamente a lo largo de su garganta. Mientras sus ojos azules se perdían con el movimiento de los labios de Steve. Y, viéndose turbado por la pasión que se desprendía de sus palabras, asintió con la cabeza en lugar de contestar con sonidos.

Si había interpretado bien lo que había dicho el comandante, iba a encontrar a Honua como pago a la tribu por haber salvado a Danny.

Eso le hizo pensar en el nivel de importancia de la amistad que debían tener antes de que desapareciera. Viendo sus reacciones, la forma en la que le miraba, debía ser alguien muy allegado

a él.

-Gracias. Si Honua estuviera aquí estaría muy agradecido por que hicieras esto por la tribu.-por un momento dejó a un lado el tono serio con el que le hablaba, para hacerlo con uno más cercano.

Steve negó.

-No es por la tribu. Ni por él.-aclaró.- Lo hago solo por ti. Lo que sea, al coste que sea, por ti.

Danny le miró sorprendido.

-Lo sé… no lo recuerdas. Pero entre nosotros las cosas eran siempre así.-los labios de Steve se ladearon, por primera vez mostrándole su sonrisa más canalla, aquella tan característica de él. La que Danny, aunque ahora no lo recordara, antes tanto adoraba.- No importa cuanto pudieramos sacarnos de quicio, seríamos capaces de cualquier cosa el uno por el otro.

Sintiéndose de pronto avergonzado por la forma en la que le miraba el comandante, Danny apartó la mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ok.-dijo, de nuevo con su tono serio y distante del principio, mirando hacia Kamekona y Enoe por no hacerlo hacia él- Iré contigo, y averiguaremos la manera de encontrar a Honua. Pero necesito decir adiós entonces.

-Ok.-contestó Steve. Entendiendo que todo aquello debía ser mucho que asimilar para Danny-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cuando estés preparado…-miró hacia el pesquero- Te estaré ó. Dejándole claro que no pensaba marcharse de esa isla sin él.

No fue fácil despedirse de las personas que durante dos años habían sido todo lo que tenía.

Sobretodo sabiendo que iba a enfrentarse solo a la realidad, a quien era en lo que ellos llamaban

"su vida anterior". Pero se aferró al pensamiento de que iba a encargarse también de buscar a Honua, y aquello le hacía sentirse como si de alguna extraña manera todavía mantuviera una conexión con la tribu.

A quien más dificil le resultó decir adiós, fue a Gauko.

 _Gracias por todo_ le dijo. A pesar de sus últimas desaveniencias, Danny sentía una profunda gratitud hacia él. _Prometo que le traeré de vuelta. Os lo debo_.

 _Siempre supe que serías nuestro salvador_ afirmó el kahuna de la tribu, mientras le abrazaba para decirle adiós. _Los dioses me lo mostraron el día que llegaste. De un modo u otro, tú serías quien daría un final a nuetros problemas_.

Horas más tarde, sentado en un extremo de la proa del pequeño barco pesquero que les llevaba de vuelta a Hawai, Danny no podía dejar de pensar en esa última frase.

Gauko confiaba en que aquellas personas que habían venido a buscarle, eran la solución a los problemas de la tribu. Y ellos, habían llegado a esa isla buscándole a él. Ese, era el motivo por el que el kahuna creía que Danny era la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Eso le hizo centrarse de nuevo en Steve, y se volvió para mirarle. Tras varias horas controlándolo, el comandante acababa de dejar el mando de la nave en manos de Kamekona, y le observaba disimuladamente desde el otro extremo del barco. Claramente ansioso por hablarle, pero siendo consciente de su necesidad de espacio personal en esos instantes.

¿ _Quién eres_? pensó.¿ _Quién eres realmente para mí_?

Alguien que lo había dejado todo y a todos por viajar hasta una isla a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de su hogar solo para buscarle, debía ser mucho más de lo que decía. Después de todo, solamente el rostro de ese hombre había competido con el de su hija en sus sueños.

Estuvo tanto tiempo estudiándole, que sus miradas acabaron cruzándose irremediablemente.

Danny se sintió tentado a disimular, a fingir que no se había dado cuenta de cómo le vigilaba. Pero cuando vio la tristeza con la que Steve apartó la mirada, para no presionarle, se descubrió a sí mismo haciendo justo lo contrario. Se movió hacia un lado, dejando espacio junto a él en el lugar en que estaba sentado, dirigiéndole al marine una mirada significativa que le hizo saber que quería que se acercara.

Steve se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo cuando comprendió su gesto, pero conforme se acercaba a él, su paso se ralentizaba. Como si no quisiera asustarle con su cercanía.

-Hey…-dijo con voz suave, sentándose despacio a su lado.

-Hey…-contestó Danny, imitándole. Mirándole apenas un segundo y centrándose después en el suelo. Incómodo.

-Ya empieza a anochecer…-lo dijo con un tono desenfadado, como quien intenta entablar una conversación forzosamente con alguien sin querer incomodarle. Al menos les quedaban tres o cuatro horas más de viaje, y tenían mucho que decirse, así que por algún sitio había que empezar.

Danny miró al horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a esconderse y la luna les daba la bienvenida, llena y brillante.

-Buen momento para la pesca en la zona oeste de la isla. El mar está en calma y…-se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba explicando algo que seguramente no quería oír.-¿Qué pasó?

-preguntó entonces. Sabía que era aquello en lo que ambos pensaban.

Danny ya sabía quien era, ahora debía averiguar cómo había llegado a olvidarlo.

-Supongo que no podemos demorar esto más, ¿no?-bromeó Steve. Aunque se notaba la ansiedad que la futura conversación le provocaba.

-¿Cómo llegué a esa isla?-preguntó el rubio, insistiendo. No quería ser descortés con la persona que le había encontrado y le daba la oportunidad de averiguar quien era, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta de una vez por todas.

-¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que somos del cinco cero?-preguntó el comandante, comenzando su explicación.

-Sí, he oído hablar de vosotros.-contestó Danny-sobre todo cuando empecé a navegar a Oahu con Honua. Él siempre decía que sois los matones del gobernador.

Steve se rio. Aunque algo triste por ver como el rubio no se incluia en el grupo con ese "sois".

-Somos, tú incluido…-recalcó. Pero al ver fruncir el ceño a Danny decidió puntualizar-si quieres continuar siéndolo cuando todo se arregle… mucho más que unos matones. El cinco cero es la fuerza de élite personal del gobernador. Trabajamos directamente para él. No hay nadie más a quien le rindamos cuentas. El resto, SWAT, policia, etc… obedecen nuestras órdenes.

Danny hizo una mueca impresionada.

-Bueno… la cuestión es que, la noche que desapareciste-continuó Steve- ibamos detrás de uno de los tíos malos… uno de los grandes. El equipo de los SWAT nos apoyaba. Teníamos un chivatazo: hora de la transacción, el nombre y coordenadas de la localización del barco en el que se haría, todo… La única pega parecía ser la tormenta tan bestial que caía sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Pues me parece que algo salió mal…-soltó sarcástico el rubio.

-Sí…-contestó con tristeza el comandante.- Poco minutos después de tomar el barco y a sus tripulantes, nos dimos cuenta de que era una trampa.

Steve se quedó pensativo, seguramente rememorando el momento. Danny quiso decir algo, pero finalmente decidió esperar a que continuara.

-Intenté advertirte para que saltaras antes de que explotara, traté de ayudar a los chicos de Grover pero… fue demasiado tarde para todo. La popa explotó justo antes de que saltaras… Ahora que tengo algo más de información, imagino que debiste golpearte con algún escombro en la cabeza, por eso no salías a la superfície. Supongo que eso, sumado a la tormenta de esa noche, fue lo que hizo que no pudieramos encontrarte. El mar se te llevó consigo…

-¿Los chicos de Grover?-preguntó el rubio. Steve se había callado de nuevo, con la mirada perdida. Así que esta vez decidió darle un empujoncito.

-Es el capitán de los SWAT, hemos trabajado con ellos muchas veces. Un buen hombre… Al principio no te gustaba, no te fiabas.-aclaró Steve- aunque no solías fiarte de casi nadie-se rio- pero luego se que llegaste a respetarle.

-¿Perdió a sus hombres?

-Sí, varios de ellos desaparecieron también esa noche. Con el tiempo encontraron los restos de la mayoría. La explosión no les dejó en muy buen estado.

-Siento oír eso…

-Yo también. Pero, en parte-dijo mirándole con una medio sonrisa- eso nos daba esperanza. A ti nunca te encontramos. Y desapareciste del lado opuesto de la nave. La explosión no llegó a alcanzarte. Eso nos permitía pensar que algún día te encontraríamos…

Danny respiró profundamente. Le sobrecogía la ilusión que ponía ese hombre en sus palabras. La paciencia que había tenido esperando a volver a verle en esos dos años sin rendirse.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Steve, sinceramente interesado.

-Sí… intentando hacerme a la idea.-contestó, tratando de sonar tranquilo. Aunque se notaba con facilidad que se sentía algo perdido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ya.. bueno… yo…-Steve carraspeó, inseguro- Se que ha sido mucha información de golpe sin que te lo esperaras y no quiero agobiarte. Necesitaremos tiempo para asimilarlo todo y eso, pero… bueno, yo solo…-se movió para alcanzar algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó su cartera, y cogió de ella una foto que le mostró a Danny.

El rubio la cogió despacio entre sus dedos, quedándose unos instantes en silencio al ver la imagen capturada en ella.

-Es Grace.-afirmó, haciendo que el corazón de Steve empezara a aumentar el ritmo de su bombeo.

Habían pasado dos años, y la foto de la niña era reciente, pero aún así su característica sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos oscuros no dejaban lugar a dudas.

-Sí, lo és.-Sabía que no había sido una pregunta, pero contestó instintivamente.

-¿Tengo una esposa o algo así?…-preguntó curioso.

-No… lo siento compañero. Lo tuyo con Rachel no llegó muy lejos. Os divorciásteis hace años. Y ella se casó con un ricachón llamado Stan.

Tras observar una vez más la foto, Danny le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Intentaba continuar fingiendo que deseaba mantener las distancias entre ellos, que no acababa de confiar. Pero era inútil. En realidad sentía todo lo contrario. Lo que percibía de la persona sentada a su lado era todo bondad y verdadero cariño.

-Gracias…-susurró, conmovido. Entendía lo que intentaba hacer Steve.

-De nada.-el marine todo lo que podía hacer en esos momentos era contemplarle emocionado. Perderse en la profundidad del oceano que se reflejaba en su mirada, le hacía sentirse de nuevo con vida.

-¿Sabes?...-empezó a decir Danny, apartando la mirada por no sentirse capaz de hablar mientras veía el alma de ese hombre desnudarse a través de sus ojos.- He pensado muchas veces en el por qué solamente me acordaba de ti y de ella. Había otras personas, pero nunca conseguía ver sus caras. Pero sí a vosotros dos…

Steve se mantuvo en silencio, esperando escuchar lo que su amigo tuviera que contarle ahora que por fin parecía haberse animado a dejarse llevar y hablar con él. Notando como su pulso se aceleraba a cada segundo más, conforme oír de nuevo su voz deleitaba dulcemente sus oídos.

-Saber que ella es mi hija-continuó Danny- me hace querer odiarme por no recordarla bien… -Danny…-Steve se apresuró a querer desprenderle de su dolor, pero el otro le interrumpió.

-Pero… -aclaró- me hace entender por qué la veía. Mi estropeado cerebro decidió negarse a perderla del todo.

-Lo entiendo…-afirmó el comandante, teniendo que apretar el puño derecho para no alzar la mano y rozar el hombro de Danny, queriendo consolarle.

-Eso me lleva a ti…

Esta vez Steve pudo ver como el rubio sonreía levemente.

-Espero que eso sea bueno…-soltó, riéndose nervioso.

-Ahora sé que a ella la recuerdo por ser mi hija, pero… ¿Y a ti?...

Vio a Steve frotarse las manos ansioso, y mirar al suelo intentando no dejar que su agitación le traicionara.

-Bueno… la nuestra era una relación complicada.-bromeó, con la voz temblorosa.

-Has dicho que eramos compañeros-le recordó Danny-no creo que nos llevaramos tan mal si eres una de las dos únicas personas a las que soy capaz de recordar bien en este jaleo que tengo aquí dentro.-dijo señalándose la cabeza.

Otra risita nerviosa, y Steve volvió a mirarle.

-No, no era para nada de ese modo. Lo que te dije antes iba en serio, estabamos muy unidos, eramos capaces de cualquier cosa el uno por el otro.-ahora que lo decía en voz alta, veía lo cierto que era- He estado en la marina, he tenido muchos hermanos de armas, pero no recuerdo haber tenido nunca ningún compañero como tú.

Danny le miró confuso.

-Eramos muy cercanos. Ohana.-afirmó, tratando torpemente de explicarse.

-¿Por qué dices que era complicado entonces?-se interesó el rubio, contrariado. Notaba que había algo en aquella historia que Steve parecía no atreverse a contarle.

-A ver… La primera vez que nos vimos-empezó a explicar McGarret- te saqué de quicio hasta tal punto que me diste un puñetazo en la cara.-Danny levantó una ceja, sorprendido- Y yo a cambio te recluté para el cinco cero.-soltó divertido.

Steve se rió y Danny no pudo evitar reirse con él.

-Después de eso, nos convertimos en compañeros. Poco a poco en amigos, y…-dudó un momento antes de seguir- antes de que desaparecieras, eramos mucho más que eso. Grace y tú erais para mí lo más importante. Mi familia. Sé que tú te sentías del mismo modo…

Se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba el rubio, suspicaz. Como si se diera cuenta de que escondía algo.

Y tuvo que desviar su atención de algún modo.

\- Me adorabas a pesar de que me gustara cabrearte-bromeó.

-¿Te gustaba cabrearme?-preguntó Danny, sonriendo divertido.

-Oh, sí… continuamente. Y tú disfrutabas llamando neanderthal, o animal y cosas de esas. O diciéndome que no me habían acunado lo suficiente cuando era pequeño… Así era nuestra relación. Eramos inseparables, pero tú te pasabas el día dandome la bronca, y yo me divertía volviendote literalmente loco.

Danny sonrió tan abiertamente que Steve sintió una punzada en el pecho. Hacia mucho que no veía y provocaba esa sonrisa que hacía que le salieran arruguitas a los lados de los ojos.

-Te divertías volviéndome loco…-dijo el rubio. En su mirada se veía que le había agradado esa información.

-Oh, sí…-volvió a repetir Steve- Te puedo asegurar que vivía para ello.

Lo dijo tan sinceramente que no se paró ni a pensar como sonaría cuando lo hiciera.

Danny le miró de una forma muy singular, como si buscara comprender la verdad de lo que había dicho.

Steve carraspeó, de nuevo sintiéndose inseguro.

-Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. No quiero sobrecargarte con demasiada información.-decidió cambiar de tema un rato, darles a ambos un respiro entre tanta tensión- Cuando lleguemos será una locura, todo demasiado complicado. Centremonos en algo más simple durante un rato. Háblame del jefe de la tribu.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Empieza por contarme cómo era tu relacion con él.

De nuevo, Danny le miró suspicaz. No sabía en qué modo podía ayudar eso a encontrarle.

-Solo necesito saber cómo era.-se defendió Steve, al ver que su celosa curiosidad parecía haber llamado la atención del rubio. -Todo lo que pueda darme una idea de por qué ha desaparecido, y quién podría querer hacerle daño, es información bienvenida.

Danny no pareció tragárselo del todo, pero accedió y empezó a hablar.

-Era un buen amigo. No sabía quien era yo, no de verdad… pero me dio una oportunidad. Hizo que sintiera que era lo más parecido a una familia que podia tener en esa isla.-afirmó, viendo como Steve se esforzaba en disimular el suspiro alividado que su confesión le provocó.-el kahuna y él cuidaron de mí, me ayudaron a recuperarme. Honua fue quien me explicó que el día que me encontraron estaba casi muerto, con un corte en la cabeza. No recordaba nada que tuviera sentido cuando desperté. Decía que creia que era porque debía tener un trumati…trumeti… -Traumatismo craneal.-le ayudó Steve.

-Eso joder…-soltó aliviado, haciendo que el moreno se riera.-Nunca aprenderé esa maldita palabra. -Steve le miró confundido.- Al principo era dificil para mí comunicarme.-le explicó- veía imágenes, personas, lugares… pero no era capaz de hablar demasiado.-Danny sonrió con tristeza, frotándose las manos incómodo- no era capaz de muchas cosas, la verdad… me sentía bastante inútil. Incluso creia que era mejor que…

Se quedó callado al no sentirse con fuerzas para continuar. Haciendo que esta vez, el comandante le observara angustiado.

Steve se armó de valor y llevó una de sus manos hasta las de Danny, acariciándola con cariño.

-No es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora. No puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado durante todos estos meses.

Danny observó la mano de Steve tratar de consolarle, y no pudo evitar pensar en las molestias que ese hombre, fuera quien fuera realmente, se había tomado por encontrarle.

-Quiero hacerlo… es solo que… es difícil para mí hacerme entender como me gustaría. Si pudiera…

-Todo a su tiempo.-le cortó Steve. A pesar de la fortaleza que percibía de su persona, en cuanto habían empezado a hablar, la faceta tímida e introvertida que caracterizaba a Danny había vuelto a aflorar. No deseaba presionarle y lamentarlo.-Vamos, continua. Háblame sobre los viajes a Oahu para vender mercancia.

Por algún motivo, Steve no apartó la mano de las suyas, y Danny tampoco le pidió que lo hiciera.

Sorprendentemente, sentirse cómodo cerca del moreno era algo muy sencillo para él.

-Hace un pocas semanas, le pedí a Honua que me dejara que le acompañara en los viajes a las otras islas. Sé que no le gustaba la idea, pero me dijo que sí.

-¿Por qué no le gustaba? ¿Crees que escondía algo?

-No… no era por eso. No le gustaba porque sabía que quería ir con él para buscarte a ti.-en cuanto vio lo mucho que se abrieron los ojos de Steve por su afirmación, completamente sorprendidos, rectificó a toda prisa- Me refiero a ti y a Grace. Por eso de recordaros sin saber quienes erais.

-Lo entiendo… sigue.-Pero Steve no podía parar de sonreír como un idiota.

-El día en que tropezamos en el mercado…-esta vez la sorprensa reflejada en los ojos del comandante era diferente.

-Creía que no me habías reconocido y…

-No-le cortó rapidamente- no lo hice… bueno, sí… pero creía que me equivocaba. Que no eras tú.

Steve asintió. Comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Ese día, cuando volví con Honua, él estaba discutiendo con el tipo que se encargaba de llevarse los cargamentos de Lisianski. No sé que pasaba, pero no parecía nada contento.

-¿Por qué hacían los intercambios en Oahu?-preguntó Steve, contrariado- Lisianski está mucho más cerca de Nihoa que de las otras islas de Hawaii.

-No lo sé… solo sé que Honua últimamente estaba algo cansado de ese tipo. Decía que el dueño de Lisianski le había hecho varias ofertas que tenían que ver con Nihoa, y que él no paraba de rechazar. Sabía que algo iba mal, pero…

-No lo entiendo, aquí hay algo que no encaja… ¿Por qué le hacía las ofertas a Honua? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir? Nihoa es territorio protegido, está bajo propiedad del gobierno, ¿No?... ¿Por qué llevarse al jefe de la tribu?

\- ¿Para obligarnos a trabajar la isla por él?-preguntó Danny.

-No me cuadra… es absurdo.-negó Steve- Investigué un poco sobre él antes de salir de Honolulu con Kamekona-dijo mirando al enorme hawaiano que tripulaba el barco- Para alguien con los recursos de ese tío sería más fácil extinguir media aldea y meter a sus propios hombres para que hicieran trabajar a la otra media bajo amenaza, que molestarse en hacer una oferta por sus servicios.

-¿Entonces por qué llevarse a Honua?-Danny se sentía algo más perdido que al principio.

-No lo sé… pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Steve se levantó de su lado y se dirigió hasta la zona de mando del pesquero, donde descansaba la mochila que llevaba con sus cosas. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Chin. Había estado retrasándolo, sabía que la noticia que tenía que darle haría que le tomara por loco, pero ya estaban a una distancia suficientemente buena como para no tener problemas de cobertura o interferencias.

No podía continuar fingiendo que no era el momento.

Danny se acercó curioso hasta él cuando le vio coger el aparato.

 _Chin… soy yo… Necesito que investigues a alguien_ escuchó decir al comandante. Este no le veía porque en esos instantes le daba la espalda.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvo en silencio detrás de Steve, escuchando la conversación. Hasta que le oyó decir algo que le hizo temblar la voz, y Danny no pudo evitar acercarse y encararle para poder ver su expresión.

Por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, le vio ser incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Te he dicho que no estoy delirando, maldita sea…-se quejaba- Le he encontrado, Chin… Es él. te juro por mi vida que es él…

El otro no parecía estar aceptando lo que Steve le decía, porque este continuaba excusandose una y otra vez sin que pareciera estar consiguiendo nada con ello.

-Otra vez… acabo de decirte que tiene algún tipo de pérdida de memoria… No joder…

Kamekona está aquí conmigo, él puede decirte que no me he vuelto loco… ¡Maldita sea Chin! Sé que es dificil de creer pero…

Verle tan desesperado por hacer que le creyeran provocó en Danny una sensación de ansiedad extraña. Le hizo necesitar poner final a su agonía como fuera.

Así que, sin saber muy bien lo que pretendía hacer y por qué, se acercó a Steve y le quitó el teléfono.

-Pero qué…-escuchó decir al marine.

Y ante su atenta y sorprendida mirada, se puso el móvil en la oreja torpemente, y empezó a hablar.

-Hey, ¿Chin?… Soy yo, Danny… o eso creo-se rió. Y el resto de lo que dijo lo soltó a toda prisa y sin apenas respirar.- sé que es dificil de creer, pero sí, estoy vivo. Y no, Steve no se ha vuelto completamente loco. Así que, por favor, creele, porque necesitamos que le busques la información que te ha pedido, y haciendo esto perdemos un tiempo precioso. Gracias.

Entonces devolvió el teléfono a Steve, guiñándole un ojo y mordiéndose un labio para no sonreir.

-Creo que ahora te escuchará…

Steve miró a Danny y luego al móvil. Repitiendo la acción un par de veces antes de decidirse por fin a cogerlo para volver a ponérselo en la oreja.

Aquella acción había sido tan… "Danno" que no se la esperaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarle alucinado.

-¿Chin?-preguntó por fin.

-¡No puedo creerlo… está vivo!-fue lo que escuchó gritar a su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

Medio en un tono de pregunta, y medio en uno de absoluta sorpresa.

 **Capítulo 6: Recuperando a Danno**

Conforme se aproximaban al atracadero del puerto de Honolulu en el que debían amarrar el pesquero, los nervios contenidos de Danny afloraban y se hacían más evidentes.

-¿Estás bien?-era la tercera vez que Steve le preguntaba eso desde que salieran de Nihoa, hacía ya más de ocho horas.

-Sí…-afirmó, sonriendo levemente y haciendo una mueca que denotaba que lo decía por conseguir que dejara de preguntarlo de una vez.

Estaban ambos de pie junto al timón del barco, observando cómo, poco a poco, la embarcación se aproximaba a tierra firme. Y, a pesar de querer fingir que aquello no le superaba, el movimiento constante de la pierna izquierda de Danny delataba su ansiedad.

-Va a ser una situación incómoda al principio, es normal que estes nervioso. No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte.

Danny le miró de reojo.

-No lo estoy…-mintió.

Steve no pareció creerselo.

-Bien. Mejor. Pero, si lo estuvieras-puntualizó- sería normal. Ya lo hemos hablado.-Le recordó.Los primeros días serán duros. Tú no les recuerdas, pero ellos a ti sí. La tensión puede llegar a ser algo agobiante.

Danny asintió.

-Lo entiendo. Pero estoy bien.-Y lo que pensaba realmente era ¿ _Seguro que soy quien creen que soy? ¿Y si se equivocan? ¿Cómo van a equivocarse? Que no recuerdes quién eres tú no significa que ellos no sepan quién eres tú… Tú eres TÚ y punto… Mierda, eso no tiene ni sentido…_

" _Una faceta que conserva de su antiguo yo_ " pensó Steve, sonriéndose internamente, ser tozudo y orgulloso. No iba a admitir que estaba acojonado a no ser que no le quedara más remedio.

-Entonces, el primer paso será contactar con Chin y Kono-empezó a detallar en voz alta el plan a seguir que habían decidido un rato antes- en cuanto se les pase el asombro de verte-bromeóintentaremos recopilar toda la información que podamos sobre Nihoa, Honua y esa isla de

Lisianski. Luego…

-Esta la parte de volver a ver a Grace.-Danny acabó el discuro por él. De mutuo acuerdo habían decidido esperar a ver cómo iba todo con la niña antes de avisar a sus padres en Jersey de que seguía vivo.

-Sí…-Steve le miró apenado, sabía que lo concerniente a su hija sería lo más dificil.-Danny si estás…

-Estoy bien.-Volvió a repetir, mirandole molesto.-Cuanto antes dejes de preguntarlo, mejor.-soltó huraño.

-Ok.-sentenció Steve. Sonriendo guasón.-Si tú lo dices…-no pudo evitar darle la respuesta que le habría dado al antiguo Danno.

Y sonó tan claramente a "No te creo", que Danny se volvió a mirarle, con los ojos entornados y expresión fastidiada.

Justo antes de que el rubio replicara lo que estaba pensando, Kamekona se acercó a ellos.

-Hey, mirad… son Kono y Chin.

Al parecer los dos agentes debían estar demasiado impacientes para esperar a que Steve les avisara de su llegada, y estaban esperando en el embarcadero cuando el pesquero empezó a atracar.

Kono ni siquiera dejó que Kamekona acabara de amarrar la embarcación, se aproximó a toda prisa y saltó a la pasarela casi antes de que acabara de estar bajada del todo, para meterse en el barco y correr hacia donde estaban Danny y Steve.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, se quedó parada mirando al rubio con ambas manos en la boca.

Después miró a Steve, otra vez a Danny, y luego de nuevo al comandante.

-Sí, en carne y hueso.-afirmó él, tan divertido como conmovido. Sabiendo lo que preguntaba la mirada de la chica. Observándola con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver su reacción, tan claramente incrédula y feliz.

-Es un placer conocerte… otra vez... Kono-bromeó Danny, al ver que ella era incapaz de decir nada. Y queriendo relajar un poco el ambiente. Por su propia salud mental. Aunque esta fuera poca.

Kono contestó riéndose histérica. Abalanzandose sobre él sin avisar para abrazarle. Solo que, cuando ya iba a tocarle, y al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Danny, recordó lo que Steve le había dicho a Chin de la pérdida de memoria, y se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-preguntó, preocupada.

Danny se rio.

-¿Bromeas?... No me acuerdo de ti, vale… pero eres preciosa, puedes abrazarme siempre que quieras.

Eso hizo que la chica volviera a saltar sobre él, agarrándole con tanta fuerza que Danny pensó que le asfixiaría, mientras los otros dos hombres se reían divertidos.

En cuanto Kono se apartó de él, Chin se acercó para abrazarle también.

-Tú no eres tan guapo, pero bueno… esta vez te dejo.-le dijo al hawaiano, continuando con la broma. Romper el hielo no le parecía ahora tan dificil.

Mientras dejaba que Chin le abrazara para mostrarle su alegria de verle vivo, Danny contempló como Kono se acercó a Steve y le miró con expresión enternecida. Poniendo una mano en su corazón y obteniendo como respuesta una silenciosa afirmación del comandante. Era como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación sin palabras que solo ambos comprendían, pero que, definitivamente, debía tener que estar relacionada con su regreso.

"¿ _Estás bien_?" era lo que quería decir la mirada de Kono a Steve.

" _Ahora que él está aquí sí_ " era lo que significaba la afirmación de McGarret.

Danny fingió no haberse percatado de lo sucedido entre ellos.

-Encantado de volver a conocerte a ti también, Chin.

El isleño alzó la mano y tocó su coleta divertido.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Coleta?-bromeó-no me lo puedo creer.- Y mira qué barba más descuidada…

Danny se rio ante la broma del hawaiano, pero empezó a sentirse incómodo. Así que se separó de él, se aclaró la garganta y miró a Steve.

-Ok, vamos a lo que toca…-dijo el comandante, resignado.-Kamekona, vete a casa.-ordenó al hawaiano, que les estaba observando en silencio en un rincón del barco.

-Lo siento, Kamy… la emoción.-se excusó Kono, por no haberle dicho ni hola al verle.

-Claro jefe… Como digas.-Contestó a Steve, y luego miró a la chica y le guiño un ojo para hacerle entender que entendía cómo se sentía. Pero justo cuando iba a alejarse, el comandante le detuvo.

-Hey, Kame…-el hawaiano se volvió y le miró- Gracias. Te debo una. La más grande de todas.

-No hay problema.-Kamekona sonrió satisfecho, se despidió de todos y se alejó por la pasarela del embarcadero.

-A ver… Chin, ¿Qué tenéis sobre el tipo que te pedí que investigaras?-preguntó entonces Steve.

-Será mejor que lo veas tú mismo.-fue lo que contestó el isleño.-Hemos encontrado cosas muy interesantes. ºººº

Media hora después, los cuatro rodeaban el ordenador central del cinco cero, y la imagen del documento identificativo de Honua se reflejaba en su pantalla.

-Honua Makani. 26 años. Hijo de Kailua Makani. Ha tenido una vida interesante, cuanto menos. Dejó Nihoa por causas desconocidas y estudió una década en suelo hawaiano, bajo la tutela de un magnate de las petroliferas…-empezó a decir Chin, pero Danny le interrumpió.

La forma en la que el agente hablaba sobre Honua no parecía gustarle.

\- No fue por causas desconocidas, yo sé el motivo. Y no es tan malo como lo haces parecer. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que se lo llevaran?

-Chin solo intenta decirnos lo que ha averiguado, Danny. No quería…-empezó Steve, pero el rubio le interrumpió.

-Sí, bueno… pues no me gusta.-dijo mirándole de reojo- Está bien. Sigue…-pidió a Chin.

-Iba a decir que el magnate con el que vivió en Hawai se llamaba Andrei Lisianski.

Danny fue el más sorprendido de todos.

-¿Cómo?...

-Vaya, parece que eso no lo sabías…-reprochó Steve. No le gustó verle comportarse como si alguien le estuviera atacando solo por proteger a aquel hombre.

Danny le regaló una mirada molesta.

-¿A esto te referías con lo de gustarte sacarme de quicio?-se quejó-porque creo que empiezo a ver lo que querías decir con eso.

-Te estás poniendo a la defensiva sin motivo. –replicó el SEAL, encarándole.

-Honua es mi amigo. ¿Qué esperabas?-contestó el otro, acercándose más y mirándole cabreado.

-Pues para ser tan buen amigo, parece que no te lo contaba todo.-le soltó con ironía.

-¿Es que tú se lo cuentas todo a tus amigos?

-Claro.-aseguró Steve.- A ti sí, por ejemplo. Todo.

Por un momento, Danny se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno, pues debe ser genial que no me acuerde, ¿no?.-replicó, sin sentido.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-¡Chicos!...-Chin y Kono se sonrieron. Oírles discutir era música celestial.

-Escuchad el resto.-pidió Kono.

Steve y Danny se apartaron el uno del otro y volvieron a mirar a la pantalla.

El marine no pudo evitar respirar profundamente. Ese momento le había recordado demasiado a su antigua relación con su pequeño compañero. Parecía que su don de sacarle de sus casillas hacía efecto también en su nueva personalidad. Por un instante, sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso.

-Andrei Lisianski posee la isla de su mismo nombre desde hace décadas, es una herencia familiar cedida por el gobierno hawaiano para la explotación del guano.-Chin esperó a que Danny volviera a interrumpirle, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Le escuchaba atento.- Ahora viene lo más interesante.

Hizo un gesto a Kono, que puso un documento en pantalla.

-Honua Makani es propietario de la isla de Nihoa desde hace tres años. Un acuerdo bastante similar al que los Lisianski tienen con el gobierno hawaiano, y una suma bastante alta de dinero, le aseguraron el mando del territorio de su tribu de un modo mucho más que espiritual. Y bastante privado. Andrei, tuvo mucho que ver en cuanto al trato inicial.

-Se lo puso fácil a su pupilo para obtener la propiedad de la isla.-afirmó Steve, comprendiendo.

-Por eso le hacía las ofertas a Honua directamente.-Danny por fin rompió el silencio.

-Exacto. Sabía que él tenía la última palabra sobre la tribu, pero también sobre el papel.Y por eso no ha usado la fuerza hasta ahora para hacerlo.-terminó Steve.

-Ahora tenemos que averiguar qué han hecho con el jefe. ¿A dónde pueden haberle llevado?preguntó Kono.

-De la forma en la que cuentan los de la tribu que Honua desapareció de la aldea, es muy posible que le hayan llevado a la isla privada. Está muy cerca.

-Hay que conseguir una orden de registro.-afirmó Chin.-No nos dejaran pisarla sin una.

-¿Cómo? Es territorio privado, y si tiene negocios con el gobernador…-empezó a decir Kono, pero vio cómo Chin y Steve miraban a Danny.

-Tu testimonio sería la única manera de que nos permitieran acceder a la isla con una ó Steve.-Ahora sabemos que hay un vinculo con la gente que le retiene. No le harán daño.

Quieren que ceda. Eso es todo.-puntualizó para tranquilizarle.

Danny suspiró resignado.

-Está bien. Haré lo que me pidas. Tú solo díme cómo…

Steve asintió. "Haré lo que me pidas" sonaba demasiado personal. Eso no le gustaba. No cuando tenía que ver con Danno y otro hombre que no fuera él. Pero tenía que aceptarlo. Estaba seguro de que habían pasado muchas cosas en dos años en aquella isla. Y ellos ya no eran la única familia de la que Danny se preocupaba.

-Ok. Chin, Kono. Id a descansar.-dijo mirando el reloj. Eran ya más de las diez de la noche.- No veremos mañana.

-¿Y vosotros?-preguntó ella.

-Danny se quedará conmigo en mi casa por el momento.-afirmó Steve. A lo que el rubio no pareció poner objección alguna. De aquellos tres extraños que parecían conocerle tan bien, él era el que le resultaba menos desconocido.

Entonces el comandante cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del gobernador.

-¿Vas a llamarle ahora?-preguntó Kono.

-Siempre dice que si es urgente "a cualquier hora" ¿No?...-le recordó Steve.- Pues lo es.

-¿Y sí no te cree?-preguntó Chin. A él le había pasado.

-Tendrá que hacerlo. Y si no lo hace, de todos modos no tardará en verlo con sus propios ojos.

Chin y Kono se miraron el uno al otro, y luego miraron a Danny. Su jefe tenía razón. Devolverle su antigua identidad no iba a ser fácil. Los próximos iban a ser unos días complicados para el rubio por culpa de las pruebas legales a las que se iba a tener que someter. Pero si querían obtener la órden para pisar esa isla y buscar a Honua, ese era el primer paso a dar. Daniel Williams debía volver a la vida oficialmente antes de ser un testigo válido. ººººººººººººº

Al principio creyó que podría con ello. Que no sería tan complicado aceptar que por fin las personas que formaban parte de su verdadera vida le habían encontrado, y que solo tendría que adaptarse a volver a ser parte de ella.

Pero, cuantos más acontecimientos vivía fuera de la isla, más dificil le resultaba no sentirse asustado por lo que se avecinaba.

Instalarse en casa de McGarret parecía lo correcto. Él se había tomado la molestia de buscarle, le estaba ayudando con su regreso y con lo de la desaparición de Honua. Además, sentía una conexión entre ellos demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. ¿Cómo podía aquello ser mala idea?

Después de cenar, en un ambiente silencioso y algo tenso entre los dos, Danny se dio una ducha, se vistió con la ropa limpia que Steve le ofreció, y corrió a la soledad de la habitación que su anfitrión había preparado para él. En cuanto se tumbó en la cama y miró hacia arriba, todo empezó a dar vueltas, y el techo se convirtió en un cielo oscuro y tormentoso a sus ojos.

¿Era ese el lugar en el que realmente debería estar?

¿Había hecho bien en volver y dejar la isla?

¿Y si esperaban que continuara siendo algo que ya no era?

¿Y Grace?... ¿Y si la niña le repudiaba por no reconocerla?

¿O si él no se sentía con fuerzas de aprender a ser su padre de nuevo?

Y sus padres… ¿Qué harían cuando supieran que seguía vivo?

Las preguntas empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza, y el pánico se apoderó de él.

Dormir, ya no parecía tarea sencilla.

Eran más de la una de la mañana, Steve llevaba dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormirse. Que Danny estuviera en la planta inferior debía darle una cierta tranquilidad pero, no tenerle a la vista a cada segundo, le hacía notar esa dolorosa sensación de poder perderle otra vez en cualquier momento.

Se levantó ofuscado y se dirigió hacia la escalera de caracol que bajaba a la primera planta. Se encaminó a la habitación de Danny pensando que " _le ves dormir y te duermes de una maldita vez, McGarret_ ", pero cuando se asomó y no le vio tumbado en la cama, entró en pánico inmediato y empezó a gritar su nombre.

Le buscó por cada rincón de la casa, pero nada.

Cuando ya pensaba que el rubio había huído siendo presa del miedo de estar en un lugar desconocido para él, salió a la parte trasera de la casa y le vio sentado a lo lejos, junto a la orilla de la playa, mirando al horizonte.

Steve corrió hasta él para asegurarse de que era Danny.

-¡Joder Danno!-le salió espontaneo- No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

El rubio le miró desde abajo. ¿ _Danno_?pensó.

-Lo siento.-dijo, con tono apagado.-No quería asustarte. Necesitaba salir a que me diera un poco el aire. No podía dormir.

-Morriña, ¿eh?-soltó McGarret, dejándose caer a su lado como si su cuerpo pesara tanto como el plomo.

-¿El qué?-esa palabra no acababa de comprenderla.

-Morriña… quiere decir que echas de menos el hogar…-aclaró Steve- o lo que hasta ahora creías que lo era.-afirmó apenado.

-Oh… -dijo el rubio, entendiendo.- Perdona. Hay cosas que todavía se me escapan.

Steve le miró curioso.

-Lo siento… esto de aquí arriba es un lio.-dijo tocándose la cabeza- Las palabras normales son fáciles de aprender, pero las que usáis los hao…-Danny se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y de que no tenia sentido. Él era un haole en realidad.

-Tranquilo, te entiendo.-afirmó Steve- ¿Cómo fue?... Volver a tener que aprender a comunicarte y esas cosas.

Danny resopló incómodo.

-No tienes que explicarmelo si no quieres…

-Sí, no pasa nada… Verás… No sé si entendéis bien como están las cosas para mi pobre y castigado cerebro-bromeó, resignado- Cuando desperté en Nihoa, por lo que me dijo Honua, después de meses durmiendo…

-Espera… ¿Qué?-Steve le miró alucinado.-¿Durmiendo? ¿Quieres decir inconsciente?

-Seis meses en lo que llaman ¿Coma?-dijo dudoso. Steve asintió.- Pues eso… creían que me moriría, pero no. –se rio irónico- Y bueno, eso, que cuando desperté había muchas cosas que mi cerebro había olvidado. Estaba débil en muchos aspectos. Casi no podía caminar, ni hablar. Veía cosas pero no sabía cómo llamarlas.

-Dios, Danny… No puedo imaginar cómo debió ser eso…-se lamentó el moreno.

-Frustrante.-afirmó, orgulloso de saber pronunciar correctamente ya esa palabra- Ahora sé decirlose rio de nuevo.

-Fue Honua quien te enseñó, ¿No?

-Sí… Y me ayudó mucho. Gauko me enseñó a comunicarme con el idioma de los Mauna, pero eso no parecía decirle mucho a mi cerebro. Así que, un día, Honua decidió que hablar mi "verdadero" idioma podría ser útil.

-Y parece que lo fue, ¿No?-Steve sentía un nudo en la garganta, le debía mucho a ese tal Honua, y eso le hacia darse cuenta del vínculo que debía unirles en ese momento de la vida de Danny.

-Sí. En cuanto aprendí cómo llamar a las cosas que veía en mi mente, empecé a recordar otras muchas.

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas recuerdas?... Además de a Grace y a mí…-sonó claramente complacido al respecto. Tanto que Danny no pudo evitar reírse.

-No lo sé, es raro… recuerdo sitios, veo imágenes de cosas que supongo que deben haberme pasado. Sé cosas como que odio la piña y que me gusta algo llamado Daiquiri… -Danny se pasó una mano por el pelo hasta tocar su coleta, suspirando-es como si los pensamientos y los recuerdos estuvieran ahí dentro, pero todo mezclado y sin sentido.

Steve asintió, por fin parecía entender un poco cómo se sentía realmente.

-Y mañana tendré que enfrentarme a una niña que no recuerdo y resulta ser mi hija. El que debía ser el recuerdo más feliz de mi vida, no está… ¿Cómo voy a…

-Danny…-le cortó el moreno- ella sabrá lo que te pasa antes de veros, yo se lo contaré. Lo entenderá. Grace es una chica muy lista. Además, te quiere con locura. Siempre has sido su querido Danno… solo verte lo será todo para ella.

-¿Danno?-le miró suspicaz.- ¿No es así como me has llamado antes?

-Se me ha escapado.-afirmo culpable.

-¿Por qué Danno? ¿Es Danny, no?

-Sí, Danny… viene de Daniel. Al igual que Steve viene de Steven. Que era como me llamabas siempre que querías ponerte serio. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Steven?"-imitó el comandante, con tono repelente. Haciendo que ambos se rieran.- Danno es la forma cariñosa en la que Grace siempre te ha llamado. Yo empecé a decirtelo por cabrearte cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Y acabó siendo un mote cariñoso entre amigos con el tiempo.

Danny se quedó pensativo. Cada vez tenía más claro que la relación entre ellos dos no era solo laboral. O de dos compañeros que se tuvieran un gran respeto. Había mucho más de lo que Steve decía. Un vínculo profundo.

-A Grace siempre la llamabas "monito".-informó.

-¿Monito?-Danny se rio.-es muy…

-Nada… a ella le encantaba. Y seguro que sigue gustándole… Así que recuérdalo.

El rubio volvió a resoplar frustrado. Veía lo que intentaba su amigo, pero no tenía claro que fuera a funcionar.

-Es que…-le costó admitirlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.-tengo miedo. ¿Sabes?... De que todos quieran que vuelva a ser algo que no puedo ser. No lo recuerdo… no puedo… Todo es tan confuso que…

-Nadie quiere que seas algo que no eres.-contestó Steve, ahora mirando al horizonte en lugar de mirarle a él- es solo que, el hecho de que vuelvas a estar con nosotros es tan importante para todos que…-bajó la mirada al suelo- te presionamos sin quererlo. Pero solo intentamos que sepas lo mucho que nos alegramos de tenerte otra vez en casa.

Danny pudo ver enseguida que se sentía culpable. Y no pudo evitar sentirse del mismo modo.

-Lo siento…-se estaba dando cuenta de que decía eso muy a menudo.

-¿Por?-el marine le miró confuso. ¿Y ahora por qué se disculpaba?

-Por no recordarte más… mejor…-dijo torpemente.

Steve sonrió agradecido.

-No digas tonterías, no tienes que disculparte por eso. No es culpa tuya.

-Si te hace sentir mejor…-Danny se frotó las manos, fue un impulso que delató su inquietud. Estar abriéndose de ese modo debía resultarle dificil. Mucho más que al antiguo Danno.- No me preguntes por qué..-recalcó- pero es distinto contigo.

-¿Distinto? ¿A qué te refieres?-Steve se hizo el tonto más de lo que lo era. Creía saber por donde iba el rubio.

-Que no me siento tan incómodo contigo como con los otros. La sensación es diferente. No te recuerdo, pero sí lo hago… bueno, te veía en sueños y esas cosas-omitir la atracción física que sentía en esos sueños parecía buena idea dado lo personal de la conversación- entonces… bueno… es como que eres más familiar y no me siento tan… -Incómodo.-repitió Steve, sin poder evitar sonreír alelado.

Danny se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba, y, avergonzado, enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Steve se puso en pie sin decir nada, extendió una mano y le hizo un gesto para que la cogiera.

-¿Qué…

-Vamos… arriba. Voy a llevarte a un sitio.-ordenó el comandante.

-¿A dónde?-sentía curiosidad, así que extendió el brazo y cogió la mano de Steve para que le ayudara a erguirse.

Cuando lo hizo y se puso en pie, Steve soltó un "Te tengo", refiriéndose a que le sujetaba, y durante un momento sus manos se mantuvieron juntas y sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Te tengo" volvió a repetir el cerebro de Danny, y un extraño flash pasó por su mente. Uno en el que se veía a sí mismo en medio de un bosque, ayudando al moreno a saltar un pequeño río, cogiendo su mano de ese mismo modo y diciendo en voz alta esa misma frase.

Danny le soltó de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¿ _Qué coño ha sido eso_?pensó.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien?-Steve le sujetó de la cintura, mirándole preocupado.

-Sí, es que… no sé… -estuvo a punto de decirle lo que había visto, pero al final se acobardó.nada… ya está, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?-Steve puso una mano en su cuello, provocando que el calor de su piel le hiciera percibir una sensación extraña en el estómago.

-Sí, tranquilo…-mintió, apartándose azorado- ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Todo lo que hizo Steve, fue sonreír misterioso.

El garaje. Ese fue el lugar al que llevó a Danny. En su interior, además de una moto antigua modelo Harley Davidson de color plateado, visiblemente cuidada y restaurada, se almacenaban decenas de cajas de cartón perfectamente alineadas, etiquetadas, y colocadas una encima de otra.

-Vaya… ¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó curioso.

-Tus cosas.-afirmó Steve, viendo como el otro abría los ojos exageradamente, ás… vivías en un apartamento a pocos minutos de aquí. Cuando desapareciste y te dieron por…-miró a Danny, incapaz de decirlo- bueno, tu madre se empeñó en que no servía de nada continuar pagando el apartamento si no ibas a volver.

Steve vio al rubio fruncir el ceño y quiso aclararle su afirmación.

\- Creo que el simple hecho de pensar en ello la entristecía tanto que prefería despojarse de todo lo que pudiera recordarle que ya no estabas con nosotros… Cada uno lleva el dolor a su manera.

Supongo…

Danny asintió levemente, comprendiendo. Así que Steve continuó.

-Durante un tiempo, lo estuve manteniendo yo…-afirmó. Se notó en su voz que se sintió avergonzado de ello. Haber estado meses pagando el alquiler del piso de Danny cuando este había sido dado por muerto, dejaba bastante clara la forma en la que todavía se aferraba a la posibilidad de que continuara con vida- pero al final el dueño decidio alquilarlo a una pareja, y no me quedó má remedio que sacar tus cosas y traerlas aquí.

-Podrías haberlas tirado…- sugirió Danny.

-Ya claro..-Steve se rio, al parecer aquella opción era tan impensable para él, que creía que el rubio bromeaba.

Como reacción a su respuesta, Danny se acercó a él, que estaba metido entre todo el montón de cajas, y le puso una mano en la espalda para que se volviera y le mirara a la cara.

-Gracias…-dijo sinceramente. Que se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer eso significaba que tenía esperanza por volver a verle. Su propia madre se había dejado consumir por el dolor y había tirado la toalla, pero él no. Danny se lo agradecía hasta un punto que no podía expresar con más facilidad.

-De nada.-contestó Steve, mirando su mano y ladeando los labios.-Entonces…-empezó a decir, en un intento de evaporar el ambiente dramático que se había instaurado entre ellos. Que Danny sintiera pena de él era lo último que necesitaba.- antes has dicho que aprender de nuevo tu idioma hizo que los recuerdos aumentaran… ¿No?- el rubio asintió- quizás ver en directo algunos de ellos, te refresque más la memoria.

-¿Y si no sirve de nada?-preguntó el otro, negativo.

-¡Vamos, inténtalo!-pidió Steve, ofreciéndole una de las cajas-puede venirte bien para tu encuentro con Grace mañana…

Hasta el momento en el que un especialista le realizara pruebas neurológicas pertinentes y encontrara el verdadero problema y su consecuente solución, aquello era todo lo que podían hacer al respecto.

Danny se dio por vencido y cogió la caja.

-Ok… vamos a ver qué pasa.

A la tres de la mañana, todavía estaban viendo cosas de las que encontraban entre lo que Steve tenía guardado. Sentados en el sofá y bebiendo una cerveza. Danny acababa de averiguar que le encantaban. Sobretodo frías.

-¿Quién es?-alzó una foto de una mujer rubia que le provocaba una sensación de cariño indescriptible al mirarla.

-Tu madre.-afirmó Steve.

-Vaya…-dijo sorprendido.-Es preciosa.

-Te pareces mucho a ella…-lo dijo tan de corazón que no se paró ni a pensar en la reacción de Danny.

-¿Yo también soy precioso?-bromeó. Otra de las cosas que había averiguado, era que cuando se relajaba, la conversación entre ellos dos parecía fluir sola.

Danny no lo sabía, pero seguramente el efecto de la cerveza tuviera algo que ver con eso.

-Mira quien parece perder la vergüenza…-soltó Steve- Tienes sus mismos ojos y su misma sonrisa.-admitió finalmente. Lo dijo sin atreverse a mirarle directamente, y haciendo que el otro le observara de reojo.

-¿Así llevaba el pelo?-preguntó Danny, alzando las cejas. Al ver una foto en la que estaba con Grace en algun tipo de fiesta.

-Sí…-se rio Steve- siempre con tu pelo rubio perfectamente engominado y la cara tan afeitada como el culito de un bebé… Danny le miró entornando los ojos.

-¿Por qué eso me suena a burla?

-Venga, no te cabrees…-el SEAL le guiñó un ojo divertido- Es que cuando viniste desde Jersey te trajistes tus costumbres de ciudad contigo. Siempre ibas trajeado, con tu camisa y tu pantalón de vestir… lo que me costó conseguir que te dieras cuenta del calor que hacía aquí y dejaras de llevar corbata…-se rio.

Danny le miró fastidiado, aunque en realidad le hacía gracia su comentario.

-¿Crees que Grace se asustaría menos al verme mañana si tengo este aspecto?

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres cortarte el pelo y afeitarte?-Steve alzó una ceja.

-¿Sí?-ni siquiera sabía si le preguntaba o afirmaba.

-Pues creo que sí. Tal vez le resultaría menos chocante. Esas greñas que llevas ahora y esa barba de varios días son algo a lo que uno no se acostumbra.

Entonces, sin avisar, se levantó a toda prisa y tiró de la mano de Danny para que le acompañara.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

-A prepararte.-dijo sonriendo de un modo que no podía traer nada bueno.

-Tengo miedo…-soltó Danny. Haciendo que el otro soltara una carcajada.

-Venga, llevo años cortándome el pelo yo mismo…-se defendió el marine.

-Ya, se nota…

Cuando Steve se volvió para mirarle indignado, se dio cuenta por su expresión de que bromeaba.

-Serás… Venga ven…

Cinco minutos después, Danny respiraba acojonado mientras Steve se disponía a coger la tijera y cortar la mayor parte de su coleta.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó al rubio.

-No… pero es igual. Hazlo.-no sonaba muy confiado.

Así que el comandante lo hizo, le cortó el pelo a su compañero y lo dejó lo más parecido a como lo tenía antes que pudo con sus dotes de peluquero de la marina. Solo que en lugar de engominarlo, lo peinó suelto y desenfadado.

-¿Esta es la cicatriz del golpe que tenías cuando…-era una de esas preguntas obvias, pero necesitaba decirlo. La había notado en los dedos al tocarle para cortarle el pelo. Ahora, al tenerlo más corto, se divisaba levemente en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Bonito recuerdo, ¿eh?-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

Steve no supo qué contestar. Prefería no pensar en algo que le recordara que había estado a punto de perderle para siempre.

El siguiente paso. Afeitarse.

-¿Puedes tú solo?-preguntó Steve, al darle la maquinilla de afeitar.

-Fue lo primero que me pidió Honua cuando nos hicimos amigos. "¡Aféitate!" Me dijo. Y me tiró una navaja para que me quitara la barba de meses que llevaba.

Danny vio como Steve ponía cara de pena cuando nombraba al isleño, otra vez, y se sintió tan mal que decidió fingir ser un poco menos capaz de hacer lo que ya sabía.

-Aunque…-dijo antes de que se alejara de él del todo y saliera del baño- las cuchillas que traía Honua de Oahu eran diferentes y… bueno… tal y como tiembla mi mano ahora mismo no quiero cortarme el cuello y que tengas que decirle mañana a Grace que morí por idiota.

-Dame…-la sonrisa de satisfacción de Steve al quitarle la maquinilla de afeitar fue tan amplia que Danny sintió su pecho inflarse pesadamente. Pero de una forma cálida y agradable.

Steve se puso delante suyo y esparció la espuma de afeitar por las mejillas del rubio, apoyado un poco contra la pica del baño.

-¿Listo?-preguntó.

Danny asintió, centrándose en sus ojos de color cambiante y en su sonrisa. Como hacía siempre que estaba cerca. Pero siendo de pronto consciente también del efecto que le provocaba la cercanía del cuerpo de Steve al suyo. De que tenía al marine atrapado contra el lavamanos en el que se apoyaba mientras le afeitaba. Y su respiración tan cercana como sus labios.

Notando como su pulso se aceleraba, le observó mientras pasaba la cuchilla por sus mejillas con cuidado, cogiéndole con la otra mano de la barbilla.

Cuando ya casi había terminado, los ojos de Steve se posaron en los suyos y le vio sonreír. Le había pillado mirándole.

Eso le hizo sentir una excitación parecida a cuando Honua tonteaba con él. Solo que, al mismo tiempo, era muy diferente. Y mucho más agradable de lo que le hubiera gustado admitirse.

-¿Has acabado?-preguntó, tragando lentamente.

Steve observó su nuez de Adan moverse de arriba abajo en su garganta.

-Casi…-afirmó. Compartiendo la excitación por la cercanía que sentía Danny.

Se incorporó para pasarle la toalla por la cara y quitar los restos de espuma, y cuando miró el plano completo del resultado de su trabajo, tuvo que volver a dejarse caer hacia atrás y apoyarse completamente en el lavamanos.

-¿Tan mal está?-bromeó Danny, al ver su expresión desconcertada.

Steve abrió la boca un par de veces de forma torpe, intentando decir algo, pero el shock le tenía tan aturdido que no era capaz de hacerlo.

Y es que Danny no solo no se veía mal, sino que se veía más como el Danno al que tanto había añorado que nunca. Tan solo mirarle, le hacia sentir que le estrujaban el corazón con en un puño, lo tiraban al suelo, y lo pisoteaban con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

Para él fue como si de pronto hubiera despertado del todo. Como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que era verdad que no alucinaba. Estaba con Danny.

No supo por qué lo hacía, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo. Pero se levantó como un resorte de la pica en la que se apoyaba y cogió ambas mejillas del rubio entre sus manos. Acercándole.

-Steve… ¿Qué…?-el moreno le miraba tan intensamente, que no sabía si preguntar o callarse y esperar a ver qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Danno…

Danny creyó que iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó callado de nuevo mirando sus labios embelasado durante unos momentos, y justo cuando el rubio empezó a sentir la histeria en su interior pensando que iba a besarle, Steve cerró los ojos y se apartó de él.

-Ya está. Estás perfecto. Le va a encantar.-dijo abriéndolos y sin mirarle. Tal y como lo dijo salió, recogió las cosas y corrió hacia el salón.

Danny se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo qué decir. Tardó unos minutos, en los que se quedó en el baño pensando en lo que había sucedido y acompasando el ritmo de su corazón, en conseguir armarse de valor y salir en busca de McGarret.

-¿Estás bien?-mira por donde, ahora era él quien hacía esa pregunta.

-Sí… sí… no te preocupes. Lo siento-se disculpó el comandante. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con los codos en las rodillas y restregándose el pelo con las manos intentando calmarse.-Es solo que…-se rio nervioso- bueno… ha sido un poco más impactante de lo que esperaba. Así peinado y afeitado eres tan… tú.

Danny se mordió el labio inferior, guardándose lo que pensaba.

-Lo sé… ha sonado muy estúpido.-admitió Steve.- Eso debería hacerme feliz y no matarme del susto.

-No… no. Te entiendo.-Danny se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón y le miraba desde él.

-No. –replicó Steve- Sé que ha sonado estúpido. Por eso me miras así.

Danny negó con la cabeza.

-No… no es eso. Lo que pensaba era en qué puede ser lo que no me cuentas. Y los motivos para no hacerlo.

Steve le miró confuso.

-¿Lo que no te cuento?

-Sobre tú y yo.

Steve bajó la mirada.

 _Lo sabía_ pensó Danny. Pero no dijo nada.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir… mañana es un gran día, y son ya más de las cuatro. Debes descansar.

Danny deseaba saciar su curiosidad, pero vio la expresión implorante de Steve y decidió dejarlo.

Ya eran demasiadas emociones complicadas para un mismo día.

-Claro… Tienes razón.-el rubio se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Danno.-escuchó decir de fondo.

-Buenas noches…-contestó él.

En cuanto Danny se fue, Steve se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá. Idiotase dijo.

Se había dado cuenta. Danny había notado la atracción que sentía por él. Que para Steve aquello no era solamente haber recuperado a un compañero, a un amigo.

¿ _Qué esperabas, idiota_?se reprochó. _Que haya perdido una parte de sus recuerdos no significa que sea tonto_.

 _Tendrías que haber hablado con él entonces_ … se dijo después.

Eso último era algo que pensó muchas veces tras su desaparición. Si el destino le diera una segunda oportunidad con Danny, le diría lo que siempre había sentido por él en cuanto le viera.

Como debió hacer antes de perderle.

Pero era más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo. Y ahora que tenía la opción de cumplir ese deseo, tenía tanto miedo de la reacción del rubio.

Así que, desde ese momento, su principal temor cambió radicalmente. Ya no tenía miedo de no volver a verle, lo que le asustaba más que nada, era que el nuevo Danny no aceptara lo que el antiguo Steve siempre sentiría por él.

Capítulo 7

Descansar sumido en un profundo y placentero sueño era algo que Danny Williams no hacía desde el día en que cayó por la borda de aquel barco y su vida cambió para siempre.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de diferentes sucesiones de imágenes borrosas cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir. Escenas sin sentido cuando su estado de salud inicial no le permitía saber que era lo que estaba viendo. Recuerdos de un pasado que trataba de recuperar ahora que de nuevo volvía a ser una parte de la persona cuerda que era antes.

Esa noche, o más bien, esa madrugada, tras su charla con Steve, Danny tuvo las mejores horas de descanso de las que había podido disfrutar en los últimos dos años.

Esta vez las escenas se presentaban ante él de un modo diferente. Más claro. Ahora que sabía quién era, todo parecía tener sentido.

Al igual que la enseñanza de su antiguo lenguaje fue un primer paso adelante en la recuperación de su memoria, lo vivido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, activaba su red neurológica como una descarga de vida para sus células afectadas.

Cuando Danny cerró los ojos en esa ocasión, bajo condiciones tan distintas a las anteriores, la sucesión de imágenes le llenó de tranquilidad en lugar de hacerlo de ansiedad.

 _Esto es una mierda_ …

Se vio a sí mismo en el interior de una habitación que no recordaba a donde correspondía, pero que sentía que era un lugar que percibía como suyo, perteneciente a su día a día. Estaba apoyado en una taquilla (algo que extrañamente sí reconocía) y Steve permanecía a su lado.

Percibía su propio estado de ánimo de un modo negativo. Estaba cabreado. Aunque no debía ser importante, ya que su amigo le miraba divertido.

 _Venga, Danny, no te quejes tanto. Antes de que te des cuenta esto habrá terminado y nos estaremos tomando ese coktail en el porche de mi casa. Te lo haré yo mismo si hace falta._

 _¿Quieres que te ponga fresitas dentro?_ bromeaba Steve.

 _Muy gracioso... es que... la redada tenía que ser precisamente en..._ se quejaba él.

Danny no sabía lo que era lo que le preocupaba en ese sueño, pero se veía a sí mismo agobiado. Intranquilo. Y al otro tratando de calmarle mientras intentaba no reírse de su absurda preocupación.

Todo se desdibujó un poco durante algunos segundos. Pero sabía que hablaban de un barco y de alguna misión.

En un momento dado lo que sucedía con sus emociones negativas cambió. Steve se acercó a él y las sensaciones se transformaron por completo.

El marine le cogía de las mejillas y empezaba a hablarle en un tono comprensivo, con sus ojos, en esa ocasión llenos de un azulado oscuro, mirándole fijamente llenos de cariño.

Su corazón se aceleraba conforme escuchaba esa voz. Cuando las manos de Steve bajaban hacia

el chaleco que Danny vestía, y sus cuerpos se acoplaban de un modo que le mantenía atrapado contra la taquilla.

 _Danno, Danno_...le decía el SEAL, intentando calmarle. _Relájate, ¿De acuerdo? No va a pasar nada malo. Te lo he dicho. Esto acabará antes de que te des cuenta. Entraremos ahí, cogeremos a ese cabrón y te pagaré la copa que te debo._

 _¿Lo prometes?_ se escuchó decir a sí mismo. En un tono resignado y como si fuera un simple espectador en su propia vida.

Lo prometo oyó responder al comandante. De nuevo sus manos tocaban las mejillas de Danny, y su frente, se apoyaba en la del rubio suavemente.

El pulso acelerado. La respiración errática. Su sangre hirviendo bajo la piel como si quisiera atravesarla por no poder aguantar el calor que manaba de su interior. Lo que percibíaen ese instante, lo que sintió en ese momento, había vuelto a su mente. Y, en ese sueño, lo vivía con más intensidad que aquel día.

- _Ok. Nene_...-se escuchó susurrar. Sin poder dejar de mirar a Steve, y en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo. Su mente estaba centrada el cómo se entremezclaban su aliento y el de su compañero.

Por un instante, creyó que Steve iba a besarle. Le vio morderse el labio y aproximarse levemente hacia su boca. Pero algo le detuvo.

Y entonces Danny fue a decir algo, pero la visión se desvaneció y… ¡puf!

De vuelta al mundo real.

Danny despertó percibiendo el olor del café recién hecho que llegaba hasta él desde la cocina, a través del pasillo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó inmóvil en la cama, mirando primero a su alrededor para situarse, y al techo después cuando fue consciente por fin de donde estaba: la casa de Steve.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y visualizó partes del sueño. Todas las sensaciones que había percibido se agolpaban en su pecho de una forma extraña e indescriptible. Esa última reacción de Steve había sido exactamente igual que la que tuvo tras cortarle el pelo y afeitarle. Parecía tentando, deseoso, pero asustado.

En esos instantes, hubiera dado lo que fuera por recordar correctamente su pasado a su lado.

Cuantas más cosas aprendía y recordaba, más confuso se sentía.

Danny respiró profundamente y se centró en recopilar la información que tenía hasta el momento sobre él. Tanto la escasa que recordaba de sus sueños, como la que había aprendido en las veinticuatro horas que hacía que le re-conocía.

Steven McGarret, comandante de la marina estadounidense. Algo que se suponía que era muy importante, por lo poco que le había contado Honua sobre esas fuerzas de élite, pero que a Danny no le decía gran cosa al pronunciarlo. Además de eso, el moreno era su supuesto compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo.

Si eso era realmente todo lo que había entre ellos… Cosa que Danny dudaba más a cada minuto que pasaban juntos. Su último sueño, le hacía decantarse aún más por esa opción.

Steve era el hombre que mantuvo la fe sobre su supervivencia hasta el último segundo. Que removió cielo y tierra para encontrarle. Y que, cada vez que le miraba, con esos ojos de tono verde azulado o grisáceo o cómo demonios fueran esas esferas cambiantes, tan intensas y expresivas, le hacía sentir como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo a su alrededor desapareciera al no tener sentido alguno.

Era tan chocante para él sentirse de ese modo sin ser consciente de todo lo que realmente había entre ellos… ¿Cómo podía producirle ese efecto?

Amistad y compañerismo no podía ser todo lo que había entre ellos.

Y si lo era… Danny tenía un problema. Porque ese hombre le hacía sentirse de un modo que ni siquiera Honua podía. Y ya no era solamente en sus sueños, la atracción estaba latente también mientras estaba consciente.

La semejanza entre la imagen revivida estando dormido, y la escena que se había dado entre ellos tras dejar que el comandante le cortara el pelo y le afeitara, no había hecho más que acrecentar las dudas de Danny respecto a los sentimientos que Steve debía tener hacia él antes de que desapareciera. Y, ya que estamos, también había conseguido que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía el moreno físicamente. No estaba seguro de si el antiguo Danno, como el marine le llamaba, notaba esa misma atracción, aunque muchos de sus sueños le decían que así era, pero que ahora la percibía era algo innegable.

 _Honua desaparecido. Yo fuera de la isla. Siendo padre de una niña. ¿Un detective que se siente atraído por su mejor amigo y compañero_?

Y él que creía que su verdadera identidad podría no ser interesante…

Olvidarse del tema de Steve y centrarse en el resto de "escenas" complicadas que le esperaban ese día, parecía lo más inteligente. Así que se levantó de la cama, cogió la ropa que su "casero" había dejado preparada para él sobre una silla en un rincón de la habitación, y se dispuso a reclamar un poco de lo que fuera aquello que tan bien olía y le había despertado todos los sentidos.

Cuando llegó hasta la cocina, ataviado con unos shorts cargo de color beige y una camiseta blanca de manga corta con las letras "blackhawk" gravadas en negro en el centro del pecho, se encontró con Steve haciendo café y tortitas, y a la adorable y preciosa Kono haciéndole compañía.

Entró tan silencioso que al principio no le vieron. Estaban en medio de una conversación que parecía tenerles muy ocupados.

-Jefe, no te preocupes… estoy segura de que no fue para tanto.

-No lo entiendes, Kono. Estuve a punto de meter la pata. En serio. No puedo dejar que sepa todavía que…

-Buenos días...-dijo Danny, interrumpiéndoles. Y pasándose una mano por el pelo revuelto, adormilado. Algo le decía que, fuera lo que fuera de lo que iba aquello, era mejor no seguir escuchando.

-Esto me gusta más… estás guapísimo con el pelo corto…-le dijo Kono con una sonrisa.

Contenta de volver a verle, se acercó en seguida a abrazarle de nuevo. Mientras Steve se quedó estático junto a la encimera, mirándole de arriba abajo fijamente durante unos segundos, pero apartando rápidamente la mirada avergonzado. Seguramente las últimas palabras compartidas la noche anterior pasaban por su mente en esos momentos. Atormentándole.

-Buenos días...-dijo el SEAL, centrándose de nuevo en el desayuno.-Estaba a punto de mandar a Kono a despertarte. Es casi mediodía. Grace sale de sus clases en menos de media hora.

-¿Mediodía?- vaya, era la primera vez en su vida... o bueno, en lo que recordaba de ella, que no se despertaba con la salida del sol.-Debía estar más cansado de lo que pensaba.-admitió Danny.

-Bueno, fue un día duro.- para todos... pensó Steve.

-El jefe te ha hecho el desayuno, tiene una pinta estupenda... anda, siéntate-le pidió Kono, abriendo una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina y sentándose ella en la contigua.-vamos a almorzar...

Danny primero observó a Steve dejar los platos sobre la mesa y empezar a recoger para marcharse. Luego se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó junto a la chica.

-Ok.-dijo el marine, buscando unas llaves en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón cargo- recordad: recogeré a Grace en veinte. En cuarenta estaremos aquí. Kono se quedará contigo y se asegurará de que estés listo cuando lleguemos.-entonces le miró a los ojos, por fin, y emanando preocupación y auténtica culpabilidad, preguntó- ¿Todo bien?

Danny estuvo tentado a contestar que estaría bien cuando le dijera que era lo que escondía. Pero finalmente decidió no complicarles a ambos más las cosas, y asintió sonriendo.

-Todo bien. Tú vas a por mi hija y yo me quedo aquí con mi preciosa niñera.-contestó. Steve se rio en primer momento, pero cuando dijo el resto de lo que pensaba, su expresión cambió-Pero en serio… no hacía falta. Sé que anoche te di un buen susto, pero no voy a escaparme, lo prometo.

Danny lo dijo intentando ser gracioso, pero todo lo que consiguió con eso fue hacer que, tanto Kono como Steve, empezaran a hablar al mismo tiempo tratando de excusarse.

-Danny, no soy tu niñera, he venido a verte porque me apetecía...

-Kono no es tu niñera. Me fio de ti. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien acompañado y...

-Hey, hee, hey...-las palabras de uno se mezclaban con las del otro, volviéndole loco.- ¡solo bromeaba!- Steve le miró agobiado- en serio... Gracias. A los dos. Por todo.

El marine asintió y se alejó hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos en cuarenta minutos.

-¿Siempre está tan tenso?-preguntó a Kono, cuando su amigo se marchó.

Solo trataba de entablar conversación, pero ella respondió igualmente. Y hablando mucho más en serio de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Sí. Siempre que tiene que ver contigo...

Danny se quedó callado, mirando su desayuno.

-El jefe lo decía en serio… no estoy aquí para vigilarte, sino para hacerte compañía.

-Lo sé… tranquila.-pero no la miró, siguió centrado en los huevos con beicon que Steve había preparado. _vaya, esto está buenísimo_ se dijo.

-Sé que seguramente creas que se pasa de protector-empezó a decir Kono. Danny dejó escapar una risita sarcástica.-No se lo tengas en cuenta. Steve es así. Se preocupa por los suyos. Lo ha hecho con todos nosotros desde que el gobernador fundó el cinco cero y le puso al mando.

Danny la miró ladeado, escuchándola atentamente. Intrigado por cualquier cosa sobre el comandante que pudiera aprender de ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Steve es así… -contestó ella.- No es fácil para él admitirlo, pero su nivel de compromiso con los que le importan es…-no sabía cómo explicárselo.-Para él no somos solo sus compañeros, en parte también somos su familia.

-Sí… eso ya me lo ha dicho…-la interrumpió el rubio. No parecía muy convencido con esa explicación.

-Mira… sé que ahora mismo será complicado de entender, pero, entre todas esas y otras muchas cosas, tú eras su mejor amigo. Fuiste un gran apoyo para él cuando su madre desapareció. Y fue gracias a ti que dejó de comportarse como un militar todo el tiempo y empezó a ser más persona… -¿Ah sí?-Danny la miró alucinado.

-Oh, sí… y tanto. ¿Por qué crees sino que se ha ocupado de Grace todo este tiempo?... Entre ella y tú conseguisteis que en su corazoncito acorazado de soldado hubiera hueco para algo más que la Marina.

-¿A qué te refieres con ocuparse de Grace?-preguntó confuso.

Kono hizo una mueca extraña.

-¡Ups!... supongo que no habéis tenido tiempo todavía de hablar de eso.

Danny alzó una ceja.

-El último día ha dado para mucho. Pero no para tanto.-soltó irónico.

-Espero que no me mate por ser yo quién te lo cuente.-se lamentó la hawaiana.

\- Te guardaré el secreto…-le sonrió el rubio.

-Cuando desapareciste, tu ex mujer, Rachel, no parecía estar demasiado entusiasmada por cuidar a tiempo completo de Grace.-Danny abrió los ojos exageradamente- Tenía gemelos con el ricachón, y tu hija parecía no entrar mucho en sus planes. Así que Gracie pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Steve. Tanto que, cuando su madre le dijo que se mudaban temporalmente de Hawai porque trasladaban a Stan, la niña dijo que no se iba. Que se quedaba con su "tío".

-Steve…-afirmó Danny, cada vez más sorprendido.

-Exacto. Entonces Steve habló con Rachel y le pidió la tutoría legal.-Kono vio a Danny fruncir el ceño e imaginó, por lo que su jefe le había contado, que no entendía esas dos últimas el papel, ahora McGarret es el tutor legal de Grace junto a Rachel. Es su guardián.

Danny dejó a un lado el desayuno y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Vaya, sí que debo haberme portado bien con él.

Kono se rió.

-Steve quiere a esa niña como a su propia hija. No le costó demasiado ofrecerse a cuidarla cuando no estabas. Tú mismo le habías dicho muchas veces que si algún día no estabas, él debía cuidar de

ella.

Danny volvió a apartar la vista de Kono, pensativo.

\- Imagino que ahora entiendes un poco que es normal que esté algo más maniático con cuidar de ti que con el resto.

Danny asentía, pero continuaba sin decir nada más.

-Hasta hace poco creyó haberte perdido para siempre. Ser paranoico no es más que un efecto secundario.-le dijo la chica, sonriendo con cariño.- Se le pasará.

Entonces vio que Danny fue a decir algo. Lo cierto es que se moría por preguntar. Pero el problema era que no estaba seguro de si era el momento o la persona adecuada para hacerlo. Así que finalmente cerró la boca y se centró en comer algo.

-¿Qué?...-preguntó interesada. El rubio la miró sin comprender- Venga, ibas a preguntar algo… ¿Qué?

-No lo sé… hay demasiadas cosas que quisiera saber pero…

-Bueno, pues empieza a disparar-le animó Kono-tenemos unos treinta minutos todavía.

-¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?-fue lo primero que preguntó el rubio. Armándose por fin de valor para hacerlo.

Solo que Kono le malinterpretó, y creyó que se refería a ella y Danny, y no a Steve y a él. Como el rubio realmente quería saber.

-Pues fueron cuatro años desde que se fundó el cinco cero, más los dos que te hemos estado echando de menos… seis.-sonrió la hawaiana.-La primera vez que nos vimos parecía que querías ligar conmigo.-afirmó, soltando una carcajada.

-Vale… los dos últimos años me los sé-bromeó él- pero… ¿crees que te dará tiempo de hacerme un resumen de los otros cuatro en menos de treinta minutos?

Kono se rio, la hacía rematadamente feliz que Danny fuera capaz de bromear con ella de ese modo después de estar tanto tiempo sin verla. Y sin apenas recordarla. Eso la hacía pensar que el hombre al que todos adoraban estaba todavía ahí. Le daba esperanzas.

El rubio parecía algo perdido y confuso, pero muy predispuesto a recuperar su vida anterior.

-¿En menos de treinta? Ni remotamente…-contestó, alzando una mano y metiendo sus dedos entre el pelo rubio de Danny y moviéndolo cariñosamente - pero puedo hacerte un resumen de lo más importante.

-Me vale… -se conformó él. Complacido de haber conseguido dispersar los pensamientos de la mujer de sus dudas sobre Steve. Bien pensado, prefería esperar a "re-conocerla" un poco más antes de hablar con ella de algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Grace no tardó ni dos minutos en adivinar el nerviosismo que se comía por dentro a Steve en el momento de recogerla en el colegio.

-¿Qué pasa, tío Steve?-preguntó, ya sentada como copiloto en el interior del Camaro.

Otra cosa de la que McGarret debía hablar con Danny, de su coche. _¿Se acordará de cómo se conduce?_ se preguntó a sí mismo. No le importaría darle clases él mismo. _No creo que se deje… Pero me gustaría_ Todo lo que fuera pasar más tiempo con el rubio le parecía una idea genial. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle. Lo de la tutela de Grace, lo de… _Mierda, tendría que haberle contado lo de la tutela antes de irme. ¡Joder Steven_!se recriminó.

-¡Tío Steve!-le gritó Grace, al ver que se perdía en sus pensamientos agarrado al volante y no le contestaba.

-No… no pasa nada.-mintió.

Steve miraba al frente mientras conducía, no podía ver el rostro de la niña, pero sentía su vista fija en él. Ante su silencio, supo que no se lo había creído. Y que, claro… siendo digna hija de su padre, esperaba una respuesta. Esta vez sincera.

-Ok. Verás Gracie, pequeña… -empezó, muy nervioso- ¿Recuerdas el otro día en Oahu? ¿Cuándo me sentí un poco… indispuesto?-preguntó. Le pareció bien empezar a explicarse por ahí. Después de todo, se podría decir que aquel día había repercutido en las vidas de ambos de un modo impactante.

-¿Indispuesto?...-preguntó burlona la niña- ¿Quieres decir cuando te dio el ataque de pánico?

Steve la miró alzando una ceja. _Listilla_ … pensó. _Igualita que su padre_

-Sí… eso… -admitió, nada conforme con tener que hacerlo- verás… tú y yo, nena… cuando tu padre desapareció…

-Tío Steve…-le instó la niña, viendo que no parecía ser capaz de decir lo que quería- suéltalo ya.

Me estás poniendo histérica.

Steve resopló.

-Siempre hemos tenido la esperanza de que no le hubiera pasado nada. ¿Verdad? De que algún día apareciera y todo esto no hubiera sido más que…

-Una pesadilla…-ella terminó la frase por él. Su tono de pronto cambió y dejó de ser guasón para volverse serio.- ¿Qué pasa, tío Steve?

-El otro día en el mercado-lo decía lentamente, como si de ese modo el impacto fuera menor- me puse de esa manera porque me pareció ver algo que creía era imposible. Me choqué con un tipo que pasó por mi lado a toda prisa y creí que… que era… -Creíste que era Danno…-zanjó la cría.-por eso flipaste.

Steve la miró alzando las dos cejas.

-No flipé… Bueno, sí… pero no me gusta que hables así.-sentenció.

-Sí, tío Steve… lo siento.-se disculpó.

-Mira pequeña…-McGarret aparcó el coche a un lado de la calle, lo paró y se volvió hacia ella.-La cuestión es… ¡joder, qué complicado es esto! –debía haber sido un pensamiento, pero se le escapó solo.

-Por favoooor, Tío Steve… -Gracie le tocó la mano instándole a hablar de una vez.

McGarret respiró hondo y lo dejó escapar por fin.

-Tu padre está vivo, cariño. Danno está vivo.-afirmó.

Y por primera vez desde que la conocía, Grace Williams se quedó son habla. Fue incapaz de replicar.

Para cuando Steve y Grace llegaron a su casa, Danny ya había almorzado, se había vestido decentemente, y mantenido una conversación de lo más interesante con Kono.

Se podían aprender muchísimas cosas de la sinceridad de esa mujer.

Ahora se hacía un poco más a la idea de la relación, por así llamarlo, que mantenía con Steve antes de desaparecer. Y le entristecía bastante no poder recordar muchas de esas cosas que le había contado.

En cuanto aparcaron el coche, Grace salió a toda prisa y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. Ni siquiera esperó a ver si Steve la seguía. Debía averiguar cuanto antes si su tío se estaba volviendo loco y viendo alucinaciones de nuevo, o era cierto que su padre continuaba con vida.

Danny estaba en el salón cuando la puerta principal se abrió y a través de ella entró la niña. Respirando con dificultad por la carrera desde el coche, le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se llevó una mano a su pequeña boca abierta. De la otra mano, se escurría su mochila del colegio y chocaba contra el suelo.

-¿Danno?-preguntó cuándo fue capaz de destaparla para articular palabra.

Danny sonrió.

-Hey, monito…-soltó, recordando lo que Steve le había dicho la noche anterior.

Grace volvió a taparse la boca, esta vez con ambas manos, y dejando que las lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas. Sin previo aviso corrió a toda prisa hacia Danny para abrazarle.

El rubio sintió el ligero peso de la niña impactar contra su cuerpo, justo en el mismo momento en el que Steve se quedaba parado junto a la puerta y le miraba expectante.

Al otro lado de la sala, sentada en un rincón del sofá, Kono le observaba del mismo modo. Danny no sabía cómo reaccionar en un principio, pero sabía que ambos estaban esperando a ver qué hacía con respecto a la niña. Si se asustaba y se apartaba.

Así que se tragó tanto el nerviosismo como el miedo que realmente sentía, e hizo todo lo contrario. Se dejó llevar por el cariño que percibía de esa cría, por los cálidos recuerdos que tenía de ella, y la alegría que su llanto demostraba al verle. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura, y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que la alentaba a derramar hasta la última gota de su felicidad.

Al hacerlo, Danny miró a Steve, y este le regaló un asentimiento y una sincera sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero ese gesto del marine le tranquilizaba. Le dejaba entender que creía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Y, por algún motivo, aquello era bueno para él.

Grace gritaba todo tipo de sentencias sin orden ni sentido. Aferrándose a él cada vez con más fuerza, y casi provocando que cayera de espaldas al suelo. Así que, Danny decidió cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta el sofá.

-Hey, pequeña… vamos, respira… cálmate…-rogó, acariciando su pelo y sus mejillas de forma instintiva- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?-la niña asintió, tosiendo entre las lágrimas, y Danny se movió de su lado para ir por el agua a la cocina.

Grace entró en pánico al verle alejarse. Tiró de un extremo de su camiseta para que no se apartara.

-No voy a macharme a ningún sitio… te lo prometo-afirmó Danny, al ver cómo la niña le miraba asustada. Y fingiendo tranquilidad.- Te traigo agua y me siento a tu lado hasta que te aburras de mí y me eches a patadas.

Esa observación hizo sonreír a Grace.

Danny miró a Steve cuando se encaminaba a la cocina. Intentó que lo que realmente sentía por dentro no se reflejara en su rostro, pero el marine le conocía tan bien, que era capaz de leer su mirada y lo que había en ella aunque él intentara ocultarlo.

Y es que, tal vez, ese Danno no fuera totalmente el mismo que el anterior. Quizás su forma de hablar y sus maneras hubieran cambiado levemente pero, lo más importante: el interior, la esencia de quien era… se mantenía intacta. Sus ojos, hablaban por sí solos.

McGarret le hizo una señal a Kono para que se quedara con la niña, y él salió tras Danny y entró en la cocina justo unos instantes después que el rubio.

Imaginó encontrárselo cogiendo el agua prometida a la pequeña pero, en lugar de eso, Danny estaba apoyado en la pared, con una mano tapando sus ojos y la cabeza pegada a la dura superficie.

-Respira lentamente, te ayudará a relajarte-dijo simplemente. Sabía que su tranquilidad no era más que una fachada. Orgullo… algo tan arraigado en su personalidad que el detective Williams no podía desprenderse de ello aunque olvidara el significado de esa palabra.

-Esto de que me conozcas tan bien creo que no va a gustarme…-no lo decía en serio- Parece que voy a tener que esforzarme más si no quiero que sepas lo que voy a hacer antes de hacerlo… Steve se rio.

-No te servirá de nada. Esto no es de ahora.-afirmó- Siempre he sabido cuando te pasaba algo. Por más que intentes disimular. Tu cara es tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó, en tono irónico.

-Sí…-aclaró el marine.- Pones esa mueca de tristeza que quiere camuflarse en sonrisa tranquilizadora pero que no llega a serlo, y en lugar de relajar a nadie hace que parezca que tienes dolor de tripa.-se burló.

-Muy gracioso…-se quejó el otro.-No es justo. Juegas con ventaja. Yo todo lo que sé de ti es lo que he conseguido averiguar por los demás. O lo que veo en sueños.

Su afirmación hizo que Steve le mirara curioso. ¿Lo que veía en sueños? ¿Veía? ¿En tiempo presente? ¿Es que seguía viendo cosas sobre ellos?

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, tú también sabías leerme con facilidad.

-No, no me sirve.-Se quejó Danny- Eso de "Antes" no me sirve… Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas "ahora".

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Danny respiró profundamente, y por fin lo dejó escapar. Sería mejor cambiar de tema.

-No creo que sea capaz de hacer esto…-admitió. La vida en la isla era sencilla. Comer, cazar, dormir… Sobrevivir. Esto, era muy distinto. Mucho menos primitivo y más difícil que solo seguir al instinto.

-Danny…-empezó Steve, acercándose a él y colocándose justo delante. Mirándole con autoridad desde lo alto de esos veinte centímetros de más que les separaban.

-No, va en serio. No puedo consolarla porque no sé qué decirle. O qué hacer. –afirmó el rubio, alzando las manos y gesticulando exaltado.

-Lo estás haciendo genial. Ese abrazo ha significado para ella más que cualquier palabra.-le defendió Steve.

Danny bajó la mirada, que hasta ahora se desviaba por la habitación, y le observó a él.

-Ni siquiera la recuerdo con claridad. Solo tengo trozos de ella aquí dentro- se quejó, tocándose la cabeza- ¿Y sí…

-Ella ya lo sabe-le cortó el marine- se lo he explicado por el camino. Y lo entiende. Grace es una niña muy lista. Dale una oportunidad. Ella te la dará. Estoy seguro.

Danny le miró ladeado, poco convencido.

Steve se acercó aún más y le cogió poniendo una mano en cada uno de sus hombros.

-Mírame.-ordenó.

Danny le miró fijamente, obedeciendo en seguida. Tenía gracia, en la isla no dejaba que nadie le diera órdenes. Solo Honua era capaz de darle algunas directrices. Sin embargo, con Steve… _Es distinto_ se dijo.

-Estás haciéndolo genial.-empezó a decir con voz suave y tranquilizadora. Moviendo las manos y apretando sus músculos cervicales.

De pronto su forma de mirarle le hizo recordar ese momento exacto del sueño de la noche anterior en el que sus cuerpos estaban igual de cercanos.

\- Así que…-escuchó decir a Steve, cuando volvió a centrarse y dejó a un lado los recuerdos- coge ese vaso de agua, sal ahí, y demuéstrale a esa niña que aunque no la recuerdas correctamente, te preocupas por ella. Y vas a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar esos dos años perdidos.

Danny tragó angustiado, apartando un poco la mirada. No era el momento para sentirse de ese modo. Grace. Tenía que centrarse en Grace.

Pero su compañero lo ponía tan difícil.

-Te necesita Danno…-Steve llevó una mano al cuello del rubio para que volviera a mirarle fijamente.- Para Rachel fue fácil desprenderse de ella, pero sé que tú nunca harías eso. Ni antes, ni ahora. Por complicada que sea esta situación.

Danny suspiró. En parte por el efecto que causaba sobre él, en parte porque sabía que Steve tenía razón.

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Y entonces la mano de Steve se apartó de su cuello, lenta y suavemente, como si realmente no quisiera alejarse de la piel caliente bajo la que podía sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón, y volvió a llevarla hasta el hombro.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, en silencio. Hasta que el comandante no pudo aguantar más la sensación de anhelo que se había instaurado en su pecho y necesitó apartarse de

él.

-Vamos, Danno… Ve con ella.-lo dijo recorriendo sus brazos con las manos, dejando ir el contacto con su piel de sus dedos con pesar. Su tono de voz era tan resignado que parecía que le pedía que se alejara para siempre en lugar de decirle que fuera a la habitación de al lado.-Puedes hacerlo, lo sé.

Desde que había vuelto, Steve deseaba pasar cada segundo con Danny. Su cercanía le mantenía cuerdo y le centraba. Pero también le descontrolaba rogándole que le tocara. Que le acariciara.

Que rozara sus labios para poder besarlos. Apartarse de él le hacía sentirse desdichado y vencido.

-Está bien.-claudicó el rubio. Se encaminó al fregadero, cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua.

Antes de salir de la cocina, cruzó su mirada con la de Steve por última vez y le sonrió.

 _Nunca serás consciente del poder que tiene esa sonrisa sobre mí_ pensó McGarret.

 _Me gustaría tanto saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza_ … pensaba Danny al tiempo.

Tras beber el agua y conseguir calmarse un poco. Danny y Grace mantuvieron una larga charla en el salón de la casa de Steve. Sentados en el sofá, sin pensar en si había un mañana o algún lugar al que debían ir después.

Estuvieron allí sentados durante tanto tiempo, que el rubio no fue capaz de medir cuanto pasó. Solo supo que, en un momento dado, Steve y Kono desaparecieron de camino a la cocina, y él se quedó a solas con la niña.

Por un instante, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el miedo a no saber qué hacer pero, finalmente, recordó la sensación de seguridad que la mano de Steve en su cuello le había provocado, y se limitó a consolar a la pequeña. Podía hacerlo. Si él decía que podía… es que

PODÍA.

-Vamos, será mejor que tomemos un poco el aire…-agarró la manita de la niña y la condujo consigo hasta el exterior de la casa. A la zona de la playa.

Sentir la calidez de la arena en sus pies siempre le había ayudado en la isla.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó, cuando ya llevaban un rato paseando por la orilla.

Grace le miró desde abajo, sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con una mano. La otra, iba sujeta a una de las del rubio.

-Sí… mucho mejor.-contestó sincera- y ahora entiendo porque tío Steve estaba tan nervioso, y por qué flipó el otro día en el mercado.

Danny frunció el ceño, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia la casa del marine, y le veía a través de la ventana, hablando con Kono en la cocina.

-¿Qué te parece si me cuentas un poco cómo te ha ido con tío Steve estos dos años?-preguntó entonces a Grace, quedándose parado frente a ella, fingiendo simple curiosidad.

No es que no tuviera interés en saber qué le había deparado el futuro a su pequeña, lo tenía. De verdad quería saber más sobre ella. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería que notara en su voz la otra parte del trasfondo de su curiosidad.

La niña sonrió, tiró de su mano para que continuara andando, y empezó a hablar.

Animar a Danny a que siguiera adelante, a que se sintiera con fuerzas para hacer todo lo que quería, era mucho más sencillo que convencerse a sí mismo de ello. Observándole, sentía el miedo crecer sin descanso en su interior.

¿Y si todo había cambiado definitivamente entre ellos? ¿Y si había perdido su oportunidad? ¿Y

sí…

-¿Vigilando?-preguntó Kono.- ¿Eso no resulta un poco espeluznante?

La hawaiana se había levantado de su silla junto a la mesa de la cocina y se había colocado a su lado, frente a la ventana. Desde ella Steve tenía una vista perfecta de Danny y Grace charlando y paseando por su playa privada.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que se encontraban bien.-afirmó, aclarándose la garganta, incómodo.

Steve hizo como que no le interesaba lo que se veía a través de aquella ventana, le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos sobre su propio pecho.

-Todo irá bien. Danny es más fuerte de lo que cree. O de lo que recuerda… Además, te tiene a ó la chica.-Eres un gran apoyo. Conseguirá salir de esta.

-Menudo consuelo.-contestó el marine.

-¿A qué viene eso? Eres el hombre más capaz y positivo que he conocido. Si él…-no pudo terminar.

-¿Positivo?-Steve soltó una carcajada- Así era antes, Kono… Ahora ya no.- _Ahora no soy más que un espectro de lo que era antes. Uno que se lamenta por las esqui_ nas _gimoteando y contando hasta diez para no sentir el pánico apoderarse de mí. Si mis compañeros del BUD´S pudieran_

 _verme…_

-¿Perdona?... –soltó visiblemente molesta. Estaba claro que le leía el pensamiento- No has hecho nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. Solo has sufrido la pérdida de una persona muy importante para ti. Estabas enamorado de él, por dios Steve. Cada uno tiene su forma de llevar el dolor y…

-¿Qué no he hecho nada de lo que deba lamentarme?-le replicó Steve. Por un momento reprochándose haber sido sincero con la chica sobre sus sentimientos hacia Danny. Solo Kono sabía la verdad.- ¿Tengo que recordarte que casi me degradan? ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer que mataran a un chico por culpa de mi forma de llevar el dolor?

-Eso no fue culpa tuya, jefe…-intentó defenderle.

-Lo fue… ese chico casi muere porque yo no fui capaz de placar mi ira, Kono… De tragarme el dolor.

-Eso no quita que sigas siendo el mismo comandante. Las medallas de tus logros no solo van colgadas del pecho de tu traje, jefe…

Steve la miró ladeado. Por más que lo intentara, no iba a conseguir que cambiara su forma de ver lo sucedido. Era su culpa. Tema zanjado.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, a mirar a través de la ventana en dirección a sus dos huéspedes.

-Esto no es como el campo de batalla, Kono. Aquí mi experiencia en combate y mis logros pasados no sirven de nada… ¿Cómo voy a ser un buen apoyo para él, si ni siquiera sé si yo mismo voy a aguantar la presión de todo esto? Desde que Danno desapareció soy una maldita bomba de relojería. Nunca sé cómo voy a responder.

-Ves…- contestó ella- Ese es tu problema, jefe. Que todavía no has asimilado que es él.

Steve dejó de mirar hacia fuera y la miró a ella.

-Las pruebas son esta tarde-afirmó Kono- puede que cuando acaben y los resultados de ADN hayan hablado, la verdad te dé en la cara definitivamente y seas capaz de superarlo. Porque está aquí… jefe… Danny ha vuelto. Y sea lo que sea que ronda tu mente…-McGarret la miró entornando los ojos, y la chica sonrió- recuerda que más vale tarde que nunca.

Steve miró a través de la ventana una vez más, viendo como Danny y la niña conversaban divertidos y se acercaban poco a poco a la casa.

Por un instante, su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio y este sonrió, haciendo que el marine deseara saber de qué hablaban. Pensó entristecido que seguramente no tendría nada que ver con él.

Aunque tal vez se equivocara.

Fue difícil separar a Grace de Danny, aun diciéndole que solamente serían unas horas, pero la cita con el gobernador era ineludible y debían estar en sus oficinas a las cuatro de la tarde sin demora.

Steve atravesó las puertas de su despacho tranquilo y decidido. Con Danny a su lado, mucho más ansioso y dubitativo.

Cuando entraron, el gobernador Denning estaba de pie frente a su mesa, a su lado, había un hombre que Steve reconoció enseguida como un alto cargo del cuerpo de la Marina de los Estados Unidos.

 _Vaya, Denning se ha traído a alguien que apoye su testigo. Por si acaso me estaba volviendo loco y me imaginaba que Danny había vuelto_.pensó.

-Gobernador…-dijo el comandante, mirando a Denning. Luego se cuadró ante el otro hombre y saludó como era de rigor según su rango.- General…

Danny siguió cada uno de sus pasos, e hizo prácticamente lo mismo que él todo el tiempo. Steve le miraba de soslayo e intentaba no sonreír divertido.

-Descanse, comandante.-dijo el General.

Denning no fue capaz de decir nada, solo miraba a Danny como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Más o menos como todas y cada una de las personas que se habían cruzado hasta llegar ahí.

-¿Gobernador?-repitió Steve.

-Santa madre de dios…-exclamó Denning, recurriendo a su catolicismo. Y tras estudiar unos instantes a su compañero, le miró a él por fin. Dejando de observar a Danny, algo que el rubio agradeció desmesuradamente.-McGarret, le juro que había traído al General Channing para que hiciera de testigo y me ayudara a meterle en un hospital psiquiátrico si esto era otra de sus locurasadmitió- pero esto… ¡Increíble! ¿Realmente es usted, Williams?

Danny asintió.

-Eso dicen…-soltó bromista.- Aunque supongo que usted se va a encargar de hacerlo oficial, ¿No?

Denning asintió.

-Así es… Sr. Williams…-El gobernador se dirigió a su mesa, apretó un botón del intercomunicador-haga entrar al agente Lukela.

-¿A ese lo conocía?-preguntó Danny, en voz baja al oído de Steve.

-Sí.-contestó el moreno.-Es buena gente. Uno de los nuestros.

-Bien… otro que va a alucinar. Este día va a ser muy largo-se lamentó Danny. Ganándose una carcajada de Steve a su lado.

-El agente Lukela les acompañará durante las pruebas…

bla, bla, bla… Fue todo lo que escucharon Danny y Steve a partir de ese momento. Lo cierto, la base de todo, era que iban a hacerle al rubio las pruebas de ADN y genéticas que le devolverían oficialmente su identidad.

 _Ha llegado el momento de la verdad_ pensaron los dos. A cada cual, más asustado que el otro.

Capítulo 8

Ese día, el gobernador se saltó todos los protocolos habidos y por haber para asegurarse la obtención de la verdad lo antes posible. Así que el resultado de las pruebas de ADN realizadas a Danny estuvo en sus manos de forma casi inmediata. Revelando rápidamente la concordancia con la identidad del detective Williams.

Ya era oficial, Danny había regresado de entre los muertos.

-Felicidades, Sr. Williams, ha renacido.-bromeó la científica que se encargó de realizar las pruebas, al darle el resultado. Una morena de su misma estatura que le guiñó el ojo tras tenderle el documento en el que se reflejaban las concordancias.

Tanto Steve como él sonrieron de forma fingida. Uno por cortesía. El otro, extrañamente ofendido. Pero ambos respiraron aliviados al sopesar el significado de esa información.

Danny por fin sabía quién era realmente. De forma demostrada y palpable. Y Steve ya tenía la prueba irrefutable de que no estaba loco. Le había recuperado.

Y, lo mejor de todo, Kono tenía razón. Para su jefe, ese fue el momento de total aceptación. El que le hizo abrir los ojos y ser capaz de seguir adelante por fin. De volver a ser quien era.

-Enhorabuena, amigo.-Steve miró a Danny mostrando su alegría, acercándose y rodeando su cuello con un brazo para atraerle a su cuerpo sin pedir permiso. Deseaba hacerlo. Y como, después de dos años sintiéndose no ser él mismo, volvía a notar que respiraba tranquilo, simplemente lo hizo.

El rubio se dejó envolver por su gesto cariñoso y se rió relajado.

-Al fin… se acabó.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Tal vez la incertidumbre se había terminado, pero su pesadilla particular no había hecho más que comenzar. Y es que los siguientes días fueron un cúmulo de horas que pusieron al límite la paciencia de los dos hombres. La de Steve por querer olvidarse del protocolo, del trabajo y del resto del mundo de una vez, para poder disfrutar de la compañía de Danny y Grace sin pensar en nada más. La del rubio, porque no pudo centrarse desde ese día solo en recuperar su vida, como deseaba. Sino que tuvo que someterse durante toda esa semana a varias pruebas médicas en el hospital de Honolulu, para evaluar su estado de salud actual. Tanto físico, como mental.

Precisamente la parte de la psicóloga, fue la más difícil de llevar para Danny. Si no era capaz de hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos y sucesos vividos con Steve, no totalmente, siendo la única persona en esos instantes en la que confiaba un poco, ¿cómo iba a fiarse en una completa desconocida?

Pero Denning no había dejado lugar a discusiones. Después de hablar con los médicos, llegó a la conclusión de que la evaluación psiquiátrica era obligatoria. Y si no pasaba por ella dos veces a la semana, el gobernador sería capaz de negarle la recuperación de sus datos identificativos. Mejor no hablar de la posibilidad de volver a obtener la custodia de su hija en un futuro.

Así que, no le quedaba otro remedio. Hasta nuevo aviso, lunes y viernes la doctora Jenkins y él tenían una cita.

¡ _Jodida amnesia de las narices_!-se quejó. Su vocabulario mejoraba cada día.

Acababa de salir de su segunda charla con la doctora, y lo primero en lo que la mujer había insistido, viendo el poco éxito de la sesión anterior, era en la necesidad de que fuera sincero. De que se abriera y le contara todo lo que recordaba y sentía. Si es que quería mejorar.

Porque eso era lo que decían los médicos que parecía tener. Amnesia. No tenían los resultados concluyentes todavía pero, según los test realizados hasta el momento, se inclinaban por diagnosticarle a Danny una variedad de la llamada: Amnesia lacunar.

Les explicaron, (a Steve y a él SÍ, ya que el marine había estado a su lado durante todo el tiempo posible mientras le hacían las pruebas neurológicas) que ese tipo de pérdida de memoria era bastante común tras episodios de estado de coma ocasionados por traumatismos. Que era un trastorno de la conciencia en el que el paciente pierde sus recuerdos más cercanos temporalmente. En los casos más típicos de esta variedad de amnesia, como mínimo se desdibujaban los de las últimas décadas de su vida. En episodios graves de esta enfermedad, incluso más.

También era posible que recordara solamente partes concretas de ese periodo de tiempo, pero que no supiera localizarlas en él. O ser capaz de decir a qué o a donde correspondían.

Creían que esa enfermedad podía ser la causante del estado desorientado en el que despertó el rubio en la isla, ya que producía apatía, episodios de agitación, incapacidad de recordar información previamente aprendida (como el habla, o la capacidad de comunicación a través de un idioma que no recuerda), confusión y pérdida de iniciativa. Estos síntomas, combinados a otros posibles daños leves a corto plazo en su cerebro, producidos por el golpe recibido, y el estado de coma por el que pasó, pudieron ocasionar su periodo de inactividad motora temporal.

Tanto Steve como él veían claramente el parecido de esos síntomas y causas con su estado, ya que Danny podía recordar ciertas imágenes, lugares, personas o cosas que veían perfectamente, pero que, la mayoría de las veces, no sabía a qué o quién correspondía.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de que le diagnosticaran ese tipo de amnesia, si lo hacían definitivamente tras los resultados de la última prueba, era que le confirmaron que su durada era temporal.

Recobraría la memoria. Al menos, la mayoría de ella.

Danny iría recuperando sus recuerdos poco a poco. De ahí, posiblemente, el motivo de que hubiera ido "viendo" cosas, conforme su cerebro era estimulado con eventos y cosas conocidas.

Esa última parte de la información le dio a Danny el ánimo suficiente para aguantar su primera sesión de loquero sin querer tirarse del puente de la bahía. Para la segunda, lo que hizo durante todo el tiempo, fue pensar en salir de esa habitación y pedirle a Steve que le llevara a ese sitio de perritos calientes en el que habían comido dos veces esa semana. Le encantaba.

Cuando por fin salió de la consulta con la doctora, vio a Steve esperándole en el vestíbulo.

Discutía con alguien. Gritándole a través de su móvil.

En cuanto le vio acercarse, el marine colgó el teléfono.

-¿Ya está? ¿Cómo ha ido?-preguntó impaciente.

-Pues igual de simpática que el otro día. Y guapa. Hoy mucho más. Ese vestido le quedaba genial. -admitió Danny. La doctora no le parecía hermosa del modo exótico que lo era Kono, pero esa rubia tenía unos rasgos delicados y una piel blanca como porcelana que le parecían realmente bonitos- Eso sí, hoy estaba un poco más insistente. Pero, sigue dándome igual, no pienso contarle

nada…

-Es una psicóloga, Danno-le recriminó Steve, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de celos por tercera vez esa semana.

Primero la analista de ADN, luego la camarera en la que tomaban el café por las mañanas, y ahora la doctora. _¿Desde cuándo las tías se echaban tanto al cuello de Danny? ¿Es el bronceado isleño? ¿Su nuevo aspecto despreocupado? ¿O su cuerpo, ahora más delgado y fibroso?_ pensaba, molesto. La respuesta: desde siempre. Solo que él no se había fijado hasta ahora. La suma de cambios en su aspecto no había hecho más que hacerlo evidente.

-¿Y?-preguntó el rubio, haciendo que no sabía lo que quería decir con eso.

\- Pues que una psicóloga está precisamente para eso. Para hablar con ella. No para coquetear y pasar el rato.-le reprochó- Si tu problema de memoria es del tipo que dicen los médicos, es muy importante que hables de ello y trates de hacer cosas que te reactiven la…

-Aún no lo sabemos. ¿Vale?- le cortó el rubio.- Los resultados de las pruebas neuróticas esas todavía no están completos.

Steve se rió.

-Neurológicas.

Danny alzó una ceja.

-Vete a la mierda.- odiaba que Steve le corrigiera todo el tiempo. Bastante difícil era aprender o recordar las palabras más complicadas.

-Mira… eso sí que lo recuerdas perfectamente.-Si de algo se había dado cuenta el marine esa semana, era de lo fácilmente que su compañero recordaba soltar tacos a diestro y siniestro cuando se enfadaba.

Danny hizo una mueca. Fastidiado.

-Vale…-claudicó Steve.-pero aunque no sepamos los resultados aún. Hablar de ello te irá bien.

-Pues hablaré de ello. Contigo.-contestó el rubio.- Venga, vamos a hablar… ¿A quién le gritabas?preguntó guasón, mirando su móvil.

Las cosas entre ellos parecían suavizarse día a día. Cada minuto que pasaban juntos se hacía más fácil de llevar que el anterior. Danny empezaba a sentirse realmente cómodo con él. Su relación con el jefe del cinco cero le recordaba a la que compartía con Honua en Nihoa.

-A Denning.-replicó el comandante, frustrado.- Intento hacerle ver que lo mejor para ti es volver cuanto antes a tu antigua vida. A tu puesto en el cinco cero.

-Algo me dice que no quiere.-adivinó sarcástico.

-No. No quiere. Y no solo hasta que estén todos los resultados de las pruebas. Encima pretende hacerte pasar otras físicas para saber si tienes el nivel necesario para permanecer en el cuerpo.

Armamento, táctica de combate, defensa personal…-vio cómo le miraba Danny, con un claro " _no entiendo una mierda de lo que dices_ " reflejado en su rostro.

-Es normal… ni siquiera recuerdo saber hacer esas cosas.-admitió el rubio. Y era cierto, la mitad de las cosas que hacía eran por inercia. Estaban ahí, no sabía dónde ni desde cuándo, solo que las sabía hacer. O que las había aprendido (otra vez) de Honua o Gauko.

-Bueno… sé que no te va a admitir por el momento. Lo entiendo. –Afirmó el comandante- Así que le he pedido que te permita unirte a nosotros como ayudante, o asesor, o como cojones quiera llamarlo siempre y cuando te deje seguir formando parte de nuestra unidad. De ser mi compañero. Después de todo, es lo que llevas haciendo toda la semana.

Steve se había ocupado de tener a Danny vigilado prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día, así que habían pasado mucho tiempo acompañando al cinco cero en sus investigaciones.

-¿Y está de acuerdo?-preguntó Williams, dudoso.- Porque te he oído gritarle y…

-No…-admitió- Al principio. Pero digamos que luego le he persuadido.-Si a mandarle a la mierda y decirle que dejaba la unidad se le podía llamar persuasión.- Así que, estás dentro. No tienes rangode detective, por el momento, pero puedes acompañarme en los casos. Desde hoy, eres mi ayudante.

La sonrisa de superioridad de Steve ante ese pensamiento (tener a Danny bajo su mando) hizo que el pequeño entornara los ojos.

-¿Tu ayudante?…-Danny se quedó un instante en silencio.

Steve claramente lo interpretó como algo malo.

-Mira, sé que no te he pedido opinión-se defendió, creyendo haberse pasado de la raya- pero creía que querrías seguir con nosotros y… necesitarás un trabajo. Al cinco cero te habituarás en seguida, lo llevas dentro, se nota. Aunque sea trabajo sencillo al principio podrás… Mira, Danno yo solo pretendía ayudar para que no…

-Steve…-intentó cortarle, pero el otro hablaba a toda máquina.

-Aunque te quedes en mi casa por el momento con Grace, que no me importa, en serio, podéis estar allí los dos todo el tiempo que queráis, no tengo ninguna prisa porque os vayáis. Pero necesitarás dinero y encontrar un trabajo ahora te resultaría complicado…

-Steve…-intentó de nuevo. Nada, el otro parecía no oírle. Hablaba a toda prisa y en un tono autoritario de comandante alzando las manos frente a él. Parecía un padre dándole la bronca a un hijo descarriado.

-No porque no puedas hacerlo pero tu pérdida de memoria y todo ese rollo no dejará que la gente quiera contratarte. Y es mejor que estés en un entorno conocido y con gente que se preocupa por ti. Y si tienes que hacer las pruebas de acceso yo mismo te ayudaré a superarlas. Aunque tardemos dos años más. Te entrenaré, te adiestraré yo mismo y…

-Hey, Steve… para de una vez, _nene_ , por favor…-le salió del alma. Empezaba a exasperarse.

Y McGarret paró. Esta vez en el acto. Aunque no por que Danny se lo pidiera, sino por cómo lo había hecho. O dicho.

-¿Me has llamado "nene"?-preguntó, totalmente alucinado.

-Em… sí, bueno…-contestó abochornado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso.

-¿Por qué?-su pregunta no correspondía con su sonrisa radiante.

-No sé, me ha salido así, yo no… bueno, discutíamos y… eso, me ha salido. Lo siento si te ha molestado.

-No, está bien… no pasa nada. Al contrario. Es una expresión muy tuya.-pero claramente, por su expresión atónita y su sonrisa entusiasmada, sí que pasaba algo.

-No me dejabas hablar-afirmó Danny, carraspeando incómodo- quería decirte que gracias. Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que me encontraste. Y que sí, me encantaría volver a trabajar contigo. Aunque no recuerde lo que tengo que hacer o si eras un compañero horrible. Y algo me dice que lo eres. Porque parece que eso de mandar te gusta bastante.

Steve soltó una carcajada. No creyó que pudiera sentirse más feliz que en esos momentos.

-Me alegro de oír que quieres seguir siendo mi compañero.

Danny se quedó callado. Pensando en cómo Steve le miraba de un modo que parecía que quería atravesarle. Y eso hacía a sus pensamientos viajar hasta el "tema pendiente" entre ambos.

Al contrario de lo que le pasaba cuando se sentía atraído por Honua, que intentaba no pensar en lo que pudiera ser lo que percibía hacia el nativo, con el marine se moría de ganas de averiguar más al respecto.

El caso era que quería hablar de ello con Steve, pero la sala de espera de la psicóloga no parecía el mejor lugar. Ya se había dado cuenta de que a su compañero era algo reservado para ciertos asuntos. Y, aunque a él su nueva autoconfianza le estaba dejando perder un poco la vergüenza, tampoco es que le resultara fácil decidirse.

-Bueno, me estoy acostumbrando a eso de tener cerca también a la dulce Kono. Y al guaperas ese de Chin. No son mala gente.-bromeó Danny. Quitándole importancia al hecho de querer seguir estando con él.

Steve sonrió. Siendo consciente de lo que pretendía.

-Además, todavía tenemos que encontrar a Honua. ¿No?-añadió el rubio.

Y eso, precisamente, fue lo único que consiguió borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Steve. Cuando estaba a solas con Danny, disfrutando de su compañía como en ese instante, se olvidaba del "contratiempo".

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa. –replicó, cambiando de tema de forma radical.- Tu madre llamará antes de la cena, y me matará si no estás al otro lado del teléfono.

La dulce señora Williams llevaba llamando cada noche durante toda la semana. Se pasaba media hora intentando mantener una conversación casual con su hijo, haciéndole suspirar algo agobiado a veces. Hablándole de cosas de la infancia que en ocasiones Danny rememoraba fácilmente, y de otras que solo le sonaban vagamente.

Después de eso, su padre tomaba el relevo, y era entonces cuando Steve le oía reírse a carcajadas. Y lo mejor (o peor, según se mire) era que en pocos días les tendrían a los dos en Hawai en carne y hueso.

Danny suspiró, cansado. La parte de despertar el vínculo con su verdadera familia le ponía más nervioso que hacer lo propio con los que allí representaban la figurada. Hablar con Kono, por ejemplo, le parecía mucho más sencillo que tener que hacerlo con su madre. Por bien que se sintiera al escuchar su voz gritona y cariñosa.

-Está bien. Vamos…-se rindió. Ese día no parecía querer terminar.

Centrarse en el "problema familiar" no le había dejado percatarse de que pronunciar el nombre de Honua había sido el causante del cambio de humor de Steve.

Todo lo referido a la desaparición de Honua parecía haber quedado en un segundo plano durante la primera semana desde el regreso de Danny. En un punto muerto inevitable.

Y es que, a pesar de contar con el testimonio del detective Williams, una vez realizadas las pruebas que certificaron que era él y se encontraba en las facultades oportunas para poder testificar, y aunque habían presentado las pruebas circunstanciales recopiladas por el cinco cero sobre Lisianski y su relación con Honua Makani, el juez encargado de emitir la orden de registro para la isla del magnate, se negó en rotundo a firmar la autorización necesaria.

En resumen, Steve y los suyos debían de buscar otro modo de llegar hasta ellos. De entrar en la

isla.

Mientras tanto, en Nihoa, Enoe y los Mauna continuaban almacenando las provisiones exigidas por Lisianski. Que el millonario y sus mercenarios creyeran que seguían con el trato, que iban a cambiar las materias primas solicitadas como pago por el rescate del jefe de la tribu, era parte del plan de Steve para mantenerlos ocupados. Para distraerlos y conseguir algo más de tiempo.

A finales de semana, tras las últimas averiguaciones del equipo de Steve, incluso Danny empezaba a tener sus dudas sobre si su amigo realmente corría peligro alguno.

Y es que Chin había conseguido averiguar el motivo por el que el juez se negaba a firmar una orden para poder registrar la isla privada, estaba en la nómina de Lisianski. Al igual que otros tres jueces más en varios puntos de Hawai: Oahu, Molokai, Lanai…

Lo peor de averiguar sus relaciones con el magnate, era que, cada vez que habían investigado un nombre, el de Honua Makani aparecía también relacionado con ellos.

Todo apuntaba a que el jefe de la tribu de los Mauna, había estado haciendo de chico de los recados de Lisianski en asuntos bastante turbios durante varios años.

Conforme conseguían nueva información al respecto, la confianza de Danny en su amigo mermaba, y el cariño que le tenía le hacía sentirse traicionado y muy, muy enfadado.

A pesar de todo, el rubio intentaba continuar teniendo fe en que todo sería un mal entendido, y que, llegado el momento, habría una explicación para cada una de las cosas que le hicieron sospechar. Como mínimo, le debía el beneficio de la duda.

Así que, en cuanto alguno de los miembros del cinco cero hacia un comentario "poco afortunado" del que fue su mejor amigo en la isla, Danny se ponía a la defensiva y trataba de excusarle. En la mayoría de los casos, eso significaba acabar discutiendo con Steve.

Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana y estaban en las oficinas del cinco cero. Steve había llevado a Danny allí prácticamente cada día desde que había regresado, intentando hacer que se habituara a volver a estar en ese sitio (y queriendo tenerle vigilado, claro está).

Kono había conseguido una identificación positiva de Honua, de apenas dos días atrás.

Grabaciones de una reunión de legalidad dudosa debido a sus características, entre el jefe de los Mauna y el juez asalariado de Lisianki en la isla de Lanai. Información que hacía temblar de nuevo los cimientos de la confianza de Danny y sacaba de sus casillas a Steve.

-No entiendo por qué todavía no lo ves… cada cosa que averiguamos lo hace más claro, Danny…-se quejaba el comandante. Gritándole a su compañero.

Steve estaba de pie frente al ordenador central. Encarando al detective, que estaba a su lado. Con los brazos cruzados y expresión cabreada. Y con Chin y Kono observando la discusión colocados uno a cada lado de la enorme mesa digital.

-¿Y Qué se supone que tengo que ver? No sabemos nada seguro todavía. Solo son suprosiones…

-Suposiciones. Sin r. Su-po-si-cio-nes.-le corrigió Steve, un tanto borde. Normalmente se tomaba sus tropiezos verbales como broma, pero que defendiera a Honua de ese modo, a pesar de las cosas que estaban averiguando, le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia.

-Vale, pues "supón" que te vas a la mierda.-contestó el rubio.

Kono y Chin no podían evitar echarse a reír. Steve le miró con los ojos entornados.

-¿Y si suponemos que estás bastante recuperado?... Porque te estás comportando tan cabezota como siempre…-reprochó el comandante.

Danny fingió no oírle. _¡Idiota!_ Le giró la cara y miró a Chin y Kono.

-Todavía no sabemos si se reunió con ese juez por que quiso o por que le obligaron.-aclaró, volviendo al tema importante. Pasaba de discutir con él de si su forma de hablar era correcta o no.

Con lo que le estaba costando recuperarla.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Steve le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que parece increíble que algo así venga de ti. Tú que siempre fuiste de los que se fían de las pruebas antes que de nada.

-Bueno, por si no lo has notado-replicó sarcástico el rubio, volviendo a mirarle a la cara- no soy el mismo que era. Ni soy detective, ni recuerdo cómo cojones serlo… Y, ¿sabes qué? A Honua no le importaba que fuera como soy ahora.

-No puedes decirlo en serio…-afirmó esta vez el SEAL, dolido- ¿Qué demonios tiene ese tío que te vuelve tan ciego?

Esa última parte hizo que Kono y Chin compartieran mirada cómplices, evitando sonreír, y que los ojos azules de Danny se achicaran. Mostrando un enfado que solo parecía ir a más.

-¡Jódete!-le soltó. Y lo cierto es que, en esos momentos, si lo había dicho bien o mal, le importaba bien poco.

Se alejó de los otros tres y se metió en el que antiguamente era su despacho. No le había dicho nada a Steve, pero agradecía que no hubiera admitido que nadie supliera su lugar en el equipo. De ser así, ese despacho estaría ocupado por otro. Y esa semana había pasado bastantes ratos allí, intentando recordar. A veces, tratando de centrarse o de tener algo de tiempo a solas.

Esta vez no le sirvió de mucho. Entró en el despacho con Steve pisándole los talones.

-¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Jódete?...-preguntó ofendido.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Es todo lo que mereces…-gruñó Danny.

El pequeño detective se acercó a su mesa, solo que, en lugar de sentarse en el sillón que había detrás, se sentó encima de ella de un pequeño salto. Se quedó mirando a Steve, que le observaba callado y con el ceño fruncido, y empezó a desabotonarse los primeros botones de la camisa que vestía.

¡ _Mal momento para jugar a ser el antiguo Danno_!-pensó. Se moría de calor y se estaba agobiando con esa camisa azul que llevaba.

Steve había sacado toda la ropa guardada de Danny que tenía en cajas en el garaje y la había mandado a la lavandería. En cuanto estuvo en sus manos, el rubio empezó a vestirse con ella.

Creyendo que de ese modo volvería a sentirse un poco más como era antes.

Ni de broma. Los pantalones eran lo más cómodo del mundo, pero las jodidas camisas le ponían de los nervios. Acostumbrado a no llevar nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo en la isla, tener que soportar aquella tela ceñida contra su pecho todo el día, acababa produciéndole ansiedad.

-Así que es todo lo que merezco, ¿No?...-le contestó Steve. A pesar de sentirse herido, no podía evitar mirar disimuladamente la abertura de la camisa de Danny. Su bello rubio del pecho sobresalía tentador a través de ella.- supongo que no valgo la pena tanto como Honua.

El comandante se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del despacho y le dejó allí a solas.

Mientras le observaba alejarse a través de las paredes de cristal, en dirección a su propio despacho, Danny se dio cuenta de dos cosas que casi había pasado por alto.

Una: al decir eso último, el tono de voz de su compañero había dejado de ser molesto, para notarse claramente ofendido. Tal vez incluso dolido.

¡ _Mierda_!-exclamó.

Lo que le faltaba. Hacer que Steve se sintiera traicionado era lo último que quería. Mucho menos por algo que tuviera que ver con Honua. Les debía mucho a ambos. Si estaba vivo era en parte gracias al nativo, y si estaba de nuevo en "casa", era gracias al marine. Era POR él.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de las cosa número dos.

Odiaba discutir con Steve. Le producía una sensación extraña. Como si le estrujaran el pecho con la mano. O se lo estuvieran apaleando con un trozo de bambú para hacerle un agujero. Le gustaba cuando lo hacían de broma, por divertirse y sacarse de quicio. Pero no cuando era en serio. Y durante los exactamente ocho días que hacía que había regresado, los únicos momentos en los que de verdad se habían enfadado, sus diferencias sobre Honua siempre fueron la clave.

 _Mierda_ …-susurró esta vez. Acababa de comprender lo que eso significaba.

Eh, no se le podía culpar, su cerebro no funcionaba del todo correctamente. Atar cabos le había costado más de lo normal.

Se bajó de la mesa igual que se había subido, de un salto. Y se dirigió con paso firme y sin detenerse hasta el despacho de Steve.

-Así que es eso, ¿No?-Abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-No sé de qué demonios me hablas, Williams. Y a partir de ahora deberías recordar que antes de entrar en un despacho ajeno, hay que llamar. Se le llama educación.

¡ _Augh!…_ pensó Danny. Era la primera vez que Steve le llamaba por su apellido. Y tal y cómo había sonado, eso no era algo bueno.

-Lo que te pasa es que quieres que Honua sea el que ha organizado todo esto. Que sea un maldito traidor y yo el idiota que se cree sus mentiras. Así podrás rego… regodar…redogar… -Se dice "regodearte"… y no… estás muy equivocado.-negó el comandante.

 _Yo nunca me regodearía de que alguien te haga daño_ pensó. Pero, por supuesto, no lo dijo.

Steve estaba de pie frente a su mesa, entre esta y la silla, cogiendo papeles de ella para ordenarlos y dejarlos en la estantería. Con lo cabreado que estaba, sería incapaz de sentarse.

-No, no me equivoco. Honua no te gusta.-Danny se acercó y se puso delante de él, con las manos apoyadas en el filo de la mesa.-Di la verdad.

-Ni siquiera le conozco-se defendió Steve- Y todo lo que he oído de él, de tus labios, es bueno. Más bien parece "don perfecto". Así que tu teoría no se sostiene, Williams.-Cogió un montón de papeles y empezó a colocarlos en su lugar de la estantería.

-Eso…-contestó el otro- eso es lo que te molesta de él. Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso.

Y tal y como Danny soltó la bomba, la mano de Steve que se movía para colocar los papeles, se quedó paralizada en el aire.

-No digas tonterías…

Pero la respuesta de McGarret llegó tras varias milésimas de segundo de estupefacción, en las que no fue capaz de moverse o decir nada. Estaba claro que mentía.

Danny sonrió para sí. _Joder sí, está celoso_ No sabía si estaba más alucinado o contento de que fuera así.

Steve le dio la espalda, ocultando su rostro, mientras continuaba archivando documentos. Rezando por que cambiara de tema.

Pero el pequeño rubio tozudo no dio la conversación por zanjada. Se acercó hasta él, le quitó el formulario que sostenía con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda le empujó contra la estantería, colocándola en su pecho para retenerle contra ella. Eso hizo que Steve le mirara a los ojos.

¿ _Qué coño?…Ni respires McGarret. No se te ocurra tragar_ se ordenó.

Según él, tragar despacio era símbolo de duda. De nerviosismo. Sabía que si lo hacía, si intentaba deshacer el nudo de su garganta, Danny se daría cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

Pero a pesar de su ruego, la nuez de Adán, traicionera y cruel, se movió con dificultad a lo largo de su cuello.

Danny sonrió en cuanto le vio hacer ese gesto.

-Es increíble… estás celoso… -susurró el rubio. Sorprendido y excitado. A pesar de recordar ciertas escenas "tensas" entre ellos dos, esa situación era relativamente nueva para él.

Quizás estuviera desentrenado, torpe o inacabado. O hubiera muchas cosas que se le escapaban. Pero eso… era puro instinto. Lo notó desde el primer día. Al igual que en Nihoa siempre supo que

Honua sentía algo por Koa.

Además, lo percibía en sus sueños y recuerdos. La atracción entre Steve y él no era cosa de su imaginación. Sus celos hacia el jefe de los Mauna, al parecer tampoco.

-Danno… suéltame…-Su tono fue de advertencia, pero sus ojos le delataban.

Había bajado la mirada, claramente avergonzado. Eso proclamaba a gritos que Danny tenía razón. Además, la mano de su compañero estaba situada justo sobre su corazón. Sabía que no sería difícil para él notar su nerviosismo.

-No. Hasta que…-empezó a replicar el rubio, con tono de superioridad.

Pero Steve hizo uso de sus conocimientos de defensa personal, sujetándole de la mano y tirando de ella de un modo que le retorció el brazo y acabó con su cuerpo chocando contra la estantería. Tras golpearse en la cara contra su superficie, Danny se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañero enfadado. Ahora era él quién estaba atrapado entre el marine y el mueble.

-¿Decías?-le soltó Steve, guasón.

Danny no se molestó en contestarle. Su nuevo yo no era tan dado a pelear con palabras como con las manos. Así que empujó al moreno con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Steve no se esperó esa reacción. Que le chillara y dijera de todo sí, pero eso, no. De modo que se desequilibró y acabó dando con su culo en la silla de su despacho, quedándose sentado con las piernas abiertas.

-Joder Danno, ¿qué dem…

Antes de que el marine pudiera decir nada más, Danny se colocó entre sus piernas y se inclinó frente a él, con una mano sobre cada brazo de la silla.

-Honua y yo solo éramos amigos.-se lo soltó con los dientes muy apretados, como si le molestara el simple hecho de tener que estar aclarándolo. Con su cara tan cerca que Steve veía con claridad sus pupilas dilatarse.-Me ayudó. Se preocupaba por mí. Por eso le defiendo…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones…-cortó escueto. Aunque en el fondo esa afirmación prometía devolverle el buen humor.

-Es verdad que en la isla Honua me dijo muchas veces que le gustaba. Y yo…-empezó a explicar Danny, haciendo oídos sordos a su interrupción-… sentía… cosas, cuando estaba con él.

-Ya…-afirmó Steve, ahora era él quien apretaba los dientes y la mandíbula. De nuevo sintiendo como si le estrujaran el pecho e intentaran sacarle el corazón a través de la garganta.- os atraíais, lo capto.-dijo apartando la mirada.

Danny asintió levemente. Pero entonces Steve vio cómo su expresión cambiaba, dejando a un lado el enfado, apartando una de las manos que se sujetaban al reposabrazos, y colocándola en su nuca, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos con atención.

El rubio recordaba el sueño de unas noches atrás, en el que se veía a si mismo con el marine en los vestuarios, el día de su desaparición, en una situación parecida. Solo que era el otro quien le tenía a él sujeto de ese modo, tratando de tranquilizarle.

-Era… Pero era Koa-afirmó el rubio.

Vio a su compañero mirarle ladeado, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué…

\- Antes. Era Koa. Cuando estaba con él no sabía quién más era. Ahora sí. Soy Danny otra vez. – Aclaró.- O al menos es lo que intento… Volver a serlo.

Steve le vio sonreír abatido. Tratar de ser él mismo de antes le estaba resultando agotador. Lo quería con todas sus ganas, volver a ser la persona completa que era. Pero eran demasiadas expectativas. Demasiada presión e información acumulada.

-Danno…-fue a decir algo, pero se quedó con esa palabra en la boca.

Kono entró en el despacho a toda prisa, sin llamar.

-Jefe…-al ver la escena se quedó estática donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Kono?-Preguntó Steve, carraspeando incómodo.

Danny bajó la mano de su cuello lentamente, irguiéndose de nuevo frente a él. Al perder su contacto, McGarret sintió como si perdiera algo importante de nuevo.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó la chica. Estaba claro que acababa de interrumpir algo entre ellos. Y no podía arrepentirse más. Se moría de ganas de que todo volviera a ser como lo era antaño entre eso dos hombres. Incluso mejor.- Tenemos un tiroteo en la tienda de armas de Wailea. Hay dos rehenes. Grober y los suyos ya van de camino. El capitán pide nuestro apoyo. ¿Le digo que vamos hacia allí?

-Afirmativo…-asintió el comandante, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla.

Cuando Kono salió, de nuevo dejándoles a solas, Steve y Danny se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes más.

-Creo que ahora tendré que "suponer" que me quedo aquí…-dijo el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

En esta ocasión era él quien le miraba desde arriba. Hablándole con tono resignado. Había ido con él a interrogatorios, a investigar ciertas escenas sin mucha importancia, pero McGarret no le había dejado acompañarles en ninguna salida de ese tipo.

-Podrían herirte o….-se movió hacia adelante, creyendo que al hacerlo el rubio se quitaría de entre sus piernas y se apartaría de él. Pero no lo hizo. Y lo único que consiguió, fue tenerle más atrapado entre ellas, más cercano. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de rodear su cintura y abrazarle.

-Sé cuidar de mí mismo, ¿Sabes?…-le espetó Danny. No recordaba su entrenamiento policial, pero su instinto de supervivencia era inigualable. Lo sabía porque cuando Gauko le enseñó de nuevo a pelear, a defenderse, los movimientos salían de él como si de algún modo su cuerpo ya estuviera habituado a ellos.

-Estoy seguro de eso. -afirmó Steve, mirando hacia arriba para poder ver su expresión. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar por culpa de la luz que entraba por la ventana situada a su lado.- Pero… ¿De qué serviría tanto esfuerzo en buscarte si ahora hago que te peguen un tiro?-lo decía en tono bromista, pero el rubio también sabía que era justo lo que pensaba.

Danny se dio cuenta de cómo Steve sintió el impulso de acariciar una de sus piernas, porque abrió su mano y la elevó hasta casi rozar su muslo. Pero que algo pareció hacerle pensarlo mejor y cerró el puño, conteniéndose.

-Ten cuidado.-le pidió entonces el detective. Apartándose hacia atrás para separarse de él y dejarle levantarse. Estaba claro que no se sentía preparado para admitir que tenía celos de Honua.-No hagas que te maten a ti o esto no habrá servido de nada.

Steve sonrió. Se levantó a toda prisa y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando hubo llegado a ella, se lo pensó un momento antes de salir y se volvió para mirarle.

-Me alegro de que a pesar de todo lo distingas, ¿Sabes? Quién fue Koa y quién eres tú…

-No es fácil, créeme…-se rió frustrado el pequeño rubio- Aunque estar contigo ayuda a distinguirlo.

Steve volvió a fruncir el ceño. Esta vez era cierto que no sabía lo que quería decir con eso.

-Vete. Ya hablaremos…-afirmó Danny.

Explicarle que la forma en la que le ayudaba a ser él mismo era a través de las cosas que sentía cuando estaban juntos, no hubiera sido sencillo ni para un filósofo. Mucho menos para alguien con una capacidad de expresión limitada como la suya.

Steve dudó un momento, sosteniendo la puerta y mirándole con la boca abierta, como si quisiera decir algo. Pero finalmente cedió a la llamada del deber y salió del despacho.

A pesar de que pasó el resto del día en las dependencias del cinco cero, la tensión que se instauró entre Steve y él, hizo que ese día resultara más largo para Danny de lo que lo habían sido los otros ocho. Difícil, intenso y confuso.

Curiosamente, descubrió que el no sentirse en consonancia con Steve, le hacía sentirse en discordancia con el resto del mundo. Y, sobre todo, muy mal consigo mismo. La cuestión era que el comandante parecía ser la única variante que le hacía mantenerse estable desde que se alejara del ambiente cómodo al que se habituara en la isla.

Así que, decidió hacer lo posible por recuperar la extraña armonía que tan fácilmente sintió entre ellos la primera vez que vio a su compañero. La misma que le había ayudado a sobrellevar esa primera semana de regreso a su supuesto hogar. Y a recuperar la pequeña parte de sí mismo que sentía que ahora le acompañaba.

Mantener la conversación pendiente hubiera sido la clave para solucionarlo. Pero estar a solas con él se convirtió ese día en algo prácticamente imposible de conseguir.

Para cuando recogieron a Grace en casa de Kono, que se había tomado la tarde libre para ir a surfear con su novio Adam y la niña, y quisieron regresar al hogar de McGarret, pasar por la llamada de rigor de los padres de Danny, y terminar de cenar, eran más de las diez de la noche.

A esa hora los tres estaban ya exhaustos.

-A la cama, pequeña… Tienes que descansar. Mañana será un gran día-ordenó Steve a Grace.

Era el primer fin de semana tranquilo en el que podían darse el lujo de celebrar el regreso de Danny. Oficialmente hablando.

A Kono se le había ocurrido organizar una salida en el yate de Adam, para navegar en él bordeando las playas de Hawaii, Honolulu, y Kauai, finalizar de nuevo en Maui. Haciendo noche en alta mar el sábado y pasando el domingo en la casa que el japonés tenía en la costa de esa última isla. Steve no estaba muy seguro de hasta qué punto era buena idea. Pero Grace estaba entusiasmada con ello. Así que no puso pegas para irse a dormir antes de lo que deseaba.

-¿Puedes acompañarme, Danno?-rogó la niña con voz melosa, tras recibir órdenes de tío Steve de que se fuera a la cama.

Steve y Danno cruzaron miradas.

A pesar de que, poco a poco, el rubio iba sintiéndose más cómodo también estando con su hija, e iba recordando algunas situaciones y sentimientos que le hacían recuperar el vínculo que existía entre los dos, hasta entonces, Steve había continuado dando las buenas noches a Grace cada día.

Ahora, parecía que había llegado el turno de que lo hiciera él.

Danny claudicó de inmediato. A pesar del miedo que le daba lo que aquello significaba: ejercer de padre, los ojitos inocentes de la manipuladora Grace derrumbaron sus defensas en seguida.

-Claro…-afirmó. Muy seguro. Pero no se dio cuenta de que no se movía de donde estaba.

Steve se percató rápidamente de lo que le pasaba.

-Gracie, pequeña, ¿por qué no vas yendo a ponerte el pijama? Danno irá ahora darte las buenas noches. Primero tiene que ayudarme a quitar la mesa-afirmó- que no se piense que por no acordarse de que antes lo hacía cada noche, ahora se va a librar-dijo bromista, guiñándole un ojo a

la cría..

La niña asintió entre risas y se alejó de ellos.

Steve y Danny se quedaron a solas en el salón.

-Un beso, un buenas noches cariño, y el resto viene rodado. No es difícil.

El marine lo dijo de forma casual, recogiendo mientras tanto los platos sucios de la cena de encima de la mesa. Pero Danny sacó una sonrisita en cuanto terminó de escucharle.

-¿Eso es lo que debo hacer para que se duerma mi hija? ¿O me estás pidiendo que te vaya a dar las buenas noches a ti también cuando acabe con ella? –preguntó con tanta picardía como pudo.

Cuantas más cosas recordaba, cuanto más notaba estar volviendo a ser "alguien", más seguro de sí mismo se sentía. Sobre todo ahora que se había dado cuenta de que Steve tenía celos de Honua.

Steve dejó al instante de recoger las cosas y le miró sorprendido.

-Yo…-dijo torpemente. ¿ _Qué demonios le han enseñado en esa maldita isla_?

Cuando su amigo sacaba esa nueva faceta suya, tan descarada y directa, le pillaba con la guardia baja. Aunque, todo sea dicho, esa forma de hablar le había recordado mucho al antiguo sarcasmo de su amigo.

Danny se rió. Esta vez más abiertamente. Mostrando una seguridad que Steve no esperaba. Y se acercó hasta ponerse delante de él.

Se alzó de puntillas, presionó de forma breve pero intensa sus labios contra los de Steve, y luego le soltó un " _Buenas noches… nene_ " que le dejó sin respiración.

La boca del comandante se abrió y cerró dos veces sin que un solo sonido saliera de ella.

Lo que acababa de pasar no podía haber pasado.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?-preguntó Danny, con una inocencia que no pegaba lo más mínimo con su expresión provocadora.

Steve no decía nada al principio. Solo podía pensar en que el rubio le había besado. Sus labios tocando los de Danny después de tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo, y él no era capaz de reaccionar.

-Hey, nene…-le espetó, viendo que no recibía respuesta.

Otra vez esa palabra. Lo hacía adrede. Lo notaba por su forma de mirarle cuando lo hacía. Lo llamaba de ese modo buscando una reacción en él. Como pasó cuando lo dijo sin pensar en el hospital. Era obvio por cómo lo pronunciaba. Arrastrando ese "nene" de esa forma tan lenta y afectuosa.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Steve, apenas en un hilo de voy. Mirando ensimismado su rostro.

-Hablamos mañana.-no fue una pregunta, Danny lo afirmó claramente. Tras besarle, se había quedado pegado a su cuerpo, sin separarse un ápice del espacio vital invadido de Steve.

-¿Sobre qué?- No se atrevía a decir la palabra beso en voz alta. Al gran Comandante McGarret, pronunciar esa pregunta ya le había costado más que pasar por la semana del infierno de la instrucción de los SEAL. La forma en la que Danny le miraba, le desarmaba por completo. -Ha sido una semana…

-¿Completa?-soltó Steve, fingiendo bromear. No era capaz de otra cosa con lo alterado que estaba.

-Sí, más o menos.-aceptó el rubio.- Así que, mañana puedes invitarme a un Daiquiri de esos que me debes, sea lo que sea eso, y hablamos de todo.

Steve ahora le miraba incrédulo.

-Espera, ¿Qué has dicho?... ¿Cómo has?... Joder… -se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¿Has recordado eso?

-He recordado muchas cosas últimamente… los sueños se multiplican. Pero también hay cosas que empiezan a aparecer en mi cabeza cuando estoy despierto.

-Eso es…-Steve no cabía en sí de gozo. Recuperar al antiguo Danny era algo que ocupaba su mente al cien por cien la mayoría del tiempo.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Qué más recuerdas?...-preguntó ansioso. Por un momento, la escena del beso quedó a un lado.

-Son cosas muy diferentes. De lugares o personas que no siempre distingo. Tú eres la única cosa que siempre se repite-admitió el rubio.

Los ojos verde azulado de Steve se abrieron más y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Ah, sí…-carraspeó. De nuevo siendo consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sí. Hay recuerdos que tengo hace días sobre ti en los que no puedo parar de pensar, y que son confusos a veces. -se quedó en silencio repasando con sus ojos azules las facciones del marine, lenta y deliberadamente.- Solo quiero que tú me los expliques. O que me digas que me equivoco.

Steve tragó y se lamió el labio inferior, inevitablemente tentado.

-También puedes hablarlo con la psicóloga…-contestó.-Yo no creo que sea de gran ayuda.

Sí, era un cobarde ¿Qué pasa? Ese Danny parecía tener mucho menos miedo a decir lo que pensaba o sentía que el anterior. Y Steve no era, ni antes ni ahora, de esas personas a las que le resultaba fácil admitir sus sentimientos. No con la facilidad que parecía haber adquirido su compañero.

-Prefiero hacerlo contigo.-contestó Danny. Provocando que una sensación semejante a una descarga de electricidad recorriera al alterado comandante.- No confío en ella.-sentenció.

 _Pero sí en mí… ¿No_? pensó Steve. Resultaba obvio por cómo lo había dicho. Tanto como que le estaba manipulando diciéndolo.

-Claro… como quieras, entonces.-aceptó. Dándose cuenta de que no podía parar de mirar hacia abajo, a los labios de Danny. Se moría por volver a tocarlos. Esta vez durante más tiempo.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Se acobardó.

-Gracias.-fue lo único que dijo su compañero. Sonriendo de una manera, que dejaba claro que, en sus palabras, escondía algún tipo de segunda intención.- Buenas noches, nene…-repitió intencionadamente por última vez.

Mientras le veía alejarse hacia la habitación de Grace, todo lo que era capaz de hacer Steve era tocarse los labios, en el justo lugar en el que le había besado Danny.

 _¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

Esa noche a Steve le costó un poco más dormirse incluso que la anterior. Aunque esta vez no era por el mismo motivo. No tenía miedo de abrir los ojos tras su descanso y averiguar que Danny había salido corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Sino que no podía evitar darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo sucedido en el salón.

¡ _Me ha besado!... ¡joder me ha besado_!…

Danny Williams, su Danno, el mismo que hacía de la sinceridad algo más difícil que atravesar que un campo de minas, que antaño había necesitado una situación de vida o muerte para pedirle un abrazo, y se había avergonzado la primera vez que le dijo que le quería (aunque solamente fuera como amigos o familia), le había BESADO…

Vale, solo había sido un pequeño roce de labios, pero…

 _¡Joder! Encima lo hizo después de decir aquello y_ … _¿Ha estado coqueteando conmigo?_

 _No… No puede ser-_ risa nerviosa a oscuras en su cama _._

 _¿Le habrá enseñado ese jodido Honua a jugar de ese modo?-_ no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

 _¿Y si lo estaba?..._

 _Solo jugaba conmigo porque se ha dado cuenta de que…_

Steve sentía tanta ansiedad al no saber a qué había venido esa reacción de Danny, que conciliar el sueño se había convertido en una misión imposible. La tormenta que hacía más de una hora que tronaba sobre el techo, reflejando los relámpagos a través de la ventana, no ayudaba tampoco a relajarse y dormir plácidamente.

Así que salió de la cama y bajó al piso inferior. Cogió algo de beber de la nevera, y se quedó apoyado en el mármol de la cocina.

Sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, o de pensar en hacerlo, sus pies se movieron y se encontró a si mismo caminando hasta la habitación de Danny. Todavía con las miles de preguntas y supuestas respuestas peleándose en su cabeza.

Solo hubo una cosa que detuvo sus embarullados pensamientos: el sonido de su nombre pronunciado a gritos desde la habitación del rubio.

No tardó en plantarse junto a su cama, apenas le quedaban unos pasos para llegar hasta su cuarto cuando le escuchó gritar.

-¡Steve!... ¡Steeeeeeve! ¡Steeeeve!

-Hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa?-Steve se arrodilló en el filo del colchón, intentando hablarle con tono suave para tranquilizarle.

Al ver que su reacción no cambiaba, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Danny vociferaba su nombre entre espasmos y muecas de dolor, visiblemente dormido todavía.

-¡Una pesadilla!-susurró. El rubio le había dicho que las tenía continuamente en la isla.

Durante unos instantes, dudó si despertarle o no, temiendo que hacerlo fuera peor. Pero entonces Danny gritó una vez más un ¡Nooooooooooo! Extenso y desesperado. Golpeándole inconscientemente con uno de sus brazos e incorporándose en la cama.

Pero no se detuvo ahí al despertarse, continuaba gritando y golpeando con los brazos al aire como si intentara apartar algo de él. Steve reaccionó sujetándole e inmovilizándolo. Se puso tras él y le envolvió el pecho con sus brazos. Solo que Danny no parecía querer dejar que lo hiciera, y en medio de todo el caos y la lucha, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Cuando Grace entró en la habitación, adormilada y asustada, Steve tenía la espalda contra el lateral de la cama y a Danny abrazado entre sus piernas, mientras decía palabras que intentaban calmarle a su oído, y la miraba a ella de una forma que le daba a entender que no debía moverse de donde estaba.

Danny tardó unos minutos en recobrar el norte totalmente y ser consciente de donde estaba. Primero miró al frente y vio a Grace observarle preocupada, después se dio cuenta de que permanecía en el suelo tirado. Y no fue hasta ese momento, que se percató de que Steve le tenía sujeto.

-Hey…-dijo el comandante, con la respiración agitada. Preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

Danny le miró a los ojos y se quedó fijo en ellos un instante.

Steve empezó a aflojar el agarre, creyendo que su cercanía le molestaba. Pero entonces el rubio dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyó en él.

-No lo sé…-admitió. Quedándose en silencio y acompasando la respiración y el latido de su corazón.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y…

-El barco. –Dijo de pronto.- Me acuerdo del barco Steve. Lo he visto. Te vi correr en dirección contraria mientras caía al agua… cuando salí a la superficie estaba lleno de fuego… creía que estabas muerto. Gritaba tu nombre pero…

-Tranquilo… tranquilo Danny… estoy aquí. Estás bien. Los dos lo estamos…

Lo que realmente pensaba Steve, era muy diferente. _Vale… Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar sobre esos sueños tuyos._

Aunque eso significara hablar también de sentimientos que le asustaban en lo más profundo de su ser, seguir temiendo esa conversación, no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

Capítulo 9

Llegar a la conclusión de que debía hablar con Danny con prioridad inmediata sobre los sueños que lo hacían despertarse llamándole a gritos en mitad de la noche, fue mucho más sencillo que hacerlo realmente.

Y es que, ahora que por fin se había decidido a preguntarle, a tomar las riendas de la situación y afrontar cualquier posible pregunta que Danny pudiera formular sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, el inconveniente era que no conseguía encontrar unos minutos a solas. Ese día, Grace le tenía totalmente acaparado. No se despegaba de su padre desde que se había despertado, poco más tarde de las siete de la mañana.

Así que Steve decidió ser paciente. La paciencia era una gran virtud. Y él era un hombre de muchas virtudes. Esperar al momento oportuno no debía ser tan difícil. Después de todo había esperado dos años para volver a verle. Aguardar unas horas para poder hablar con él en privado, no debía ser tanto martirio.

Además, el día estaba transcurriendo de la forma más agradable y "normal", no quería arriesgarse a estropearlo.

Al principio Steve tuvo sus dudas sobre la idea de Kono. Llevar a navegar a un hombre que había saltado de un barco en llamas, naufragado y casi perdido la vida en el mar, no parecía demasiado sensato. Luego recordó que había sido precisamente navegando como él mismo le trajo de vuelta a casa, y que Danny no había demostrado tener ningún tipo de trauma o aprensión al agua al respecto, así que dejó la paranoia y se limitó a disfrutar del único fin de semana libre del que disponían juntos en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Quizás fuera cierto que Adam Noshimuri había conseguido centrarse en convertir su multinacional en algo completamente legal. En sacar a su familia de los negocios sucios que antaño controlaba para la Yakuza japonesa. Pero lo que estaba claro, era que la fortuna que había acumulado durante ese tiempo en el lado oscuro, no era ni mucho menos modesta. Solamente había que ver el yate de lujo atracado en el puerto, en el que les esperaba el novio de Kono esa mañana.

Treinta y cuatro metros de manga y casi ocho de eslora. La lujosa vivienda flotante constaba nada más y nada menos de tres plantas habitables (Sin contar con la cabina de mando, situada en la que sería la cuarta planta). Formas geométricas modernas con un entramado de madera y paneles de cristal. El blanco de sus piezas era tan vivo y brillante que deslumbraba con el sol.

La planta central contaba con cuatro grandes camarotes con baño suite, además de un gimnasio preparado con toda la maquinaria necesaria. Los aposentos de la tripulación estaban en la planta más inferior. Por supuesto, Adam no iba a molestarse en dirigir aquel enorme hotel flotante, tenía quien lo hacía por él.

En la cubierta superior se encontraban el salón-comedor con cocina, un despacho para reuniones, y un par de espacios de ocio para relajarse.

Y la zona de conducción, en la parte más alta de la embarcación, contaba con tres sillones ajustables e independientes, forrados en cuero, y una mesa de gráficos. Adecuados a las necesidades del capitán y sus ayudantes.

Aire acondicionado, TV, equipo de música… no faltaba lujo alguno en aquella obra de arte diseñada y equipada con mobiliario ultraligero.

-Vaya… Esta cosa es…-A Danny ni siquiera se le ocurría una palabra lo suficientemente sorprendente para describirlo cuando lo vio. Se quedó delante mirándolo alucinado, con la pequeña Grace agarrada de su mano.

Steve se rio, mirándolo de lado. Con su pose de SEAL sobrado: brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y piernas un poco separadas. Exudando seguridad por cada poro de su piel.

-Tranquilo, no es cosa tuya, "Dori"…-bromeó, llamándole como al pez de la película de Nemo que nunca recordaba nada más de dos segundos seguidos. -…a mí tampoco se me ocurre un calificativo que le haga justicia.

Danny le miró fastidiado. Fingiendo que le parecía un comentario ofensivo, pero aguantando las ganas de reírse al respecto. Habían visto esa película con la niña dos noches antes. Se acordaba de que ese maldito pez azul no recordaba la mitad de las cosas que el pobre pececillo naranja le contaba. Y le hacía gracia el hecho de que Steve le comparara con ella. Eso significaba que empezaba a tomarse su estado un poco menos en serio.

-¡Qué pasada!-escucharon exclamar a Grace.- ¿Subimos ya? Quiero subir ya… Venga, ¿Subimos ya?

-¿Bonito eh?-soltó Kono, observándoles divertida. Se apartó de ellos y subió a bordo por la escalera. Adam la saludaba desde la embarcación.

Chin acababa de aparcar su moto en el muelle, y se acercaba hasta ellos mochila en mano y con sus sempiternas gafas de sol puestas.

-Siento el retraso.- se excusó.- Un asunto de última hora me retuvo un rato en el cuartel general.

-¿Makani?-preguntó Steve, frunciendo el ceño curioso. Y sintiendo como la mirada de Danny se centraba en él. Rezaba porque todo ese asunto de Honua no les estropeara la dulce promesa de tener un tiempo para pasar juntos. Sin nada que tuviera que ver con el trabajo. O el pasado.

Chin asintió.

-Me ha llegado una información interesante sobre la reunión del otro día en Oahu. Tengo a Grover comprobándola.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Danny vio como Steve le miraba apenado cuando le vio interesarse por lo concerniente a Honua.

-Mejor subamos a bordo, hay tiempo de hablarlo cuando hayamos saludado al capitán.-Chin les guiñó un ojo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No te preocupes-empezó a decir Steve, creyendo que ahora su compañero estaría ansioso por saber lo que Chin tenía que contar - imagino que en cuanto…-pero se quedó a medias.

-No lo estoy. –Danny le cogió de un extremo de su camiseta y tiró para que le siguiera.- Vamos, la enana está impaciente. Y a mí no me apetece hablar de problemas ahora, me muero por ver esa cosa por dentro.

Y era lo cierto. La cuestión era que, tras recordar lo que sintió la noche que vio a Steve correr hacia el lugar de la explosión, de despertar entre gritos y sintiendo como él le abrazaba para calmarle, pensaba un poco menos en averiguar si Honua le estaba traicionando, y un poco más en pasar un tiempo extra con el marine.

Ese simple gesto de Danny hizo a Steve olvidarse de todo y de todos. Algo tan nimio como sentir su complicidad, consiguió que su preocupación se esfumara y una sonrisa inundara sus labios.

-Tan curioso como siempre…-susurró. Mientras seguía al rubio por las escaleras a bordo del barco.- Por eso te convertiste en detective.

Lo primero que hicieron tras saludar a Adam y conocer a la tripulación, fue asignar un camarote a cada uno de ellos.

Kono compartiría el principal con Adam, como era de esperar. Chin se adjudicó el suyo en cuanto lo vio, uno de los dos individuales que tenían ventanilla con vistas al mar. Steve hizo lo propio con el otro de las mismas características. Y Grace y Danny, compartirían el que quedaba libre, uno doble con dos camas pequeñas. Una ocasión perfecta para padre e hija de estrechar lazos familiares.

Steve sintió mucha envidia de Grace durante ese reparto de habitaciones.

Lo cierto era que todos lo pensaron, pero ninguno lo dijo. El SEAL no era el único al que le hubiera gustado que fuera él quien compartiera aquel camarote doble con Danny en lugar de la niña.

Lo siguiente que hicieron tras el reparto, mientras Kono acompañaba a Grace a ponerse el traje de baño, y Adam hablaba con la tripulación para emprender el viaje, fue a reunirse con Chin en el salón-comedor para ponerse al día de la nueva información.

-Esto es muy surrealista…-soltó Steve. El salón tenía una pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de sala de reuniones. Una especie de despacho todo forrado de madera, con una mesa pequeña de cristal negro y cuatro sillones de cuero a juego.

-Pues a mí me encanta, que quieres que te diga…-Danny recorrió el despacho husmeando. Se acercó a la modesta barra de bar que había en un lado de la sala, y sacó tres vasos para servirse algo de lo que encontrara por allí.- ¿Whisky?- preguntó, leyendo la etiqueta de la primera botella que había encontrado durante su escrutinio.

Chin se rio. Dejó sobre la pequeña mesa varios papeles que había sacado de su mochila antes de dejarla en su camarote, y miró a Danny asintiendo.

-El mío con hielo. Por favor…

Steve los miró a los dos rodando los ojos.

-No parece que le fuera a costar mucho a Adam compraros a los dos si le hiciera falta.

No es que Steve no se fiara de Adam Noshimuri, lo hacía. Al menos en cuanto a dejar la seguridad de Kono en sus manos. Pero no acababa de confiar del todo en que el japonés volviera a meterse en algún que otro asunto turbio por culpa de las obligaciones que conllevaba su apellido.

-¿Hacerle falta?-bromeó Danny- a mí no hace falta que no necesita ofrecerme nada. Ya me tiene ganado.

Chin soltó una carcajada.

-A ver, a lo que íbamos.-Steve no se daba cuenta de que, precisamente él, quien menos ganas tenía de hablar de Honua Makani, parecía el más interesado en hacerlo.

-Veamos… Según la información que tengo-empezó a decir Chin, cogiendo el vaso que Danny le tendió al acercarse. Luego le observó darle otro a Steve, y sentarse en el sillón junto a él.-todo apunta a que Makani estaba en Oahu por voluntad propia.

Danny bajó la mirada, centrándola en el vaso. Contemplando el cubito de hielo flotar en su líquido ambarino.

-Lo siento, amigo…-afirmó Chin- pero mis fuentes aseguran que él era quien daba las órdenes.

-Da igual…- le interrumpió Danny- tú sigue.

Steve y él cruzaron una mirada en la que el rubio sabía claramente la pregunta que se reflejaba.

"¿ _Estás bien_?" Danny asintió con la cabeza.

-El juez de Lanai con el que se reunió Makani-continuó Chin- está en proceso de un pleito jurídico con una multinacional de exportación que denunció a Lisianski por incumplimiento de contrato. Al parecer no paran de salir nuevas pruebas de la culpabilidad del magnate, pero el juez las revoca todas alegando que son superficiales y no demuestran nada.

-No podría estar más claro que se ha vendido.-soltó Steve.

-¿Qué hay de Honua?-preguntó Danny. Los tres sabían lo que realmente quería saber.

-Lo dicho. Todo apunta a que estaba allí por propia voluntad.-aclaró Chin-al menos eso es lo que dicen los indicios que tenemos hasta ahora. Se hospedó solo en un hotel de la isla, en una suite de cinco estrellas. Se reunió con el juez a primera hora de la mañana y dejó el hotel sobre las siete de la tarde del día siguiente.

-¿Ni guardaespaldas ni vigilantes?-preguntó Steve. Para el marine que no llevara escolta no era buena señal. Si realmente le retenían contra su voluntad, debía haber ido acompañado por alguien que controlara sus pasos.

-Nada.- Contestó Chin.

-No me gusta.-replicó Danny. Su forma de pensar era contraria a la de Steve- Honua siempre iba acompañado. Siempre.- Sabía a ciencia cierta que el jefe de los Mauna nunca hacía un trato sin que alguno de sus dos hombres de confianza estuviera presente. Era cuestión de seguridad.

-Puede que esta vez no quiera que nadie en la tribu sepa lo que está haciendo.-contestó Steve.- Ni siquiera los de confianza.

-O a lo mejor es que Lisianski no quiere que los Mauna estén al tanto de sus negocios.-insinuó

Chin.- Al día siguiente de la reunión, el juez de Lanai desestimó las últimas pruebas del caso Lisianski y el juicio se declaró invalidado.-dio un trago a su vaso de forma despreocupada. -Si no te entiendo mal…- y Danny sonó bastante molesto- lo que intentas decir es que Honua vuelve a ser su… ¿Cómo lo llamabas el otro día? ¿Chico de los recados?

-Danny…-empezó Steve, pero vio que el rubio se levantaba de su sillón, vaciaba el vaso de un trago, y lo dejaba sobre la barra del bar, dándoles la espalda. No serviría de mucho querer hacerle entrar en razón.

 _Joder que bueno está esto_ pensó el rubio para sí. El Whisky era algo que definitivamente iba a volver a probar. _Mierda, Honua… dime que no es cierto_ se dijo afectado. Dudando de su amigo realmente desde que todo aquello había empezado.

-Si tienes razón… -dijo a los otros dos hombres- que no es que lo crea, pero… solo por si acaso…-aclaró Danny, volviendo a llenar su vaso-eso significaría… ¿Qué? ¿Qué Honua intenta engañar a los Mauna para que dejen que Nihoa se convierta en la próxima Lisianski? ¿Qué va a tirar por tierra todo el esfuerzo de dar un futuro digno a su tribu por sacar más dinero de sus tierras? No es que tenga mucho que ver con todo lo que ha hecho por ellos hasta ahora…

Esa afirmación hizo que Danny recordara los temores de Gauko de que sus tierras se convirtieran en el terreno privado de algún millonario que las explotara y degradara hasta convertirlas solo en el espejismo de lo que siempre fueron: el paraíso. De que Honua se dejara llevar por motivos más egoístas de lo que decía para querer que su tribu se civilizara a marchar forzadas.

Steve y Chin se miraron.

-Quizás…-afirmó el último.

-Pretender que el jefe de la tribu está siendo amenazado de muerte puede hacer que todos aquellos que le siguen, sean capaces de renunciar a mucho… o de arriesgarlo todo.-sentenció Steve.

Dándole un último y largo trago a su Whisky.

No veían el rostro de Danny, pero ambos le escucharon suspirar. Era evidente que se estaba haciendo a la idea.

-¿Y qué es lo que está "comprobando" Grover?-preguntó el rubio. –Cuando hemos llegado has dicho que estaba comprobando algo.

-Si mis fuentes no se equivocan, Makani está en Molokai en estos momentos. Grover le está rastreando. Si da con él me avisará. O si ve algo… interesante.

Danny se dio la vuelta en esos momentos. Steve se quedó en silencio observándole. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el comandante sintió el corazón acelerarse ansioso.

-Vale…-soltó despreocupado el rubio. Reaccionando de un modo muy diferente a lo que él esperaba. – Pues mientras que Grover trabaja tendremos que buscar algo más con lo que entretenernos en vuestro día libre…-se bebió su segundo whisky de un trago y dejó el vaso en la barra. Mirando a Steve intensamente y sin desviarse de sus ojos un ápice.- ¿Qué propones compañero?

Chin ahogó una risita y les miró a ambos divertido. Le empezaba a gustar eso de que el nuevo Danny no tuviera problemas de dejar claro lo que quería.

-Yo voy a ver si Grace ha dejado libre a Kono para ponerla al día.- Y se levantó de su sillón, dejando el vaso sobre la barra, junto a Danny, y saliendo de allí tan aprisa como pudo.

 _Tres son multitud_ … pensó. _Y está claro que el que sobra aquí soy yo…_

Steve carraspeó incómodo en cuanto se supo a solas con el rubio.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?-Le acojonaba tanto la respuesta que casi no se había oído su voz con claridad.

Danny sonrió con una clara expresión de victoria. Acababa de obtener lo que quería.

-Podemos investigar esta cosa a ver qué más tiene. Y mientras… hablamos.

Steve asintió. _Es lo que hay McGarret_.se dijo. _Cuanto antes lo asimiles, mejor. No te pienses que te vas a escapar por más tiempo_. Si su amigo tenía curiosidad, era él quien estaba obligado a darle las respuestas que buscaba.

-Claro…-fue lo que contestó. Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta Danny. Dejó el vaso sobre la barra, con los otros dos, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

 _Échale huevos McGarret-_ se instó _. Eres un navy SEAL condecorado, joder… Has estado en más conflictos internacionales que la mayoría de oficiales de tu rango… Pasaste seis putos meses haciendo instrucción a la intemperie, casi sin dormir, y mojándote el culo en agua fría veinte horas al día. Si pudiste con el fuego enemigo y la hipotermia puedes con él… No puedes dejar que te chulee… ¡Espabila cojones!_ …

\- Tú abre el paso, yo te sigo.-Dijo en voz alta. Y esta vez lo hizo con un tono de lo más autoritario.

Acababa de pasar de modo "Steve", a modo "Comandante McGarret".

Danny obedeció y empezó a caminar sin replicar. Ambos sabían que si empezaban a investigar por la parte del barco en la que se encontraban, la superior, la posibilidad de estar a solas se reducía considerablemente. Desde el despacho, y con la puerta abierta, podían oír las risas y los gritos exaltados de Grace no muy lejos. Así que, casi por mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, sus pasos les dirigieron hacia la planta inmediatamente inferior. La central.

Dejaron a un lado los camarotes, ya que durante el reparto ya los habían visto todos, y se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio.

Steve caminaba detrás de Danny mientras hacían el tour, más centrado en estudiar su forma de andar, que los lujos a su alrededor. Se encontró fijándose en las líneas de su espalda, que se dibujaban a través de la camiseta blanca de manga corta que vestía el pequeño rubio... La redondez de su trasero moviéndose con el ritmo acompasado de sus estrechas caderas… La forma en la que la tela de la bermuda gris que vestía se pegaba a él y lo resaltaba con perfecta y satírica crueldad.

De pronto pensar en quedarse a solas con él le hizo sentir la boca húmeda y sedienta al mismo tiempo.

Mientras él fantaseaba, el rubio se paró en medio de la sala y miró a su alrededor. No recordaba la mitad de sus nombres, pero sí para qué servían algunas de esas máquinas. Como las bicicletas de spinning. Pesas, prensa, pres banca, remo… allí había de todo.

-Dime, ¿para qué demonios quiere alguien un gimnasio en medio del océano?-soltó Danny, metiéndose de forma abrupta en su cabeza. Y haciéndole responder sin pensar.

-No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de haber echado músculo cazando y pescando con los indígenas en una isla paradisíaca, Danno. –Bromeó- Aquí la mayoría tienen que currárselo para no marcar tripa.-lo dijo mientras ponía el peso adecuado y se sentaba despreocupado en un banco de levantamiento de pesas que había en un extremo de la sala. Dispuesto a utilizarlo.

Danny le miró divertido. Se acercó hasta él y le observó curioso.

Vio como Steve se colocó correctamente, puso una mano a cada lado de la barra de hierro de la que colgaban las pesas, y la empezaba a levantar lentamente, para después dejarla bajar y así sucesivamente.

Desde donde estaba el rubio podía apreciar perfectamente como los brazos del marine se endurecían y congestionaban por el esfuerzo. Desfigurando los dibujos grabados en su piel. La camiseta gris de tirantes de los NAVY SEAL que vestía no dejaba un ápice de sus músculos escondidos a la vista. A pesar de su buena visibilidad, decidió acercarse otro poco.

Lo cierto era que sentía una necesidad extraña de estar mucho más cerca. Su proximidad y su contacto eran algo de lo que siempre se pedía más.

-Ponte detrás de mí…-escuchó decir a Steve. Justo cuando iba a colocarse delante.

Así que Danny obedeció. Se puso en la parte trasera del banco, junto a la cabeza y los brazos del marine.

Mirando hacia adelante pudo ver cómo los abdominales oblicuos de su compañero asomaban por el filo de su camiseta al realizar los movimientos. Llevaba los pantalones cargo tan caídos, que al sentarse habían quedado por debajo de su cintura, e incluso el hilo de vello que recorría el camino entre su ombligo y su entrepierna, era fácil de vislumbrar desde donde él estaba ahora colocado.

 _Buen cambio de perspectiva_ pensó. ¿ _Perspectiva?... vaya… no me acordaba de esta…_

 _Señores, el cuerpo de Steve McGarret tiene propiedades curativas_ …

De forma automática y por culpa del deseo que se acumuló en su interior, Danny pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. En ese preciso instante su mirada se desvió hacia la de Steve y le vio observarle curioso.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó.

Danny hubiera jurado que su voz se volvía más profunda.

-Oh, sí…-contestó sin pensar.

-Vale, pues prueba tú.-replicó el marine. Levantándose de la banca y pidiéndole que ocupara su lugar.

Estaba claro que no hablaban de lo mismo.

Danny ocupó el lugar que su compañero tenía hasta el momento, levantó los brazos y dejó que Steve le ayudara a coger correctamente la barra. Tras hacer varias veces el ejercicio, le sintió agarrarle las manos y obligarle a detenerse.

-Perfecto. Lo ves… Puede que haya cosas que tú no recuerdes-afirmó Steve, con un tono de voz que a Danny le pareció guasón- pero está claro que tu cuerpo no las ha olvidado.

-Mi cuerpo se acuerda de muchas más cosas que yo… eso puedo asegurártelo. No deja de recordármelas desde que llegué.-soltó Danny. Irónico. Si no fuera porque creía que ese idiota no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba excitando su comportamiento, habría creído que el marine se reía de él.

Steve aguantó una risa.

-Anda… un jacuzzi…-dijo de pronto, mirando al fondo de la sala.-Y una sauna.

Empezó a andar hasta ellos, y Danny le siguió.

-Traduce.-pidió el rubio, señalando las dos cosas de las que hablaba su compañero.-¿Para qué narices servía eso?

Steve se volvió hacia él y le miró de arriba abajo.

-Nos desnudamos…-afirmó con tono juguetón- entramos a la sauna y sudamos un rato. Nos duchamos, y luego pasamos al jacuzzi…-dijo señalando la bañera redonda en la que cabían lo menos cuatro personas- y de ahí salimos como nuevos. Terapia para descargar estrés… ¿Entiendes?

Danny alzó las dos cejas.

-Oh, no. Lo siento. Me he quedado en la parte en que has dicho "nos desnudamos".- soltó siguiéndole la broma, coqueto.

Steve se rio.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-esta vez eso lo dijo sin ninguna malicia.

No era como si quisiera desnudar a Danny y montarse un numerito digno de peli porno dentro de la sauna con todos sus amigos y su hija en la planta superior. Tentador… pero no era lo más sensato. Y la pena era que Steve solía ser un tío bastante dado a la sensatez en cuanto a relaciones personales.

-Tentador…-contestó Danny. Leyéndole el pensamiento.- Pero tenerte desnudo no creo que me ayude a centrarme en la conversación. Y esta vez no voy a conformarme con lo de "es complicado"…

Steve sonrió y asintió.

-Responderé a lo que quieras si tú a cambio me dices lo que recuerdas. Las cosas que has… soñado.-Vio a Danny apartar la mirada. Claramente había alguna de esas cosas que prefería no contar.- Todo.-pidió al notar eso.- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has recordado. Lo que te ocurrió anoche fue…

-Hecho.-concedió Danny.-pero primero responde a una sola pregunta.

Steve se movió hasta la sauna, todavía apagada, entró en ella, dejando la puerta abierta, y se sentó en uno de sus bancos de madera, con la espalda contra la pared. El rubio le siguió en silencio esperando una respuesta. Y se sentó en el banco de enfrente, justo con la misma postura.

-Está bien. Haz la pregunta.-claudicó Steve. Disponiéndose a ir al grano de una vez.

Con expresión tranquila y sin prisas, Danny se quitó las deportivas que llevaba, levantó sus pies descalzos sobre el banco de madera, y alzó las rodillas. Sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

Frente a frente.

-No éramos solo compañeros, ¿Verdad? Desde la primera noche que llegué, sé que me escondes algo. Que hay cosas que no me quieres contar sobre nosotros…–Empezó, directo a lo que más le interesaba.- Me cuesta ponerle un nombre, seguramente porque cuando lo recordaba tampoco lo tenía claro. Pero sé que entre nosotros había algo más.

-Éramos muchas cosas, Danno… amigos, familia…-Danny le interrumpió.

-Puede que a mí se me escapen algunas cosas todavía, pero que había una especie de… conexiónle costó decir esa palabra correctamente-entre nosotros, lo noté desde que te vi en Nihoa. Así que no juegues conmigo. Sabes lo que intento entender. Responde. Sí, o no.

-Sí…-concedió Steve.

Durante unos instantes, se miraron sin hablar. En ocasiones, solamente una mirada es necesaria para decirlo todo. La atracción física era palpable entre los dos. Afirmarlo en voz alta solo lo confirmaría para el resto del mundo. Ellos, ya eran conscientes de que existía.

-¿Eso significa que recuerdas algo sobre lo que… sentías? ¿Has visto cosas o soñado algo que…preguntó el comandante. Se quedó a medias al ver lo que hacía el otro mientras él hablaba.

Observándole atentamente, Danny se levantó y se acercó hasta Steve. Sentándose a su lado, pero manteniéndose callado. Esperando a que continuara hablando.

Al marine le costó un mundo volver a tener valor de hacerlo ahora que le tenía tan cerca. El espacio entre ellos lo hacía todo más fácil. Tenerle tan próximo, solo empeoraba su nerviosismo.

-¿Has visto o soñado algo que te diga que somos…que éramos algo más?-repitió. Acabando esta vez la frase.

-Veamos… sentí angustia cuando te vi correr hacia la explosión. Era tan real como si estuviera otra vez allí. En esa noche.-explicó Danny.

-El sufrimiento es normal cuando pierdes a un amigo muy allegado.-intentó excusar Steve. Ser consciente de que el rubio también sentía algo por él era algo que parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

-Sí, pero los amigos no recuerdan cosas con un apretón de manos, con una palabra… La noche que me trajiste, cuando creíste que me había escapado de tu casa, cuando me cogiste de la mano recordé una escena de los dos en medio de algún bosque. Yo te ayudaba a cruzar el río y… Steve curvó los labios mostrándole una expresión melancólica.

-Una acampada que salió mal. Nos metimos en un buen lío. Y lo cierto es que ese día me salvaste la vida. Me alegro de que lo recuerdes. Yo no creo que lo olvide nunca.-le parecía de lo más curioso que Danny no recordara que Grace estaba con ellos ese fin de semana. ¿Tan fuerte era la conexión entre ambos?

-Vale… responde a esto entonces- vio lo que intentaba Steve, quitarle importancia. Fingía que solo eran dos amigos que se cuidan el uno al otro. -¿Los mejores amigos sueñan con momentos en los que desearías que el otro te bese? ¿O sienten el bulto entre las piernas ponerse duro al despertar de un sueño en el que están sentados juntos en un bar?

Sinceridad pura y dura. Ese era el nuevo Danny Williams.

Steve tragó con fuerza. se dijo. Danny no tenía ni idea de cómo había sonado eso último saliendo de sus labios. Con ese tono tan intenso que provocaban la mezcla de ingenuidad y picardía que peleaba por hacerse con el control de su nueva personalidad.

-Ok.-admitió.- Tienes toda mi atención. Explica lo del beso.- lo de que se le pusiera dura no era necesario explicarlo, lo estaba sintiendo él mismo en esos precisos instantes.

-A ver… -dijo juntando las manos de una palmada en el aire-Tú y yo… una habitación con taquillas… llevábamos unos chalecos negros…-puntualizó- discutíamos algo de un caso en el que trabajábamos. Yo estaba preocupado. Pero tú tratabas de calmarme. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero mientras veía la escena sabía lo que intentabas.

-Sí… la noche que desapareciste. Íbamos a la redada en el buque y tú tenías un mal presentimiento. No sabes la de veces que habré pensado estos dos años que debí hacerte caso…

-Me tenías contra las taquillas, me sujetaste del chaleco…-continuó hablando queriendo distraerle de ese sentimiento de culpa que sabía que, a pesar de no admitirlo, llevaba dentro.- y me acariciaste el cuello…-dijo tocándose con una mano la parte donde recordaba que Steve le había acariciado.

Ese gesto hizo que el marine olvidara la existencia de la palabra culpa.

-Eras una persona muy sensata… Mucho más de lo que lo era yo-admitió Steve.-Era difícil calmarte cuando creías que todo lo que hacíamos estaba destinado a salir mal.

-Pero tú sabías cómo hacerlo… Era solo un recuerdo dentro de un sueño, pero el corazón me latía fuerte en los oídos mientras me tocabas…-confesó-Como cuando ves a una presa y pones los sentidos centrados en sus movimientos, y el miedo y las ganas de tenerla entre tus manos te hacen sentirlo todo con más fuerza.

Por un instante, Danny recordó una conversación mantenida con Honua en Nihoa. Cuando no era más que el perdido Koa. En la que el nativo le decía que lo que sentía al verse atraído sexualmente hacia otra persona era comparable a lo que sentía al dar caza a una presa muy deseada.

Prefirió no nombrar a Honua en voz alta, por razones obvias, pero pensó que ahora lo entendía a la perfección.

Steve le observaba ensimismado mientras hablaba. No era capaz de decir nada, solo de mirar sus labios moverse y sentir el efecto de sus palabras.

-Entonces te callaste y nos quedamos muy cerca. Tu boca casi tocaba la mía.- Danny se incorporó en el banco, y se acercó al marine, le cogió con las dos manos de la camiseta y le hizo moverse hacia adelante para que sus bocas se quedaran del modo que él quería decir que debían estarAsí…-susurró- y sentía como querías acercarte… también que yo quería que lo hicieras… pero no pasó. Eso creo, porque el sueño se acababa ahí. A lo mejor me falta una parte…-dijo con claro anhelo.

-No… no te falta nada. Porque no pasó…-admitió Steve, en un hilo de voz.-No dejé que sucediera. Pero tienes razón, yo… -Querías.-Danny acabó la frase por él.

Steve asintió.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Y esa pregunta fue la que rompió la magia del momento.

Steve se levantó a toda prisa del banco, frotándose la boca con las manos nervioso, y se dirigió a la puerta de la sauna, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Grace debe estar buscándonos. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Pero Danny se levantó corriendo y le cortó el paso en mitad de la sala de pesas. Le pegó un empujón contra una de las máquinas obligándole a detenerse.

-¿Qué coño haces?-gruñó Steve.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas. Te vas a quedar ahí quieto hasta que contestes a mi pregunta.-dijo autoritario. De nuevo el Danny que no se andaba con tonterías reclamaba lo que creía que le pertenecía.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Steve obedeció. Creyó que no lo haría. Tal y como le observaba, como si desde su posición privilegiada de marine de más de metro ochenta, quisiera clavarle en el suelo con la mirada, pensó que le mandaría a la mierda y saldría corriendo de allí. Pero no, cedió.

-No hay nada que responder Danno. No lo hice, simplemente me acobardé y no te besé.-admitió al ver lo enfurecido que parecía su compañero.

-No quiero que me digas lo que ya sé. Quiero que me digas el porqué. Que te acojonaste ya lo pillo. Hasta yo soy capaz de verlo. No hay que ser un genio o tener la memoria perfecta…-soltó irónico.

-Era complicado, ¿Sabes?...se excusó.

"¡ _Venga ya_!" escuchó decir al rubio. Ante esa afirmación. Pero continuó con lo que estaba diciendo como si no le hubiera oído.

\- Éramos compañeros. Mejores amigos… tu hija me quería como a su familia. Mezclar todo eso con… con lo que sentía por ti, no parecía buena idea.-Steve McGarret y su incapacidad para ser completamente sincero. Tenía miedo. Punto.

-Cuando tengo esos sueños, puedo sentir lo que sentía entonces…-aclaró el rubio- Lo noto y lo veo todo tan claro que da hasta miedo. Y Danno… yo… quería ese beso, Steve… lo quería tanto como tú… ¡Joder! todavía lo quiero… Y casi no te conozco, pero siento que sí te conozco,más que a nadie… es una maldita locura. Pero si aquello era tan importante como para que mi cabeza no me deje olvidarlo, ¿Cómo podía no ser buena idea?

El marine fue a moverse para apartarse de la máquina de cuádriceps contra la que le había estampado, parecía una fiera enjaulada intentando escapar, pero Danny no le dejó.

-Estate quieto joder… y contesta a la puta pregunta, coño…-otro montón de tacos bien aprendidos. Gracias.

-Siempre hubo atracción física entre nosotros. No quería averiguar que eso era lo único que había y joderlo todo. Prefería no arriesgarme.-admitió McGarret. Por fin.

Esa afirmación cabreó mucho más a Danny.

-Es una lástima que no recuerde lo que pensaba entonces. Porque estoy seguro de que ahora mismo me gustaría poder mandarte a la mierda por idiota. Estuve dos años desaparecido Steven… dos años sin saber quién coño era o si alguien me echaba de menos fuera de esa isla…

La forma en la que Danny pronunció su nombre le hizo notar un vuelco en el corazón. Sabía que esta vez le había salido inconscientemente. Steven… siempre que se cabreaba era lo mismo.

"¡Cierra el pico Steven!".

La memoria de Danny jugaba con la conciencia de ambos.

 _Claro que te echábamos de menos, Danno… ¡joder! No te puedes ni imaginar lo que fue esto sin ti_ … pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Lo pensó. La única reacción que salió de él fue acercarse a Danny y besarle.

Le cogió del cuello con una mano y le atrajo hasta su boca sin avisar. Rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo para apresarle contra su cuerpo sin posibilidad de escape. Y presionó sus labios contra los del rubio con fuerza y decisión.

Unos segundos más tarde, Danny no sabía ni cómo había llegado a estar donde estaba. Atrapado en el abrazo de Steve, con su boca jugueteando con sus labios, haciéndole por igual suspirar y aguantar la respiración.

-Joder…-soltó sin pensar. Abrumado.

Steve se rio. Se movió hacia atrás y se dejó caer sentado sobre el asiento de la máquina. Subió sus dos manos al cuello de Danny y enredando sus dedos en la parte baja de su pelo, le obligó a quedarse situado entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que volvía a besarle.

Esta vez la forma en la que se apoderó de su boca fue más autoritaria, pero también más paciente.

Su lengua se colaba ansiosa de rozarle, de sentir la humedad que tanto había soñado con tocar.

Pero jugueteaba con sus labios lentamente saboreándoles con dedicación.

Danny se dejaba manejar contra su cuerpo. Completamente incapaz de hacer uso de su adquirido sentido del humor pasota para atreverse a reaccionar. Sentía la erección de Steve crecer contra la suya conforme se besaban, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en las mil sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

La idea de saltar por la borda del barco y naufragar a solas con Steve le pasó por la mente de forma fugaz. Y por dos motivos muy distintos.

El primero: no quería tener que detenerse. Perderse en su boca estaba siendo lo mejor que le había pasado desde que despertó en Nihoa.

El segundo: Escucharon voces aproximarse. Y automáticamente sintió como Steve empezaba a empujarle hacia atrás para apartarle de su cuerpo.

Cuando Kono y Grace entraron en el gimnasio, todo lo que percibió la niña fue a su padre y su querido "tío" Steve, hablando junto a una máquina de hacer ejercicio.

Lo que la agente del cinco cero pudo ver con claridad, por las miradas cómplices y lo mucho que ambos intentaban actuar con normalidad, era que allí había sucedido mucho más de lo que ninguno quería admitir.

El resto del día fuetodo un cúmulo de miradas cómplices, deseo contenido y añoranza de privacidad.

Grace volvió a su anterior estado de "acaparemos a Danno" y no se separó de su padre hasta caer rendida bien entrada la noche.

Mientras le observaba, Steve no paraba de sorprenderse con los cambios originados en Danny desde su regreso. No solo por el hecho de que fuera recordando cosas sobre su pasado o su relación en tan poco tiempo, sino por lo similar, y al mismo tiempo tan distinto que parecía el rubio de su yo anterior.

Necesitó casi tres años para conseguir que su compañero dijera por primera vez que le gustaba Hawai. Que adoraba un lugar en el que en lugar de asfalto predominaban la arena y el agua de mar. Y, sin embargo, el nuevo Danny no solo no odiaba el océano, sino que parecía adorarlo casi tanto o más que él.

En su recorrido bordeando las playas de las costas de las islas de Hawai, hicieron un par de paradas en alta mar. Cuando se detuvieron a pocos kilómetros del puerto de Kauai, Adam tuvo la genial idea de montar en moto acuática. Por supuesto, aquel barco también disponía de una zona de atraque con dos de ellas.

Ver a Danny aprender a manejarla en apenas unos minutos, y hacer competiciones con Kono para ver cuál de los dos daba los mayores saltos, parecía algo que nunca antes hubiera imaginado presenciar.

O al rubio hundiéndose en las profundidades del mar con un arpón y una bombona de oxígeno

portátil.

Su adquirido amor por el mar no era más que el principio. Había tantas cosas distintas en él… Su carácter, antes tan sensato y contenido, parecía volverse más imprudente e indomable que nunca. Era como si a veces Danno fuera ahora más McGarret y él más Williams. Steve se sentía como si entre ellos se intercambiaran los papeles.

Al mismo tiempo, Danny seguía siendo el de siempre. Temperamental, divertido, intenso… Y Steve percibía todo lo que sentía por él multiplicado en mayor medida a cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

Esos besos en el gimnasio no habían hecho más que aumentar su confusión.

No pudo dejar de pensar en ello en todo el día. Cuando llegó la noche y anclaron en alta mar para disfrutar del descanso sobre el canal de Kauai, lo único que podía hacer Steve era desear volver a tener unos instantes de soledad con su compañero.

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento decidió dirigirse allí pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, eran más de las dos y estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Danny.

¿ _Tienes que estar de broma? Joder, McGarret, son las dos... ¿Qué coño le vas a decir?... "Lo siento, es que no puedo dormir sin volver a besarte antes" ¿En serio? ¿Qué coño te pasa? No, de verdad, ¿Qué DEMONIOS te pasa?... Además, Grace está con él… ¡Olvídalo_!

Se dio la vuelta con la mano en alto antes de picar a la puerta, y empezó a caminar hacia su camarote de nuevo. Pero supo que era absurdo intentar dormir, su estado actual no permitiría el descanso, así que caminó en dirección contraria, hacia la cubierta superior.

Todo estaba en silencio. El yate estaba anclado, los sistemas de seguridad activados y todos y cada uno de los tripulantes descansaban en sus respectivos camarotes. Chin, Adam y Kono estaban dormidos desde hacía al menos un par de horas también. Y Grace y Danny se habían ido a la cama incluso antes.

Steve recorrió la cubierta en silencio y llegó hasta la escalera exterior que bajaba hasta la zona en la que se hallaba el atraque de las motos. Se sentó en el filo de uno de los peldaños de la escalerilla que servía para sumergirse y salir del agua, y dejó que los pies se le hundieran en el mar.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se mantuvo así durante un tiempo indeterminado.

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos?... ¿Qué importaba? Solo quería sentir la calma.

Entonces notó a alguien acercarse, y sus sentidos de SEAL se activaron y esperó al momento oportuno para reaccionar al respecto. Solo que la voz que escuchó instantes después le hizo recuperar toda la calma que había perdido. Y al mismo tiempo sentirse más nervioso que nunca.

-Creía que era el único que no conseguía dormir…-Danny se sentó a su lado, con los pies colgando y levemente hundidos también en el agua.

Steve abrió los ojos y le miró.

-No, no lo eres.

No era necesario preguntar, por parte de ninguno. Los dos sabían que su encuentro en el gimnasio era el culpable de todo el insomnio de ese barco.

-La temperatura es perfecta…-afirmó el rubio, moviendo los pies hacia los lados en el agua, despreocupado- Me recuerda a las noches en las que salía con los Mauna a pescar junto a los arrecifes.

Steve asintió, mirándole ladeado.

-¿Echas de menos aquello?

Hubiera preferido no molestarse preguntar. La respuesta seguramente no le gustaría. Por lo que había visto el resto del día, estaba claro que Danny añoraba pasar más tiempo en el agua. Pero… ¿Quería decir eso que también echaba de menos a los que estaban con él en aquella isla? ¿A su otra familia?... ¿A…Honua?

-Echo de menos no tener que preocuparme por lo que sé y lo que no… -contestó el rubio-Era más fácil no ser nadie que ser yo…-bromeó. Quizás a todos les pareciera que volver a su vida anterior estaba siendo fácil. Nada más lejos de la realidad.- Y pasar el día en el mar… estar todo el tiempo con los pies descalzos sobre la arena…

Steve se rio de un modo que le pareció sarcástico.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, algo contrariado.

-Ojalá algún día recuerdes lo mucho que odiabas eso cuando llegaste a Hawai.-afirmó Steve.- Lo muchísimo que me costó que aceptaras que te enseñara a hacer surf, o te dejaras llevar a pescar los días libres. No querías ni oír hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con la arena y el mar.

-Sí, ya me ha dicho Grace que al parecer no me gustaba demasiado.

-Nada…-negó el marine.- ¿Has hablado con Grace de…-se rascó la nuca incómodo.

-¿De… nosotros?-preguntó Danny, entendiéndole- no… Es raro, porque me resulta tan fácil hablar con ella como contigo… pero no. No se lo he dicho. De lo que sí hemos hablado es de las cosas que parece que ahora son diferentes en mi forma de ser. Según ella-admitió- cada día me parezco más a tu antiguo tú. Lo que es curioso, porque dice que tú cada día te pareces más a mi antiguo yo.

-Me he perdido…-bromeó Steve. Entendía perfectamente de qué hablaba. Ese mismo día había pensado justo eso.

-Bueno, supongo que eso solo significa que hemos cambiado. No necesito recordarlo todo para saber que ya no soy el mismo…

Por algún motivo, esa afirmación no gustó al comandante de la Marina.

-Sí… las cosas cambian.-su voz parecía triste.-Han sido dos años, y han pasado muchas cosas durante todo ese tiempo. A los dos.

-Sabes… Grace también dice que eso no tiene por qué ser malo.

Steve le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… Hay que admitir que es una niña muy lista-se rió- Dice que si lo que cambia es solo lo que no importa. Pues eso, no importa.

Esta vez el marine arrugó las dos cejas.

Danny se quitó la camiseta, la tiró tras ellos, y se dejó caer al agua sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Steve, tan sorprendido como divertido, al sentir cómo el agua le salpicaba.

-Cambios… nene…-afirmó con decisión- voy a hacer algunos buenos cambios.

Quizás la vez anterior ninguno de los dos supiera si avanzar o detenerse en el punto que estaba.

Pero, en esta ocasión, mirar hacia adelante era la única opción para Danny.

Cogió a Steve por los pies y tiró de él, hundiéndole en el agua sin dejar que se quitara la camiseta antes de hacerlo.

En cuanto su cuerpo emergió, Danny se abalanzó sobre él y reclamó su boca. Steve tuvo que sujetarse a la escalera para no hundirse completamente en el agua de nuevo.

Danny se sorprendió pensando que esa era la mejor sensación del mundo. Tener a Steve contra su cuerpo, hundidos en la templada agua del profundo océano, solos en la oscuridad de la noche. No se sentía tan libre desde que había vuelto de Nihoa. En esos instantes, no recordar la mitad de los eventos de su vida, no parecía tan grave. Sentía que lo más importante, lo tenía con él.

Steve cambió puestos con Danny cuando la tensión entre ellos se volvió demasiado intensa. Cuando los besos sabían a poco. Apoyó al rubio contra la escalera y le hizo rodear su cintura con las piernas.

Danny notaba los peldaños de metal clavarse en su espalda, pero la lengua juguetona de Steve saboreando la sal impregnada en su cuello no le dejaba sentir el dolor.

Una de las manos del marine acabó colándose entre su bañador y su culo, apretándolo con ganas contra su erección. Y sus propias manos, que hasta el momento descansaban en los brazos de Steve, acariciando aquellos dibujos con los que tantas veces había soñado en la isla, sintieron la necesidad de tocar mucho más de su cuerpo.

Durante un instante, cuando notó la mano de Danny bajar hasta su entrepierna y colarse dentro de su traje de baño, Steve se quedó inmóvil. Le miró unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior, y después le soltó una clara orden.

-Sal del agua…

Danny casi no tuvo tiempo de obedecer. En cuanto su cuerpo se hubo alejado del último resquicio de líquido y estuvo apoyado contra el suelo del atracadero, sintió a Steve colocarse sobre él.

Notar sus manos acariciarle fuera del agua era aún más excitante que hacerlo dentro.

Tocar la piel de la polla de Steve con su propia mano fue casi tan placentero como el gemido que se escapó de su garganta al hacerlo.

-Agh… Danno…

Danny deseó escucharle ahogar su nombre de ese modo tan necesitado durante horas.

El problema fue que el deseo contenido entre ellos era demasiado. Y en cuanto Steve sintió la mano del rubio palpar su erección, se descontroló por completo.

Acarició y lamió cada rincón de su pequeño y musculado cuerpo. Mordiendo su piel en aquellas zonas en las que le sentía arquearse ante su contacto.

Le obligó a alzar las piernas y metió la cabeza entre ellas. Sujetándole de las caderas para que no se moviera de donde estaba. Su boca se humedeció ansiosa solo de pensar en que iba a probarle.

En esos instantes, Danny se sentía como si se encontrara sumergido en un mar de sensaciones incoherentes. Su cuerpo percibía esa situación placentera como conocida pero, al mismo tiempo, cada una de las sacudidas que notaba en su polla con el roce de los dientes de Steve, cada uno de los escalofríos de placer que le recorría con las extensas lamidas de su lengua, le hacían sentir algo nuevo que le asustaba y le volvía vulnerable.

No pudo evitar sujetarse con fuerza al corto pelo negro de Steve para aguantar las sacudidas cuando el orgasmo le sobrevino dentro de su boca. Ni de apartar los ojos del moreno mientras se tragaba todo lo que salía de su interior.

Conforme trataba de recuperar el aliento, sus ojos azules se posaron en la polla endurecida de Steve. Deseosa de recibir algo del cariño que el marine le había dado a él.

Instintivamente, Danny volvió a rodearla con su mano y empezó a moverla arriba y abajo. Mirándole por un momento con miedo en sus preciosos ojos, pidiendo un indicio de que lo que le hacía le gustaba.

No necesitó demasiado para saber que así era.

Que el pequeño rubio que causaba su locura transitoria se dejara llevar y le masturbara solo consiguió nublar un poco más su juicio. Y Steve se corrió en su mano entre jadeos y gemidos gritados bajo el testimonio de la luna y las estrellas.

Todo fue tan inesperado y apasionado, que ninguno de los dos se paró a pensar en que ocurriría si alguien se despertaba y les sorprendía en esa situación. Ni siquiera él, que tantas vueltas le había dado a todo lo que tenía que ver con recuperar el tiempo perdido con el rubio. Y sobre el momento más propicio para hacerlo.

El otro problema de haber dado el paso por fin en lo que sentía por Danny, era que cuando una hora después de salir a la oscuridad de la noche, ambos volvieron a bajar a la cubierta inferior, todavía no tenía suficiente.

-No, espera… No bajes aún- susurró Steve, pegando su boca contra la del rubio.

¿Qué? ¿Qué p…-se quedó a medias.

Llegar hasta su camarote no parecía tan fácil como creía. Antes de alcanzar la mitad de la escalera que bajaba al nivel inferior, Steve le atrapó contra la pared y empezó a apoderarse de sus labios de nuevo.

Arrastró a Danny escaleras abajo prácticamente acoplado a su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarle en todo momento hasta que le hizo chocar con la puerta de su habitación.

-Duerme conmigo…-susurró Steve, con sus labios rozándole el cuello, y una de sus piernas metida entre las del rubio, acariciando su polla de nuevo.

Su voz sonaba tan oscurecida y ansiosa que Danny tragó acojonado.

-Grace…-dijo apenas en un hilo de voz- está dentro… ¿Recuerdas?

Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si se lamentara.

-Ven a mi habitación…-dijo abriendo lo ojos, de un azul oscuro intenso debido a la poca iluminación del pasillo, y esta vez sonando a puro ruego.

-¿Y si se despierta y me busca?-gimoteó el rubio. Quería ceder, marcharse con Steve y olvidarse de todo, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. El miedo a lo "desconocido" por una parte. Por otra, un sentimiento de responsabilidad extraño hacia la niña.

 _Buena pregunta_ …pensó Steve. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que Danny empezaba a portarse como un padre con la Grace. Uno sensato. Al menos en esos instantes, uno mucho más responsable y menos descontrolado de lo que lo estaba siendo él.

-¡Joder! ¡Mierda!...-gruñó. Haciendo que el rubio se riera.

Entonces dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, apoyó su frente en la de Danny, y respiró profundamente.

-Venga… vamos... vete…-lo dijo como si le doliera hasta el alma al hacerlo.

Danny sonrió al verle parecer tan miserable al respecto.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya?-bromeó.

Steve le miró con los ojos entornados. Si las miradas matasen… -Vale, vale… me voy.-dijo riéndose con ganas.

Viendo a Danny atravesar la puerta de su dormitorio y dejándole solo, pensó en lo mucho que le iba a costar conciliar el sueño ese día. Si el simple hecho de besarle le había mantenido en vela, haberle acariciado, tenido su cuerpo contra el suyo, saboreado su piel… no podría hacer más que empeorarlo todo.

Para su sorpresa, en cuanto su cabeza rozó la almohada, se sumió en un dulce y placentero sueño.

Capítulo 10

La mansión propiedad de la familia Noshimuri en la isla de Maui tenía nada más y nada menos que una extensión de cuatro mil metros cuadrados. Un acre de lujo y belleza arquitectónica sin precedentes.

Contaba con ocho habitaciones, nueve baños, una piscina (de proporciones desmesuradas en opinión de Danny), jacuzzi, gimnasio… y campo de tiro. Entre otras muchas facilidades.

La cocina era tan grande que podrías perderte en un paseo desde el fregadero hasta la encimera central. Y el salón-comedor tan inmenso, que hacía parecer que la casa de Steve al completo se viera como una pequeña habitación de invitados en comparación.

-¿Esto va en serio?- preguntó Danny, alucinado. Cuando Adam le acompañó hasta la que sería su habitación.

Ahora que disponían de ocho, cada uno tendría la suya propia para pasar la noche del domingo.

Eso fue algo que internamente les alegró a ambos.

Desde lo sucedido la madrugada anterior, los dos se morían por un nuevo encuentro a solas. Sobre todo Steve. Dadas las circunstancias, para Danny aquello podía haber sido solamente una reacción, la necesidad de hacer caso a la voz de dentro de su cabeza que le pedía que siguiera su instinto y se dejara llevar por lo que el marine le provocaba. Pero para él, las caricias compartidas habían hecho realidad parte de los sueños que hacía años que tenía. Del eterno deseo de sentirle contra su cuerpo y en sus labios. De ser correspondido.

-Si esta habitación no te parece adecuada, puede ponerte en otra.-el tono de Adam sonó de auténtica disculpa.

-¿Bromeas no?-soltó Danny. -Esto es…. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.

-Pues tendrías que ver la mía…-Steve apareció en la puerta, mirándole con expresión guasona y los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

-Seguro que no es tan bonita como la mía- Danny le sonrió, continuando con la broma.

-En realidad son las dos iguales.-aclaró Adam.- Están contiguas, una con la otra. Y hay una puerta que las comunica.-el japonés fue hasta la puerta de la que hablaba y la abrió, dejando ver al otro lado la habitación de Steve, con su petate sobre la cama.

Danny y él compartieron una mirada cómplice y avergonzada. Ninguno dijo nada.

-Bueno, pensaba que sería buena idea…-dudó Adam, no sabiendo si había actuado bien- Fue idea de Kono. Dijo que Grace estaría más cómoda teniendo una habitación para ella sola al final del pasillo, por eso de que ya no es tan niña. Y que vosotros necesitabais recuperar el tiempo perdido

y…

-Gracias, Adam.-le interrumpió Steve, antes de que sus palabras continuaran avergonzándole más.

 _¡Maldita Kono!_ Esperaba que no le hubiera contado a su novio más de lo que debía.

El japonés le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y les dejó a solas en la habitación.

Danny dio un repaso rápido a su alrededor. Todo allí era de madera. El suelo, la cama, el baúl que sería de mesilla de noche, los sillones situados en el rincón de lectura… Si no fuera por el color blanco de los ventanales, las sábanas y la pared, que le daban un toque algo más urbano a la sala, le hubiera dado la sensación de estar de nuevo en la aldea.

Se aproximó hasta su cama y dejó su mochila sobre ella. Sopesando si sacar la ropa o dejarla dentro. No es que fuera una gran decisión a tomar, solamente traían vestimenta para un par de días, pero lo cierto era que intentaba mantenerse ocupado porque no sabía cómo debía actuar con Steve después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Entendía que había sido muy importante para él, y no quería estropearlo.

Además, una cosa era jugar a hacerse el decidido. Seguir el impulso y compartir unas caricias que su cuerpo se moría por recibir. Pero, otra cosa muy distinta, era sentirse como lo hacía después de haberlas compartido. Su seguridad adquirida empezaba a mermar. Ahora, cada vez que se encontraban a solas, Danny se ponía nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar. Notar el deseo que Steve sentía hacia él, sin ser completamente consciente del motivo debido a la falta de algunos recuerdos, en cierta manera le asustaba. Sobre todo porque percibía que el marine quería mucho, mucho más de su cuerpo de lo que había recibido.

Y, la verdad, no sabía si estaba preparado para dárselo.

No recordaba mucho de… eso. La noche antes había actuado por instinto. Nada más. Pero lo cierto era que, cuando empezó a besar a Steve, temblaba por dentro como si esa fuera la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de ese modo.

Pensándolo fríamente, en parte lo era.

-Este sitio es increíble… ¿Eh?-escuchó al marine acercarse lentamente a su espalda.

-Sí… ya lo creo. Mucho.- concedió, intentando no ponerse nervioso de nuevo. Mirando a través del gran ventanal desde el que se veía la terraza exterior que rodeaba la casa.- Ni siquiera creo que Nihoa sea tan grande.

-Tiene hasta un campo de tiro…-Steve se acercó y se sentó en el filo de la cama, observá podríamos ir a practicar tu puntería un rato.

-¿Por qué no me extraña?-bromeó Danny, su compañero le había contado algunas cosas sobre el pasado Yakuza de Adam.-Un campo de tiro en casa de un ex mafioso.

Continuó fingiendo que no sentía su pulso acelerarse por el hecho de estar a solas con él, y siguió rebuscando en su mochila, como si realmente intentara encontrar algo.

Steve lo notó en seguida.

-Hey… ven aquí.

En cuanto Danny sintió la mano del marine sujetar su muñeca y tirar de ella, sus ojos se desviaron de la mochila para centrarse en los de Steve.

-¿Qué?-dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

-No quiero que te sientas incómodo…-empezó a decirle, mientras le arrastraba para colocarle de pie entre sus piernas.-Lo de anoche no ha de volver a suceder, si no quieres.- Sus palabras eran comprensivas y dulces, pero su lenguaje corporal era demandante. Se notaba que deseaba que el rubio no se arrepintiera de nada.

Danny le miró desde arriba.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer?-podía estar acojonado por sentir cosas "nuevas" pero no era idiota. Lo de la noche anterior había sido absolutamente increíble para él, ¿cómo demonios no iba a querer repetirlo?

Steve se rio.

-Vale… entonces podemos repetirlo.- llevó su mano derecha al trasero de Danny, empujándole más contra su cuerpo, y la izquierda a su cuello para hacerle inclinarse.

Justo cuando los labios de Steve rozaban los suyos, haciendo que las imágenes de los besos de la noche anterior golpearan su cerebro y provocaran de nuevo la necesidad de dejarse llevar, escucharon los gritos de Grace al acercarse por el pasillo.

-Daaaaaannoooooooooooo…

Ninguno se preocupó, ya que había puro júbilo en su voz, pero ambos quisieron matarla desde lo más profundo de su desesperación sexual.

Steve apartó a Danny despacio y se puso en pie, sonriendo pero frustrado.

Grace entró en la habitación en el preciso instante en el que el marine se alejaba hacia la puerta.

-Daaannoooo…-dijo con tonito de ruego- ¿Podemos ir a hacer surf? Kono dice que hay… -Gracie, Danno no…-empezó Steve, pero el rubio le interrumpió.

-Claro… vamos. Hace tiempo que no hago surf.

El marine le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sabes hacer surf?

-Aprendí en la isla.-fue lo que Danny dijo. Lo que pensaron ambos, era que eso solo significaba una cosa. Honua le había enseñado. O como mínimo recordado cómo se hacía. Porque en realidad había sido Steve quien le había enseñado en primera instancia. Claro que, eso fue en otra vida.

-Voy a por el traje de baño.- No era necesario ser un genio para ver el descontento reflejado en el rostro de McGarret cuando salió de la habitación.

Danny suspiró frustrado. Algo le decía que su relación con Honua se iba a interponer entre ellos más de una vez.

-¿Te gusta tu habitación, monito?-preguntó a la niña, intentando cambiar de tema. Y llamándola

de esa manera que sabía que tanto le gustaba.

-Es una pasada, Danno… tienes que verla…-y arrastró a su padre en dirección a la puerta para llevarle hasta allí. ºººººººººººººº

Para "desgracia" de Steve, Danny no solo recordaba cómo surfear, sino que lo hacía mucho mejor que cuando él le enseñó.

El pequeño rubio se movía sobre la tabla como si sus pies fueran pegados a ella. Sus caderas se meneaban con soltura. Y su sonrisa mientras montaba las olas era tan amplia que resultaba desconcertante.

Steve tuvo que morderse la lengua varias veces para no echarle en cara que estuviera más desenvuelto ahora que cuando él le enseñó a hacer surf. Con todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo que tuvo que poner en ello.

Pero finalmente encontró algo en lo que centrarse que le hizo olvidar ese aspecto negativo de la nueva faceta de surfista experto del rubio. Su cuerpo. La cadencia de sus movimientos le hipnotizaba. Al igual que sus estrechas caderas y su culo respingón.

Una vez que empezó a pensar en eso y dejó a un lado el orgullo herido, pasó más tiempo centrándose en disimular la erección que le provocaba ver el bañador mojado de su compañero pegado a sus curvas, que en fingir que no estaba celoso de Honua.

Así que aquella fue una mañana de interacción familiar, de competiciones a ver quién cabalgaba la ola más grande, y de superación personal para Steve.

Solo que su paciencia tenía un límite. Y la excitación que un hombre puede acumular en su interior sin volverse loco, también. Así que, en cuanto hubieron terminado de comer ese día, y Grace cayó rendida en uno de los sillones bajo la pérgola del porche que había en la zona de la piscina, Steve se acercó a Danny y le propuso alejarse de todos y de todo.

-Hey… ¿Quieres que vayamos a practicar un rato el tiro al blanco mientras el monstruito duerme?propuso. ¿Pasar tiempo a solas en un campo de tiro?... Al parecer el extraño concepto de romanticismo típico del marine continuaba intacto.

Danny miró a Kono, después a su hija, y luego de nuevo a la chica.

-Marchaos, yo controlo a la princesa.-afirmó ella, entendiéndole sin necesidad de que preguntara.

-Claro… me apetece.-Dijo Danny, esta vez mirando a Steve. Y era cierto, llevaba días queriendo coger un arma de nuevo.

Deseaba averiguar si recordaba eso también. Después de todo, Steve había prometido entrenarle para que pudiera presentarse a las pruebas físicas que el departamento de policía y el gobernador le exigían.

Además, después de sentir la mirada del marine toda la mañana sobre su cuerpo, había alguna cosa más por la que se moría el rubio, no solo por disparar una pistola.

Todo el mundo decía que Honua Makani había sido afortunado siendo apadrinado por el magnate

Andrei Lisianski. Que los años que había vivido en Oahu bajo su tutela, disfrutando de su

posición social y su dinero, le concedieron el prometedor futuro que tenía en la actualidad.

Lo que nadie sabía, era la verdad sobre su pasado. Lo que realmente el heredero de los Mauna vivió bajo su mando.

Danny no sabía qué podía ser lo que empujaba a su amigo a traicionar a su tribu. A negociar con alguien como Andrei. Era su padrino sí, pero también un traficante. Y él estaba seguro de que Honua era una buena persona. Lo había presenciado en incontables ocasiones. ¿Cómo iba a haberse metido en ese problema por decisión propia?

Venganza. Ese era el motivo. ¿Qué sino mueve a la mayoría de nosotros en una situación como esa?

Y Honua Makani estaba a punto de llevar a cabo la suya.

-Metedlo todo en el camión, salimos en media hora.-ordenó- a los dos hombres que le acompañaban en esa ocasión.

Observó unos instantes como los matones se alejaban con las cajas de mercancía, y en cuanto les vio subir la primera al camión que les esperaba para la partida al punto de encuentro, levantó el arma que llevaba en la mano y apuntó a su objetivo.

El juez, arrodillado frente a él, con las manos en la nuca, sollozaba como un bebé rogando que le perdonara la vida.

Honua no lo hizo.

Disparó sin pestañear y disfrutó de la visión de los sesos de aquel hombre manchando el pavimento.

Andrei debía creer que todo estaba saliendo según su plan. Matar no entraba en los suyos, pero no le detendría tener que hacerlo si con eso conseguía su objetivo.

Los motivos por los que hacía aquello, bien valían el esfuerzo. Si en su camino a la venganza algunos debían perecer, así sería.

Lo que no esperaba, era que los SWAT aparecieran intentando joderlo todo. Efectuar esa parte del plan, no iba a resultar tan sencillo como creía. E iban a morir muchos más de los que hubiera deseado.

Sobre todo a sus manos.

El campo de tiro abarcaba una extensión de seiscientos metros. Había varias zonas en las que practicar distintos tipos de disparos. Larga distancia, corta, tiro al plato, al blanco, objetivos móviles… Estaba bien preparado. Seguramente, en su época, más de un Yakuza había perfeccionado su puntería en aquel terreno antes de matar a alguien.

Steve prefería no pensar en ello.

Danny y él comenzaron por meterse en las cabinas de tiro al blanco. Pasillos estrechos e insonorizados con paredes anti balas en los que, al final del recorrido, se encontraba una diana blanca en forma de persona.

Steve cogió el arma y las balas de las estanterías correspondientes. Se acercó al lugar en el que se había colocado Danny, y la puso sobre el mostrador. Donde además descansaban dos pares de protectores auditivos. Uno para cada uno.

-Ves, tienes que hacer así… mira con atención.-montó el arma, la cargó y puso una bala en la recamara.- ¿Lo tienes?

Danny asintió.

-Deja que lo intente…-pidió.

Ambos se pusieron los protectores auditivos. Steve miró a la diana, y Danny a la nueve milímetros reglamentaria.

Durante unos segundos, tuvo la pistola en las manos únicamente observándola, haciéndose a ella.

Sintiendo una familiaridad extraña al sujetarla.

Probó lo que Steve le había enseñado, y fue tan fácil amartillarla, como cuando recordaba perfectamente que estaba habituado a hacerlo.

-Ahora veamos cómo está de oxidada esa puntería.-bromeó Steve.-Hazlo primero por instintopidió al rubio-te corregiré si lo haces mal.

Por propia intuición, Danny se colocó con ambas piernas levemente separadas, cogió la pistola con las dos manos, y apuntó al objetivo. Tal vez nuestro cerebro olvide que sabe las cosas, pero nuestro cuerpo nunca olvida aquello que un día aprendió.

En esa primera ocasión no acertó en el centro de la diana. Pero, de los tres círculos que la rodeaban, su disparo acertó en el del medio.

-No está mal…-concedió Steve, apartándose los protectores de los oídos al mismo tiempo que le veía a él hacerlo- para haberte pasado los últimos dos años pescado con las manos, no parece que te vaya a costar volver a hacerte con esto.

-Muy gracioso…-le gruñó el rubio.-Teníamos arpones en Nihoa, que lo sepas… no solo pescábamos con las manos-le dio un golpecito en el pecho, omitiendo el hecho de que Honua le había proveído de esos arpones- Anda, deja de hacer el idiota y ayúdame… ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Steve se puso tras él, le obligó a colocar los hombros más abajo, los tenía tensos y muy altos, y después le rodeó desde atrás, poniendo sus propios brazos acoplados a los de Danny, y sujetando la pistola al mismo tiempo que él.

-Has de colocarte así, ¿lo ves?... tus hombros debende estar rectos, no alzados. Y tus manos estaban bien sujetando entre las dos el arma, pero una ha de colocarse en la empuñadura para equilibrarla mientras la otra controla el gatillo.

Conforme Steve hablaba, Danny iba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad. El aliento del SEAL acariciaba su oreja y le hacía estremecerse. Y el contacto del ese cuerpo acoplado al suyo, le distraía del significado de sus palabras.

Steve se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía porque terminó de hablar y Danny no dijo nada.

-¿Lo has entendido?-preguntó.

-¿Qué?-por un momento no tenía ni idea de qué demonios le estaba preguntando.-Oh, sícarraspeó- claro… lo entiendo. – afirmó, cuando por fin se centró.

Steve le miró dudoso.

-Danny, si no lo entiendes o no pillas algo, es normal. En serio… en apenas semanas los avances han sido brutales, no te has de exigir demasiado… hay tiempo.

-Te he dicho que lo entiendo. Tranquilo-volvió a carraspear incómodo, y su cuerpo se movió de forma casi imperceptible, apretándose inconscientemente más contra el de Steve.

Fue entonces cuando el marine se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Y su expresión pasó de reflejar duda a ser de auténtica lascivia.

-¿Te pongo nervioso, Danno?-susurró a su oído, bajando sus manos de la pistola para ponerlas en las caderas del rubio y apretarle contra sí, rozándole el trasero con su miembro con toda la mala intención que pudo.

-No es que mi vocabulario sea el mejor, ya lo sabes-soltó Danny, tan irónico como lo recordabapero "nervioso" no es la palabra en la que estaba pensando.

Steve tuvo que ahogar la risa que le entró al oírle. Con lo decidido que había parecido desde que llegara de Nihoa, resultaba adorable verle ahora de ese modo.

Decidió jugar un poco con él.

-Y, ¿Cuál es la palabra con la que lo describirías entonces?-pegó sus labios a la oreja de Danny y la mordisqueó cuando acabó de hablar.

El rubio cerró los ojos, bajó la pistola del todo y la colocó sobre el mostrador. Sin dejar de sujetarla. Necesitaba mantener las manos ocupadas para que no se notara que temblaban.

-Estoy seguro de que te lo imaginas…-ni de coña pensaba decirlo.

-No, para nada… dilo…-pidió el otro.

-Ni de coña…-le soltó sincero.

Steve se rió.

-Qué...-dijo guasón- ¿te incomoda admitir que te… distraigo?

-No, no lo niego. Ni lo admito.-puntualizó- Pero es que sé que es lo que quieres que diga, por eso no lo hago. -sentía las manos del marine acariciarle el estómago con los dedos por debajo de la camiseta que vestía, y su piel se erizaba ante el roce.

Steve soltó una carcajada ante su afirmación.

-Veo que el concepto de cómo es nuestra amistad lo tienes bastante claro ya. Si yo quiero que hagas una cosa, tú haces justo lo contrario. Como en los viejos tiempos.-llevó su boca al cuello de Danny y empezó a acariciarlo con los labios y la punta de la lengua.

-En los viejos tiempos no me tocabas de esa manera mientras practicábamos el tiro, ¿verdad?-le reprochó.

-No… entonces había muchas cosas que deseaba hacer contigo y me guardaba para mí…-admitió el marine, claramente arrepentido- por eso esta vez va a ser diferente, ¿Verdad?…

Lo siguiente que sintió Danny tras aquella "amenaza" fue las manos de Steve bajar de su estómago y su cintura hacia su entrepierna. Acariciándola con fuerza sobre el pantalón, hizo que el rubio gimiera excitado solo de pensar en sentir la mano del marine contra la piel de su polla.

-Joder, Steve… esto… esto no…

-¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado. No le veía muy convencido.

La cabeza de Danny había caído hacia atrás y se apoyaba en su hombro. Tenía los ojos levemente cerrados, y su boca luchaba por mantener el aliento que se escapaba en jadeos de su garganta.

-Dime, Danno…-repitió, al ver que el rubio no contestaba- ¿Quieres que pare? Si quieres que lo haga, lo haré…

-No… no joder… no quiero. Por favor, no lo hagas…

¿Qué? Sí, había rogado… ¿Y qué?... Ahora no era la misma persona que entonces. Ya no se pensaba las cosas tanto, simplemente las hacía cuando lo deseaba.

Podía ser que se hubiera acojonado un poco al pensar en la profundidad de los sentimientos que Steve despertaba en él, o en qué seguiría a todas aquellas caricias, pero dejar que el marine le controlara y tocara como lo estaba haciendo, era lo mejor que había vivido desde que naufragara en Nihoa.

La sonrisa de Steve ante su contestación fue tan amplia y obscena, que hubiera asustado al más valiente.

En cuanto tuvo su permiso, sus dedos se movieron diestros hasta el botón del pantalón de Danny y empezó a desabrocharlo.

Cuando el rubio sintió la mano de Steve colarse en su ropa interior y sujetar su polla, se dejó caer un poco hacia delante contra el mostrador y se agarró a él. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué había sido de la pistola.

-Joder…

Sonriendo satisfecho por su reacción, Steve bajó su pantalón y su ropa interior con la mano libre, dejando expuesto su culo además de su erección. De ese modo tenía total acceso para masturbarle.

Danny ni siquiera se molestó en hacer el gesto de impedírselo. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si su cuerpo pedía a gritos todo lo que el marine quisiera hacerle. Se agarró con más fuerza al mostrador y se centró en sentir el movimiento de la mano de Steve en su polla.

Un poco de lubricante habría hecho auténticas delicias con el rubio. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba McGarret, que a falta de algo mejor con lo que lubricar la piel de su pequeño y entregado compañero, esparció su líquido pre-seminal por la punta con los dedos.

Eso hizo gemir de nuevo a Danny. Con más ganas y más fuerza.

A esas alturas del "entrenamiento" Steve sentía la polla dolorosamente dura y atrapada en su ropa interior. Pero darle el placer que podía percibir que su compañero sentía, era lo único en lo que quería centrarse en ese instante.

Necesitaba que Danny le deseara, que disfrutara tanto de su contacto que solo pudiera querer más.

El deseo de poseerle que él mismo sentía, era tan fuerte que debía controlarse para no pedírselo TODO de una vez por todas, y arriesgarse así a estropearlo antes de tiempo.

Escuchó gimotear a Danny, claramente cercano al éxtasis, y decidió probar a dar un paso más.

Steve se lamió uno de los dedos de su mano libre, lo llevó hasta la entrada del rubio, y acarició su aro de carne de forma suave y lenta.

Los ojos de Danny se abrieron exageradamente al instante. Una de sus manos fue rápidamente hacia atrás, para detener la de Steve. Su cabeza se ladeó, y sus ojos buscaron los de McGarret.

Había una clara pregunta en ellos. Un obvio reclamo.

-Sabes que nunca te haría daño…-fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el marine.

Y lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo lo que le impedía recordar por qué lo hacía, Danny confiaba en él.

La mano del rubio se destensó, soltándole, y Steve supo que tenía vía libre.

-Tócate…-le pidió el marine, apartando la mano que masturbaba su polla y obligándole a sujetarla él mismo- Haga lo que yo haga, no dejes de tocarte.

Danny tragó con fuerza, pero asintió y obedeció. Steve le obligó a abrir las piernas un poco más, y a mover el culo hacia atrás para tenerle más expuesto.

El rubio permaneció tenso al principio. Dejando que el dedo del marine poco a poco acariciara su entrada y le pidiera que se acostumbrara a su contacto. Jadeó entre excitado y asustado cuando, lentamente y con suavidad, ese dedo se introdujo en él y se hundió en su interior.

-No pares de tocarte…-le instó Steve, en un susurro al oído. Cuando vio que Danny había dejado de masturbarse por su intrusión.- Por favor…-su mano libre se dirigió a su propio pantalón, liberando la presión de su polla.

Danny volvió a obedecer sin rechistar. Continuó masturbándose y dejó que McGarret siguiera guiándole.

No tardó en sentir cómo el miedo a lo desconocido era sustituido por la impaciencia provocada por la excitación. En cuanto Steve sintió que se movía hacia atrás, buscando más profundidad en las envestidas de su dedo, humedeció otro más con su propia saliva y lo unió al primero.

-Jo…d…er…-soltó Danny otra vez. De nuevo llevando su mano libre hacia atrás para parar la del marine. Solo que esta vez únicamente la sujetó, no la detuvo realmente.

Al dejar de sostenerse en el mostrador, su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante contra la fría superficie. Y con el de Steve abalanzándose sobre el suyo.

A pesar del incidente, McGarret no dejó de introducir sus dedos en él. Siguió castigándole con aquel nuevo placer una y otra vez. Haciéndole retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose cercano al orgasmo, la mano de Danny empezó a bombear su polla con más rapidez. Y Steve supo en seguida lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Hazlo, Danno… deja que llegue…-susurró. La mano que acariciaba su propia polla se detuvo e hizo que esta se apretara contra el culo del rubio. Empezó a envestir contra él deseando que fuera su miembro y no sus dedos quien se introdujera en su pequeño compañero en esos momentos.

Todo el cúmulo de sensaciones y caricias hizo que Danny se corriera en su propia mano sintiendo un orgasmo que creyó que nunca sería capaz de olvidar, mientras el líquido caliente la manchaba conforme salía disparado de su polla.

…-dijo una vez más, pronunciando su palabra favorita. Dejándose caer del todo sobre el mostrador, sintiendo la pistola atrapada bajo su cuerpo _¿Estaba aquí_? y escuchando a Steve reírse.

Cuando fue capaz de volverse y vio la erección del marine, se sintió tan culpable que se recriminó a sí mismo.

-Mierda… lo siento, estaba tan…-se justificó- ni siquiera he pensado que tú… debería…

-Danno…-le interrumpió Steve, acercándose y sujetándole de las mejillas para besarle.-No importa, de verdad…-Vale, sí importaba, pero verle descontrolarse de ese modo había sido tan bueno que casi no le molestaba sentirse todavía como si su polla fuera a reventar.

Lo mejor, era que para Danny sí que importaba.

El rubio siguió un impulso y sujetó el miembro de Steve con su mano, empezando a moverlo arriba y abajo con timidez.

-Solo déjame que…-pidió, mordiéndose el labio inferior azorado. Pero también excitado por la visión de la lujuria que veía se reflejaba en los ojos del marine al tocarle.

-No tienes que hacerlo.-afirmó Steve. Aunque por dentro rogaba que Danny quisiera hacerlo y no se detuviera.

-Lo sé…- y esta vez el rubio sonrió con complicidad.

Su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el mostrador con la espalda, y atrajo a Steve hacia él, sin dejar de masturbarle. Cada vez más rítmicamente.

Todo lo que pudo hacer el comandante de la marina fue dejarse caer contra el cuerpo de su compañero, frente contra frente, caderas contra caderas, y disfrutar de su caricia.

-Oh, dios… Danno…-gimió.- cuando el bombeo de la mano del rubio se hizo más fuerte y acompasado.

Tardó mucho menos en correrse de lo que le hubiera gustado. Habría deseado tener a Danny tocándole de ese modo todo el resto del día y parte de la noche. Poder voltearle y enfundarse en su interior para llenarle con su líquido cuando el orgasmo le azotara. Pero se conformó con poder tenerle de ese modo. Se dejó hacer por el tímido pero dulce toque del rubio, y se corrió en su mano, apartando ambas camisetas para no mancharlas dejando evidencias a la suspicaz Kono.

-Deja que vaya a tu habitación esta noche…-rogó cuando terminó, con el aliento jadeante y su boca pegada a la de Danny. Le necesitaba mucho más que en un encuentro limitado por lo que pudiera suceder si les pillaban.

-Steve, nene…-empezó a decir el rubio, sujetándole de la cintura y besando su barbilla.

-Por favor… Puedes venir tú a la mía si lo prefieres…-Sí, eso había sonado algo desesperado, pero… que demonios, lo estaba.

Danny sonrió.

-Solo iba a preguntarte que si te parecía mejor que durmiera en la tuya…-dijo guasón, al notarle tan impaciente- por si Grace aparece. _Tendría que entender yo mejor esto que pasa entre nosotros antes de tener que explicárselo a ella_ pensó.

Steve sonrió esperanzado.

-Esa es una gran idea.-concedió, feliz.

Sus labios atraparon los de Danny y se perdieron en un intercambio de besos que no querían que se detuviera jamás.

Hasta que el móvil de Steve sonó y Danny rugió indignado.

-No se te ocurra coger esa maldita cosa.-gruñó.

-Acabas de sonar más Danno que nunca-bromeó Steve. Pero metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón trasero y sacó el móvil.

-Por favor nene…-Danny besó su cuello.

-Vamos, Danno… joder, no me hagas esto. Tengo que cogerlo.-afirmó Steve, excitado y atormentado.

-Ok…-concedió el rubio. Pero le mantuvo apretado contra su cuerpo, sujeto de las caderas, para que no se alejara.

-McGarret-contestó Steve- mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Danny y acariciando sus labios con los dedos de la mano libre.

Danny sonrió juguetón. Si la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea supiera que ambos estaban semi-desnudos y todavía con los restos de sexo en sus cuerpos…

\- ¡Mierda!- exclamó de pronto el marine.- Ya vamos en camino… El rubio no necesitaba recordarlo todo para saber que eso era malo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un tiroteo en Molokai-explicó Steve, vistiéndose a toda prisa- Grover y los suyos han arrinconado a Makani- el marine odiaba incluso decir su nombre de pila- tengo que avisar a Kono y a Chin. No hay mucho tiempo, tenemos que irnos. ¡Ya!...

Danny se vistió tan rápido como pudo, pero Steve no le esperó, salió a toda prisa en dirección a la casa.

-¿Cómo piensas llegar tan rápido a Molokai?-preguntó Danny. Intentando seguirle el ritmo al que caminaba.

-En helicóptero.-afirmó el marine- Un pájaro de los SWAT nos recogerá en cinco minutos.

-Vaya… -soltó Danny- genial… está bien… nunca he volado en helicóptero… que yo recuerde.

-Y vas a seguir sin recordarlo-le contestó Steve, sin molestarse en detenerse para hablarle.

Danny sí se detuvo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó dudoso. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso? ¿No sería lo que pensaba?

-Tú no vienes. –Afirmó Steve.- Y no es discutible.-zanjó tajante.

Si el marine hubiera estado mirando a su compañero a la cara al hacer esa afirmación, hubiera sido consciente de lo equivocado que estaba. Aquella conversación no había hecho más que empezar.

-Es una broma, ¿no?-Preguntó Danny, siguiéndole de cerca hasta llegar a la terraza de la piscina, donde Kono y Chin charlaban relajadamente con Adam.

-No preciosa-contestó el marine, con tono guasón, pero completamente en serio- esta vez te quedas en la isla, donde estás a salvo.

Danny observó perplejo como Steve explicaba la información que Grover le había dado por teléfono a sus dos subordinados, todavía queriendo creer que bromeaba " _No será capaz de dejarme aquí_ " y cuando hubo terminado, les siguió a los tres hasta el interior de la casa.

-Bien, coged vuestras cosas. El helicóptero estará aquí en-se miró la muñeca para calcular el tiempo que les quedaba-menos de cinco. Nos vemos en el jardín.-ordenó, ya en modo jefe del cinco cero.

Chin, Kono y Steve fueron a sus habitaciones a buscar sus armas reglamentarias. Cuando se reunieron en la entrada de la casa, tras despedirse de Adam y Grace, Danny les esperaba con los brazos cruzados. El sonido del helicóptero aproximándose se hacía perceptible en esos mismos instantes.

-Cuida de la enana por los dos, ¿Quieres?-Steve creía que su orden había quedado clara.

-Tranquilo, Adam es un buen tío. Ha prometido ponerle la película esa de las hermanas de hielo para que esté entretenida un par de horas.-contestó Danny, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de forma casual.

La mirada de confusión con la que le observó Steve le resultó hasta divertida.

-Creía haberte dicho que no vienes…-le soltó, empezando a caminar.

-Y yo creía haberte dicho que sí voy-replicó Danny. Encarándole y cortándole la retirada hasta el helicóptero.

Kono y Chin les miraron con cara de situación. Problemas en el paraíso.

-Danno, no puedes acompañarnos.-sentenció Steve.

-¿Por qué?-se quejó el otro. De nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque esto no es un juego, ¿Vale? Hemos pasado de una sospecha de secuestro a un posible caso de extorsión. Tu amiguito va armando y ha participado en un tiroteo a campo abierto contra agentes de la ley. Sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo. Pero tú… -no sabía cómo decirlo de forma suave, sin que pareciera que le menospreciaba-Danny, hoy por hoy no sabes cómo actuar en una operación coordinada con los SWAT. Y todavía no has pasado las pruebas. No sabemos cómo reaccionarás en un conflicto armado.

A pesar de su sutileza, el rubio se tomó sus palabras de la peor manera.

-Sé cuidar de mí mismo, y sé también cómo usar la pistola, ¿Recuerdas?-se lo soltó totalmente con segundas intenciones. Por lo ocurrido entre ellos en el campo de tiro.

\- No es lo mismo tener el instinto de saber cómo disparar, que hacerlo en el blanco. Sobre todo cuando es uno que te ataca en movimiento. O varios al mismo tiempo. Lo siento, pero no vienes.y volvió a caminar para alejarse de él en dirección al pájaro de los SWAT.

-Pues yo también lo siento, Steven-Danny volvió a cortarle el camino. Esta vez empujándole hacia atrás con sus manos en el pecho para pararle.-pero eso no es decisión tuya.

A esas alturas de la conversación, el helicóptero estaba tan próximo, que ya tenían que chillar para entenderse.

-Ves, ahí te equivocas. Eres un maldito civil, Danny. Yo soy el jefe del cinco cero. Sí, es decisión mía.

-Soy el detective Williams-rugió a gritos, moviendo las manos en el aire. Aunque luego dudó-

¿No?

-Lo eres, joder, sí…-gruñó enfadado, por su cabezonería.- Pero no estás…-Entonces Steve decidió dejar de gritar, le miró preocupado unos instantes y después continuó hablando. Más calmado. Acercándose para hablarle al oído.- Hasta nueva orden tienes status de civil. No puedo darte un arma ni estar pendiente de que te peguen un tiro mientras yo los doy. Así que…

-No seré una carga, lo prometo.-Danny sonó tan desesperado y hundido que Steve se sintió un auténtico cabrón por querer dejarle en tierra.

-Maldición, Danno…-le miró con una mezcla de miedo y cariño-Podrían hacerte daño. Ellos… -se calló un momento al pensar en esa dolorosa posibilidad.- Podrían matarte. Después de todo lo que… Lo siento. Yo solo… No pienso permitirlo…

Danny se rindió por un instante, dejándole avanzar de nuevo. Pero lo pensó mejor y sujetó su muñeca para volver a pararle.

-¿Y qué pasa si te lo hacen a ti?-le gritó, atrayéndole para volver a arrasar su espacio personal.

-Estaré bien.-soltó con una sonrisa suficiente.

Pero para Danny aquello no era una broma.

-¿Y si no lo estás?... ¿Qué pasa conmigo entonces?-lo preguntó tan serio y preocupado que Steve no supo qué decir.

-Yo…-balbuceó.

-Me sacaste de esa isla, nene. Eres lo único que conozco en esta… nueva vida, o en este… sitio, que no me hace dudar al cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué pasa si tú no estás?-preguntó angustiado.

Steve comprendió sus dudas, su miedo. Era el mismo que él sentía, aunque desde el punto de vista opuesto.

Se sintió egoísta, y cedió a lo único que nunca hubiera deseado. Ponerle en peligro.

-Está bien… pero te pondrás un chaleco en cuanto lleguemos, y no te quiero en medio del fuego a no ser de que sea completamente necesario. Y si lo es- advirtió el marine-te quiero pegado a mi espalda todo el tiempo. Y que hagas todo lo que te diga. Todo.

Danny se puso de puntillas, sujetó el cuello de Steve con una mano para hacer que inclinara la cabeza hacia abajo, y le dio un beso en los labios.- Gracias.-susurró.

Los ojos de Chin y Kono se abrieron exageradamente por la sorpresa. Por fin pensaban ambos.

-Tenemos que irnos…-dijo la chica, divertida.

-Obedeceré…-afirmó Danny, junto a la boca de Steve- no seré una carga. De verdad, gracias… necesito estar ahí cuando le cojáis.

McGarret sabía que se refería a Honua. El rubio era tan consciente del efecto que provocaba en él ese nombre, que ya ni lo pronunciaba.

-Por favor… no dejes que tenga que arrepentirme de esto.- levantó un dedo en forma de advertencia. Pero luego esa misma mano sujetó la mejilla de Danny y le dio un nuevo beso.

-No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Cuando subieron al helicóptero, ambos creían que Danny podría mantener su promesa. Aunque se equivocaban en cierta manera. El rubio no iba a ser capaz de cumplir totalmente con su palabra, y Steve, sí iba a arrepentirse de haberle dejado ir.

 **Capítulo 11 – Errores**

El paraíso natural de Molokai constaba de dos regiones. Una, la más civilizada, llena de ranchos, granjas y plantaciones. Y otra, la más salvaje, ocupada por montañas inaccesibles, y rodeada por los mayores acantilados de Hawai.

El lugar en el que el equipo de Grover tenía cercado a Honua y sus hombres, pertenecía a la segunda región. En un refugio escondido entre las montañas. Una antigua casa de piedra de dos plantas, provista de un granero de madera con techos altos y puertas anchas.

Desde esa localización en Kawela, solamente un camino hacía de nexo con la civilización. El que atravesaba la reserva de Kamakou, pasaba las plantaciones del centro de Molokai, y llegaba a la zona turística de Maunaloa.

Para el capitán de los SWAT, rastrearles había sido una tarea fácil. Una vez avistado Makani en la playa de Papohaku, y confirmada su identificación, seguirles a él y a sus lacayos hasta la casa, fue cuestión únicamente de tiempo.

Grover les estuvo vigilando durante horas antes de dar aviso a McGarret y a su equipo. Y es que aquel lugar parecía claramente territorio de Honua. Daba la sensación de que lo tenía todo tan bajo control, que no sopesaba la posibilidad de tener "visita". Así que decidió esperar y ver qué estaba tramando el isleño antes de hacer algo al respecto.

El problema fue que, para cuando quiso dar aviso y los refuerzos llegaron hasta donde se escondía, el juez ya estaba muerto.

Dejó a varios de sus hombres cercando el recinto y caminó los dos kilómetros de distancia que le separaban del lugar del encuentro. El helicóptero no podía acceder a la zona en la que estaba la casa. Y no era por la posibilidad de llamar la atención, en una isla como aquella las aeronaves privadas sobrevolaban el territorio todo el tiempo, sino por el hecho de que era materialmente imposible aparcar un pájaro en esas dimensiones en esas malditas montañas escarpadas.

El claro más cercano estaba a dos mil metros.

Tener que caminar esa distancia bajo el sol de justicia no hizo más que aumentar el enfado de Grover.

Ver a Danny Williams bajar del helicóptero que se suponía que únicamente traía al equipo del cinco cero, no ayudó lo más mínimo a calmar los ánimos del capitán.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-le gritó a Steve cuando el pájaro hubo volado y el marine se acercó a él.

-Puedo explicarlo…-se defendió. Sabía perfectamente que hablaba de Danny por cómo miraba Grover al rubio.

-No es culpa suya, ¿vale? Yo insistí en venir.-Danny intentó arreglarlo, pero lo empeoró aún más.

-Oh, claro… así que ahora ponemos en riesgo la seguridad de todos trayendo a un civil a un lugar como este solo porque "él insistió".

-Grover…-intentó el SEAL.

-Es un jodido civil, McGarret. Y además es testigo en este mismo caso. Si Denning se entera…

-¡Basta!-Steve le gritó cabreado. ¿Es que le estaba amenazando con chivarse al gobernador?Denning no se va a enterar porque no se lo dirás. Y te vas a asegurar de que tus chicos tampoco…

Él está aquí bajo mi responsabilidad. Punto. Se acabó la conversación. Vamos a lo importante…

-No, no se ha acabado, colega. No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz su amiguito.-gruñó, señalando a Danny.- Ese cabrón acaba de volarle los sesos al juez mientras el pobre hombre lloriqueaba arrodillado en el suelo y desarmado. Y tiene dos camiones escondidos en el cobertizo, llenos sabe dios de qué mercancía. No me extrañaría que fueran armas de contrabando.

-Mierda…-dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Lo último que le faltaba a Steve.- ¿Le ha matado?- eso significaba que Makani era mucho más peligroso de lo que creían.

-Es imposible…-escucharon decir a Danny.

-Créeme amigo, ni ha pestañeado.-afirmó, mirándole enfadado.

Para Grover su capricho de ponerse en riesgo no solo afectaba a Steve, sino a todos. Sobre todo cuando recordaba por todo lo que habían pasado los miembros de cinco cero tras su pérdida. O cuando pensaba en aquellos hombres que él mismo perdió ese día.

-No puede ser… tiene que haber algún error. Honua no…

Steve cogió a Danny de un brazo sin que pudiera terminar, y se lo llevó a un lado. Antes de que el capitán de los SWAT cambiara su tez de piel oscura por un tono más rojo ira.

-¿Qué hay de tus hombres? ¿Cuál es la situación?-preguntó Chin a Grover mientras ellos dos se alejaban.

Junto a su primo, Kono les miraba curiosa de reojo. Fingiendo que atendía a las palabras del capitán de los SWAT.

-Tenemos a Makani y a los suyos rodeados. Les hemos acorralado por completo pero están bien equipados. Dos de mis hombres están heridos y…-contaba el capitán a los del cinco cero.

-Mira, Danny…-empezó a explicarle Steve, aislados del resto.- Tienes que olvidarte de lo que crees saber de tu amigo. Nihoa era una cosa, pero esto… aquí no sabes lo que va a hacer.

-Pero Steve, no…-intentó el rubio, pero el otro le cortó.

-Ya le has oído. Ha matado a un hombre a sangre fría. Un juez que no podía defenderse y que ni siquiera iba armado… Sean cuales sean sus razones, ya no hay excusa para su comportamiento.

Tienes que hacerte a la idea de que ya no es tu amigo, no es un hermano de los Mauna. Lo siento, Danno… pero en lo que concierne a ese hombre, durante los próximos minutos has de pensar en él como en una amenaza. En el enemigo.

-Déjame hablar con él cuando le detengas…-pidió Danny. No podía ser. Grover debía equivocarse. El hombre al que había conocido en aquella isla, que tanto le había ayudado, no podía estar haciendo esas cosas.-Estoy seguro de que Honua…

Steve le miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho?

-¡No!-le interrumpió. Dejando a un lado su tono comprensivo.-No pienso dejar que te acerques a ese tío más de diez metros. ¿Entendido?-replicó enfadado. No comprendía la fe ciega del rubio en ese tipo. Además, los celos aumentaban su cabreo considerablemente.

-Espera, estoy seguro de que tiene un motivo para…-pero no consiguió continuar hablando.

-¡Suficiente!-esta vez lo gritó con tono de comandante enojado- ¿Querías participar en la redada? Bien… Estás bajo mis órdenes. Desde este instante no quiero que te separes de mí. Quiero sentir tu presencia en mi espalda a cada segundo. Pase lo que pase, no te acercas a Makani.

¿Entendido?... Te quedas detrás de mí, con el chaleco puesto como si fuera tu segunda piel, y la pistola pegada a tu mano como si no pudieras soltara aunque quisieras. ¿De acuerdo?

Danny le miró curioso. Tal vez intentara estar cabreado con él, pero lo cierto es que no lo hacía del todo bien. Sí, la primera parte de su discurso quizás denotaba el terrible enfado que sentía con el rubio por confiar en Honua. Pero la última… la preocupación se hacía palpable a cada sílaba que salía de su boca.

-Te he prometido que no sería una carga.-afirmó, con tono seguro pero complaciente, acercándose a Steve y sujetándole del cuello de la camiseta para que se inclinara un poco y poder hablarle en voz baja.- Y haré todo lo que me digas... Lo juro. Pero tienes que confiar. Cuando todo esto acabe, verás que tengo razón. Tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto. Y yo te la voy a conseguir.

Steve le miró dudoso, en silencio.

-Si es necesario, lo prometeré también.-soltó el rubio, sonriendo juguetón.- O haré lo que me pidas para que confíes en mí.

El comandante no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Grover gritó su nombre y se acercaron a él.

Danny estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría su amigo el isleño al verle. Pero Steve, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo ese asunto.

Danny Williams no olvidaría nunca su primera vez en una redada. Al menos, la primera que recordaría desde ese día en adelante.

Cuando se equiparon con chalecos antibalas y armamento, unieron formación con los SWAT de Grover, e iniciaron el asalto a la zona de la casa en la que se recluía Honua con sus hombres.

Steve le había apretado tanto el chaleco que le oprimía la respiración. Se entrecortaba a ráfagas según sus pasos avanzaban detrás de los de McGarret. Con el arma en alto y escondido tras él como si fuera su sombra.

El corazón acelerado, la sangre bombeando imparable por sus venas con más intensidad que nunca. No sabía si era el miedo, o el subidón de adrenalina, lo que le hacía sentirse como si estuviera vivo de nuevo. Pero la cuestión era que se sentía de ese modo, más vivo que nunca.

Aferrando la pistola con fuerza entre sus manos, avanzó inclinado escuchado los disparos y los gritos de órdenes que vociferaban tanto Steve como Grover a sus soldados.

Consiguieron que Makani y sus lacayos huyeran en retirada hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde el resto de los SWAT les esperaba dispuesto a derribarles en campo abierto. Antes de que pudiera escapar en dirección al bosque.

Danny no supo de qué modo sucedió, o cómo se las ingenió Honua para atrapar a uno de los oficiales de Grover que habían entrado en la casa a interceptarles. Pero la cuestión fue que, cuando Steve, Chin y él atravesaron las dos primeras estancias y llegaron hasta la cocina, acorralando al jefe de los Mauna en su interior, su amigo tenía sujetado al SWAT por el cuello contra su cuerpo, tapándose como si fuera un chaleco antibalas en lugar de una persona, y con la otra mano apretaba su pistola contra la sien del muchacho.

-¡Atrás!-le escuchó gritar.- O saldréis de aquí con un hombre menos…

Danny le observó desde donde estaba. Honua estaba situado con la espalda contra la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, a la parte trasera de la casa. Pero no podía ver a sus dos lacayos, que en esos momentos estaban ya en el exterior, escondidos tras las columnas de piedra del porche, espalda contra espalda y con dos metralletas en mano. Apuntando a los oficiales de los SWAT que les rodeaban y cortaban la retirada. Acompañados de Grover y Kono.

No pudo ver al capitán levantar una mano, haciendo un gesto que pedía a los suyos que se mantuvieran quietos y dispuestos a disparar a su orden. Pero sí escuchó a Steve empezar a hablar a su lado. Tomando el mando del momento de "diplomacia".

El comandante estaba situado en la puerta que daba entrada a la cocina desde el salón, dejó de apuntar a Honua con su fusil, y lo tiró al suelo frente a él antes de empezar a hablar.

-Ok… que nadie se mueva…-ordenó- ¡Makani!…-le gritó, haciendo al mismo tiempo una señal a Chin, que estaba de pie en el centro de la cocina con su fusil en alto, apuntando a Honua sin despistarse un ápice de su objetivo- estás rodeado, no tienes escapatoria. Deja ir al oficial. Si le matas solo lo empeorarás.

-Claro…-le gritó el isleño.- Porque supongo que si me rindo todo irá mejor. ¡Olvídalo Comandante!

Steve frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía con quien hablaba?

-No seas estúpido… si le matas, sus compañeros te coserán a balazos en cuanto salgas por esa puerta… yo no lo intentaría.

Esa afirmación, acompañada del siguiente gesto que Steve hizo a Chin, claramente indicándole que disparara si le tenía a tiro, saltó todas las alarmas dentro de Danny, que hasta el momento se había mantenido a cubierto según las órdenes del marine.

Le entró el pánico ante la posibilidad de ver a su amigo muerto, yaciendo en el suelo con un disparo en la cabeza, e hizo la mayor estupidez de su vida. De cualquiera de las dos que había vivido hasta el momento.

-No. no, no, no… Steve… no lo hagas. No dispares.-susurró tras él.-Déjame hablar con Honua.

Puedo convencerle.

-Mantente donde estás, Danny.-fue todo lo que el jefe del cinco cero se molestó en decir. Una orden clara y concisa.

Chin asintió con la cabeza, le tenía a tiro. Pedía el visto bueno de Steve para hacer el disparo. Danny vio como la mano del marine se alzaba levemente y, de algún modo sabía que, si la dejaba caer, Honua estaba muerto.

-¡No!-lo gritó a plena voz, y reaccionó sin pensar.- ¡No!... ¡Para! ¡Baja el arma Honua!

-¡No, Danny! ¡Vuelve!...

Pero Steve no pudo detenerle, el rubio ya había salido de su lugar a cubierto tras él, y estaba en medio de la estancia. Pistola en el suelo y sus manos en alto.

-¡Joder!...-se escuchó gritar a McGarret.

-Mierda Danny…-susurró Chin.

-Kono-dijo Steve, nervioso. Apretando el botón de su intercomunicador.- avisa a Grover de que estén atentos ahí fuera. Que no disparen. Danny está junto al objetivo. Repito. Danny está junto al objetivo.

-Mierda…-fue la contestación de la chica, al otro lado del auricular. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí dentro?- Recibido.

-Honua…-Danny pronunciaba su nombre conforme se acercaba lentamente a su amigo, todavía con los brazos en alto.- Hey… Soy yo… Koa… baja el arma, por favor.

-Koa…-el jefe de los Mauna le miró con cariño, pero no parecía muy sorprendido de verle.

-No lo hagas, por favor. Deja a ese hombre. Entrégate. Sea lo que sea lo que…

-¿Así que es verdad? ¿Eres un detective?-preguntó Honua, sin dejar de apuntar al SWAT, y cambiando de tema. Esa nueva afirmación, hizo que Steve estuviera seguro de que había estado consiguiendo de algún modo información sobre ellos. Sobre el paradero de Danny.

-Bueno, eso dicen…-bromeó Danny, dejando caer los hombros.-Mi cabeza va lenta, pero estoy en ello… Aunque me falta algo de práctica.

-Sabes que nunca te trataran tan bien como nosotros.-afirmó Makani, mirando de reojo a ya no te conocen, no saben quién eres… Yo sí.

-Danno… ¡Apártate!-pidió McGarret. Observando a Honua con auténtico desprecio.

Danny se volvió y miró a Steve con un claro ruego en sus ojos. Solo quería algo más de tiempo.

-Vamos, Honua… Por favor, baja ese arma…-rogó, cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia su amigoNo ayudarás a los Mauna si consigues que te maten.

-No… no lo entiendes. No se trata de la tribu. Esto no va sobre los Mauna…-afirmó el isleño, apretando los dientes- Esta vez es solo sobre uno de ellos.

Danny frunció el ceño. ¿Uno… de ellos? ¿Quién?

Steve y Chin observaban cada movimiento en silencio. McGarret intentaba centrar el tiro en el objetivo desde su posición, pero el cuerpo de Danny le hacía de pantalla y le era imposible. Sin embargo su subordinado continuaba teniendo tiro desde donde estaba, solo que corría el riesgo de que el rubio se moviera e interceptara el disparo. No podía arriesgarse.

-Vamos Kono…-susurró Steve.

-Lo siento, jefe… -escuchó decir al otro lado del auricular- no tengo tiro limpio, podría darle al SWAT, o a Danny.

-Joder…-volvió a gruñir.

Mientras, Danny continuaba intentando convencer a Honua de que se entregara. Sin mucho éxito.

-Vamos, no lo hagas… por favor…-dio un nuevo paso adelante, y se quedó parado frente a él.

Y entonces fue cuando se desató el infierno. Y Danny supo que se había equivocado completamente al confiar en él. Aunque claro, ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

-Lo siento… detective Williams-y pronunció ese nombre como si lo hiciera con desprecio, como si no correspondiera con quien creía que era él- Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de ver a Honua apretar el gatillo, y los sesos del pobre oficial de los SWAT explotar frente a él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, su cuerpo sustituía el del soldado muerto, haciendo de escudo del jefe de los Mauna.

-¡Noooo!- se escuchó gritar a Steve, que empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al escuchar el reclamo de Honua.

-Retire a sus hombres, Comandante…-amenazó, apretando el cañón caliente de la pistola contra la sien de Danny- o su compañero es hombre muerto. Esta vez de verdad.

-Steve… no lo hagas, no me disparará…-Pero ya no estaba realmente tan seguro. En esos instantes, el detective no podía hacer más que rogar por perdón.-Lo siento nene… lo siento…

-¡Calla!-le gritó Makani. No le gustaba el tono en el que le hablaba al marine. Tan sumiso y personal.

Danny negaba con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no dejara escapar a Honua, pero Steve sabía que, desde ese instante, todo estaba perdido. No podía arriesgarse a que le disparara. No después de lo que le acababa de ver hacer.

-¡No!... no… no dispares… está bien…-el marine bajó el fusil rápidamente, pidiendo a Chin con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo. Y dejando el intercomunicador abierto para que Kono pudiera oír lo que sucedía en el interior de la casa. Para que estuviera preparada para dispararle si trataba de salir por donde ellos estaban.

Solo que Makani tomó el camino contrario.

-Moveos…-Honua señaló con un gesto la puerta para que se alejaran hacia el salón.

Una vez Steve y Chin estuvieron allí, les hizo moverse hasta la escalera que daba al piso superior.

-Arriba…-ordenó.-con las manos en la nuca.-y apretó más la pistola contra la cabeza de Danny para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Steve y Chin comenzaron a subir, con las manos entrelazadas pegadas a su nuca, apenas habían subido cinco o seis peldaños, cuando escucharon un disparo a sus espaldas.

-Aghhhhhhhh…-Danny gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba con una mano la zona donde la había atravesado el proyectil.

-¡Noooooooo!-gritó Steve, saltando los escalones para correr hasta el cuerpo de su compañero, que yacía tirado en el suelo, lamentándose del dolor. Al mismo tiempo que veía a Honua escapar por la puerta que daba al sótano de la casa.

Chin corrió en dirección hacia donde el jefe de los Mauna había escapado, advirtiendo por el intercomunicador a Kono y Grover. Que derribaron sin pensarlo a los dos hombres de Makani, y corrieron a toda prisa para rodear la casa y tratar de interceptarle en su huida.

-Ahhh.. joder… -se quejaba Danny, sujetándose el hombro.

-Estarás bien… ¿Me oyes?-el rostro de Steve era puro pánico. Por un momento, le había creído muerto. Otra vez.- Estarás bien… no es nada.

McGarret tenía razón. El disparo no era importante. La herida de bala del hombro se curaría y el dolor desaparecería. Pero su orgullo…

Danny sabía que acababa de ser responsable de la huida de Honua. Y, en parte, de la muerte de un oficial de los SWAT. La cicatriz que quedaría desde ese día en su interior, nunca se borraría.

No sabía explicar cómo algo que empezó prometiendo ser el mejor día de su vida, parecía querer acabar como el peor de sus recuerdos.

Danny creía que no podía sentirse peor de lo que lo hacía en ese momento pero, la forma en la que Steve le miró y le habló tras lo sucedido, dejó una herida aún mayor en su pecho que el sentido de culpabilidad.

Habían pasado varios minutos tras la infructuosa redada. Honua había huido a través de un túnel que tenía salida por la montaña desde la base del sótano, y estaba en paradero desconocido todavía. Los cadáveres de sus dos hombres continuaban calientes, tirados en la parte trasera de la casa.

Danny estaba apoyado en el helicóptero, que había regresado por orden de McGarret, y uno de sus ocupantes, el paramédico, estaba examinando y curando la herida del hombro del detective.

-No necesitará intervención, detective. La bala entró y salió de forma limpia. –le explicaba el paramédico.

El disparo de Honua solamente había sido una distracción. En ningún momento rozó ningún órgano vital. Y el lugar en el que impactó, apenas estaba cercano al hueso.

Cualquiera que tuviera unos mínimos conocimientos de tácticas y medicina podía saber eso. Steve era totalmente consciente de ello. Pero, a pesar de eso, no era capaz de controlar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Miedo, preocupación, ira, furia… todo se entremezclaba en su interior.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-se acercó a Danny y empezó a gritarle.

No habían cruzado ni una sola palabra desde que Honua le había disparado. Ninguno del equipo lo había hecho. Y el rubio sabía que McGarret debía estar enfadado, pero rezaba por no tener que enfrentarse a su cólera.

-Lo siento, Steve… Yo…

-¡Te dije expresamente que no te movieras de donde estabas! –Gritaba tan enfadado que el rubio casi sentía miedo- Le teníamos Danny… Un maldito disparo y nada de esto hubiera pasado… -Creí que podría convencerle de…-pero no pudo continuar.

-No es tu amigo… ya no… te lo advertí.-le reprochó el marine- Te dije que ahora era el enemigo. Pero decidiste pensar por ti mismo… decidiste que yo me equivocaba. Creías tenerlo todo bajo control. Sabía que era una estupidez dejarte venir. Que lo estropearías todo.

Steve sabía que se estaba extralimitando, pero no podía parar. Se sentía tan dolido por haberle visto exponerse a una muerte real por salvar a Honua, por arriesgar la seguridad de todos por la suya, que era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

-Steve, yo no pretendía… Solo quería ayudar… No quería que nadie muriera.

-No…-le reprochó el otro de nuevo- lo que no querías era que ÉL muriera. Has preferido que otros lo hicieran en su lugar.-sabía que culparle de la muerte del SWAT no era del todo justo, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan disgustado que las palabras salían de su boca sin permiso de su cerebro.

Aquello fue como una patada en el centro del estómago para Danny. Su compañero no solo le regañaba por hacer algo mal. El reproche en sus palabras era casi tan fácil de percibir como su expresión traicionada.

-Claro que no quería que muriera. Creía que era mi amigo.-replicó, ahora también gritando.

-Pues despierta de una maldita vez, joder… Él no es tu amigo. Ya no. Y tú NO eres Koa… eso se acabó. ¿De acuerdo? Eres el jodido Danny Williams…-las venas de su cuello estaban hinchadas, y la de su sien parecía estar a punto de explotar mientras gritaba- Cuanto antes lo superes. Cuanto antes vuelvas al puto mundo real. Mejor para todos.

\- ¿Esto es para ti la realidad?... ¿Matar a los que crees que son tus amigos sin preguntar primero?...

Steve le miró un instante, respirando profundamente antes de contestarle.

-Es lo que tiene arriesgarse a vivir la vida real, Danno… que a veces, aquellos en los que más confiamos, son los primeros en defraudarnos.

Danny sintió esas palabras clavarse directamente en el centro de su corazón. Ver la traición que había reflejada en los ojos de Steve, le dejó sin habla.

-Se acabó… estoy harto de esto. ¡Kono!…-el marine se alejó de él- llévatelo. No lo quiero aquí.

Grover tiene razón, es un testigo. Ni siquiera tuvo que haber venido… -Jefe…-empezó a decir la chica.

-Volved en el pájaro. Yo me quedo con Grover. Nos veremos en el cuartel general.

-Pero Jefe yo…

-¡He dicho que lo apartes de mí vista!-gritó. Sin dejar de caminar ni volverse a mirarla.- ¡Ya!

-Steve, nene…

Danny intentó acercarse a él para hacerle entrar en razón. Pero en cuanto sintió la mano del rubio posarse su brazo, el marine lo retiró de su contacto como si le produjera dolor que le tocara.

-No… no me toques.-ordenó. Levantando una mano en señal de advertencia. Con tanta aflicción en la mirada que el detective no se atrevió a volver a intentarlo.- Me has hecho dos promesas hoy, Daniel…Y no has cumplido ninguna de ellas.

Ante esa afirmación, Danny ya no fue capaz de replicar nada más. Tenía razón.

-Vete.-ordenó de nuevo el comandante.

Kono se acercó a él y tiró de su brazo para llevarle consigo.

-Muévete.-le pidió la chica. Al ver que no se dejaba arrastrar.-Por favor, Danny…

-Tiene razón.-admitió, derrumbado.-Espera… espera Kono- intentó detenerse.- Tengo que decírselo. Tengo que disculparme.

-Déjalo para otro momento.-advirtió la chica.- tratando de llevarle hasta el interior del helicóptero.

-No, tengo que decirle que tiene razón, es mi culpa. Es normal que esté enfadado conmigo.

-¿Eso crees?-Kono se detuvo y le encaró, molesta por verle hacerse el mártir.- ¿Qué está enfadado contigo porque cree que todo esto es tu culpa?... Pues te diré algo. No está enfadado contigo, sino consigo mismo.

Danny frunció el ceño, confuso.

-Él fue quien cedió a dejarte venir. –en esos momentos, la agente desearía que el antiguo Danny

Williams estuviera ahí. Nadie conocía la psicología mártir de McGarret como él. Ni siquiera ella.

-Pero…-Danny no podía creer lo que oía. No era culpa de Steve, ¿porque cargar con un error que no era suyo?-Yo le convencí.

-Pero él aceptó.-afirmó Kono.- Y si no hubieras sido su única debilidad, ese oficial seguiría vivo, y tú no habrías estado a punto de morir. Sin contar que ya tendríamos a Honua encerrado. Claro…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

-Nueva lección para hoy, amigo… Él es así. La responsabilidad siempre es suya. Como cuando desapareciste…-admitió- ¿O es que no has pensado nunca en ello? ¿A quién culpó de aquello?...

Fue él quien te dijo que saltaras del barco, Danny.

Miró a Kono estupefacto. Había pensado muchas veces en que Steve sentía algo por él. En lo mucho que parecía haberle dolido perderle por ese motivo. Pero, ¿en que se culpara por haberle perdido? De ningún modo…

Recordaba la noche que saltó del barco. Cómo Steve había sido el que le dijo que saltara para que la explosión no le alcanzara. Le había salvado la vida. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ese hecho había sido el que le llevara a estar al borde de la muerte? En todo caso, su intervención fue la que le dio una última esperanza de vida.

Finalmente dejó que Kono le arrastrara hasta el helicóptero. Perdido en unos pensamientos derrotistas que le aseguraban que las últimas semanas, no habían sido más que un camino de rosas en comparación con lo que estaba por venir.

Steve había sido la única constante en su vida desde que llegara de Nihoa. Lo único que parecía ir bien, y que solo podría mejorar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder seguir adelante sin su apoyo?

Porque tenía claro que, después de lo sucedido en Molokai, la paciencia del marine con él se había terminado.

Las manos de Honua todavía temblaban cuando salió del túnel y se dirigió a las plantaciones a través de las montañas. Sabía que el cinco cero le buscaría en la costa, así que debía esconderse durante unos días para evitar que le encontraran.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera disparado a Koa.

-A Danny…-se recordó a sí mismo. Pensando en quien era realmente aquel con quien había pasado los dos últimos años en Nihoa.

Su contacto en la isla le había mantenido al día de las novedades. Le contó cómo los haole habían venido a llevarse a Koa. Que sabían quién era, y le habían devuelto su antigua identidad.

Mantenerle vigilado no había sido difícil. Tuvo a uno de sus hombres controlándole en todo momento. Tenía fotos de él con la niña, su hija. Y también algunas en las que salía con aquel marine que no se separaba nunca de él.

Steve McGarret. El comandante era el peor impedimento de los que veía en la nueva vida de Koa.

Parecía tener una influencia muy fuerte sobre él. Debía alejarle de ese hombre lo antes posible.

En su mente, estuvo planeando un encuentro entre ambos durante días. Pero tenía miedo que su esperanza de volver a ver a Danny se inmiscuyera en su plan de venganza. De modo que lo fue posponiendo hasta un mejor momento.

Finalmente, él mismo se había cruzado en su camino al tomar parte en el caso en el que trabajaba el cinco cero.

No estaba preparado para verle cuando le vio aparecer en la casa, armado y acompañado de aquellos que querían encerrarle. Detenerle.

No podía permitirlo. Tenía que continuar con su plan y llevar a cabo su cometido.

Escucharles llamarle Danny le indignaba, le hacía sentir que no tenían ni idea de quién era realmente. Pero oír a Steve llamarle "Danno", de un modo que daba a entender que era cierto que había algo especial entre ellos, abrió un agujero en su corazón.

La forma en la que Koa le miró al llamarle de ese modo, hizo que su indignación se convirtiera en rabia. Por eso mató al SWAT. Y por ese motivo le tomó a él como rehén. Sabía que era mucho más importante para ellos, que ya no era Koa. Ahora era el detective Williams.

Pero no fue capaz de hacerle daño. Lo mucho que significaron esos dos años juntos, hizo que disparara en un lugar en el que sabía que no le afectaría demasiado.

Notaba temblar sus manos desde que apretó el gatillo, era lo prueba del miedo que sintió al hacerlo.

Se reprochó a sí mismo ser tan débil, y se ordenó olvidar a Koa y volver a centrarse en su plan.

Solo que no fue capaz de hacerlo del todo. Por más que lo intentaba, el rostro de dolor de Danny, tirado en el suelo tras el disparo, no parecía querer borrarse de su pensamiento.

El siguiente par de días, Steve y Danny apenas sí coincidieron en la misma habitación durante más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Por Grace, el detective trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada. Le decía que había dejado de acompañar al tío Steve al trabajo porque necesitaba un descanso, tiempo para estar con ella.

Pero la verdad era que el marine no le quería a su lado. Lo sentía por cómo le miraba cuando coincidían. O más bien, por cómo NO le miraba.

Creyó que debía darle tiempo. Que sería mejor dejar que Steve llevara a su manera el problema del enfado que sentía con él. Quizás centrarse en el caso, encontrar a Honua, le ayudara a disipar su ira con el tiempo.

Así que se centró en entrenar, en asistir a las visitas obligadas con la psicóloga, en ejercitar su mente conversando con Grace para recordar cuanto pudiera de su antiguo yo.

Pero llegó el tercer día, y el cuarto… y para cuando terminaba esa semana, las conversaciones entre ellos continuaban limitándose a "Buenos días" "pásame el pan"… "¿recoges tú a Grace, o lo hago yo?" Y el típico… "Buenas noches, Daniel" triste que se limitaba a darle el marine por puro compromiso.

Vivir en la misma casa no parecía estar siendo fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Y Danny ya no aguantaba más. Había tratado de hablar con él en un par de ocasiones, pero nada. Steve no parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo. Siempre encontraba una excusa que le obligaba a posponerlo. Indefinidamente.

Esa noche, se había propuesto no dejar que el marine volviera a aplazarlo. De ningún modo.

Danny aprovechó que Grace había pedido pasar una noche de chicas con la tía Kono, y permaneció a la espera del regreso de Steve con paciencia y decisión.

Y paciencia…

Mucha paciencia…

Eran más de las doce de la noche, paseaba inquieto por la casa, ya casi había perdido la esperanza, y empezaba a creer que Steve había decidido no aparecer por su casa con tal de no estar a solas con él bajo el mismo techo durante tantas horas seguidas, cuando miró por la ventana del salón a la playa, y le vio sentado en la orilla.

-No me…-se tragó lo que iba a decir. Grace decía que soltaba demasiadas palabrotas. Estaba trabajando en ello.

Salió de la casa a toda prisa hacia la playa, descalzo, vistiendo una de sus antiguas camisetas de béisbol de los yankees y una bermuda corta, y se acercó hasta donde estaba Steve.

Estaba dispuesto a gritarle por no haberle avisado de que ya había vuelto, solo que, cuando llegó hasta él y se colocó de pie a su lado, no supo qué decirle.

El marine estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la orilla. Dejando que el suave oleaje nocturno mojara sus pies y la parte inferior de su pantalón. En una de sus manos llevaba un botellín de ron, solo que Danny no sabía distinguir lo que era. Lo único que tenía claro era que Steve parecía querer bebérselo de un trago.

Su compañero no dijo nada tampoco al verle aproximarse. Ni cuando el rubio llevaba dos minutos de pie a su lado, sin atreverse a hablar.

-¿Mal día?-Finalmente, fue el propio Danny el que decidió romper el silencio. Su paciencia había llegado a un límite ese día, no le quedaba lo más mínimo de ella.

-Le hemos perdido la pista.-afirmó Steve, dando un trago largo a la botella- Hace dos días que no sabemos nada de su paradero.

Danny cerró los ojos un instante, lamentándose. ¡ _Mierda_! Pensó. Honua.

-Lo siento.-y realmente lo decía en serio. A esas alturas de la semana, tras todo lo sucedido, y por más que le doliera, parecía tener claro que su amistad con el jefe de los Mauna ya no existía.

-¡Vaya!... ¿En serio?... Pensé que te alegraría saberlo.-dijo con ironía el marine. Dio otro trago largo a la botella y la miró molesto. Se acababa.

-No me alegra que pueda pasarte algo malo. Y está claro que esto es malo para ti.

Tras decir eso, fue la primera vez que Steve le miró a la cara. Alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos verde azulado, de un tono oscuro como la noche, en su mirada arrepentida.

Fue a decirle algo, pero finalmente se calló y apartó la mirada. Así que Danny se agachó y se sentó a su lado. No le había dicho que se quedara, pero tampoco que se marchara. Tenía que probar suerte.

-Grace se ha marchado con Kono a pasar la noche en su casa.-informó.-Por no sé qué rollo de una "noche de chicas".

-Lo sé…-fue todo lo que dijo el otro. Mirando al horizonte. Vació del todo la botella y la enterró hasta la mitad en la arena, a su lado.

-Te he estado esperando.-admitió Danny. Nervioso.

Steve carraspeó.

-Lo sé…-Esta vez, cuando lo dijo, le miró de lado. Y eran en sus ojos ahora donde se reflejaba culpabilidad.

Danny lo comprendió en seguida. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Steve había estado allí afuera evitando entrar en la casa para no tener que cruzarse con él. Probablemente esperaba a que se durmiera para hacerlo.

-Entiendo…-dijo dolido.-Mira, no quería molestarte. Solo, pensaba que… bueno, podíamos cenar juntos y hablar un rato… No hemos podido hacerlos en varios días.

Al ver que su compañero no contestaba, Danny decidió que no tenía sentido continuar intentándolo. Ya lo había dejado bastante claro.

Steve le vio empezar a levantarse para marcharse, pero se sintió tan mal al ver su expresión vencida, que sin pensarlo alzó una mano y le agarró de la muñeca para que no lo hiciera.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, pero ninguno dijo nada. Se limitaron a sentarse y mirar al horizonte.

-Lo siento, Steve…-se disculpó Danny, cuando por fin se decidió a hablar- Me equivoqué. Solo quería ayudar. Pero la jodí… La jodí tanto que ahora no tengo ni puta idea de cómo explicarte lo mucho que me arrepiento _-¡A la mierda!_ ¿Qué más daba que dijera palabrotas? Grace ni siquiera estaba ahí para quejarse. Y él se sentía genial diciéndolas.

Steve apartó la mirada un momento, en dirección contraria a donde él estaba. Haciendo que el rubio pensara que estaba tratando de contenerse para no empezar a gritarle como quería.

Pero la reacción del marine le dejó bastante perplejo.

-Lo entiendo, ¿Sabes?-dijo en lugar de gritarle, cuando volvió a mirarle.- Te ayudó en la isla y creías conocerle, que era tu amigo. Te fiaste de él y no respondió. No es culpa tuya.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Admitió el rubio, sorprendido. Parecía que su compañero había pensado bastante más en lo sucedido de lo que él pensaba.-Por eso me equivoqué. Debí fiarme de ti. Y no de él.

Desde el principio me has demostrado que lo único que querías era ayudarme.

Steve agachó la mirada. _Sí, lo que pensaba_ se dijo Danny. Lo supo por su mirada aquel día en Molokai. Lo que más había afectado a su compañero de todo aquel asunto, era el hecho de que hubiera confiado en Honua en lugar de hacerlo en él.

-Sabía que me odiabas por eso…-dijo resignado.

-Vamos, Danny… déjalo. -Steve le miró angustiado, y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás en la arena.

No podría odiarle aunque quisiera. Pero no se sentía con ánimos de refutar sus palabras.

-No, Steven. ¡Joder!... Habla conmigo… por favor. Grítame, enfádate… lo que sea… No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido para mí la última semana.-confesó, y se levantó para ponerse de rodillas en la orilla frente a él.

El agua le mojaba las piernas y los pies, pero en esos momentos, que su ropa se mojara era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Desde que volví, todo ha sido… más fácil, de alguna manera, teniéndote cerca. Pero estos días… sin ti… Era como si me faltara algo. No entendía nada y me sentía perdido… Como si diera un paso adelante y muchos hacia atrás. –se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de explicarse mejor.

-No digas chorradas, Danno…-Steve volvió a incorporarse. Al sentarse, Danny quedó arrodillado entre sus piernas. Mirándole de forma afligida y vulnerable.- Lukela dice que tu instrucción está yendo estupendamente. Que lo coges todo a la primera y por instinto. Y la doctora dice que has avanzado muchísimo en sus visitas, en todos los aspectos.-afirmó, intentando animarle.

El rubio le miró curioso.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- Que hubiera hablado con Lukela era más normal, cinco cero y policía local trabajaban juntos casi todo el tiempo. El agente podía haberle puesto al día en cualquier encuentro. Pero con la psicóloga… Las casualidades no colaban.

Steve bajó la mirada. Sí, por supuesto. La había llamado el día antes. ¿De verdad pensaba ese idiota que no le importaba lo que le sucediera?

-Bueno, no ha sido una semana fácil para nadie.-admitió a regañadientes.

Danny enterró sus manos en su pelo rubio, lamentándose. Le había evitado toda la semana, pero aun así, se preocupaba tanto por él que no había podido evitar querer mantenerse al día de sus avances. Saber que estaba bien.

Una vez más, se sintió sobrecogido por la intensidad de lo que ese hombre demostraba sentir por su persona. No sabía si llegaría a recordar algún día los motivos por los que merecía que eso fuera así.

Conmovido, se movió un poco hacia adelante, sujetó las piernas de Steve, y le obligó a extenderlas una a cada lado de su cuerpo, atrapándose a sí mismo entre ellas, y dejando su rostro muy cerca.

Durante unos segundos, simplemente se miraron. El ruego en los ojos azules de Danny era tan fácil de apreciar como el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Steve no pudo aguantar contemplar su arrepentimiento por mucho tiempo, así que alzo una mano y agarró la cara del rubio para acercarla, sujetándole contra su frente primero, y acariciando sus labios suavemente después.

Danny suspiró en el beso al instante. Como si ese gesto le devolviera algo que esa maldita semana infernal le había robado. Y la mano libre de Steve acompañó a la primera dirigiéndose a la otra mejilla.

\- Te oí decirle que eras "Koa" y yo…-se notaba que le costaba admitir aquello. Quizás no fuera una excusa válida, pero era la verdad.-No pude evitar… Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba gritándote y…

 _¿Es su manera de decir que siente haberme gritado_?pensó Danny.

-Olvídate de Koa… -Cuando lo dijo, los ojos azules del rubio rogaban abiertamente.-No soy…era difícil explicarlo- soy… solo yo.

Todo lo que quería Danny, era que pensara en la persona que estaba con él en esos momentos. Ni Koa, ni Danno. Solo él.

Steve entendió su reclamo sin necesidad de palabras. Y volvió a apresar los labios de Danny con los suyos.

Tras tantos días sintiéndose perdido entre la culpa y la confusión, sentir la boca del marine de nuevo tocar la suya, hizo que su cuerpo cobrara vida otra vez.

Su primer instinto fue dejarse caer hacia adelante, moviendo el cuerpo de Steve hacia atrás conforme el suyo avanzaba. Se quedó posicionado entre sus piernas y lo llevó a tocar la arena con la espalda.

-Danno…-oyó que susurraba, luchando con sus dudas.

Steve quiso decir algo, pero la boca de Danny cubrió la suya una vez más y le obligó a guardar silencio. No quería que nada ensombreciera ese momento. Trataba de disculparse de un modo que no necesitaba palabras, que era más sencillo para él. Hacerle sentir su agradecimiento y su devoción a través del deseo, era más fácil que intentar explicarse sin los medios necesarios.

Danny besó los labios de Steve y bajó en dirección a su cuello, rozando con la lengua su barbilla y mordisqueándola antes de apartarse de ella. Presionó la boca contra la piel de su garganta y succionó como si quisiera atravesarla con sus dientes.

Steve gimió al sentir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, y el rubio aceptó eso como una proposición para que continuara.

Se alzó un momento, poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas, y quitándose la camiseta. Después hizo lo mismo con los pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo.

-Danno, ¿Qué?... aghhh…

Esta vez no fue la boca del rubio lo que interrumpió el flujo de sus palabras, sino el gemido que se le escapó al sentirle acoplarse a él de nuevo. Solo piel y calor contra su cuerpo. Contrarrestando el frío que el oleaje aportaba a la parte inferior de sus piernas.

Cuando Danny se puso a horcajadas sobre él, Steve reaccionó sentándose para devorar su boca de forma ansiosa, y levantándole para cambiar sus puestos contra la arena.

Recorrió con su boca el cuerpo de Danny de forma descontrolada. Como si lo hubiera echado tanto de menos que no pudiera esperar un instante más para acariciar cada rincón de su piel.

Se quitó la camiseta, tirándola junto a ellos, y viendo impasible como las olas la arrastraban consigo.

Danny se retorcía bajo su tacto, mordiéndose el labio inferior y gimiendo cuando sentía la tela del bulto de su entrepierna rozar contra su polla, endurecida y desnuda.

-El pantalón…-susurró, necesitado. Solo esa pieza de ropa se interponía entre su cuerpo y el del marine. Se moría por sentirlos entrelazados y acariciados por el agua. Como aquella noche junto al barco de Adam.

Steve estaba desabrochándose ese pedazo de tela traicionera en el preciso momento que las palabras menos apropiadas salieron de la boca de Danny. Necesitaba decirlo, debía sacar de su interior lo que pensaba.

-Me alegro de que ella tuviera razón…

-¿Qué?-la primera vez que lo preguntó sonó despreocupado. Estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, que ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que decía.

-La loquera…-aclaró Danny- decía que no me odiabas, que solo estabas celoso. Me alegro de que tuviera razón…-admitió alegre, pasando una de sus manos por el pecho de Steve y acariciándolo lentamente hacia abajo hasta detenerse junto a su ombligo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Steve, esta vez sonando incrédulo. Y parando justo cuando le quedaba el último botón del pantalón.

-Que me alegro de que ella tuviera razón y solo fueran celos.-repitió Danny, sin malicia. El pobre iluso no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que la estaba cagando.

Steve se movió hacia atrás, y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, mirándole desde arriba, molesto.

-No estoy celoso.-mintió. Hablando desde lo más hondo de su orgullo herido.

-No, claro…-soltó el rubio, sarcástico.

Steve se llevó una mano a la cara y se la pasó por ella, ofendido. Entonces se puso en pie y comenzó a subirse los pantalones.

Bajo su cuerpo, Danny le miró contrariado.

-¿Qué haces?

Pero no le contestó. Steve recogió sus cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

Danny cogió su ropa y le siguió. Sin molestarse en ponérsela.

Entraron ambos en la casa, Steve parándose frente a la mesa del comedor, apoyando sus manos en ella. Como si tratara de calmarse o centrarse.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le gritó el rubio, quedándose de pie a su lado.

-No deberíamos hacer esto. Estás muy confuso todavía.

-¿Cómo?-Danny alucinaba.

-Toda esta situación es difícil. Solo hace unas semanas que has vuelto. Deberíamos esperar a que estés mejor y sepas distinguir de verdad lo que quiere la persona que eres ahora y…

-¿Estás de coña no?-Otra de las muchas frases que adoraba de su idioma. Le servía prácticamente para todo.

-Hablo muy en serio…- y era verdad, porque su expresión seria patentada de "Comandante me lo pienso todo cincuenta veces antes de hacerlo" se reflejaba en su cara perfectamente en esos momento- nosotros no…

Bla, bla bla… Danny se dio cuenta de que Steve hablaba, sí, diciendo muchas cosas sin sentido y sin descanso entre palabras, pero no le miraba. Ni en una sola ocasión. Cada cosa que decía, lo hacíamirando a la superficie de la mesa de madera en la que se apoyaba. Moraleja: ni él se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Joder, Steven! ¡Mírame coño!…-le gritó, interrumpiéndole- si vas a rechazarme, al menos hazlo mirándome a la cara.

Steve se volvió a mirarle con expresión frustrada. Pero su rostro cambió al verle todavía desnudo por completo. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Creía que al menos se habría puesto algo que escondiera la semi-erección que arrastraba tras su intento de reconciliación en la playa.

Así que no pudo evitarlo, le miró de arriba abajo y de pronto empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Tras unos instantes, tuvo que morderse el labio para detenerse o sería incapaz de hacerlo algún día cercano.

-¡Genial!-se quejó Danny- primero lo de la playa y ahora esto… -sonaba totalmente indignado.

McGarret se frotó la cara y trató de calmarse. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados chocando en su interior. Iba de la frustración a la risa y de vuelta a la primera. Sentía que iba a volverse loco.

-¡Joder! Lo siento, Danno… Es difícil hablar en serio viéndote… -levantó una mano y le señaló de arriba abajo- así…

-Ah vale… ¿Así que ahora te hago gracia estando desnudo? Normal que me rechaces… Steve se puso serio de golpe. Otra vez.

-No te estoy rechazando.

-Acabas de hacerlo.-le corrigió Danny- y luego te has reído de mí.-le recordó.

El rubio empezó a andar en dirección a su habitación, con su ropa hecha un ovillo entre las manos.

-Danny espera… ¡Escúchame!-Steve le detuvo, interponiéndose entre el marco de la puerta y su cuerpo, extendiendo una mano a cada lado del marco para que no pasara.- ¡Para! Por favor…

-¿Qué?-preguntó, con tono hastiado. Ya era todo lo suficientemente difícil para él sin que su compañero lo complicara todo aún más. Lo último que necesitaba era eso.

Pero a pesar de lo cabreado que estaba, su subconsciente le traicionaba. Por ese motivo no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el pecho desnudo de Steve. Ni dejar que viajara excitada hacia la abertura de su pantalón, donde su polla también semi erecta abultaba la ropa interior.

\- ¿Qué? Dime… ¿Qué? ¿Eh?-le instó de nuevo. Más enfadado consigo mismo que con el otro, y dando un paso adelante hacia su cuerpo. Retándole a contestar.

Pero el gran Steve McGarret se quedó en silencio. Decirle que sí, que todo lo que le pasaba era que sentía celos, era admitir que todas sus dudas se derivaban de lo mismo. Del miedo a que tuviera con otra persona la conexión que había compartido siempre con él. Era como pedirle que confesara que era humano. Que había llorado con su ausencia más de lo que lo había hecho en ningún momento de su vida. Por eso su maldito cerebro calculador le pedía que inventara excusas como la que le acaba de dar en la playa.

¿Dudar de que Danny le deseara realmente? ¡Venga ya! Lo que había pasado entre ellos hasta el momento dejaba claro que ese rubio, respondiera al nombre que respondiera, le deseaba de verdad.

Desvió la mirada de los traicionados ojos azules de Danny y negó con la cabeza.

-Apártate de la puta puerta, Steven…-Ya no le llamaba de ese modo porque supiera que lo hacía antiguamente cuando se enfadaba con él. Ahora lo hacía porque lo sentía de ese modo. De alguna manera sabía que el muy capullo no iba a admitir la verdad.

Estaba siendo testigo del famoso orgullo de los McGarret del que tanto hablaba Kono.

-No lo entiendes, Danny… lo hago por tu bien.- _Mentiraaaaa_ … gritaba la conciencia del SEAL.

-¿Me rechazas y te ríes de mí por mi bien?-preguntó, ahora más cabreado que indignado- Vale, tienes razón… mi cerebro debe estar todavía mucho más jodido de lo que pensaba, porque no me parece que eso sea algo bueno para mí…

-Lo hago por tu bien porque quiero que estés seguro de lo que quieres y lo que no…-se defendió.

-¡Venga yaaaaaa!-le gritó el rubio, cortando su discurso absurdo y tirando la ropa al suelo cabreado.- Deja de inventarte excusas de mierda. Dime la verdad. Sé que he vivido dos años en una puta isla y crees que soy idiota, pero no soy tan débil como para no poder soportarla.

-¿De verdad crees que pienso eso de ti?-se hizo el ofendido.

-¿No? Pues admite que me odias porque elegí confiar en Honua. Punto. Se acabó.-gritaba gesticulando como en los viejos tiempos, Steve se percató de ello, pero el propio Danny no era consciente de que lo hacía.- Eso es todo. Tienes celos y prefieres humi…-gruñó porque le costó decirlo- humi…llarme… prefieres humillarme a admitirlo. Bien. Pues que te jodan. Me voy.

Dio un nuevo paso adelante y chocó contra el muro que era el cuerpo de Steve frente a la puerta, que no se movió un ápice de ella.

-Quítate de la puta puerta o te quito a golpes…-le gruñó. En esos instantes, se sentía como la primera vez que vio a Steve. Se moría por darle un puñetazo.

¡ _Mierda, Joder, La leche!...-_ pensó. Acababa de recordar el día en que conoció a Steve. Se vio a sí mismo en el exterior del garaje de los McGarret dándole aquel puñetazo tan claramente como si hubiera sucedido el día antes.- _Mal momento para esto cerebro…_

-Danno…-la voz suave y angustiada del marine le despistaron de sus pensamientos.

-Ni Danno ni mierdas. Que te vayas a tomar por culo, Steven.-le soltó el rubio, poniendo una mano en su pecho y empujándole para que se apartara.-Quítate joder…

Cuando vio que con una mano no podía, apoyó la otra en el pecho de Steve, y continuó empujándole. Esta vez con más ganas.

Dos segundos después forcejeaban. Uno para traspasar el umbral que le alejaría de la vergüenza que sentía. El otro tratando de sujetarle entre sus brazos para que se detuviera.

Steve pareció dar por terminada la pelea cuando arrastró el cuerpo de Danny con el suyo y lo empotró contra la mesa del salón en la que él se apoyaba minutos antes.

Pero el rubio actuó por instinto y le golpeó en el estómago, dándole un puñetazo que le dejó doblado y le obligó a apoyarse en la mesa. Otra vez.

-¡Joder Danny!-se quejó. Aunque sonreía divertido.

En esos momentos se sentía como la primera vez que se vieron. Atraído sin sentido por ese rubio pequeño y temperamental que acababa de golpearle.

-Sé que Tomas Edison inventó la bombilla. ¿Sabes?-le soltó de pronto el Danny, mientras le miraba con superioridad y daba un paso atrás para apartarse más de él.

Decir que Steve alucinó al escuchar esas palabras, sería poco.

-¿Qué?- su expresión era de no entender una mierda. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ahora?

-Y que hay un escritor llamado Kafka que nació en Praga y es un mito de la literatura universal.

-Danny, ¿Qué…-pero el rubio le interrumpió.

-Me gusta el helado de chocolate y odio las putas gambas de Kamekona… -Steve alzó una cejaSé esas y otras muchas cosas porque mi estúpido cerebro ha decidido retenerlas por algún motivo absurdo. En lugar de dejarme recordar el rostro de mi madre sin necesidad de verlo en una foto primero.

Steve le miró confuso. No sabía a dónde quería llegar con todo eso.

-No me mires con esa cara de gilipollas, McCínico no intento hacerme el listo. – Le soltó Danny, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por recordar como se decía eso y lo que significaba- Solo quiero hacerte entender que puede que no sea quien era, que recuerde cosas sin sentido que no valen para nada. Pero lo que quiero… lo que siento-dijo, golpeándose el pecho con fuerza un puño- lo tengo muy claro. Y no pienso pedir perdón por quererlo y arriesgarme por conseguirlo.-dijo finalmente, señalándole con un dedo acusador.

Steve se quedó callado. Muy serio. Ahora entendía por dónde iba el rubio. ¿Le estaba tratando de cobarde?

-No te equivoques, sigues tu instinto, no es lo mismo que saber realmente lo que uno ó- Y que conste, yo SÍ tengo claro lo que quiero y siento.-puntualizó ofendido.

El rubio se acercó a él con expresión socarrona.

-Sí, pero no tienes valor para decirlo.-Sí, definitivamente le estaba llamando cobarde.

Danny se apartó de nuevo con toda la intención de alejarse hacia su habitación y dejarle a solas con su miserable existencia. Pero Steve le agarró de un brazo y le estampó de nuevo contra la mesa. Solo que esta vez se las apañó para ponerse entre sus piernas y bloquearle con su cuerpo.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! sí…-confesó, por fin. Entre gritos y forcejeos.- celos… Tengo celos de ese maldito Honua… lo admito… Es lo que querías, ¿no?

Danny dejó de forcejear en cuanto lo dijo.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, con la respiración entrecortada por culpa de la pelea.

Danny fue el que dio el primer paso, el que agarró el cuello de Steve con brusquedad e hizo chocar sus bocas dando por finalizada la discusión.

Las manos del Marine fueron automáticamente hasta sus piernas, cogió sus muslos y le alzó sobre la mesa. Sus bocas pelearon durante minutos, apresando sus labios con rabia y pasión como si se odiaran en lugar de desearse de la forma perturbadora en que lo hacían.

Steve cogió las manos de Danny y le obligó a soltarle, empujándole hacia atrás para que quedara tumbado sobre la mesa. Cuando le tuvo así, desnudo al completo, extendido sobre aquella superficie, totalmente preparado para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, supo que ese sería el día en que por fin le tendría.

-¿Dime que él nunca te ha tocado de esta manera?-y era más una orden que un ruego desesperado.

Recorrió con sus manos el pecho bronceado del rubio, en dirección hacia la parte baja de su estómago, donde su polla ya volvía a destacar dura y demandante.

Pasó la mano por toda su gruesa extensión, y disfrutó cerrando los ojos del gemido que Danny le regaló al tocarla.

-No… Nunca… -afirmó el pequeño rubio, con voz jadeante.

Steve sonrió satisfecho. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y recorrió su labio inferior con la lengua.

Después la hundió en su boca, y le besó de un modo tan entregado como posesivo.

-¿Le besaste?-preguntó.

Atrapado entre la nube de embriaguez que sus caricias le provocaban, Danny negó con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Steve esta vez fue aún más amplia.

Se incorporó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, levantó las rodillas del rubio y le obligó a poner los pies sobre la mesa, dejándole abierto y expuesto frente a sí, y metió su cabeza entre sus piernas para lamer la punta de su polla de forma tentativa antes de hundirla en su garganta.

La espalda de Danny se encorvó y atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes intentando ahogar un gemido de placer. Sus manos se aferraron al pelo oscuro de Steve y tiraban de él mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tener su polla atrapada en la estrecha cavidad que era la garganta del marine. Tan cálida, húmeda y acogedora.

Creía que aquella era la mejor sensación que había tenido nunca. Que nada podría superarla. Pero entonces Steve apartó su boca de su polla, y tras mirarle juguetón, le agarró de sus caderas para acercarle más a su cara, y hundió su lengua en su entrada sin previo aviso.

-Ahhhg… joder….-Esta vez no fue capaz de ahogar los gemidos.- Steve ¿Qué…

Pero no pudo continuar preguntando sus intenciones, ya que la lengua del marine empezó a entrar y salir de su rosado aro de carne y su razonamiento se perdió entre jadeos y gemidos gritados con dulce desesperación.

Uno de los dedos de Steve aumentó la presión y se sumó a su lengua en el interior de Danny. De nuevo percibía esa sensación abrumadora que recorría todo su cuerpo y se acumulaba en el bajo vientre.

De pronto se sintió vacío un instante, cuando la lengua del marine se alejó de su entrada para lamer dos de sus dedos y enterrarlos en su interior aumentando la presión en su ano.

Steve supo que había llegado el momento de penetrarle cuando sintió la necesidad de Danny convertirse en embestidas involuntarias contra sus dedos. Los sacó lentamente, y llevó esa mano a su propia polla. Sin dejar de mirarle, juntó los dos miembros y los masturbó al tiempo mientras el líquido pre-seminal de ambos se mezclaba y los lubricaba.

El gozo se borró por un segundo del rostro del rubio cuando el marine las soltó para coger sus piernas y ponerlas una a cada lado de sus hombros. El miedo a lo desconocido se reflejaba en su mirada cuando instantes después le vio llevar la punta de su duro miembro hasta su entrada, y empezar a presionar en ella.

-Espera…-su mano fue hasta la muñeca de Steve que le sujetaba de las caderas para colocarle en la posición correcta.

El marine se inclinó sobre él, presionando sus piernas hacia abajo, y le habló cerca de la boca.

-Relájate, Danno… te prometo que te gustará.-y le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía de una forma canalla y autosuficiente que le desarmó por completo.

Danny respiró profundamente y asintió.

Cuando en Nihoa soñaba con el hombre de los tatuajes, nunca imaginó cómo sería sentir por primera vez su larga polla introduciéndose lentamente en su culo. Ni como se sentiría la presión que hacía arder su interior, al principio de forma dolorosa, y poco a poco, de una manera tan placentera.

Cuando se hundía del todo en él, la punta de ese duro miembro golpeaba un punto en su interior que le hacía gritar. El gozo que sentía cuando rozaba esa parte de su anatomía era tan arrollador, que en ocasiones creía no ser capaz de soportarlo.

El momento en el que las estocadas de Steve empezaron a recrudecerse y ser más duras, fue cuando sintió el orgasmo acercarse. Instintivamente coló su mano entre los dos cuerpos y masajeó su polla buscando alcanzar esa dulce recompensa.

-Nene, joder, nene…

McGarret sonrió lascivo al oírle, sabía que estaba cerca. Sujetó con más fuerza sus caderas, y envistió con más dureza, hundiéndose en él tanto como pudo.

El éxtasis llegó y el aro de carne de Danny se contrajo alrededor de la polla de Steve, otorgándole una presión añadida que hizo que estallara en el interior del rubio al mismo tiempo que el otro lo hacía manchando su mano y salpicando su vientre.

Los jadeos y las respiraciones entrecortadas fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon en el salón durante unos instantes. Hasta que Steve salió del interior de Danny y este se incorporó como pudo sobre la mesa, sentándose frente a él y mirándole de un modo que no sabía descifrar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó McGarret, acariciando con una de sus manos el cuello de Danny antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Ha sido…-Se había quedado sin palabras. Y esta vez no era culpa de su perezoso cerebro olvidadizo.

Steve se rio.

-Sí.

-Ahora estoy seguro de que esto nunca pasó entre nosotros antes de que yo desapareciera.-afirmó Danny.

Steve le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque de ningún modo podría olvidarme de esto… nah, ni de coña.

Steve soltó una carcajada. Después sujetó sus mejillas entre las manos y le besó suavemente.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no sucedió antes…-Danny lo dijo sin ninguna maldad, fue un simple comentario.

Pero Steve se puso serio al instante. _Porque soy idiota_ -pensó.

-No lo sé…-fue lo que dijo en voz alta- pero podemos repetirlo siempre que quieras.-bromeó.

-Pues me parece bien-sonrió el rubio-porque me debes una revolcada en la playa.

-Revolcón-se rio Steve, corrigiéndole.

-Qué más da… quiero el sabor del agua salada mezclado con tu cuerpo. Puedes llamarlo como quieras.-afirmó, atrapándole entre sus piernas y volviendo a acercarse a la boca de Steve para darle un pequeño mordisquito a su barbilla.

-No necesitas volver a la orilla para eso-McGarret lo dijo con la voz de nuevo oscurecida. El cariz que tomaba esa conversación le hacía recordar los gemidos que se escapaban de la garganta del rubio instantes antes, y todo lo que podía hacer, era querer rememorarlos.-solo tienes que besarme.

Todavía noto en mi boca el sabor de la sal mezclarse con el tuyo.

Danny tragó con fuerza. Si cerraba los ojos, estaba seguro de que todavía podía sentir la lengua del marine juguetear con su entrada.

-Vamos… nene… -rogó. Remarcando esa última palabra con deseo y necesidad.

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?-se lamentó. Pero se apartó de él y le dejó bajar de la mesa.

Danny y el mar. Sus dos grandes debilidades. Renunciar a tenerlas juntas, disfrutar de ellas al mismo tiempo, era algo para lo que no estaba preparado para negarse.

Dejó que el rubio le cogiera de la mano y le arrastrara hasta el exterior de la casa. Mientras se deleitaba con la imagen del movimiento de sus caderas y la redondez de su culo. De pronto, cuando pensó en lo que sería volver a hundirse entre sus nalgas y dejar que su estrechez le estrangulara, la orilla pareció percibirse más lejana que nunca.

 **Capítulo 12- Un giro inesperado**

Cómo se desarrollaba la enfermedad en su mente era todo un misterio para él. Ni siquiera los médicos sabían a ciencia cierta lo que le hacía mejorar, o empeorar, según el día. La neurología era un campo en el que todavía, a pesar de los muchos avances conseguidos a lo largo de los siglos, las suposiciones adornaban la mayoría de los diagnósticos.

Lo que sí sabía Danny, era que los recuerdos nunca aparecían del mismo modo. Había dos maneras diferentes, en las que su cerebro le decía que debía seguir adelante.

En ocasiones, como lo hacían en un principio tras el accidente, los veía en su mente en forma de sueños. Imágenes, conversaciones y lugares que solo reconocía mientras estaba sumido en esa visión efímera. Después despertaba y todo en su cabeza era tan familiar como confuso.

Otras veces, el memento le alcanzaba a modo de pequeños flashes que le apartaban por un momento de la realidad. Al tocar a alguien, al escuchar una palabra concreta, o visitar un sitio antes conocido.

Regresar a Honolulu sin duda le estaba proporcionado buen material para estimular el funcionamiento de su lóbulo temporal. En los escasos dos meses que llevaba viviendo de nuevo en su antiguo ambiente, los recuerdos se habían multiplicado de forma exponencial en comparación a cuando estaba en Nihoa. Totalmente ajeno a la que era su verdadera vida.

Pensó en hacer las cosas con paciencia. Sin prisas. Tanto los médicos como sus amigos y familia, decían que era la forma más segura de devolverle la memoria por completo. Pero esa forma de pensar cambió radicalmente para el rubio tras lo sucedido en Molokai.

Desde su regreso de esa isla, Danny había aumentado sus citas con la psicóloga a cuatro por semana. Era como si tratara, de algún modo, de acelerar el proceso de recuperación para resarcirse de su error.

Esa noche, volvió a ver su pasado mientras dormía, como si observara una película de la que era involuntario espectador.

Risas, abrazos, camaradería… Podía sentirlos a su alrededor como si realmente estuviera viviéndolo. Personas corriendo a un lado y a otro en un manto de césped verde y de olor fresco. Una preciosa mujer morena, de largo pelo lacio, se abalanzaba sobre él y le intentaba arrebatar lo que llevaba en las manos. Una pelota alargada. Danny se movía para contrarrestar su ataque, haciendo que ella saltara y acabara con todo su ligero cuerpo apoyado sobre su hombro.

-Eres un tramposo, Williams…-la escuchaba decir divertida. Mientras él la sujetaba de las piernas para no dejarla caer.

De pronto miraba a su alrededor, y todo eran caras conocidas. Grover, Chin, Kono… Steve.

Incluso la pequeña Grace le miraba desde un lateral del campo. Con su precioso y angelical rostro reflejando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Feliz…

-Hey, hey, hey… Que corra el aire…-esta vez era la voz de Steve, que se acercaba a él con las manos alzadas. Como si fuera a cogerle. Mirándole de ese modo que siempre le hacía sentir que le atravesaba la piel e iba directo a mirar dentro de su alma.

La sonrisa de Danny se hacía evidente. ¿De nuevo los celos?

Pero entonces el marine alargaba las manos y se llevaba consigo a la mujer. No a él.

Su pecho dolía como si se contrajera hacia adentro. Como si su corazón se hubiera hecho pequeño. Tan diminuto que no fuera suficiente para albergar todo lo que él sentía en su interior. La punzada le atravesaba hasta salir por la espalda, dificultando la respiración, y deseaba gritar de dolor ante esa horrible sensación.

Pero Danny no lo hacía. No gritaba. Tan solo se quedaba ahí callado. Observando con pesar como Steve se alejaba de él abrazado a la preciosa morena. Como si fuera consciente de que le perteneciera a ella ese lugar entre sus brazos, y no a él.

 _Catherine_

Nadie había pronunciado esa palabra en el sueño. Pero, cuando despertó, era consciente de que ese, sin duda, era el nombre de la mujer.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que tuvieron una mínima pista del paradero de Honua Makani. El cinco cero al completo, con Danny de nuevo en el equipo como "ayudante" de Steve, había vuelto a centrarse en otros casos más urgentes y pendientes. Órdenes directas del gobernador Denning.

Y es que todo el mundo había pasado página y decidido que el asunto de Nihoa y la extorsión de Lisianski, pasaba a estar en un punto muerto. A ser algo secundario.

Todos menos Steve.

Para McGarret, ese caso, el único que no había conseguido cerrar hasta el momento como jefe del cinco cero. Era prioridad absoluta. Solo que no conseguía encontrar la pista que le pusiera de nuevo en el buen camino.

Esa noche, tras la cena con los padres de Danny en el hotel en el que se hospedaban en Oahu, Steve y él regresaron a casa y el marine había pasado varias horas repasando los detalles de la huida de Makani. Otra vez. Por enésima vez.

Sabía que algo que se le escapaba. Entre esos papeles tenía que existiralguna cosa que había pasado por alto y era decisiva. Pero no debía abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para verla con claridad.

Ya eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando Steve levantó la cabeza de la mesa del salón en la que se había quedado dormido. Recogió las cosas, las guardó en la caja de herramientas de su padre, y escondió todo en la tabla de debajo del sofá en la que protegía sus secretos más importantes.

Adormilado, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Grace. Se asomó para comprobar que la niña continuaba dormida, y sonrió al verla descansar plácidamente.

Caminó el pasillo de nuevo en la dirección contraria, atravesó el salón y llegó hasta las escaleras de caracol que daban al piso superior, donde estaba su habitación. Cuando las subió y por fin entró en ella, arrastrando los pies como si pesaran una tonelada, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando, vio a Danny sentado en la cama. Con la espalda contra el cabecero. Despierto.

Steve se detuvo un momento a observarle, respirando profunda y lentamente. Le encantaba el hecho de que hubiera dormido en su cama las últimas tres noches. En lugar de hacerlo en la habitación de invitados.

Al principio, Danny parecía huir de su cama en cuanto el sexo terminaba. Como si la pasión fuera lo único que mantenía su extraño vínculo latente. Ahora, Steve podía intuir que empezaba a haber algo más en su mirada. En su forma de tocarle y besarle.

Cuando abandonó el hilo de sus pensamientos y centró de nuevo su atención en el rubio, se dio cuenta de que miraba hacia la ventana como si pudiera ver algo interesante al otro lado.

-¿Otro sueño?-preguntó Steve, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola sobre una silla. Acercándose hasta la cama para dejarse caer a su lado.

Otra cosa que le gustaba de su nueva relación (o cómo fuera que debiera llamar a eso que tenían) era que ahora ya era perfectamente capaz de distinguir cuando su pequeño compañero había sido víctima de una pesadilla de las que le hacían despertado inquieto. O si lo que le había apartado de su descanso era otro de esos recuerdos que le dejaban dudoso y pensativo durante un rato.

Danny se volvió para mirarle, sonrió, levantó una mano para acariciar su labio inferior, y tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios, asintió.

-Otro sueño.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?...-preguntó Steve, con tono serio.- ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas?-dijo después, bromeando. Al ver que el rubio se pensaba la contestación.

Sus tonterías hicieron el efecto deseado. Danny sonrió. Después dudó un instante más, y por fin preguntó.

-¿Quién es Catherine?

Steve se atragantó con su propio aire al escucharle.

-¿Qué?...

-Vamos, nene…-Danny le miró ladeado. Estaba claro que no se tragaba su "no sé de qué me hablas". – La he visto en mi sueño. Contigo.

Steve se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó en la cama. Mirando al frente.

-¿Qué has recordado?-tenía la espalda contra el cabecero, las manos juntas, frotándolas entre sí nervioso, y mirándolas como si no se atreviera a mirarle a él.

-Era un día perfecto…-empezó a explicar Danny. Dijo eso porque era lo que había sentido al vivirlo en su mente.- sol… tiempo libre… todos en el parque ese que Grace adora… Sá ó- No me preguntes por qué. Simplemente lo sé. Era sábado.

Steve asintió, comprendiendo.

-Solíamos ir los sábados a ese parque a jugar un rugby. Una vez al mes, coincidía que todos teníamos el día libre, así que lo aprovechábamos juntos. Fue una costumbre que adquirimos al poco tiempo de entablar amistad con Grover.

Steve pareció querer dar terminada la explicación con eso, pero la mirada de Danny le dio a entender que no tendría tanta suerte.

-Cath…-empezó a explicarle, dudoso- Catherine era… es… teniente de la Marina. Una excompañera de servicio.

-¿Y?...-preguntó el rubio. Sabía que debía haber más. Se lo decía su intuición.

-De vez en cuando nos ayudaba con algunos casos.-Steve se sentía como si tuviera que guardarse su verdadera relación con ella. Como si fuera algo que Danny no aceptaría.

-¿Y…?-pero el rubio insistía.

-Y no he vuelto a verla desde que desapareciste.

-Steven…

" _Déjate de rollos y dime la verdad_ " Danny no lo decía, pero Steve podía leerlo en su mirada.

-Ok…-se rindió.- Durante un tiempo fuimos algo más que compañeros. Tuvimos una de esas relaciones que empiezan, parece que van evolucionando… y nunca acaban de convertirse en nada concreto.-confesó.

-¿Qué pasó?-Danny se relajó al ver que el marine era sincero con él, por fin.- ¿Por qué terminó?

Steve se pasó la mano por la cara, le miró un instante, se quedó fijo en sus ojos azules, sonrió indeciso, y finalmente apartó la mirada.

-Tú.-reconoció.-Tú fuiste lo que pasó.-y por algún motivo, se sentía como si se estuviera revelando algo a sí mismo que ya debía haber sabido.-Lo nuestro, lo que teníamos Cath y yo, fuera lo que fuera-dijo con claro desinterés- empezó a dejar de tener sentido cuando llegaste a Hawai y empezamos a trabajar juntos.

Danny asintió, comprendiendo. Aunque algo sorprendido.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?-le preguntó.

Se movió de su lugar en la cama junto a Steve, se colocó frente a él, y bajo la atenta y descolocada mirada del marine, le obligó a bajar las piernas para sentarse sobre su regazo.

-Tienes una curiosa manera de interrogarme.-afirmó, riéndose agitado. Llevó una de sus manos a la mandíbula del rubio, y la movió hacia un lado para tener expuesto su cuello. Acercó sus labios y lo acarició lánguidamente con ellos.

-Ummm…-gimoteó Danny- no intento interrogarte. Solo trato de averiguar qué sentido tiene para mí haberla recordado en este preciso momento.-lo dijo dejando que sus brazos rodearan los hombros de su compañero y sus manos se hundieran en su pelo oscuro.

Steve apartó sus labios del cuello del rubio sintiéndose alejado del paraíso.

-En la base-dijo, contestando a su pregunta, sin apartar la mirada de la piel de su gargantaimagino que seguirá en la base de Pearl Harbour. Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-¿Cuánto? – tenía sus sospechas.-¿Unos dos años?…

El marine fue a atacar de nuevo su cuello con la lengua, pero la pregunta le detuvo, haciéndole mirarle a los ojos.

-Poco menos…-admitió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-¿Qué pasó?-una de las manos de Danny se movió desde su nuca hasta su mejilla, haciéndole estremecerse.

Steve suspiró antes de contestar.

-No es lo que crees… Ella… nunca lo hablamos, ya sabes que eso no es lo mío, pero sé que terminó aceptando lo que había entre nosotros. O lo que yo quería que hubiera… aunque no lo… bueno-se cortó a sí mismo, al darse cuenta de su torpe explicación-Todavía éramos amigos. Pero digamos que mi forma de sobrellevar tu perdida no pareció gustarle mucho. Me comporté como un cretino.

-¿Y dejó de hablarte?

-No, simplemente se limitó a evitar encontrarse conmigo.-soltó irónico, rié .

Quizás pretendiera hacer ver que aquello no le importaba, pero Danny sabía que no era cierto. Había llegado a leer tan fácilmente su rostro, que no necesitaba que dijera las cosas para saber en qué modo le afectaban realmente. Solo necesitaba mirar sus ojos. Centrarse en esas dos esferas que cambiaban de color del azul al verde según la iluminación o el reflejo del sol, era lo único que tenía que hacer para saber la verdad.

-Lo siento…-afirmó el rubio, dejando un beso en su frente.- No debería haber sacado el tema.

-No… eh… no pasa nada. No tienes que disculparte. Todos esos sueños y recuerdos te vienen por un motivo. Estás mejorando. Y eso es bueno.- le cogió con ambas manos del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios. Respirando profundamente en el.- Eso solo puede ser bueno, ¿De acuerdo?

Danny asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-Lo que sí es cierto es que su ayuda nos vendría muy bien ahora mismo. Si Cath hubiera estado colaborando con el cinco cero cuando Makani se nos escapó, le habría buscado hasta debajo de las piedras. Con sus recursos y su intuición ya podría haberse escondido bajo tierra que ella le… ¡Mierda!

Steve prácticamente saltó de la cama, apartando el cuerpo de Danny a un lado bruscamente sin pensar en lo que hacía, reaccionando a su pensamiento.

El rubio se quedó mirándole, alucinado.

-¿Qué demonios…

Pero el marine iba de un lado para otro de la habitación diciendo cosas que en un principio no tenían sentido, pero que luego por fin comprendió.

-Es eso… por eso no lo encontramos. Estaba bajo tierra. Rastreamos toda la puta isla y nada.

Estoy seguro de que esperaba que pasara el tiempo y nos diéramos por vencidos y entonces…

-¡Steve!-le gritó Danny, abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada para mirarle, con las manos juntas delante como si rezara.-¿De qué demonios hablas, nene?-preguntó moviéndolas a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¿No lo ves, Danno? Estaba bajo tierra- Danny arqueó una ceja. Sí, lo sabía. Sonaba fatal.- No le encontramos cuando huyó porque está bajo tierra. Toda la maldita isla de Maui está plagada de túneles y bunkers construidos en la época de la post guerra. ¿Y si Molokai también los tiene?

-¿Y cómo piensas averiguarlo? –el rubio se sentó en el filo de la cama y le miró curioso.

Steve se paró a pensar un segundo. Después carraspeó.

-Bueno…-empezó, ansioso- podría tratar de contactar con alguno de mis antiguos compañeros.

Averiguar si alguien está destinado aquí cerca y puede…

-No sé, Steven… ¿Y si ninguno de ellos está cerca?...-su tono sonaba claramente a ironíaAdemás, vas a necesitar a alguien con ciertos… "recursos e intuición" muy concretos para que pueda ayudarte. Y que conozca bien la isla. No lo sé… ¿No se te ocurre nadie?

Jodido Dannopensó Steve. Estaba clarísimo lo que intentaba.

-Vamos nene…-el rubio se levantó y se acercó a él. Rodeó su cintura con las manos, y le habló acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.- no puedes dejar que siga estando cabreada contigo para siempre.

Steve suspiró vencido.

-Ok. Tienes razón. Voy a ir a verla.

Danny sonrió.

-Pero tu vienes conmigo…-amenazó el marine.

-Mierda…-esta vez fue el rubio quien lo dijo. Y Steve quien sonrió.

-Pero eso será mañana… ahora-dijo empujándole poco a poco hacia atrás, en dirección a la camavoy a darte más recuerdos con los que soñar.

-Eres un puto fanfarrón…-creía que lo pensaba, pero Danny lo dijo en voz alta.

-Pero te gusta…-le soltó el marine, regalándole una sonrisa canalla y autosuficiente.

Tiene razónpensó el rubio. Pero, por supuesto, no lo dijo. Eso solamente agrandaría su ego.

El tiempo, y las circunstancias vividas, habían hecho que Steve McGarret se convirtiera en una persona realista y práctica. Eso hacía que fuera completamente consciente de sus errores. Que aprendiera de ellos y fuese capaz de evitar volver a cometerlos.

Pero el jefe del cinco cero se había valido por sí mismo desde que era tan solo un crío, de modo que también era independiente y orgulloso. Algo que hacía que disculparse por su forma de hacer las cosas se convirtiera en toda una hazaña para él. No le resultaba fácil dejar su autosuficiencia a un lado y admitir que se equivocaba. Al menos no en voz alta.

Tratar a Catherine como lo hizo cuando Danny desapareció, era tan solo uno de los muchos errores que sabía que había cometido. Y había pensado muchas veces en cómo podría disculparse por ello sin enterrar su ego a dos metros bajo el suelo hawaiano, pero ni siquiera en su pensamiento le parecía una tarea sencilla.

A primera hora de la mañana, Steve hizo varias llamadas para informarse de la localización exacta de su ex compañera. Tardó un poco, pero finalmente consiguió averiguar que la teniente Rollins había regresado hacía tan solo dos días de un desplazamiento por maniobras. Y que iba a estar destinada durante las próximas semanas en la base de operaciones de Pearl Harbour.

En cuanto contó sus averiguaciones a Danny, este prácticamente le obligó a llevarle hasta la base naval en busca de Catherine. Caminaban en dirección a la entrada del edificio anexo de administración, donde supuestamente se encontraba la teniente en esos momentos, cuando la vieron salir de este acompañada de otra oficial.

Para Catherine Rollins, ver caminar a Danny Williams hacia ella tanto tiempo después de su desaparición, fue como ver el fantasma de alguien a quien creías que nunca volverías a ver. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sabía de su regreso. Uno de sus superiores le informó de su "rescate" cuando volvió de las maniobras. Pero lo cierto es que todavía no podía creerlo. No lo había asimilado. No lo hizo hasta que le tuvo delante. Ataviado con su típico atuendo de policía de Jersey. Con una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones abiertos, y un pantalón azul marino de corte clásico y ajuste delgado.

-Increíble…-dijo sorprendida, aun cuando ya le tenía apenas a dos pasos de ella y se hacía evidente que era de verdad.

Danny la vio taparse la boca con una mano, sobrecogida, al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Sabes… últimamente causo la misma reacción en todas las mujeres… espero que no sea contagioso.-bromeó el rubio, al quedarse parado frente a ella.

Catherine había reaccionado exactamente como había hecho Kono el día de su regreso. Solamente hubo una diferencia, que la teniente no pidió permiso, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó.

-Dios santo, Danny… nunca pensé que volvería a verte.-afirmó, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer con la que caminaba hasta el momento.

-Augh…-se quejó el detective, por el fuerte abrazo.

-Perdón.-Catherine se retiró, nerviosa.- Lo siento… seguramente ni siquiera me recuerdes y…

-Recuerdo perfectamente quién eres… bueno, perfectamente no-bromeó Danny-pero sí, recuerdo cosas sobre ti. Tranquila. Puedes volver a abrazarme si quieres.

Ante esa afirmación, la teniente se rió más calmada.

No fue hasta ese momento que Catherine se percató de que Steve acompañaba al detective.

-Hola, Cath…-dijo el jefe del cinco cero, la culpabilidad claramente reflejada en su voz.

-Steve…-La mujer apartó la mirada tan pronto como le saludó.-Sigue tú Miranda, nos vemos luego.-pidió a su compañera.

La guapa pelirroja que acompañaba a la teniente asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse. No sin antes repasar con la mirada el metro setenta de Danny, y sonreírle coqueta visiblemente interesada.

Danny sonrió.

-Me cae bien tu amiga…-soltó. Ganándose un codazo de Steve.

-Puedo facilitarte su contacto si quieres-se rió Catherine.

-Nah… no creo que sea mi tipo.-Danny no pudo evitar mirar a Steve cuando dijo eso.

-Me alegro mucho de verte, Williams, de verdad… pero algo me dice que no habéis pasado simplemente a saludar.

Tras tanto tiempo pasado, a pesar de la separación y el dolor de todo lo sucedido esos años, algo le decía a Catherine que las cosas entre esos dos no habían cambiado. Eso la molestaba en cierta manera, aunque también le provocaba una enorme sensación de alivio por Steve.

-Sí, astuta es…-soltó Danny, mirando de reojo a McGarret.

-Verás Cath…-se aclaró la garganta incómodo antes de empezar-sé que hay muchas cosas de las que deberíamos hablar, te debo mil disculpas y…

-Tenías razón-le cortó la mujer- en cierta manera, nunca perdiste la esperanza de que Danny siguiera con vida-Steve se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, acompañadas de una expresión de total comprensión.- Quizás somos el resto los que te debemos una disculpa a ti…

McGarret no supo qué contestar, tuvo que ser Danno quien tomara la palabra por él.

-Pues podemos quedar para cenar y hacer terapia de grupo y esas cosas, pero ahora mismo la cosa es urgente y será mejor que vayamos al grano.-dijo algo sarcástico.

Lo cierto era que la forma en la que el SEAL miraba en esos instantes a su antigua compañera (y ex), hizo que se despertara en su interior una sensación que no le gustaba demasiado.

Catherine no era solamente capaz e inteligente, sino muchísimo más guapa en persona de lo que la recordaba de su sueño. Era una morena esbelta y de piel clara, sonrisa encantadora y unos enormes ojos cargados de largas pestañas.

Para colmo, a Steve le pareció perfecto lo que había dicho.

-Esa es una idea magnífica.-contestó ilusionado. Recuperar la amistad de Catherine era mucho más importante para él de lo que creía.

-Claro…-la mujer le miró embobada y sonrió.-Pero ahora, ¿qué necesitáis?

ºººººº

Poner al día a Catherine de todo lo sucedido las pasadas semanas no fue tarea sencilla. Pero una hora y media más tarde los tres estaban sentados frente a la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores centrales de la marina en el edificio de comunicaciones. Observando imágenes térmicas del subsuelo de la isla de Molokai.

-Tenías razón…-afirmó Danny, sonriendo a Steve, que le miraba triunfante.

Catherine empezó a hablar explicándole sus averiguaciones. Haciendo que, para desgracia del detective, toda la atención de Steve volviera a centrarse en ella.

-En 1866 el monarca Kamehameha IV segregó la isla por miedo al contagio de la lepra, que había sido introducida en el territorio por los trabajadores chinos de las plantaciones de azúcar, y estaba diezmando a la población. Para el aislamiento de los habitantes contagiados, se construyeron varios refugios subterráneos a lo largo de toda la isla. Precisamente bajo tres de las plantaciones que hay al oeste de donde se encontraba vuestro objetivo… -Honua…- le cortó Danny, molesto-su nombre es Honua.

No es que necesitara defenderle porque todavía sintiera que hablaban de su amigo, que era así, en el fondo, pero es que simplemente no tenía la tolerancia suficiente como para escuchar a Catherine en concreto ser despectiva con él.

La teniente de la marina miró a Steve de soslayo. Descolocada. Recibiendo un gesto de negación del comandante. Como si le pidiera que ignorara las quejas de Danny.

-Sí, claro… bueno… la cuestión es que existe uno de esos refugios bajo el segundo subsuelo de la edificación principal de cada una de esas tres plantaciones restantes.-finalizó la mujer.

-¿Bunkers bajo plantaciones?-preguntó Steve, todavía incrédulo.

-Una de esas casas era un antiguo hospital militar, y las otras dos eran residencias de altos cargos del ejército por aquel entonces.

-Tiene su lógica.-admitió el marine- supongo. Bien hecho Cath. -Steve sonrió a la mujer con cariño. Que le devolvió la sonrisa encantada.

-En realidad no tiene mucha-interrumpió Danny, haciendo que rompieran el contacto y se centraran en él.-Según dicen, la lepra era una enfermedad incurable. Así que no tiene mucha lógica que encerraran a sus contagiados bajo el suelo para esperar a que se murieran.

-Lo cierto es que los encerraban allí para estudiarlos, en busca de una posible cura.-le corrigió, Catherine.

Steve sonrió ladeado, sabiendo que su contestación molestaría a su compañero. No le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria. Ni antes, ni ahora.

-¿Tienes información sobre los refugios? ¿Cómo eran?-preguntó Danny, con expresión fastidiada.

-Tenían una superficie aproximada de entre ochenta y cien metros.-detalló la teniente, mirando a la pantalla frente a la que estaba sentada- Paredes dobles de hormigón, un sistema de ventilación con tubos de oxígeno, puerta de entrada blindada con cerradura con combinación… Una de las estancias estaba aislada del resto. Era el lugar en el que estaba el personal al cargo del refugio, los que mantenían en cuarentena a los enfermos. Principalmente médicos y científicos. En su interior contaban con un sistema de transmisiones para contactar con el exterior.

-Increíble…-soltó Danny.

-Si Makani tenía un modo de escapar y darnos esquinazo, sin duda debe ser este.-afirmó Steve.

-Ahora solo tienes que averiguar en cuál de esas tres plantaciones se escondió. Y quién le ayudó a hacerlo.-finalizó Catherine.

-Sí…- se metió Danny-eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que hacer-lo dijo dejándole claro que estaba en ese asunto con Steve- gracias por tu ayuda Catherine, ha sido un placer, tenemos que irnos. –Y tiró de la camisa de su compañero a la altura de su tríceps.

-Espera, espera… Danno.-Steve se resistió a marcharse tan repentinamente.- Gracias por todo,

Cath. De verdad. Espero que podamos tener un rato para hablar y… -Claro.-contestó ella, rápidamente.- Solo avísame y lo hacemos.

Cuando dijo eso último, Catherine miró a Danny de un modo que al rubio le hizo sentir dos cosas muy concretas: una, que esa era una sensación tremendamente familiar, como si la mujer hubiera usado esa mirada con él anteriormente. Y dos, que su expresión era un auténtico desafío.

Así que, esta vez no contestó. Ignoró el reto en la mirada de la mujer y salió a toda prisa de la estancia. Sin pararse a mirar si Steve le seguía.

Los celos no eran algo a lo que Danny estuviera acostumbrado. No ahora que era una nueva persona. Ni de un modo tan intenso. Pero ese sentimiento afloró en él en ese instante como algo antiguo, como un calvario por el que hubiera pasado ya en numerosas ocasiones. Uno que no recordaba hasta el momento, pero que ahora estaba completamente seguro de haberlo sufrido con anterioridad.

En cuanto vio su reacción, Steve se despidió de Catherine y caminó a toda prisa tras él. Estaba claro que algo iba mal.

Abandonaron el edificio y salieron al recinto exterior.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-le preguntó el marine, tan pronto como fue capaz de alcanzarle.

-¿Qué ha sido el qué?-contestó Danny.

-Me empujas a venir a pedir ayuda a Cath y luego te comportas con ella como si fuera el enemigo.-Steve se cruzó en su camino y le obligó a detenerse. Se habían parado justo a la salida de la base.

-No me comporto como si fuera el enemigo, simplemente no me fío.-aclaró el rubio.

-¡Es Cath!-soltó el marine, sorprendido. Diciéndole que era obvio que era de fiar.

-Tal vez para ti sí…-se defendió Danny- pero para mí ahora mismo solo es una tía buena que casualmente era tu novia además de tu compañera en los SEAL, y que sabe de mí más de lo que yo sabré nunca de ella… me lleva ventaja. Y eso no me gusta.

"Sonrisa de comemierda" Nueva expresión que Danny había aprendido recientemente. Y que pasó por su mente en cuanto vio cómo Steve le miraba. Tan pagado de sí mismo y con esa sonrisa

altiva.

-Mira quién está celoso ahora…-soltó guasón el marine.-Te recuerdo que lo de venir a ver a Cath fue idea tuya. Dijiste que debía reconciliarme con ella. Pedirle perdón.

-Eso era antes de saber que iba a perdonarte tan fácilmente-contestó irónico- así no tiene gracia.

-Es increíble-Steve se cruzó de brazos frente a él, mirándole alucinado y completamente satisfecho con el numerito que estaba montando.-Creía que esa faceta tuya había desaparecido, pero ahí está.

-Cierra el pico y camina… ¿Quieres? Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir de unos celos que no siento. Así que olvídalo.

Steve no replicó. Se quedó callado y asintió.

Sí, tal vez ese no fuera el mejor momento, y quizás Danny lo negara rotundamente el resto de su vida. Pero Steve no estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo. Posponerlo sí, pero no olvidarlo.

-Está bien… vamos- dijo caminando hacia el coche- Ya encontraría el momento oportuno para seguir con esa conversación.

Solo que, al parecer, Danny no estaba tan dispuesto a dejarlo correr como Steve pensaba, ni como él mismo creía. Únicamente aguantó sin hablar del tema el tiempo suficiente para abandonar Pearl Harbor y conducir hasta el centro de mando del cinco cero.

-Sabes qué… No… no está bien.-empezó a gritar Danny en cuanto entraron por la puerta de la oficina del cuartel general.

Chin y Kono estaban de pie junto a la mesa en la que se ubicaba el ordenador central. En cuanto le escucharon entrar vociferando se volvieron a mirarle. Contrariados.

Danny tenía el rostro rojo de aguantar la rabia que sentía por dentro durante todo el camino. Estaba discutiendo con Steve, de pie junto a la puerta, y el comandante intentaba replicar sin mucho éxito.

-Baja la voz…-se quejó McGarret.

Les vieron gesticular con los brazos durante unos instantes más, discutir en voz baja, y después entrar en el despacho del jefe del cinco cero, claramente enfadados.

-No puedo creer que te estés comportando de este modo porque estés celoso de Cath-protestaba Steve, entrando en su despacho y cerrando la puerta tras ellos- te lo he dicho, fuiste tú quien me pidió que me reconciliara con ella para que nos ayudara con lo de Makani.-se apoyó en su mesa y se sentó sobre ella. Hablando con los brazos cruzados y molesto.-Siento que no me haya hecho sufrir lo suficiente para que te parezca bien.

-No se trata de que te haya hecho sufrir menos de lo que debería para perdonarte.-se defendió Danny.-Yo quería que ella te perdonara.-estaba parado delante suyo, con las manos metidas en su pantalón de vestir y mirándole como si hubiera matado a su cachorrito.

-¿Y entonces a qué viene todo esto?

-A que primero no querías ni oír hablar de ella, y luego te has comportado como si no quisieras separarte de su lado por nada del mundo.-afirmó el detective.

Steve le miró alzando las dos cejas.

-Lo dicho. Todo este rollo es porque te sientes amenazado por ella.

Danny soltó un bufido y se apartó de su lado. Volviéndose hacia la puerta. El teléfono móvil vibraba de forma oportuna en su bolsillo.

-Dices muchas chorradas, Steven.-lo dijo con tono fingidamente despreocupado, mirando la pantalla del celular como si fuera mucho más interesante.

Steve se quedó en silencio un momento, repasando a su compañero de arriba abajo y sopesando decir lo que pensaba.

-Eres consciente de que todo lo que había entre esa mujer y yo acabó precisamente porque me enamoré de ti, ¿No?

En realidad, lo que había reflejado en la pantalla del móvil de Danny sí era interesante, Grace acababa de mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole que la recogiera en la escuela porque la profesora quería hablar con él. Pero fue escuchar la afirmación de Steve y se quedó tan atónito que incluso se le cayó el terminal al suelo.

Danny se agachó para recogerlo rápidamente, nervioso y sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir. Una cosa era saber lo que Steve sentía, percibirlo. Otra muy distinta era que lo dijera a los cuatro vientos de ese modo tan despreocupado.

-¿Danno? ¿Estás bien?-se apartó de la mesa y se acercó a él.

-Sí, solo… yo… es que…-era como si hubiera perdido el don del habla de nuevo.

Steve se sonrió y, sin mediar palabra, acercó sus labios a los de Danny y le besó. Los atrapó durante más de treinta segundos, sin respirar, con los ojos cerrados, y sin tocar otra parte de su cuerpo que su boca.

Todo lo que pudo hacer el detective cuando se separaron, fue suspirar.

-Mi interés por Catherine es puramente amistoso. Solo quería que lo supieras.-afirmó el marine, en voz baja y suave. Con su boca todavía cercana a la de Danny, y mirándole con una expresión cargada de afecto.

-Tengo que irme.-contestó el rubio.

Podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa. Que lo sabía pero que no había podido evitar sentir ganas de matar a esa mujer por mirarle de ese modo. Que solo tenía miedo de estar por debajo debido a su desventaja mental. O simplemente que él sentía lo mismo. Después de todo, cada una de esas afirmaciones era cierta. Pero los nervios y la sorpresa le dejaron tan conmocionado que lo único que pudo hacer fue querer huir.

-Danno, no… espera. Lo siento, yo…-intentó detenerle Steve.

-No…-le corrigió a toda prisa, medio sonriendo avergonzado-no es eso. Es que Grace me ha mandado un mensaje, quiere que vaya a hablar con su tutora en quince minutos.

Steve frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú? ¿Quiere que vayas tú?

Su sorpresa molestó bastante a Danny.

-Sí, yo… el padre biológico medio lelo que no recuerda la mitad de las cosas. ¡Qué disparate!

¿Verdad?

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-Danno… Lo siento.-se disculpó el marine, poniéndose frente a la puerta para no dejarle salir- Es que, hasta ahora siempre he ido yo a esas reuniones y…

-Pues esta vez quiere que vaya yo… Sé que es difícil de creer pero…

-No. No Danno.-se acercó y rodeó su cintura con las manos- Aun contando con la mitad de tus recuerdos, eres la persona más capaz que conozco. Puedes ir a esa reunión y bordarlo. Estoy seguro.

Steve le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, más corto y sutil que el anterior. Pero que nuevamente hizo suspirar a Danny.

-En serio, Danno. Me alegro mucho de que ella confíe en ti de este modo. De que estéis en ese punto ya. Es magnífico. De verdad, me alegro mucho por los dos.

Danny le miró suspicaz durante unos instantes, pero después se calmó y le sonrió levemente.

-Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.

-Claro…-cuando Steve se apartó de su camino, Danny volvió a cruzarse con él para encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios.

El pequeño rubio pegó su boca a la del marine con fuerza y deseo, como si aquello no fuera solamente una breve despedida, sino una aclaración sobre a quién pertenecían esos labios realmente.

Esta vez fue McGarret quien suspiró.

-Te llamaré cuando acabe.-afirmó Danny.

Steve asintió con la cabeza como única posible respuesta, con sus ojos fijos en los labios de su compañero.

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Danny se marchara a la reunión con la tutora de Grace, cuando Steve recibió una llamada telefónica de la propia niña.

-Hey preciosa, ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión? ¿Lo ha hecho bien nuestro Danno?-contestó alegre.

Toda la alegría que sentía se esfumó al recibir la respuesta de la niña.

-Tío Steve, Danno no se ha presentado a la reunión.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó, de pronto sintiéndose más preocupado de lo que había estado en años.-Salió de aquí hace dos horas para reunirse contigo.

-Le he llamado al móvil varias veces-afirmó Grace, con un tono de voz tan preocupado como el suyo-todo el rato me sale el buzón de voz porque dice que está fuera de cobertura. Creía que estabais en un caso y no podía contestarme. Pero entonces, la última vez que le he llamado, ya ni siquiera obtenía respuesta. Es como si estuviera apagado o algo.

Steve salió a toda prisa de su despacho, con el móvil todavía pegado a la oreja.

-Rastrea el móvil de Danny.-ordenó a Kono, que primero le miró alarmada y acto seguido se puso a obedecer sus órdenes.

-Nada, no lo localiza. No hay señal.-contestó. Cada vez más intranquila.

-Grace, cariño.-dijo Steve a la niña, intentando calmarla-debe haber algún problema con el móvil de tu padre, no te preocupes, vamos a localizarlo y luego te llamo. Dile a la profesora que tenemos un caso que se ha complicado y volveremos a coger cita con ella. Que nos disculpe.

-Claro, tío Steve…-contestó la niña, aunque nada convencida de si sus palabras eran ciertas o no, confiaba en el marine.

En cuanto Grace colgó el teléfono, Steve entró en pánico. Llamó varias veces al teléfono de su compañero, y todas y cada una de ellas recibió la misma respuesta. Nada.

-Revisa todas las grabaciones de las cámaras de la ciudad desde el instante en que Danny salió de aquí. Encuéntrale.-ordenó.

Después marcó el número del agente Kelly en su móvil-Chin. Vuelve, ¡Ya!-dijo sin dejarle contestar apenas- Danny ha desaparecido.

 **Capítulo 13- La historia se repite**

Sentado a frente a un plato de comida medio vacío, aislado del resto del mundo en su solitario y triste alojamiento temporal, Honua Makani pensó durante horas en la forma de hacer que Koa entendiera los motivos que le movieron a idear todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos meses.

No podía parar de reprocharse a sí mismo no haberle contado toda la verdad de su pasado. Sí tan solo él supiera el infierno al que sobrevivió…

Si fuera consciente de que no era la codicia, ni las ansias de poder, lo que le movía a actuar…

Pero no permitiría que sintiera lástima por él. Según sus creencias, sentir pena por alguien no le ayuda a prosperar, solo le hunde más en su miseria. Y Honua no era alguien que deseara regodearse de su pesar. Quería luchar. Seguir adelante. Y sobre todo… vengarse.

Años… Llevaba años urdiendo su vendetta particular contra Andrei Lisianski. Los malos tratos y las vejaciones a las que le sometió durante toda su infancia, a lo largo de toda una década, no podían quedar impunes.

No fue fácil tener la paciencia suficiente para fingir que todo lo que le hacía ese depravado era correcto para él. Aparentar que le amaba y le agradecía la vida que llevaba, hacia mella en su interior a cada segundo que pasaba.

Pero entonces, su deuda se vio milagrosamente saldada. Su padre murió, y el propio Lisianski le aconsejó tomar su lugar al frente de los Mauna. De ese modo consiguió escapar. Volviendo a su isla natal para hacerse cargo de la tribu. Allí, durante un tiempo, comenzó a preparar los detalles de su plan, saboreando la cercana venganza. Creyendo que nada ni nadie podría distraerle de su objetivo principal.

En ningún momento contó con que la atracción que comenzó a sentir por aquel haole naufragado, pudiera convertirse en obsesión.

Esos dos años que pasaron juntos, los pasos que daba en dirección a su venganza se hacían más, y más lentos. En ocasiones, estar con Danny, disfrutar de su simple compañía o sentir su presencia, parecía ser más importante para su espíritu que continuar con su plan. En esos adorados instantes, era como si su oscuro pasado no existiera. Como si pudiera ser capaz de dejar todo el dolor a un lado y centrarse en el futuro que le aguardaba. Aunque, desgraciadamente, esa no era la verdad.

Su pasado, sí existía. Y no le permitía avanzar.

Así que, a pesar de todo, siguió adelante con sus planes. La mejor manera de devolverle a Andrei hasta la más mínima porción de dolor que él le había infringido, era arrebatándole aquello que más quería: su fortuna.

Estaba todo estudiado al detalle. Ahora que no sufría el tener sus sucias manos cerca de su cuerpo más tiempo del necesario, Honua mantendría su tapadera como chico de los recados de Andrei, mientras se hacía con la confianza de los clientes y proveedores del magnate. Luego solamente tenía que matar a los tres jueces e incriminarle por los asesinatos. De ese modo, al ser su único heredero legal (Lisianski no tenía hijos propios) robarle el negocio y apropiarse de su isla viéndole pudrirse en una cárcel, sería un agradable trabajo de niños.

Y así lo hizo, mantuvo su odio a raya, y guardó su secreto. Incluso frente a Koa. Siguió cada paso de su plan al detalle. Esperando pacientemente el momento oportuno.

Todo iba bien al principio.

Una vez conseguido que los tres jueces fallaran a favor de industrias Lisianki en sus respectivos pleitos, Makani se dispuso a eliminarlos uno por uno. No eran más que cabos sueltos interponiéndose en su camino.

Fue relativamente fácil deshacerse del juez de Oahu tres días después de reunirse con él. La promesa de darle un tanto por ciento adicional en cada caso sobreseído, si a partir de ese momento trataba todos sus asuntos directamente con Honua en lugar de hacerlo con Andrei, hicieron del codicioso juez la víctima perfecta.

Deshacerse del cuerpo fue aún más sencillo. Incluso aunque pasaran meses, nadie sería capaz de encontrar sus restos. Cuando Makani terminó con él, simplemente no quedaba nada por encontrar.

El ácido había corroído hasta la última de sus células haciéndolas desaparecer.

Pero no lo tenía todo tan controlado como creía. El primer error no tardó en llegar.

Fue cuando iba a por el segundo juez cuando se enteró de quién era en realidad su querido Koa, y dónde estaba en esos instantes. O más bien, con quién.

Su juicio se nubló de tal modo, que ignoró sus propias órdenes al matar a su víctima de Lanai. Debía haber desaparecido del mismo modo que el de Oahu, sin dejar rastro. Pero aquel maldito juez llevaba en su interior el mismo pecado que Andrei. No era dinero, lo que quería de él, cuando le propuso nuevos negocios. La ira que le embargó al sentir la mano de aquel viejo sobre su muslo, le pidió que hundiera su cuerpo en el agua y le ahogara hasta ver sus ojos llenarse de venas rojas y sus pulmones estallar, haciendo que sangrara por la boca.

De todos modos, no dejó que ese primer error se interpusiera en sus planes. No era más que un contratiempo. Con suerte, tardarían meses en encontrar su cuerpo flotando en el mar.

Y entonces, cuando pensaba que solo era cuestión de un movimiento más para alcanzar su objetivo, el cinco cero se cruzó en su camino. Dando lugar al mayor fallo de todos los que podía haber cometido.

El SWAT le acorraló en aquella casa en Molokai tras ser "testigo" de cómo había acabado con la vida del tercer juez sin apenas pestañear.

Después llegó Koa… Danny…

¿Podrían haber ido las cosas peor de lo que fueron en su presencia?

Le hizo testigo de cómo mataba a un hombre a sangre fría, perdió su tapadera y su credibilidad a la hora de incriminar a Lisianski… y le disparó. A Koa…

No… dudaba de que las cosas pudieran haber ido peor. Su venganza ya era imposible. Nadie creería su historia. No podría desacreditar a Andrei aunque presentara todas las pruebas del mundo. Y además, el propio equipo de fuerzas especiales del gobierno le había visto cometer un asesinato.

Se levantó de la mesa y arrastró con el brazo todo lo que había sobre ella. Cubiertos, vaso, plato…. cayeron al suelo formando un desagradable estruendo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando que la voz que le hablaba en su interior, que le decía que todo estaba perdido, se silenciara de una vez.

No le importaba lo que ella dijera, no iba a rendirse. No con él.

No podía dejar de pensar en Koa. Y su pobre y desquiciada mente llegó a la conclusión de que SÍ existía alguien que pudiera confiar en la veracidad su historia. Comprender sus motivos. Koa.

Daba igual que ahora fuera Danny. Sabía, estaba convencido, de que él le creería.

Quizás fue eso lo que le llevó a secuestrarle. O tal vez su cerebro trastornado. Quién sabe. Fuera cual fuera su absurda excusa, ni siquiera él era consciente de lo peligroso que resultaba en esos momentos de desesperación. Tanto para sí mismo, como para el resto del mundo.

Kono comprobó todas las cámaras viarias existentes entre la oficina central de cinco cero, y el colegio de Grace. Desgraciadamente, que el detective se hubiera desplazado a pie todo el trayecto, no facilitaba las cosas. Un vehículo era más fácil de localizar por las cámaras de tráfico que un peatón. Finalmente dieron con el rastro y lo siguieron por la ciudad sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus pasos. Solo hubo un problema, desaparecía por completo al llegar a la escuela. Danno simplemente se desvanecía de una imagen a la siguiente.

Las cámaras periféricas del colegio solamente cubrían la entrada y las salidas laterales del centro. Había un punto muerto que limitaba su búsqueda. La zona de aparcamiento del profesorado, por algún motivo interno, no tenía sistema de grabación.

Durante unos instantes, creyendo haberle perdido la pista, Steve comenzó a notar los síntomas de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad inminente: Los sudores fríos que recorrían su frente ,a pesar de que los sofocos que sentía delataban un claro aumento de su temperatura corporal. Las palpitaciones que hacían que su corazón pareciera dar saltos en el interior de su pecho, amenazando con salirse de este. O simplemente con detenerse. La dificultad de introducir un poco de aire en su organismo para poder hacer algo tan necesario como respirar…

Pero entonces, cuando esa crisis casi le había ganado la batalla, sus ojos se posaron en una imagen que proyectaba el mapa satélite del edificio que había frente al colegio.

-Espera…-gritó, apoyándose de pronto en el hombro de Chin- ¿Una joyería? ¿Eso es una boutique de Tiffany´s?-preguntó exaltado, señalando un punto concreto en la pantalla con un dedo, y secándose el sudor de la frente con la otra mano disimuladamente.

Kono tecleó un par de opciones en el ordenador central.

-Sí, jefe. Tiffany´s.-sonrió Chin, al ver la imagen en pantalla. Todos sabían qué significaba eso, cámaras de vigilancia. Tal vez una de ellas les mostrara el punto muerto del aparcamiento.

-Bien visto, jefe. – Kono empezó a marcar el número de la joyería tan pronto lo tuvo en pantalla.

Apenas diez minutos después, los tres entraban en la boutique de Tiffany´s de la avenida en la que se localizaba la escuela de Grace, dispuestos a conseguir la prueba definitiva.

Y la obtuvieron, vaya que si lo hicieron. En una de las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, se veía perfectamente como Danny se encontraba con Honua al pasar caminando frente al aparcamiento de la escuela.

Al principio, únicamente hablaban. Gesticulaban como si discutieran sobre algo, mientras Danny miraba hacia todos los lados posibles a su alrededor. Pero entonces, sin motivo aparente, el detective sujetaba el brazo de Honua y le arrastraba consigo hasta un vehículo negro aparcado a pocos metros.

Danny entraba en el vehículo a toda prisa, en el lado del copiloto. Sin embargo, Makani dudaba y se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta del coche antes de entrar. Tras varios segundos de incertidumbre, daba un último vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les seguía, y se reunía con el detective en el interior del automóvil.

Un silencio absoluto reinó en la sala principal de la sede central del cinco cero al ser testigos de esas imágenes. Grandes preguntas se mantenían en el aire. ¿Casualidad? O, por el contrario… ¿Estaba ese encuentro planeado?

-Han sido años en esa isla jefe y…-parecía estar bastante claro cuál era la opción que Kono daba por correcta.

-No…-la interrumpió en seguida Steve- No. Tiene que haberle dicho algo. Quizás le ha amenazado de algún modo. Danny no se iría con él así sin pensarlo. No después de…

Se quedó callado un momento. Pensando. Recordando todo lo sucedido entre ellos dos las últimas semanas. Si hubiera sido capaz de hablar de sentimientos, habría dado a Kono una respuesta imposible de revocar.

-Puede que al principio estuviera algo confuso, pero ya no. No después de que le disparara en Molokai.-dijo finalmente- Ya no confía en él. Estoy seguro.

-Tal vez Danny tuvo miedo por Grace-intervino Chin, haciendo que la mirada intensa que Steve y Kono compartían se desvaneciera y se centraran en él.-estaban junto a la escuela. Pudo tener miedo de que la niña se viera envuelta en ese encuentro. Es lo que habría hecho el antiguo Danny.

Inevitablemente, todos pensaron que, el problema en esa teoría era que su compañero ya no era el antiguo Danny. Sino uno nuevo. Parecido, pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes razón.-se rindió Kono, tratando de calmar el ambiente- Lo siento, jefe. Yo…

-No es nada, vale.-Steve se acercó a ella y la besó en un lado de la cabeza.-Todos estamos un poco nerviosos.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono móvil del jefe empezó a vibrar.

-McGarret.-contestó. Le llamaban de la oficina de Lukela.-Aha… sí… interesante… Bien, gracias Duke. Mantenme informado.

Chin y Kono compartieron una mirada curiosa.

-El juez de Lanai con el que se reunió Makani ha aparecido muerto.-empezó a explicar el jefe- Un pescador ha encontrado su cuerpo flotando en el agua. Max todavía está con la autopsia, pero todo indica que fue estrangulado.

-Es el segundo de los tres jueces asociados con Lisianski que aparece muerto después del que

Makani mató en Molokai.-Aclaró Chin- solo falta del de Oahu.

-Sí, esa es la otra parte, la interesante. Pedí a Lukela que investigara a esos tres jueces. El tercero en discordia lleva varios días desaparecido.

-Se vuelve más peligroso por momentos.-afirmó Chin, refiriéndose a Honua. Estaba seguro de que esa desaparición era obra suya.

-Está desesperado. Sea lo que sea que tenía planeado, no es que esté saliendo bien.-puntualizó, Steve.- El tiroteo en Molokai no creo que entrara en sus cálculos.

Kono resopló frustrada.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó entonces la mujer, visiblemente preocupada.

Steve respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Esas imágenes de Danny con el isleño habían sembrado una duda inevitable también en su interior, pero luchaba contra ella. Kono lo acababa de decir hacía tan solo unos minutos. Años… Danny había estado años con ese hombre en una isla.

Curando sus heridas. Ayudándole a renacer y volver a encontrarse a sí mismo… _Y sí todo eso hubiera hecho que… ¡No!..._

Se negaba a creerlo. Lo que sucedía entre ellos dos debía estar por encima de todo eso. Para él lo estaba.

-Ahora…-dijo volviendo a centrarse-Vamos a rastrear ese coche hasta el lugar en el que mantiene retenido a Danny. Si mi intuición no falla, el ferry a Molokai será su última parada.

Chin estaba en lo correcto en una cosa, el motivo por el cual Danny se había marchado con Honua era el miedo. Pero no solo por haberlo sentido por Grace. También lo sintió por Steve, por sus compañeros del cinco cero, y por cualquiera que hubiera seguido a esa unidad hasta el lugar en el que su captor le recluía. No podía permitir que ningún inocente pagara de nuevo por sus errores. Tal y como lo hizo aquel pobre oficial del equipo de Grover que murió en el tiroteo de Molokai.

Lo supo en cuanto vio la mirada desquiciada con la que le observaba Honua junto al aparcamiento de la escuela. Si había sido capaz de dispararle a él, su amigo, para huir, no tendría ningún problema en matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en sus nuevos planes.

Así que aceptó escucharle. Incluso le instó a marcharse juntos. Le preguntó dónde estaba su coche y él mismo le guió hasta el vehículo. Algo en su interior le decía que sabía dónde terminaba ese viaje.

Con suerte, habría conseguido dar final a todo ese asunto de una vez por todas antes de que Steve se percatara de su ausencia. Y actuara en consecuencia.

La suposición de McGarret también era cierta. El final de su trayecto sí que fue la zona portuaria en la que atracaba el ferry con destino a Molokai. Solo que Danny y su captor no subieron a bordo. Abandonaron el vehículo robado que conducían y se desplazaron hasta la isla en una pequeña embarcación de la que Honua se apropió también sin mucha dificultad.

Danny recordaba cómo Cath se había preguntado cuál de los tres bunkers sería el elegido por

Makani para esconderse del cinco cero. Ahora ya sabía la respuesta. El que estaba bajo el antiguo hospital militar.

Esa edificación era ahora una residencia para ancianos ex combatientes. Solamente la planta de acceso a la calle, y la superior estaban abiertas al personal. La planta baja, aquella que accedía al antiguo bunker, se mantenía clausurada desde la reforma del hospital doce años atrás.

Danny no dijo nada cuando Honua le llevó hasta allí. Se limitó a observar y esperar el momento oportuno para actuar.

Actuar…

No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer para solucionar esa situación. Fuera lo que fuera, debería haberlo sobre la marcha. Improvisar.

Notó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que le hacía pensar que aquello de improvisar en una situación como esa no estaba del todo bien. Pero decidió ignorarla y continuar con lo planeado.

Después de todo, pensó que ¿Qué podía pasar? Ya había estado "muerto" una vez. No era para tanto.

Se sonrió a sí mismo con sarcasmo, siendo consciente de que ese pensamiento solo trataba de calmar su propio nerviosismo. Aunque eso no lo hacía más fácil de llevar, al menos le permitía mantenerse de una pieza.

 _Steve_ …-pensó. Por algún motivo, tenerle cerca en ese instante le hubiese dado más valor. Pero no podía pedirle que interviniera. Debía alejarle de Honua. Del peligro. Solo deseaba que él no se viera afectado por su decisión. Su persona ya había infligido suficiente daño en la vida de ese hombre.

Eso le llevó a recordar lo que Steve había confesado sentir por él. A pensar en lo que sabía que él mismo sentía por ese marine que tan abruptamente había llegado a su nueva y confusa vida.

-Koa…-escuchó que le reclamaba la voz de Honua.-Vamos…

Danny tragó con lentitud y asintió. Mientras le seguía al interior del bunker, a través de los pasillos de la planta baja del hospital, la imagen de Steve estaba grabada en su mente de una forma tan penetrante, como no era consciente de que lo estaba también en su corazón.

Mientras tripulaba la embarcación de Kamekona, en dirección a la isla de Molokai, Steve pensaba en las tres horas que Makani les llevaba de ventaja. No era capaz de imaginar por lo que debía estar pasando Danny. No quería hacerlo. Si ese psicópata había osado hacerle daño…

-Steve…-la voz de Catherine llamó su atención. Vio a la morena acercarse a él y colocarse junto al timón del barco.-Creo que es esta. Es la más factible.-lo dijo señalando un punto en el mapa de Molokai.

Una vez comprobado que Honua había conducido hasta el puerto y abandonado el vehículo para tomar una embarcación, el destino del isleño era predecible. Su teoría de que debía haber estado escondiéndose en una de las tres edificaciones dotadas de bunker de la isla, se hacía más fuerte. El problema, era acotar la búsqueda y decidir cuál de ellas sería la primera en la que mirarían.

Por ese motivo, Catherine navegaba junto a su equipo en esa misión. Steve no había querido inmiscuir a Grover después de lo sucedido en la última redada, y la mujer se ofreció voluntaria tan pronto McGarret la llamó para pedirle nueva información sobre las plantaciones. No fue fácil disuadirla de que no interviniera, (además contaba con cierta tecnología de la marina que les sería de mucha ayuda en el momento del asalto al bunker), así que simplemente dejaron que les acompañara.

De algún modo, Steve creía que Cath sentía que ayudando a Danny, se redimía en parte por no haberle apoyado en su loca búsqueda dos años atrás.

Permitiendo a su ex compañera ser parte de su unidad en esos momentos difíciles, McGarret sentía como si fuera él el que se redimía por su comportamiento.

-¿El hospital militar?-preguntó Steve, curioso. Al ver el lugar que señalaba Catherine-¿Por qué crees que es el adecuado?

Kono y Chin se acercaron hasta ellos, escuchando los motivos que daba la teniente para creer que ese era el lugar idóneo para que Honua tuviera retenido a Danny.

-He estado investigando. Es la única de las tres edificaciones que se mantiene activa. Las otras dos son usadas actualmente como centros de abastecimiento de las plantaciones. Sin embargo, el hospital, ahora es una residencia para ex combatientes, solo que la parte inferior del edificio fue clausurada cuando lo reformaron.

-Los que abrieron la residencia en ese lugar sabían perfectamente lo que había debajo.-afirmó Kono.

-Es más fácil pasar desapercibido en un lugar rodeado de gente, que en un almacén medio abandonado.-puntualizó Chin.-Cualquier mínima actividad daría un toque de atención a los lugareños hacia algo que no deben saber.

-Exacto.- contestó Catherine- Sin embargo, en una residencia es fácil ver entrar y salir a personas teóricamente desconocidas que están de visita. Nadie se percataría de su presencia.

-Bien, empezaremos por ahí.- Finalizó Steve.-solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

Esa última parte salió de su boca en un susurro preocupado, pero todos lo oyeron con claridad.

Catherine alzó una mano y acarició su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar?

-Catherine, no creo que sea el momento de…-empezó a decir Kono. La apreciaba pero, por algún motivo, la forma en la que esa mujer intentaba siempre entrar por la fuerza en la vida de su jefe, no acababa de gustarle.

El propio McGarret, siendo conocedor de su opinión, interrumpió su alegato defensivo.

-Está bien, Kono… no te preocupes. Lo cierto es que sí quiero hablar con Cath…

La hawaiana no se movió en un primer momento, su expresión no parecía nada convencida. Fue Chin quien, sujetando a su nada conforme prima de un codo, la arrastró hacia el otro extremo del barco para darles algo de intimidad.

-Siempre he tenido la sensación de no gustarle…-bromeó Catherine.

Steve se rio.

-No es que no le gustes, te aprecia, solo se preocupa por mí. Han sido unos años… complicados. -¿Tan mala soy para ti?-lo preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, acercándose más a él.

-No.-contestó Steve, devolviéndosela con cariño.- Es solo que sabe que, por más que en algún momento no hayamos querido verlo, lo nuestro nunca condujo a nada más que un mal final.

Catherine se quedó en silencio. Su sonrisa borrada y su expresión ahora más seria.

-Lo siento Cath…-se lamentó de haber sido tan franco. Quizás demasiado brusco.- Quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien. Lo quiero de verdad…-empezó a decir el marine.

Durante un instante la teniente sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza arder en su pecho. Esa fuente de energía se desvaneció tan rápido como nació.

-Quiero que seamos amigos. Y para eso, necesito ser sincero contigo. Siento muchísimo lo que sucedió aquel día en la playa, tras la desaparición de Danny. No puedo excusarme en el alcohol por mi comportamiento, pero espero que comprendas que el dolor era el que me motivaba. No quise herirte. No pensaba de verdad nada de lo que dije pero… sentía que sin Danno, lo había perdido todo.

Catherine se quedó tan atónita que no supo qué decir. Steve había sido una persona de difícil acceso cuando mantenían una relación. Conseguir que se abriera a ella fue una tarea ardua. Tardó años en lograr que le hablara de un modo la mitad de franco de lo que lo hacía ahora.

-¿Crees que sigue siendo el hombre del que te enamoraste?-preguntó directa. No lo había dicho claro, pero estaba implícito en sus palabras.

Además, tentar a la suerte no le pareció tan malo en un momento como ese. Siempre había tenido esa duda, como mínimo, él le debía resolverla. Necesitaba una contestación directa para aclarar su sospecha de una vez por todas.

Para su sorpresa, Steve contestó sin reparos.

-Sí, lo es. Siempre lo ha sido.- Sonrió. Estaba más seguro de lo que había estado nunca. Solamente Danno era capaz de hacerle enamorarse de él en dos ocasiones. En dos "vidas" distintas.

Catherine respiró profundamente. Le dolía escuchar de labios del hombre al que más había querido, que otra persona siempre había sido más importante para él que ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, acababa de aliviar una carga de sus hombros que hacía años que portaba. Lo suyo con Steve no desapareció porque no fuera capaz de retenerlo a su lado, sino porque estaba condenado al fracaso.

-Entonces vayamos a esa casa y saquémosle de allí de una vez. Ha sido una batalla demasiado dura como para dejar que un maldito isleño psicótico acabe con la competencia sin darme la oportunidad de admitir la derrota… Además, es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo. Aunque yo no sea el motivo.

Steve sonrió. Alargó uno de sus brazos, y agarró a la mujer para atraerla y abrazarla.

-Gracias-besó su pelo y la apretó con fuerza.

-Lo que quieras. Siempre.-contestó Cath-pero ahora suéltame. Si Kono sigue mirándome de ese modo, creo que acabará atravesándome o tirándome al mar para carnaza de los tiburones.

Steve soltó una carcajada. Lo cierto era que la mirada de Kono hubiera asustado hasta al más valiente.

-¡Continuas sin entenderlo!- Honua gritó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla en la que se sentaba, enfurecido y pateándola con agresividad hasta hacerla chocar contra una de las paredes.

Llevaba más de veinte minutos explicándole su historia a Koa, tratándole de hacerle comprender que la venganza era algo que su alma necesitaba para poder marchar en paz el día de mañana. Que nunca quiso hacerle daño. Lo importante que era para él… Pero el rubio no parecía acabar de querer entenderlo. Le hablaba de un modo que le cabreaba. Sonaba demasiado al Danny que él no conocía.

-Vale… vale… sí, en serio… lo entiendo.-se defendía el detective. Estaba de pie contra una de las paredes, con sus manos inmovilizadas por una brida de la que sabía que no sería capaz de desprenderse a no ser que Honua razonara y le desatara. Pero su enfado, y la pistola que sujetaba en su mano derecha, eran un inconveniente.-De verdad… pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir de aquí, buscar a alguien que te ayude…. Contarles todo lo que te ha hecho. Andrei tiene que pagar, pero esta no es la manera correcta…

Honua le miró con furia y se abalanzó sobre él. Se quedó pegado a su cuerpo, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿Alguien? ¿Buscar a alguien que me ayude? ¿Cómo quién? ¿Tu amigo el del cinco cero? ¿Steve McGarret?… Me preguntó que habrá hecho para ganar tu confianza en tan poco tiempo…-soltó mirándole con desagrado.

-Honua, Steve no…-intentó el rubio, pero el jefe de los Mauna le interrumpió.

-Vuelve a pronunciar su nombre y daré por terminada esta conversación. Levantó el arma y la colocó contra el mismo punto del cuerpo de Danny en el que le disparó la primera vez.

Ese fue el instante en el que el detective se percató de una cosa muy importante. La misma aversión que sentía Steve por Honua, la sentía este por el marine. ¿Sería el mismo el motivo?

Si quería averiguar la respuesta, solo tenía una forma de hacerlo. Probar suerte.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba, si quería salir de ese bunker con vida?

-Hey… Honua… espera, Honua…Te lo prometo, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando- Siguió su instinto e hizo lo que este le dictaba. El tono de su voz bajó considerablemente, hasta hacerse un susurro privado y cariñoso. Acercó su boca a la del jefe para hablarle tan cerca que este no pudiera evitar mirarla. Necesitaba distraerle. Y si quería hacerlo, tenía que dejar de ser Danny a sus ojos, y ser Koa.- solo quiero que todo esto acabe, que podamos volver a casa. Los dos. Juntos.

Milagrosamente, su cambio de actitud tuvo el efecto deseado.

-¿A casa?- Honua le miraba con desconfianza, pero claramente atraído por la idea de ese "juntos".

-A Nihoa… No puedo aguantar más esto, Honua… Lo he intentado. Por esa niña que dicen que es mi hija pero… esta no es mi vida. Todo era mejor cuando estábamos en la isla. Solos… -alzó las manos, moviéndolas apresadas entre sus cuerpos a causa de la cercanía del jefe, y le agarró como pudo del cuello de la camiseta.- Por favor, ayúdame… sácame de aquí… vámonos a casa.

Honua sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, besando la frente de Koa al tiempo que bajaba la pistola y la dejaba colgando de su mano.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba internamente por el deseo de apartarle a golpes, de gritar y alejarse de él, Danny se quedó estático aguardando una respuesta por parte del jefe de los Mauna. Solo esperaba que su interpretación hubiera sido lo suficientemente buena porque, si no era así, sabía que seguramente estaba perdido.

-Tengo algo muy interesante acerca de ese Hospital militar, jefe.-ya casi habían llegado a Molokai cuando Kono se acercó a Steve, hablando al tiempo que tecleaba algo en su PDA.

-¿Qué es?

-Uno de mis ex compañeros de instituto trabaja ahora en el departamento de autoridad de edificios públicos del gobierno de Hawai. Le pedí que buscara información sobre nuestros tres posibles objetivos…

-¿Extraoficialmente?-Steve sonreía al preguntar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándole de forma socarrona. Le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que Kono hubiera buscado información por su cuenta, sin confiar en lo que decía el instinto de Catherine, por mucho sentido que tuviera.

Chin miró a su jefe desde su punto de visión tras el timón, y sonrió divertido.

-Por supuesto, extraoficialmente.-afirmó Kono. Luego miró a Catherine, que estaba junto a Steve, observándola estupefacta.- Lo siento, Cath. No podía dejar la seguridad de Danny en manos de una de tus corazonadas. Tenía que comprobarlo.

-Claro…-contestó la teniente. – Lo entiendo.- Aunque lo cierto era que le cabreaba el comportamiento de Kono.

Según mi amigo-la agente del cinco cero no reparó demasiado en su enfado- el edificio del antiguo Hospital Militar pertenecía al abuelo de Andrei Lisianski.

-¿Apuestas para saber quién es el nuevo dueño?-soltó sarcástico Chin.

-No creo que sea necesario.-afirmó Steve.- Está claro… vamos en buen camino.

Llegar hasta el edificio de la nueva residencia para ancianos fue fácil. Adentrarse en las instalaciones sin llamar demasiado la atención, ya no tanto.

Kono hackeó el ordenador central de la residencia y eligió varios nombres al azar de su lista de pacientes. Ella y Chin fueron los primeros en entrar. Cruzaron la puerta principal de forma calmada y decidida, como si realmente fueran a visitar a algún pariente.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?-una enfermera les detuvo cuando ya casi habían llegado al final del pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras de emergencia.

-Sí, bueno…-empezó Chin-dudoso.

-Hemos venido a visitar a nuestro tío, Shalak Kenoui.-afirmó Kono, interrumpiéndole. Y recordando uno de los nombres de la lista. Anciano de ochenta y siete años con familia numerosa.-

Mi prima Alice nos ha dicho que este era un buen horario para verle…

Chin la miró divertido. Pensando en que era todo un privilegio tener un cerebro como el de su prima a disposición del cinco cero. Estaba seguro de que se había aprendido de memoria los datos personales de cada uno de los objetivos que hackearon de los archivos de la residencia.

La enfermera les miró con sospecha en primera instancia pero, al oír el nombre de la hija del paciente, pareció convencerse.

-Por supuesto, primera planta.-indicó sonriente- Habitación veintiséis. Por favor, avísenme si necesitan algo más.

Ambos sonrieron agradecidos y se encaminaron de nuevo a su objetivo.

Steve y Cath se colaron en el edificio por la parte trasera. Donde estaba la entrada del personal y de suministros. Portando las armas del equipo al completo consigo.

Una vez reunido todo el equipo en la planta inferior, accedieron al sótano, donde se encontraba el bunker. Steve abría camino, con su M4 apoyado contra el hombro, seguido de Cath. Ambos avanzando por el lado izquierdo del oscuro y largo pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta blindada. Kono caminaba en primer lugar por el lado derecho, alzando su fusil y apuntando al final del pasillo, haciendo que la mira láser de algún modo les iluminara en la oscuridad.

Atravesar esa puerta sin tener el código de acceso, o sin que alguien la abriera por dentro para ellos, era prácticamente imposible. Ese era el otro motivo por el que McGarret había permitido que Catherine viajara con ellos hasta Molokai. El ejercito de la marina americana estaba dotado de dispositivos especiales para acceder a refugios anti aéreos de ese tipo. Una vez estudiadas las características del bunker, Cath sabía exactamente cuál era el necesario para entrar en ese en concreto.

La teniente hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Steve. Estaba hecho.

McGarret sonrió satisfecho. En menos de tres segundos, atravesaría esa puerta y ajustaría cuentas con el desgraciado que había osado separar a Danny de nuevo de él.

Accedieron al bunker de forma estudiada, cubriendo cada flanco de donde pudiera salir un enemigo, dispuestos a disparar en caso de ser necesario. Algunos, rogando a los dioses que Danny estuviera allí adentro, sano y salvo.

Esta vez, los dioses no habían escuchado.

El refugio estaba vacío.

Solamente un rastro de sangre rojizo y débil, marcaba el camino por el que la esperanza podía haberse marchado.

Parecía que lo tenía todo controlado. Que había conseguido convencer a Honua de que estaba de su parte. Incluso le escuchaba hablar de un lugar en la isla al que accederían para tomar una embarcación que les condujera a Nihoa. Solo tenía que idear un modo de reducirle y noquearle el tiempo suficiente para arrastrarle hasta su nuevo destino: la cárcel.

Pero entonces todos los esfuerzos de Danny se vieron reducidos a la nada con una simple llamada.

-Creo que tenéis compañía. Una mujer y un hombre de origen hawaiano acaban de colarse en la residencia, fingían ir a visitar a un paciente, pero en lugar de seguir mis indicaciones y subir por la escalera principal, les he visto acceder a la escalera de emergencia. Creo que van hacia a ti…

La enfermera que detuvo a Kono y Chin en los pasillos de la planta superior de la residencia no era otra que Mary Johnson. Una británica ex compañera de facultad de Honua que siempre había estado interesada en él. El propio Makani se encargó de recomendar a la muchacha para el puesto que ocupaba actualmente en la residencia. Darle acceso al refugio, fue algo a lo que ella aceptó sin hacer preguntas.

Le escondió en aquel lugar durante días sin pararse a pensar en si debía confiar en él. Su estúpido enamoramiento platónico, y su agradecimiento desbordado, le pedían que simplemente lo hiciera.

Fue algo distinto cuando vio aparecer a su apuesto ex compañero acompañado de otro hombre. En ese instante, dudó. Pero Honua consiguió convencerla de que era un amigo que necesitaba un favor. Un refugio en el que poder ocultarse de alguien que quería hacerle daño. Incluso la convenció de que actuaba respaldado por gente demasiado peligrosa.

El jefe de los Mauna le pidió que estuviera atenta. Que si alguien desconocido trataba de entrar en la residencia, le avisara inmediatamente. Mary había retenido con tanto ahínco la información que Honua le había dado, tratando de no fallarle, que supo enseguida que debía avisarle.

Llevaba tres años trabajando en esa residencia. Conocía a todas y cada una de las personas que visitaban a los ex combatientes. Nunca habría dejado pasar a dos desconocidos de ese modo, si no supiera exactamente quienes eran. Y lo que querían.

 _Tenéis compañía_ En el preciso instante en el que sonó el teléfono interior del refugio, Honua sujetaba la pistola con una de sus manos, y con la otra, un cuchillo. Con el que estaba preparado para cortar las cuerdas que inutilizaban las manos de Danny. Oír esa frase le hizo pensar en que Steve McGarret estuviera intentando acceder a él con la intención de arrebatarle a Koa. Provocó que la sensación relajada que le embargaba en esos momentos, se tornara odio contenido y clara traición.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?... Ese hombre ya no era Koa, sino el detective Danny Williams.

¿O se equivocaba?...

-Entendido.-colgó el teléfono y se volvió de nuevo hacia el rubio. Que le miraba impaciente, mostrándole las manos, esperando a que le desatara. Totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía en el exterior del refugio.

-Sabes… me alegro de que lo hayamos arreglado todo.-lo dijo Honua pasándole despreocupado el filo del cuchillo por las tiras de la brida, como si se dispusiera a cortarlas. Sonreía de tal modo, que parecía que aquel fuera el mejor día de su vida.- Ya casi pensaba que te había perdido. Cuando volvamos a Nihoa va a ser increíble… podemos celebrar el reencuentro en la cala norte y salir al amanecer a pasear en la cara este del monte. Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos Danny, ya lo

verás…

Hablaba tan deprisa, que el detective no se percató de su trampa.

-Claro, va a ser como siempre-fingió- Podemos…-pero interrumpió su contestación mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Descolocado.

Danny se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal en cuanto observó el cambio en la expresión de Honua.

Y vio su mano detenerse y apartar el cuchillo de las bridas.

-Tengo que admitir que casi lo consigues…-afirmó, levantando la mano en la que llevaba la pistola y apuntándole con ella en la sien.- Eh, "Danny"…- desabrochó dos botones superiores de la camisa del detective, apartó la tela, y puso una de sus manos en la cicatriz del disparo que él mismo efectuó unos días atrás. Acariciándola suavemente.

En ese preciso instante, el rubio supo que todo estaba perdido. Cerró los ojos sabiendo su derrota. -Honua, yo…-su voz sonaba arrepentida. Cuando abrió los ojos y le miró a los suyos, en ellos se veía lo mucho que lamentaba haber tenido que llegar a esa situación con él.

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando el cuchillo que sujetaba el isleño en su mano acabó atravesando de un golpe el mismo agujero por el que entró la bala.

-Espero que después de esto-Honua gruñía las palabras mientras hundía con más fuerza la hoja del arma contra su carne- seas consciente de que elegiste mal.

-Ahgggggg… por… por..fa..vor Hon..Honua… -pedía Danny, sin aliento-No lo hagas… por favor…no tiene que…acabar así…

-Sí…-acercó sus labios al oído del rubio- en esta ocasión sí… No esperes a que él venga a buscarte esta vez. No quedará nada de ti que llevarse consigo a casa.

Danny volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que todo parecía mejorar, tenía que suceder algo como eso? ¿Y si, simplemente, su sino era morir?

-Venga… camina…-le instó Honua. Sujetándole del brazo herido y arrastrándole fuera del refugio.

Siguieron el hilo de sangre que ensuciaba el suelo hasta una puerta del refugio que daba a un túnel que conectaba la edificación con los terrenos de la plantación contigua.

Con Steve siempre al frente de la formación, desesperado por tener delante de él la imagen de Danny, recorrieron a marchas forzadas los seiscientos metros de húmeda oscuridad que formaban el túnel hasta que salieron a campo abierto.

Fue difícil volver a retomar el rastro entre la espesura de la cosecha de azúcar de caña, pero Steve encontró un pequeño cerco de sangre que tomaba dirección al oeste.

-Si seguimos en esa dirección, y atravesamos el parque estatal de Palaau, a dos kilómetros se encuentra el río q...-Catherine mostró el mapa de Molokai en su PDA, frente a ellos.

-Tiene un buen acceso a la playa Awahua, quizás se dirijan allí.-la interrumpió Steve, leyendo su pensamiento. Todavía daba por sentado que Danny seguía con vida. No era capaz de pensar en lo contrario.

\- Vamos…-esta vez fue Kono quien empezó a correr la primera. Seguida de Chin.

Cuando llegaron a la extensión en la que se vislumbraba el río, la visión que les aguardaba hizo que los cuatro se detuvieran de pronto. Sin ser capaces de otra cosa que levantar sus fusiles y apuntar a su objetivo. El tiempo, definitivamente estaba contra ellos.

-¡Makani! ¡Suéltale!-gritó Steve, con uno de sus ojos puesto en la mira de su fusil. Fijo en la cabeza del jefe de los Mauna. No pensaba fallar.

En su interior, sentía al mismo tiempo el alivio de ver a Danny con vida, y el miedo a lo fácil que le resultaría en esos instantes perderle.

Honua y el detective se encontraban a bordo de una barcaza en medio del río, donde la corriente les arrastraba hasta los rápidos que acababan desembocando en el mar.

-¡Alejaos!-gritó, alzando su arma y colocándola contra la frente de Danny.-Si os acercáis, le mataré.

-¡Steve!-escuchó gritar a Danny, con sus ojos azules llenos de desesperación. Su pecho y su brazo estaban manchados de sangre en el mismo lugar en el que anteriormente Honua le disparara. Y su aspecto, demacrado y blanquecino, denotaba que la pérdida de sangre había sido considerable.

-¡Danno!-dio un paso adelante, impaciente y agobiado- Danno… tranquilo, estoy aquí, ¿Vale?

Pronto habrá terminado y…

-¡No!-Honua gritó totalmente encolerizado, levantándose en la barca y empujando con más agresividad la pistola contra la piel de Danny- No… no le llevarás contigo… ¿Me oyes? Esta vez

no…

Y de pronto, se quedó quieto, miró hacia Steve, después volvió fijar sus ojos en Danny... La forma en la que sus miradas se cruzaban, mostrando el cariño y el tormento que sentían por estar lejos el uno del otro, hizo que algo acabara de morir en el interior del jefe de los Mauna.

-No… -susurró- ¡Prefiero verle morir!-gritó entonces, desgarrándose la garganta-¡Prefiero que muera!

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa para ser conscientes de que realmente estaba pasando. Danny se puso en pie para saltar de la barca, pero su movimiento no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el disparo de Honua le alcanzó justo antes de caer al agua.

Steve fue el primero en atravesar la sien de Honua con su proyectil.

Kono, Chin y Catherine dispararon al mismo tiempo. Los tres alcanzando también su objetivo.

Tras eso. Steve no fue consciente de nada más. En su cabeza, solo podía ver a Danny caer de nuevo.

Vio desaparecer bajo el agua a la persona que amaba en una ocasión. Lo que sintió en ese momento, era algo que nunca jamás sería capaz de olvidar. El intenso miedo, la horrible desesperación de no saber si estaba muerto.

Hacerlo por segunda vez, provocó en él un pánico que no tenía descripción posible.

Cuando se tiró al río para ir a buscarle, en todo lo que podía pensar, era en que no podría soportar volver a perderle otra vez.

 **El final del largo camino**

 **Capítulo 14**

Steve no había sido nunca de esos que creen en el destino. En que el camino de cada uno está escrito desde antes de nacer y, simplemente, seguimos una decisión tras otra, acertada o no, hasta llegar al lugar en el que se supone debemos terminar.

Él siempre fue más uno de esos hombres que creen que el azar no existe. Que cada uno elige su rumbo y construye su propio camino. A base de esfuerzo y constancia.

Tras los sucesos de los últimos dos años, el comandante de la Marina forzosamente se había visto obligado a revisar esos racionales pensamientos. Dejando que otros más ilógicos, le convencieran de lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Después de lo sucedido en Molokai, ahora Steve estaba completamente seguro. Sí, el destino era algo real. Y, el suyo en particular, parecía tener un rumbo inequívoco directo a la fatalidad. En otras palabras, creía que era la persona con peor fortuna de la historia.

A lo largo de su vida, dedicada plenamente al bienestar y la protección de su adorado país, solamente dos veces se había permitido sentir el significado de lo que era estar enamorado. En ambas ocasiones de la misma persona. Pero, también dos veces, el cruel destino había querido arrebatarle a esa persona de su lado. Jugando con la ironía y martirizándole haciéndolo de un modo tan similar.

Steve todavía no podía creer que hubiera visto por segunda vez a Danny desaparecer de su vista sumergiéndose en el agua…

Esta ocasión, sin duda alguna había sido la peor. La más dolorosa. No solo por el hecho de pensar que iba a volver a perderle, sino porque creía que esta vez sería para siempre. Era imposible que Honua hubiera errado el disparo a esa distancia.

El traslado de Danny hasta el hospital fue una carrera contra reloj. Steve permaneció a su lado durante todo el viaje en helicóptero. Ayudando a los paramédicos que le atendían, y presionando con fuerza la herida de su vientre para que no se desangrara.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, solo de reaccionar acorde con el estado de crisis en el que se encontraba.

No fue hasta que Danny atravesó las puertas del hospital, desapareciendo en la zona de urgencias, tumbado en la camilla, entubado y ya a cargo de los médicos, que Steve fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se quedó parado unos segundos, mirando como las puertas batientes de color plateado se cerraban ante él. Después alzó las manos, teñidas del rojo de la sangre de Danny, y sintió como el pánico le invadía. Se vio a sí mismo obligado a dejarse caer contra la pared más cercana, su espalda arrastrándose hacia abajo hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo. Sintiendo el chaleco anti balas oprimiéndole el pecho, e incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar el color rojizo de su piel.

Así fue como le encontraron Kono y Chin al llegar al hospital, sentado en el suelo, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida.

Tratar de hacerle volver a la realidad fue algo prácticamente imposible. Nada de lo que le decían parecía tener sentido alguno para él. Solamente la presencia del médico que acababa de operar a Danny consiguió sacarle del extraño estado de catatonia en el que se había sumido.

-¿Familiares de Daniel Williams?

A esa pregunta, Steve contestó alzándose a toda prisa y enfrentándose al médico.

-Comandante Steve McGarret, cinco cero. Soy el jefe y compañero de Danny. Su familia todavía no está avisada de…-se quedó de nuevo en blanco. Visiblemente afectado.

-Está bien…-el doctor le miró con clara compasión. Empezando a explicar el estado del bien saben…-hablaba también para Kono y Chin, que acababan de acercarse y colocarse cada uno a un lado de Steve.-El señor Williams ha recibido un disparo en el abdomen-vio a McGarret respirar con fuerza al escuchar esa parte- por suerte…-dijo sonriendo- el lugar en el que ha perforado la bala ha quedado a tres milímetros del intestino grueso, sin rozarlo, lo que ha posibilitado realizarle una intervención de urgencia. También tenía un traumatismo que…

-Doc…hey doc…-le interrumpió Steve- Por favor, puede…-tragó con fuerza. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar.

El médico sonrió más ampliamente, alzó una mano, y la puso sobre su hombro.

-Todo ha ido bien. Su compañero se recuperará, Comandante.

Un suspiro de alivio fue la reacción pública de Steve. Intentar contener las lágrimas de alegría, era algo que llevaba por dentro.

Danny fue trasladado del quirófano a una habitación privada varias horas después. Desde ese instante, Steve no se movió de su lado ni un solo segundo.

Kono fue la encargada de dar aviso a Grace y a los padres de Danny (que todavía permanecían de vacaciones en la isla).

Ni siquiera los progenitores del detective fueron capaces de embaucar a Steve para que se marchara a casa a descansar. Las veinticuatro horas que el rubio permaneció sedado, él las pasó sentado a su lado. Observando cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando su despertar.

Eran casi las diez de la noche del día siguiente al disparo. Steve permanecía sentado en el sillón situado al lado izquierdo de Danny. Su mente ocupada en sus derrotistas pensamientos.

No podía evitar pensar en lo idiota que había sido. Esas últimas semanas con Danny, juntos de verdad, sintiendo sus besos y sus caricias, a pesar de haber sucedido en un momento como ese, con el hándicap de la pérdida de memoria del rubio interponiéndose, habían sido las mejores de su vida. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor y la sensatez necesaria para dar el paso antes de lo ocurrido en el barco…

Sabía que sentía algo por Danny desde la primera vez que le vio. ¿Por qué demonios había perdido tantos años de su vida mintiéndose a sí mismo? ¿Fingiendo que lo que sentían no era bueno?

No paraba de decirse que, si Danny despertaba, iba a hacerlo, esta vez actuaría diferente. No pensaba dejar que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Se aseguraría de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

De pasar el resto de su existencia junto a él. Si Danno se lo permitía…

 _Déjame resarcirme… Por favor_ … lo dijo para sí mismo, pero en voz alta. Y mirando hacia el techo, como si pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada y ver el cielo. ¿Habría realmente allí arriba alguien que pudiera escuchar su plegaria? En esos momentos, necesitaba más que nunca que así fuera.

Necesito hacerlo bien… -rogó, de nuevo en voz alta, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante y posándola sobre el colchón de la cama de Danny, rozando con la punta de su cabello oscuro la mano del convaleciente rubio.- Esta vez tiene que ser diferente.

Y es que, por su mente pasaba una única gran preocupación: ¿Le recordaría Danny? ¿Qué Danno sería el que despertaría? ¿El que le conocía como el hombre de los tatuajes de sus sueños? ¿El anterior? ¿Quizás otro muy distinto? ¿Y si el golpe que se dio contra el barco al caer le había producido secuelas aún mayores de las que ya tenía cuando volvió de Nihoa?

Pensando en su mala suerte, creía que la última opción era la que le esperaba.

-Esta vez tiene que ser diferente...-Escuchó.

El efecto de los calmantes empezaba a desaparecer. La vuelta a la consciencia, parecía darle la bienvenida. Danny comenzó abriendo los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que emitía el pequeño fluorescente de la pared que en esos instantes iluminaba la habitación.

Lo primero que percibió al centrarse un poco, fue cómo su estómago comenzaba a doler y su hombro molestaba como el demonio.

Entonces un cosquilleo extraño recorrió la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda, haciendo que girara la cabeza para ese lado en primer lugar. En ese momento fue cuando le vio. Un hombre de cabello oscuro descansaba en el sillón situado junto a su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, aparentemente dormido.

-Ho… ¿Hola?- dijo carraspeando. Sentía la garganta seca.

No recibió respuesta, así que movió su mano levemente y tocó el pelo del moreno.

-Steve...-susurró, esta vez.

" _Steve_ " En su semi inconsciencia, pensó que incluso soñaba con su voz.

Creía que no sería capaz de dormir pero, finalmente, el cansancio pudo con él en el peor esa voz le sacó del profundo sueño en el que se vio sumido por culpa del agotamiento. Y cuando despertó, viendo a Danny observarle curioso, Steve se puso nervioso y empezó a hablar a toda prisa.

-¿Estás bien? Espera… llamaré a la enfermera-tocó el botón de aviso para el personal y continuó hablando a toda prisa- Dios, Danny. Creía que te perdía otra vez. Te vi caer al agua y él te disparo y entonces pedimos refuerzos, y el helicóptero tardó en llegar y-vio con la expresión confusa que Danny le miraba y se calló de pronto- Joder… Joder… -dijo, entonces- dios… no te acuerdas de quién soy ¿Verdad? Mierda… no puedo con esto, otra vez no…-se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretándose la sien.

-¡Steve!-le gritó el rubio. Haciéndole callar.

Fue entonces cuando McGarret se dio cuenta de que, al despertar, cuando había oído su nombre, no había sido un sueño.

-¡Me recuerdas!... Dios, Danno… eres tú…-De pronto la exaltación de Steve dio un brusco freno y se quedó serio.- ¿Por qué eres TÚ, no?... me refiero que… bueno… quiero decir… eres el

Danno de ahora y no el de antes, o vuelves a…

Danny soltó una carcajada que le obligó a agarrarse el estómago, dolorido.

-Vale, por partes, por favor. Te recuerdo que estoy herido.-Respiró profundamente antes de darle al marine la información que deseaba- si con lo del Danno de ahora te refieres al que sigue aquí gracias a que me viniste a buscar a Nihoa… sí, soy yo. Si tenías la esperanza de que el golpe en la cabeza me hubiera arreglado del todo… -la tristeza desdibujó su sonrisa por un momento- lo siento, no ha habido suerte.

Esta vez fue Steve el que sonrió. Justo después de llenar su pecho de aire de forma exagerada y soltarlo de un modo deliberadamente lento.

-Sí, no hay duda de que eres _tú_ …

Esa última palabra la dijo de un modo que hizo que Danny le mirara directamente a los ojos. Que fuera capaz de ver tantos sentimientos entremezclados en su mirada. Tan llena de alivio, pero también con esa expresión que claramente le decía el miedo que había tenido de perderle de nuevo.

Eso le hizo ver que se equivocaba. Steve no quería que le dijera que seguía siendo el de antes, lo que deseaba, era que le recordara. Que siguiera formando parte de su vida. De un modo u otro.

El corazón del detective se encogió cuando le vio mover una mano y acariciar la punta de los dedos de la suya. En realidad, podía sentir todo ese torrente de sentimientos sin necesidad de palparlos. Pero, de pronto, la necesidad de tenerle cerca y tocarle se hizo más urgente que nunca.

Danny agarró la camiseta de Steve y le atrajo, obligándole a inclinarse. La frente del marine se apoyó en la suya unos instantes, pero el detective reclamó sus labios y le besó con dulzura.

-Está bien, nene… Está bien. Estoy aquí.

Steve respondió a esas palabras del modo que instintivamente Danny sabría que lo haría. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro después de besarle, y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas.

El detective sintió el dolor de su hombro agudizarse, el marine se había apoyado en el que tenía herido, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a protestar. Percibía en el temblor de su cuerpo y el sonido que emitía su garganta, lo mucho que su compañero necesitaba ese momento de desahogo.

Volver a la normalidad no fue fácil. Para ninguno de ellos. Pero, aunando esfuerzos, y creyendo el uno en el otro, pronto las cosas mejoraron.

Danny fue el encargado de dar la noticia de la muerte de Honua a los Mauna. De trasladar el cuerpo del jefe de la tribu para que fuera enterrado según sus creencias. En su tierra natal. Por supuesto, Steve le acompañó hasta la isla de Nihoa para hacerlo. (Y ya que estamos, para asegurarse por sí mismo de que volvía).

A pesar de la dolorosa información que traía el emisario, cada uno de los miembros de esa tribu fue feliz de ver a Koa regresar a su isla.

Gauko fue quien más se alegró de ello. Ahora que Honua no estaba, el Kahuna tomaría el mando hasta que diera lugar la elección de un nuevo jefe. Cuando abrazó a Danny, el rubio sintió como si hubiera recuperado una parte de algo en su interior que se había perdido. Aquella gente, además de sus salvadores, había sido su familia durante dos años. No podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que seguía contando con su cariño.

En su memoria, y en lo más hondo de su pecho, Danny siempre recordaría las últimas palabras que le dedicó Gauko antes de alejarse de la isla.

Has sido nuestro salvador. Supe que los dioses habían puesto el destino mi gente en tus manos la primera vez que te vi, y no he dudado un solo instante de que tú, serías el que traería la paz y la verdadera prosperidad a esta tribu. Estamos en deuda contigo, Danny Williams. Tus hermanos te añoraran y rezaran a los dioses por tu seguridad.

Eso último fue lo que más le gustó. Que el Kahuna le mostrara su apoyo y su cariño, llamándole por su nombre. Como si no le importara quien fuera realmente. Para la tribu, seguía siendo uno más de los suyos.

Mientras tanto, al tiempo que ayudaba a Danny a finalizar asuntos pendientes para que pudiera seguir avanzando, Steve tenía estudiado un plan meticuloso y elaborado para que "Esta vez, las cosas fueran distintas".

Habían pasado doce semanas tras la muerte de Honua y el cierre del caso. Durante las primeras, Danny se había centrado, aconsejado por Steve, en continuar rehaciendo su vida. Paso a paso, pero sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

El primer paso, fue recuperar quién era. El detective Williams. Así que, poco a poco, según su condición física se lo permitía, acabó el entrenamiento impuesto por el gobernador para poder acceder a su antiguo puesto de trabajo.

Esa mañana, era la primera de lunes que pasaba sin tener que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para sudar tratando de volver a ser quién era.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?-refunfuñó. Sentado en el asiento del copiloto de su Camaro.

El viernes anterior por fin había terminado la dichosa instrucción. Y para un día que podía quedarse un rato más en la cama, o en casa vagueando con Grace frente a la televisión, (algo que había aprendido que le encantaba) Steve le había despertado temprano y arrastrado hasta el coche.

-Te lo he dicho, Danno. Estamos siguiendo una pista importante de un caso.

-¿De un caso? ¿Podrías ser más específico?... –se quejó- Llevamos media mañana recorriendo

Hawai. Hemos ido primero a Waikiki. Nada. Tú informador no estaba. Luego Diamond Head. Nada. Y ahora me metes en medio de la reserva de Waiakea. Sin decirme exactamente a dónde demonios vamos, a quien seguimos, y porque tiene que ser a la hora de comer.

Steve continuó conduciendo, mirándole de reojo y sonriendo ladeado. Le encantaba lo mucho que Danny estaba prosperando. Lo muchísimo que se parecía cada día más a sí mismo. Tan cabezota, gruñón, sarcástico y divertido como siempre. Sus discusiones en el coche, era algo que había añorado muchísimo mientras lo conducía.

-Las cosas no cambian-dijo burlón- cuando tienes hambre te pones insoportable.

-Pues sabes qué, lo poco que recuerdo al respecto, me dice que tú siempre has sido… y seráspuntualizó ofuscado- un capullo desconsiderado.-echó su asiento hacia atrás, y se recostó, mirando el paisaje, y poniendo los pies descalzos sobre el salpicadero.

Aunque Danny también tenía las cosas buenas de su nuevo y más directo yo. Nunca se cortaba al decir lo que pensaba. O casi nunca. Y además continuaba adorando descalzarse a la que tenía ocasión.

-Quita tus pies apestosos de mi salpicadero-le riñó Steve. Para nada enfadado en realidad.

-Lo cierto es que, te recuerdo…-Danny se incorporó y volvió a colocar bien el asiento- Este es MÍ salpicadero. Así que, ahora que he terminado las dichosas pruebas, pienso repetir el examen de conducir. Se te va a acabar el chollo, comandante.-le amenazó, bromeando.

-Eso si has aprobado las pruebas.-le contestó el marine, irónico.

Danny entornó los ojos y le miró con odio fingido.

Steve todo lo que pudo hacer fue reírse.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino real, una enorme y lujosa casa de madera de caoba de dos pisos, situada en algún lugar en medio de la belleza salvaje de la reserva, a Danny le aguardaba una agradable sorpresa.

Se bajó del coche dando un suave portazo.

-¿Qué coño…-exclamó.

Allí, en el exterior de la casa, le aguardaba su Ohana. Entre otros invitados.

Kono y Adam bromeaban junto a una parrilla con Chin, que estaba cocinando algo que desprendía un olor maravilloso. Grover se reía a mandíbula batiente junto a su pequeña Grace y el excéntrico Kamekona. Cerveza en mano y con una expresión de felicidad que Danny nunca había visto en él.

Había un invitado al que el rubio nunca hubiera esperado ver allí.

-¿El gobernador? –Miró a Steve sorprendido- ¿Estás de coña?...

El comandante se rio, acababa de cerrar la puerta del coche y se acercaba a Danny.

-No. Tiene que estar presente.

Danny alzó las dos cejas, suspicaz. Aquello había sonado muy serio.

Y es que lo suyo con Steve tomaba un cariz más serio y estable cada día. Continuaba viviendo con el marine y su pequeña en la casa de los McGarret, en teoría, esperando a que su situación se normalizara y fuera posible alquilar su propio apartamento para ambos. Pero lo cierto era que, aunque no lo hablaban abiertamente, ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima necesidad de romper la familia en la que se había convertido casi sin proponérselo.

-¿Qué cojones hacemos aquí?-gruñó desconfiado.

Steve le echó una mano por encima del hombro.

-Bienvenido al hogar de los Noshimuri… bueno, a otro de tantos.

A pesar de que esa respuesta no había contestado a su pregunta, Danny dejó que le arrastrara hasta el resto de asistentes a la fiesta. Caminando con paso firme, pero temblando por los nervios acumulados en su interior.

Grace saltó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Danno.-le dijo, dejándole aún más desconcertado.

Todos se reunieron junto a él, dándole la enhorabuena y mostrándole su cariño.

-Vamos, Danno… Ven aquí.-le pidió el marine. Vio como jugueteaba en una de sus manos con su placa del cinco cero.

Solo que no era la suya.

Al ver que todos les rodeaban, en silencio. Que Steve se ponía serio, y empezaba a hablar solemne, mirando la placa, Danny ató cabos.

 _He aprobado las pruebas_ se dijo a sí mismo, alucinado. En el fondo, en parte pensaba que no estaría a la altura.

-Sabes… -las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Steve se le escaparon, estaba demasiado conmocionado como para centrarse. Era algo sobre el esfuerzo que había puesto en ello. De cómo lo llevaba dentro a pesar de lo que pasó y de su memoria olvidadiza. Pero, lo siguiente que dijo, Danny no podría olvidarlo nunca.

\- Hemos estado a punto de perderte dos veces… En la primera, nuestra Ohana se rompió durante tu ausencia. Casi llegando a resquebrajarse por completo. Pensar en vivir eso de nuevo…-negó en silencio con la cabeza- Esa posibilidad me hizo creer que era la persona con peor fortuna de esta isla. Perderte dos veces seguidas, hubiera sido un dolor demasiado intenso para mí… Para todos nosotros.-dijo señalando al resto, y para suavizar un poco las miradas y sonrisas cómplices de sus amigos- Pero entonces volvimos a recuperarte.-Steve sonrió deslumbrante- Y fue cuando me di cuenta de la verdad. Te perdimos en dos ocasiones, sí, pero las dos volviste a nosotros. No hay nada que pueda separar a esta Ohana. Y eso, me hace darme cuenta de que soy una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo.

El coro de personas que les rodeaba estalló en palabras de elogios y cariño hacia los dos hombres, los aplausos entremezclándose con las voces. Que Steve McGarret abriera su corazón en público de esa manera no era algo que sucediera todos los días.

Steve y Danny no decían nada, simplemente se miraban. En sus ojos, sus miradas de afecto, se podía ver todo claramente sin necesidad de pronunciarlo.

-¡Vamos McGarret, dásela!…-se escuchó decir al gobernador Denning, divertido y ansioso.

Steve se acercó un poco más a Danny, mirándole tan intensamente que el rubio sentía de nuevo esa sensación de que sus piernas temblaban, siendo incapaces de soportar el peso de todo lo que decía esa mirada.

-Junto a nuestros familiares y amigos, y con el propio gobernador aquí presente para aprobarlo, te doy la bienvenida, otra vez-dijo el Marine, divertido y emocionado, tendiéndole la placa para que la cogiera- Bienvenido al equipo del cinco cero.

Danny le miró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de decir nada coherente.

-Pero, yo…

-Has aprobado, Danno.-empezó a decir, pero Denning le interrumpió.

-A decir verdad, con unas calificaciones impresionantes.-afirmó el gobernador.

Danny le miró incrédulo.

-Ya lo has oído, Danno. Es oficial, vuelves a ser el detective Daniel Williams.-afirmó orgulloso Steve.

Ni siquiera el antiguo Danny hubiera sido capaz de contestar algo racional acorde con las emociones que sentía. O con las que veía en la mirada de Steve. Todo lo que se sintió con alma de hacer, fue abrir los brazos y envolver al marine entre ellos. Apretándole con la misma fuerza y satisfacción con la que él le respondía.

Ese día, la fiesta que conllevó la celebración de su nuevo status, y la compañía que le rodeaba, eran recuerdos de los que Danny sabía que jamás podría olvidarse.

Ya eran más de las nueve cuando Chin y Grover abandonaron la residencia de los Noshimuri en la reserva de Waiakea y se marcharon a casa.

Tras el largo, aunque espléndido, día, Danny dejó a Steve charlando con Kono y Adam y subió a la planta superior para acompañar a la niña a la cama. Habían accedido a pasar la noche en la enorme casa de campo, así que podrían descansar sin tener que conducir el largo camino de regreso al hogar.

El detective respiró aliviado cuando por fin la dulce e hiperactiva Grace estuvo en su cama, arropada y durmiendo, y salió de la habitación en busca de su nuevo objetivo.

Steve.

Llevaba todo el día pensando en él. En estar juntos, a solas. Desde que el jefe del cinco le había entregado la placa, dándole la bienvenida al equipo con aquellas palabras, tanto las pronunciadas, como las que no fueron dichas en voz alta, se moría por tener un poco de intimidad común.

Bajó al salón y vio a Kono entretenida en la cocina. Preparaba dos gin tonic. Danny no tuvo problemas en adivinar el nombre de los dueños de esos combinados.

-Están en el garaje.-le dijo la mujer al verle acercarse- Hazme un favor, ¿Quieres? Dile a Adam que acabe ya o me los tomaré yo los dos.

Danny se rio y asintió.

-Se lo diré. Literalmente. Quiero ver la cara de miedo que pone.-contestó guasón.

Recibió una sonrisa de Kono a cambio y se dirigió al garaje.

Se paró en la puerta del garaje, con las manos metidas con porte casual en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y se ocupó unos instantes en observar a Steve conversar con Adam. Se encontró a sí mismo deleitándose con los movimientos entusiastas y emocionados con los que su compañero respondía a la visión del Dodge Charger negro del año mil novecientos setenta que el japonés le mostraba en esos instantes.

Steve se percató de su presencia en esos instantes. Le miró sonriente, y le guiñó un ojo.

" _Esto es genial_ " decía su rostro.

Danny solo tuvo que hacer una mueca exasperada, cruzándose de brazos, y el marine supo lo que quería decir con eso.

-Dos minutos, lo juro. Dos minutos y lo dejamos.-se excusó.

Danny se rio.

-Por mí estupendo. Pero a Adam no sé si esos dos minutos le valen la pena.-puntualizó burlón.

-Kono…-se rio Steve, entendiéndole.

Danny asintió.

-Ha amenazado con tomarse ella los dos combinados que está preparando, así que…

-Oh no…-soltó Adam, fingiendo tener un poco más de miedo del que tenía en realidad.-Vale, un minuto solo.-bromeó.-Mi vida pende de un hilo.

Danny y Steve se mostraron divertidos por su ocurrencia en primer lugar. Después compartieron una mirada de añoranza.

 _Un minuto_ … pensaban ambos.

Mientras continuaba observando a los dos hombres discutir sobre las prestaciones del clásico americano, Danny ocupaba su mente pensando en la extraña forma en la que a veces conectamos con una persona casi sin conocerla.

Y es que, a pesar de los pocos meses que hacía que había regresado a su antigua vida, la manera en la que sus pensamientos y los de Steve parecían solaparse a pesar de su pérdida de memoria, ese modo en el que uno sabía siempre lo que pensaba el otro, y lo fácil que era discutir por todo y estar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada dos minutos más tarde… le sobrecogían cada día con más intensidad.

Se preguntó si su amistad fue realmente así desde el primer día. Si seguiría siéndolo siempre.

Esperaba que sí… No creía que fuera capaz de sentirse del mismo modo con nadie más.

-Bueno, os dejo… No tengáis prisa por acostaros.-Adam chocó las manos con Steve y se dirigió a la salida del garaje. Cuando pasó junto a Danny, le dio una palmadita en el hombro.- Podéis probar los que queráis. Las llaves están en aquel armario.-dijo, refiriéndose a los diversos coches, clásicos y de última generación, que se amontonaban en el gigantesco sótano de la casa.

-Gracias, hasta mañana.-dijeron Steve y él al unísono.

Durante unos instantes Danny y el marine se miraron en silencio. Sonriendo. Ansiosos. Pero con demasiado orgullo para dar el primer paso, y demostrar la necesidad que sentían.

-¿Hay algo en esta isla que no sea propiedad de los Noshimuri?-bromeó el rubio. Comenzó a andar hacia Steve, con lentitud y todavía con su pose casual, de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Apoyado en el Dodge negro, el marine le observó acercarse, sonriéndole abiertamente. Cuando le tuvo al alcance, extendió los brazos hacia Danny para atraerle hacia su cuerpo.

-Algo habrá…-lo dijo despreocupado, como si realmente ni lo hubiera pensado, colocándole entre sus piernas.

-¿Tú crees?...-replicó irónico el rubio, dejando que le acoplara a su cuerpo y le apresara con sus brazos.- No estoy seguro de que haya algo en este mundo que Adam Noshimuri no tenga.

-Bueno… -Steve alzó una mano y la colocó entre el cuello y la mejilla de Danny, acercando su cara a los labios del rubio mientras hablaba- hay algo que yo poseo que él no tiene-afirmó, con un tono tan arrogante que le sonó obsceno.-ni tendrá nunca.

Danny dejó que el marine apresara sus labios antes de hacer su réplica. El beso que recibió fue dominante. Le mostraba la avidez que sentía de atraparlos entre los suyos.

-Espero que estés hablando de alguna de tus medallas, porque si pretendes creerte mi dueño… Steven…- dijo, tras separarse. Aunque trataba de disimularlo, su voz se entrecortaba, un poco equivocado.

Steve sonrió suficiente.

-No te hagas el estrecho, sabes que…-pero se vio interrumpido por la curiosidad de saber qué estaba haciendo Danny.

El rubio se alejó de su cuerpo, caminó hasta la puerta del garaje, y bloqueó la puerta por dentro con el cerrojo.

Steve le miró incrédulo hasta que volvió a colocarse delante de él. Danny le pegó un par de golpecitos en los pies con las punteras de sus zapatos, y le hizo cerrar las piernas.

-Danno, ¿Qué…-se quejó, levantando las cejas alucinado.

-Puedes engañar al resto tanto como quieras, nene-empezó a decir el rubio, parado frente a su cuerpo, levantando las manos y empezando a recorrerle suavemente con las puntas de los dedos desde los hombros hasta las piernas.- finge cuanto quieras que eres el macho Alpha que lo domina todo, pero… entre tú y yo… -acarició con una de sus manos la barbilla del marine y dejó un beso posesivo en sus labios- lo que has dicho esta mañana, demuestra que, si hay alguien aquí que posea algo, soy yo.

Steve tragó con fuerza al verle hablar de un modo tan seguro y autoritario. Su pequeño Danno acababa de ponerle en su sitio, de decirle que sabía que le necesitaba y no se tragaba sus tonterías de super soldado capaz e independiente.

-¿Te ha gustado mi discurso, entonces?-aunque intentaba seguir pareciendo seguro de sí mismo, ahora el jefe del cinco cero se sentía impaciente e inseguro.

Las manos de Danny se desplazaron hasta los botones de su camisa azul cielo y empezaron a desabrocharse.

-Oh sí, nene… tanto que no he podido parar de pensar en todo el día lo mucho que me apetecía agradecértelo.

Cuando le abrió la camisa, miraba su pecho de un modo tan obsceno, que Steve sintió el calor subir desde su polla a través de su torso y acumularse en sus orejas.

Danny sonrió. Claramente satisfecho por el efecto causado en él. Poner cachondo a McGarret no le resultaba una tarea difícil, ya empezaba a saber dónde tocarle y cómo le gustaba que lo hiciera. Pero hacer que se ruborizara no era fácil.

-Ten cuidado, Danno… por tu forma de comportarte, cualquiera diría que quieres…-Steve se vio interrumpido por uno de los dedos del rubio.

-Quiero… y tanto que quiero-le dijo deseoso, contestándole antes de que acabara de decirlo- y, sea lo que sea lo que se te ocurre… te quedas corto.

Steve sonrió lujurioso. Y algo sorprendido. No podía creer que Danny estuviera empezando esa situación entre ellos en el garaje de la casa de campo de Adam Noshimuri. Creía que, en el fondo, solo tonteaba.

Pero sí, lo estaba haciendo. E iba muy en serio.

Las manos del pequeño rubio apartaron su camisa hacia los lados y se afanaron en desabrochar su pantalón. Le desvestía despacio, siempre mirándole a los ojos, dejándole claro sin hablar lo mucho que le deseaba, que estaba dispuesto a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Steve dejó que Danny le quitara la camisa del todo, poniéndola sobre el techo del coche en el que seguían apoyados, y después le observó bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior lentamente.

A esas horas, con la puerta de acceso a la casa cerrada por dentro del garaje, no tenían miedo a que nadie les sorprendiera pero, el hecho de estar haciendo siendo sometido al escrutinio de Danny en ese lugar, de sentir como su compañero trataba de ser la parte dominante, excitaban a Steve de un modo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Incluso verle quitarle las botas, le parecía una de las cosas más sensuales que había experimentado nunca.

-Ven aquí…-rogó, sujetando al rubio de la cintura e intentando apresarle entre sus brazos.

Pero Danny no le permitió hacerlo, le empujó hacia el coche para que le soltara, y se limitó a mirarle de arriba abajo con mirada escéptica y una sonrisa viciosa.

-No tengas tanta prisa…-lo dijo acariciando con uno de sus dedos la polla erecta y expuesta del marine.

-Ahgg… joder…

Por primera vez en su vida, Steve se sintió desnudo… en todos los aspectos. Y tan deseado que su piel ardía por las ganas de ser tocada.

-Danno…

Danny levantó un dedo para pedirle que se callara y esperara, y cuando le hubo obedecido, comenzó a desnudarse. Dejando que Steve le contemplara anhelante.

Unos instantes después, el rubio se aproximó y acopló su cuerpo desnudo al del marine. Le sintió suspirar excitado mientras le acariciaba los costados con las manos, deleitándose con el dibujo de sus tatuajes, y las llevaba hasta los lados de su cuello para besarle profundamente.

-Dios, Danno…-gimoteó Steve, totalmente rendido a sus caricias y sus besos, viéndose capaz esta vez de rodearle con sus brazos y apretarle con fuerza- No sabes cuánto te…

De nuevo el marine vio como el pequeño rubio acababa una frase por él. Como era contestado a una pregunta que todavía no había acabado de formular.

-Sí, sí lo sé… -y le besó hundiendo la lengua en su boca como si quisiera profundizar en su garganta buscando urgentemente algo en ella.

Steve no fue capaz de continuar dejando que Danny guiara sus actos, su más puro instinto dictatorial de comandante de la Marina americana resurgió y le obligó a tomar el mando. Sujetó al rubio de los muslos y le alzó, obligándole a rodearle la cintura con las piernas, y arrastrándole hasta el capó del coche para sentarle encima.

En cuanto su trasero desnudo tocó la superficie del coche, Danny soltó una risita excéntrica. Una de esas que le hacían temblar la voz y que le dejaban claro que estaba pensando algo que le parecía totalmente desternillante.

-Mira quién es ahora el que se muere de la risa mientras estamos desnudos…-soltó McGarret, recordando la situación vivida aquella noche en la playa, cuando discutían y Danny estaba desnudo.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó el rubio, todavía riéndose. Aquel día se había enfadado con Steve precisamente por eso, no era justo. – Pero es que no creo que fuera esto a lo que se refería Adam cuando nos dijo que podíamos probar el coche que quisiéramos- afirmó, doblándose de la risa, como si fuera la mejor ocurrencia de su vida.

Ante esa situación, y viendo su reacción, Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por su comentario hilarante.

-No, no lo creo…-y empezó a reírse tan descontrolado como su compañero.

Tras eso, las risas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, y solamente quedó el silencio. Uno intensificado por las miradas que compartían.

Y, sin apenas mediar palabras, de nuevo la boca de Steve empezó a devorar la de Danny, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo como si tuviera prisa por acariciar cada rincón de su amante.

-Si le abollamos el capó a Adam, nos odiará para siempre.- Danny iba a reírse, pero notó las manos de Steve sujetar con fuerza su culo y apretarle hacia adelante, para apresar sus pollas en una presión caliente y dura.- Oh, joder…

Al gemir esas palabras dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y Steve aprovechó para saborear su cuello.

Llegados a ese punto, Danny ya no fue capaz de continuar siendo elocuente. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir. Las manos de Steve acariciando su trasero, esos dedos que se habían humedecido con el líquido que derramaba la punta de su polla y que ahora jugueteaban con su entrada.

El marine le obligó a dejarse caer hacia atrás, poniendo su espalda contra el capó del Dodge. Acarició su pecho, arrastrando las manos por su estómago y llevándolas hasta sus muslos para alzarlos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus piernas descansaban sobre los hombros de Steve, y que este hundía su cabeza entre ellas y devoraba su polla, introduciéndola en su boca hasta verla desaparecer por completo.

La mezcla de sensaciones que percibía, dividido entre la dulce presión de los labios de Steve aprisionando su duro miembro, y el tacto de su mano apretándolo hacia arriba y abajo al mismo tiempo, hicieron que pronto se dejara llevar y se corriera enterrando los dedos en el pelo oscuro de su compañero.

-Jo… der… me cago en la puta nene es que… joder…

Steve se rio al escuchar a Danny maldecir de ese modo, mostrando en su boca restos de lo que había sido la explosión de placer de su pequeño rubio de Jersey. Pero no le permitió relajarse como creía que lo haría. Movió su mano y humedeció toda la extensión de su polla un poco más con su semen.

Tampoco se detuvo ahí. Movió su mano y lubricó la entrada de Danny con sus propios restos.

En cuanto sintió la suave intrusión de esos dedos inundarle, el rubio sonrió lascivo.

-Para ser la parte dominante de la relación-soltó sobrado Steve- ahora mismo pareces muy… predispuesto, a seguir mis órdenes.

Danny sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, y el marine sumó un dedo más a esos dos y los introdujo con más presión en su interior.

-Ahggg…-gimoteó el detective, pero todavía continuaba sonriendo- No te equivoques nene, tú no estás haciendo nada más que lo que yo quiero que hagas.

-¿Ah sí?-contestó guasón el marine, en respuesta a su claro reto.

Ni siquiera le avisó, le sujetó de las caderas, colocando su polla en su entrada, y penetrándole profundamente hasta no tener más remedio que detenerse.

-Oh, JO-DER….-gritó Danny.

-Venga, Danno… admítelo… te gusta eso de llevarme la contraria, pero a la hora de la verdad…

Vio como el rubio llevaba una de sus manos a su polla para masturbarse, y estiraba la otra para alcanzar su cuello y poder besarle.

-Cierra esa bocaza de una maldita vez y muévete… joder muévete ya-replicó refunfuñón y necesitado, cuando se hubieron separado.

Steve quiso reírse de su desesperación, de la exigencia con la que demostraba la necesidad de sentirle, pero no pudo hacerlo. En cuanto comenzó a moverse, introduciéndose lentamente en él, y saliendo con la misma suavidad, se dio cuenta de que él mismo no era capaz de continuar con ese juego. Todo lo que quería su cuerpo era que se moviera más rápido, que le penetrara con mayor

dureza…

Hondo, estrecho y caliente… así era la tierra prometida para McGarret.

La sensación era tan dulce que no tardó mucho más en sentir el orgasmo empezar a formarse en su bajo vientre. Solo tuvo que observar a Danny apretar la cabeza contra el capó al volver a correrse, esta vez en su propia mano, y él mismo fue presa del éxtasis.

Minutos más tarde, recuperada la ropa y con el cuerpo lánguido y sumido en la relajación post orgásmica, Steve y Danny se desplazaban a oscuras y en silencio por la casa, en dirección a su habitación.

-¿Estás seguro de que está intacto?-preguntó el rubio, dejándose caer en la cama como si fuera un peso muerto.

\- Que síiiiii… Daaanno…-repitió Steve, por enésima vez, mientras se quitaba la camisa y se colaba en el cuarto de baño.

Pensó en encontrar a Danny colapsado en la cama al salir. Seguramente dormido como un tronco. Pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio no solo estaba despierto cuando regresó, sino que le miraba ansioso moverse por la habitación, como si deseara decir algo y no acabara de decidirse.

-Suéltalo ya Danno…-Steve se dejó caer a su lado.

Danny le miró una vez más, todavía confuso.

-¿Voy a tener que rogarte?-bromeó el marine. Eso le valió una sonrisa juguetona de Danny. -Hombre, pues no me parece una mala idea… -Danno…-insistió Steve.

-Está bien…-carraspeó incómodo, se puso un poco más recto, y dijo lo que pensaba.- Gracias.

Steve alzó las cejas.

-Normalmente no es necesario agradecer el buen sexo, Danny-soltó guasón.

-No es eso idiota…-se quejó el rubio.

-¿Entonces qué es?-intentó animarle a seguir.

-Creo que Gauko se equivocaba, ¿Sabes?-dijo al fin el detective- Él quiso hacerme creer que yo era el salvador de la tribu. Que naufragar allí hizo que todo este lío se arreglara gracias a mí. Pero no es así… está muy equivocado. Si le debe algo a alguien, es a ti.

-¿A mí?-Steve se mostró sorprendido.

-Fue gracias a ti, a que viniste a buscarme, que todo lo que sucedió después ocurriera.-afirmó Danny.

-También fue culpa mía que saltaras de aquel barco.-se notó en la voz de Steve lo mucho que aquello seguía doliéndole. La culpabilidad seguía ahí a pesar de todo.

-Gracias a eso sigo con vida. ¿No?-dijo el rubio, muy seguro de lo que pensaba- Si no me hubieras hecho saltar, la bomba habría explotado, y tal vez habría muerto con el resto.

-Tal vez… pero… ¿Y si no era hubiera sido así? Naufragaste Danny, te perdimos dos años.

-Pero gracias a ti, tuve una oportunidad de vivir.

-Amnésico y en una isla perdida…-soltó sarcástico el marine, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

-Pero feliz y con una buena familia ahora…-aclaró Danny, tumbándose a su lado, y mirándole desde arriba.- ¿No lo entiendes?... Tú evitaste que muriera, me buscaste, conseguiste encontrarme, traerme a casa, solucionaste de lo de Honua, y evitaste que mis malas decisiones nos separaran por segunda vez… Gauko idolatra a la persona equivocada-afirmó rotundo- si hay alguien a quien debería nombrar salvador, ese eres TÚ.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steve no supo qué responder a las palabras que Danny acababa de dedicarle. Ciertamente, su conmoción y su agradecimiento eran tan grandes, que era incapaz de encontrar una manera de darle las gracias por lo que acababa de pasar.

No necesitó hacerlo. Su expresión, y su mirada, le mostraron a Danno todo lo que le hubiera gustado decir. El rubio se agachó y le besó suavemente. Después puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve, y dejó que el cansancio y el sueño le vencieran.

Cuando el alma de una persona está conectada al de otra como lo hacían las suyas, la mayoría del tiempo, las palabras sobran y las miradas responden a todas y cada una de las preguntas.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
